Brownie
by Neliia
Summary: Suite au décès de Deaton, Stiles est envoyé à Beacon Hills pour devenir le nouveau Druide de la ville. Il y fera la connaissance de sa Meute et de son alpha ténébreux mais aussi de ses meurtres et de ses enquêtes. [Sterek] [Semi-UA]
1. Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Nous revoilà pour une fiction Sterek ! A la base, ça devait être un OS pour satisfaire l'envie de Sloe Balm de voir une nouvelle fiction. Malheureusement pour moi -et heureusement pour vous-, mon imagination ne m'a pas laissé sur une histoire courte !_

_Je dédie donc cette histoire à Sloe Balm, mon p'tit Brownie avec qui je peux parler des heures de Teen Wolf ! :D_

_Cette histoire est un semi-UA. Rated T pour le moment mais cela pourra évoluer._

_Merci à Plurielle pour la correction !_

_Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire m'appartient._

* * *

Stiles referma son portable d'un habile mouvement du poignet avant de le glisser dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il était convoqué par l'Archimage, ce qui pouvait être, selon l'humeur de ce dernier, une mauvaise ou une excellente nouvelle. Il fit aussitôt demi-tour pour se diriger vers le bureau du directeur de l'établissement. Il était toujours un peu nerveux en sa présence. Il dégageait une puissance magique incroyablement importante qui rendait Stiles agité. Déjà qu'il ne restait pas en place en temps normal…

Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua une fois avant d'entrer suite à la réponse de l'Archimage. Ce dernier était assis à son bureau, fixant les papiers étalés devant lui. Il n'avait pas relevé la tête pour voir qui était entré. Il n'en avait pas besoin : il connaissait la signature magique de chacun des élèves présents dans l'établissement.

Stiles attendit debout, dansant sur ses pieds, les mains dans le dos, visiblement mal à l'aise. Enfin, après quelques minutes de cette attente interminable, le directeur leva le regard sur lui et lui sourit, finissant de déstabiliser son élève qui se mordilla la lèvre.

"- Monsieur Gabrysiak, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre brillant cursus se termine et qu'il va falloir vous insérer dans le milieu professionnel."

Le futur diplômé leva ses sourcils pour marquer son étonnement avant de répondre, incertain :

"- Euh… ouiiii ?

\- Avez-vous déjà pensé à un endroit quelconque ?

\- J'avoue que non… peut-ê…

\- Très bien !"

Le directeur lui coupa la parole, tapant dans ses mains pour montrer son approbation avant d'enchaîner :

"- Le druide de Beacon Hills est décédé il y a de cela quelques semaines et je pense que vous serez parfait dans ce rôle."

Stiles ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre, surpris, avant de balbutier :

"- Mais… enfin… je, je n'ai même pas encore fini mes études."

L'homme en face de lui roula des yeux, visiblement exaspéré par sa réponse.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'un Akephalos ?

\- Un démon sans tête qu'on croise surtout en Egypte, ce sont les esprits des criminels qui ont été corrompus par la magie noire mais...

\- Et comment est-ce qu'on s'en débarrasse ?

\- On effectue un pentagramme d'invocation pour localiser leur tête afin de la brûler et de la purifier mais…"

Le directeur s'enfonça dans son siège en croisant les mains, satisfait :

"- Ces démons, tout comme la manière de les tuer n'est pas au programme. Même parmi nos aînés les plus expérimentés, au moins la moitié ne connaît pas ces esprits et encore moins la manière de les tuer sans se référer à son bestiaire. Vous êtes brillant et curieux, deux qualités inestimables pour le métier de druide. Vous avez à coeur de protéger vos semblables, quitte à vous mettre en danger et votre magie est aussi puissante que maîtrisée. Vous n'avez pas besoin des examens, vous n'en avez jamais eu besoin. Vous êtes officiellement diplômé à partir de ce jour. Allez à Beacon Hills dès la première heure demain matin. Vous serez parfaits, rassurez-vous."

Il avait à peine fini de parler qu'il replongeait dans ses papiers en faisant un geste vague de la main pour le congédier. Stiles resta sans voix, ce qui aurait pu l'inquiéter dans d'autres circonstances. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il avait été convoqué un nombre incalculable de fois dans ce bureau. Car il allait trop loin. Car il répondait aux enseignants. Car il avait testé un sortilège interdit. Car il s'était battu. Il n'avait jamais été appelé par le directeur pour sa bonne conduite et encore moins pour lui proposer un poste. Alors, forcément, une demande de ce type là alors qu'il n'était même pas diplômé ? Clairement bizarre. Et Stiles était quelqu'un de méfiant. Seulement, une occasion comme celle-ci ? Elle ne se représenterait sans doute jamais. La véritable question était de savoir s'il avait assez confiance en ses capacités pour gérer la menace qu'il devinait sous-jacente… Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux, un peu incertain. Pouvait-il vraiment accepter ? Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et, comme souvent, ses paroles devancèrent ses pensées :

"- Très bien j'irais. Enfin je veux dire que j'accepte et que... Voilà."

Le directeur leva sur lui un regard amusé avant de le congédier. C'est ainsi que Stiles se retrouva à faire ses valises pour une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, après cinq années passées entre ses murs. Cette pensée lui fit un choc et le rendit anxieux et euphorique tout à la fois. Il était devenu un druide !

**Ω**

Lorsque Stiles descendit du taxi, il comprit tout de suite. Il roula des yeux mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré par son directeur. Il sentait une magie pulser doucement en continu dans la zone de Beacon Hills. Si Stiles fermait les yeux et se concentrait, il pouvait à peu près situer l'endroit qui contenait toute cette magie. Un nemeton à n'en pas douter. Un véritable aimant à créatures surnaturelles et donc à des problèmes potentiels.

Le druide soupira avant de récupérer sa valise et de remercier le chauffeur. Il inspira un grand coup, conscient que sa vie prenait un tout autre tournant. Beacon Hills serait dorénavant son foyer et il avait pour devoir d'en protéger ses membres et de les aider à se diriger sur la bonne voie. Enfin, seulement si les créatures de cette ville étaient conformes à ses valeurs bien sûr.

Il pianota quelques instants sur son téléphone pour essayer de se repérer. Il avait loué un bien dans un immeuble aux abords de la ville -il n'aurait jamais cru que le centre d'une ville si modeste serait si cher- un petit studio. Ce dernier lui permettait d'être suffisamment éloigné pour ses activités druidiques et assez proche pour lui permettre de garder un oeil sur les activités surnaturelles.

Quelques minutes de marche et deux escaliers plus tard, il se retrouvait dans son appartement. Il était rustique et ne comportait que peu de meubles et d'affaires. Il faut dire que dans sa chambre étudiante, à part un lit et une commode, Stiles ne possédait rien d'autre. Il sourit tout de même en voyant les quelques cartons qui l'avaient précédé. Il savait qu'ils contenaient une console et les quelques jeux qu'il avait fait, fait et refait. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer pour le moment, il avait rendez-vous.

Il se rafraîchit un peu et redescendit les deux étages qui le séparaient de la route. Il regarda de nouveau son téléphone avant de soupirer. Il allait devoir se procurer un véhicule rapidement. Il garda l'idée en tête et se mit en route. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait au poste de police de Beacon Hills. Il prit soin de baisser ses manches pour cacher ses tatouages, incertain de l'accueil qu'on pourrait lui faire avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sourire à la secrétaire. Cette dernière lui demanda l'objet de sa visite et il demanda à voir le Shérif. Elle le fit attendre quelques instants avant qu'un homme ne l'appelle. Il lui donna une poignée de mains franche et l'invita à le suivre dans son bureau.

"- Shérif John Stilinski, vous êtes M. Gabrysiak c'est bien cela ?

\- Tout à fait Shérif. J'ai postulé pour le poste de second adjoint, ce qui me semblait tout à fait approprié au vu de mes compétences et… et voilà."

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et se concentra pour arrêter le tressautement de sa jambe. Il était nerveux et c'était toujours difficile dans ces cas là de museler son hyperactivité. Pourtant, décrocher ce job serait un avantage non négligeable pour son activité de druide. Le shérif souleva un tas de dossiers pour en sortir son CV et le relire attentivement. Finalement, il le reposa avant de lever son regard sur Stiles. Il croisa les mains devant lui et répondit :

"- Je ne vais pas vous mentir ni y aller par quatre chemins mais vous me semblez bien trop qualifié pour être second adjoint d'une petite bourgade comme Beacon Hills.

\- Je…"

Aussitôt, John leva la main pour l'interrompre.

"- Pas de fausse modestie. Vous êtes major de votre promotion et je ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi vous voulez vous enterrer ici. Quand pouvez-vous commencer ?"

Stiles resta un instant la bouche ouverte avant de se reprendre en bafouillant :

"- Quand c'est possible."

La réponse dut plaire à John car il se redressa, attrapa son téléphone et demanda à ce qu'un certain Parrish ne le rejoigne. Quelques instants plus tard, le susnommé était sur le pas du bureau, saluant son chef. Ce dernier lui présenta Stiles, le petit nouveau, lui demandant de faire visiter les locaux pour son premier jour. Parrish tourna un regard curieux vers le nouvel arrivant et lui donna une franche poignée de mains. Stiles se leva précipitamment et le suivit pour faire le tour de son nouveau lieu de travail.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permet à Stiles de mieux s'intégrer dans son nouvel appartement :) _


	2. Chapitre 1

_OUAH ! Un immense merci pour l'incroyable accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction ! Ça me motive tellement à écrire, vous êtes tous si gentils ! J'espère que la suite vus plaira tout autant :D J'aime tellement vous lire :3_

_Je publierais un chapitre par semaine, tous les lundis ! Je compte sur vous pour être au rendez-vous._

_Des bisous à vous ! :P_

* * *

Il remonta dans son appartement avant de s'affaler sur le lit. Il était rincé. Si prendre ses marques au poste n'avait pas été très compliqué -il suffisait de retenir qui prenait quel café et comment-, essayer de comprendre la diversité des empreintes magiques avait été une toute autre affaire. Décidément, le Nemeton avait attiré dans cet endroit paumé un sacré nombre de créatures surnaturelles. Il fallait qu'il se renseigne rapidement sur ce dernier et sur le taux de criminalité de la région. Il espérait que l'entité n'était pas mauvaise ou même lui serait rapidement dépassé.

Son cerveau fourmillant déjà de mille et unes idées, il se releva, sachant qu'il n'arriverait déjà pas à se reposer. Il alla chercher son ordinateur et le posa sur un carton retourné, tout en prenant les boîtes de nourriture chinoise qu'il avait pris soin d'acheter avant de rentrer. Il se mettrait à cuisiner quand il aurait un équipement adéquat. Des baguettes dans une main et pianotant sur son ordinateur avec l'autre, Stiles ne trouvait rien d'intéressant concernant les crimes alentours si ce n'est une sombre histoire d'incendie criminel qui remontait maintenant à plusieurs dizaines d'années. Il la laissa de côté avant de laisser sa tête reposer sur son lit en soupirant. Il aurait sûrement plus de chance avec les logiciels policiers.

Finissant son repas, il se leva avant d'inspecter les lieux pour trouver la meilleure cachette possible. Il la trouva sous l'évier, dans un recoin difficilement atteignable. Satisfait, il lança plusieurs sorts pour protéger l'endroit et le rendre indétectable à la magie et aux regards des différentes créatures surnaturelles. Une fois fait, il y plaça tous les ingrédients qu'il possédait, toutes ses notes et toutes les informations qu'il avait sur l'underground. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la protection de l'appartement : on était jamais trop prudent.

Une fois cela fait, il hésita sur la conduite à tenir : devait-il aller voir le Nemeton tout de suite ou se reposer en approfondissant ses recherches ? Il réfléchit encore quelques instants et préféra rester ici. Avec la quantité d'énergie qu'il venait de brûler, mieux valait rester prudent. Il s'installa donc plus confortablement dans son lit avant de continuer ses recherches.

**Ω**

Une semaine plus tard et Stiles était déjà bien intégré sur son nouveau lieu de travail. Peut-être trop intégré au vu du nombre d'heures qu'il avait passé dans le poste. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se présenter aux différentes créatures surnaturelles de la ville, ni de visiter le lieu de travail de l'ancien druide. Qui sait ? Peut-être y trouverait-il des choses intéressantes.

Décidé, Stiles se dirigea le soir même vers la clinique vétérinaire de Beacon Hills. A peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'il sut : loup-garou. Il attendit que le vétérinaire finisse de rassurer la cliente avec son chien et s'avança, les mains dans les poches de son sweat rouge. Aussitôt, le loup se mit à sourire, dévoilant une adorable fossette. Stiles ne passa pas par quatre chemins, il tendit la main au vétérinaire :

"- Stiles Gabrysiak, je suis le nouveau druide de Beacon Hills."

Une foule d'émotions différentes passa sur le visage du loup avant qu'il ne contourne le comptoir et n'aille fermer la clinique. Il soupira avant de se secouer et de faire un grand sourire au druide :

"- Scott McCall, vétérinaire à Beacon Hills."

Stiles roula des yeux avant d'enchaîner :

"- Et loup-garou de son état."

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Scott de poursuivre :

"- Je suis druide. Bien sûr que je sais. Ce que je ne peux pas savoir c'est ton statut au sein de la Meute. Es-tu l'alpha ? Vous êtes combien ? Il y a combien d'espèces surnaturelles ici ? Beaucoup j'imagine ? Est-ce que tu sais si Deaton a laissé quelque chose pour son successeur ? Et … Hmm. Ouais pardon. J'ai tendance à parler beaucoup. Tout le temps en fait. Mais je me calme. Enfin j'essaie en fait."

Scott avait ouvert des yeux stupéfaits face au débit de parole du parfait inconnu en face de lui avant de rire :

"- Je vois ça. Non je ne suis pas l'alpha, je suis le bêta de tête. Et pour répondre à tes questions… je pense que c'est mieux si Derek y répond. Il peut être susceptible parfois et un peu… protecteur envers la Meute. Tu devrais le voir rapidement."

Le druide se frotta le crâne, un peu gêné :

"- Ouais, je suis un peu pris entre mon déménagement et mon travail au poste, j'aurais dû me présenter avant. Tu as son adresse ?"

Scott sortit le téléphone portable de sa poche avant d'envoyer rapidement un texto tandis que Stiles ouvrait son sweat sous la chaleur de l'établissement .

"- Demain soir tu es libre ? On va faire une réunion de Meute ça sera plus simple je pense. Ça se passe toujours au loft chez Derek, donne moi ton numéro, je te passerais l'adresse."

Ils s'échangèrent leurs coordonnées avant de se sourire. Ils n'avaient pas parlé beaucoup mais une certaine complicité était en train de naître entre eux. Stiles le sentait, que ce soit avec ses sens humains ou magiques : lui et Scott allaient devenir de véritables amis. Cela fut confirmé quelques instants plus tard quand le vétérinaire montra son tee-shirt du doigt :

"- Tu aimes les Marvel ?"

Le châtain baissa les yeux pour regarder le Iron-Man stylisé sur son habit. Il sourit de toutes ses dents avant de répondre :

"- Un fan de la première heure !"

Au vu des étincelles qui illuminèrent soudainement le regard du vétérinaire, Stiles sourit encore plus. Oh oui, ils allaient bien s'entendre.

**Ω**

Stiles aurait aimé faire un tour dans la forêt, du côté de la magie émise par le probable Nemeton mais il se faisait tard. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à débattre sur quel Avengers était le meilleur. Scott avait osé répondre Captain America alors que Stiles était un pro-Iron Man. Le débat avait été houleux, tout en arguments et mauvaise foi mais également en sourires et boutades. Il avait hésité plusieurs fois à inviter Scott aller boire un verre mais il savait que, sans s'être d'abord présenté à l'alpha, ce comportement était déplacé. Il attendrait que le chef de Meute accepte sa présence le lendemain soir et tout serait réglé.

Il se mit en marche pour se diriger vers son appartement - qui n'était qu'à une vingtaine de minutes- quand il passa devant un traiteur indien. Il s'arrêta, se morigéna avant de reprendre sa marche, puis se stoppa. Finalement, il fit demi-tour en grognant contre lui-même. Promis, il irait s'acheter des ustensiles de cuisine lors de son prochain repos !

Le soir, le ventre plein d'épices tandoori et de cheese-naan, il s'endormit en regardant à moitié un épisode des Nouvelles Aventures de Sabrina.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, préparant d'instinct son pouvoir dans les tatouages ornant ses bras avant d'analyser son environnement. Sa respiration était lourde, hachée et il essaya de se calmer. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas sans parvenir à savoir quoi. Il se dégagea de sa couverture pour être prêt au cas où quelque chose arriverait mais il ne vit rien. Il ne ressentait aucune présence, surnaturelle ou non, auprès de lui et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé. Pourtant, la sueur froide qui coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sa respiration raccourcie et son malaise lui certifiaient que quelque chose se produisait ou s'était passé.

Inquiet malgré que plus rien ne semblait devoir l'alerter, il fit tout de même le tour de son petit appartement pour vérifier visuellement ce que ses pouvoirs de druide lui attestaient : il était seul. Il examina malgré tout les sortilèges qu'il avait mis en place mais rien n'était anormal. Il essaya de se rendormir mais n'y parvint qu'au prix de nombreux efforts et exercices de respiration. Il savait que ce n'était pas naturel. Et ce mauvais pressentiment…

**Ω**

Le réveil du lendemain fut laborieux et il dut courir pour rejoindre le poste de police à temps. Le Shérif lui mit une claque sur l'épaule en le voyant, des cernes monumentales et les traits tirés :

"- Il faut dormir le soir fiston !"

Stiles avait rapidement assimilé le côté très familial du poste de police et, plus largement, de Beacon Hills. Ici, tout le monde se connaissait. On était toujours l'enfant de, le parent de… Son arrivée avait dû en délier des langues…. Malgré cette proximité familiale, ses collègues l'avaient rapidement accepté et le Shérif l'avait même pris sous son aile, l'appelant régulièrement par des surnoms.

Il prit un bol de café, ajoutant une double dose de sucre et de lait -la seule façon de boire cette horreur liquide- avant de s'installer à son bureau et de soupirer. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de régler des conflits entre voisins aujourd'hui. Pourtant, quand il ouvrit le troisième dossier, après son deuxième café, ce n'était pas un problème de voisinage, ni une dégradation de biens publics. C'était une disparition. Il fronça les sourcils. D'habitude, ce genre de signalement arrivait directement sur le bureau du shérif. Il ne put s'empêcher de parcourir le dossier des yeux. Une jeune femme -Tiffany-, la vingtaine, caissière dans un drugstore du centre-ville pour payer ses études. Elle n'était jamais rentrée de son job et c'était ses parents qui avaient donné l'alerte. D'après les quelques informations recueillies lors du dépot, ce n'était pas une jeune femme à problème, elle n'avait ni antécédent psychiatrique, ni judiciaire. En somme, une disparition inquiétante qui datait de plus de trois jours. Stiles grimaça. Tout ça n'avait rien de prometteur quant à l'avenir de la victime.

Il relut une dernière fois le dossier, voulant bien intégrer toutes les informations avant de le rendre au shérif. Il ne fallait pas s'affoler pour une seule disparition inquiétante mais mieux valait avoir les informations à l'esprit. Il se redressa avant de se diriger vers le bureau du Shérif :

"- Shérif ! J'ai reçu ce dossier ce matin, un cas de disparition."

John était debout, arme à la main, prêt à la ranger dans son holster. Visiblement, il était sur le départ. A ses mots, il fronça les sourcils et tendit une main autoritaire pour récupérer le dossier et le parcourut rapidement du regard. Ses rides se creusent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Finalement, il laissa retomber son bras avec un soupir. Il se frotta la nuque en soupirant de nouveau avant de regarder son second adjoint :

"- Parrish est déjà sur une affaire suspecte de disparition. Je te laisse ce dossier, je suis sur un cas qui mérite toute mon attention. Mets toi en lien avec lui pour recouper les informations. Je sors, en attendant, je vous laisse gérer."

Stiles acquiesça vivement. Le ton sérieux du Shérif lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Il enquêtait sur quelque chose d'important. De _grave_. Il récupéra le dossier et retourna à son bureau, étrangement satisfait malgré tout. Il avait sa première affaire ! Il fit de la place sur son bureau avant d'étaler devant lui toutes les informations qu'il avait. Très peu en vérité. Une déposition et le nom de l'agent qui avait interrogé la famille. Bien, il allait commencer par là.

Les informations qu'il avait pu récupérer auprès de son collègue étaient inutiles. Il n'avait rien noté de notable concernant la mère de famille qui était venue déposer plainte et pour lui, la jeune femme avait juste fugué, sûrement avec son petit-ami. Il soupira en pensant qu'ils étaient censés représenter la justice… Il décida de voir Parrish pour mettre leurs informations en commun.

Cependant, son téléphone sonna alors qu'il n'était pas encore sorti de son bureau. Il regarda l'écran et décrocha rapidement. La voix était énervée, un peu horrifiée même et surtout, autoritaire :

"- Où est Parrish ?! Venez tout de suite au nord du secteur A3 de la forêt."

Il raccrocha aussitôt, sans attendre de réponse. Ces indices confortaient Stiles dans l'idée que ce qu'il se passait était grave. Il se leva et alla dans le bureau du premier adjoint. Ce dernier était avec une famille, sûrement en lien avec le cas sur lequel il travaillait.

"- Jordan, excuse moi de te déranger, il faut qu'on y aille. Une urgence."

Il ressortit et laissa le premier adjoint le rejoindre après s'être préparé. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur la route et Stiles exposait les quelques informations que le Shérif lui avait données, c'est-à-dire très peu. La tension était palpable. Arrivés au point de rendez-vous, ils y retrouvèrent John faisant les cent pas. Ce dernier les approcha très rapidement et leur fit un topo en se dirigeant au coeur de la forêt.

Il leur fallut plus de vingt minutes de marche rapide pour trouver les restes de ce qui pouvait être un corps. Un amas de chairs éparpillées sur le sol de la forêt. Aucune partie n'était suffisamment épargnée pour définir ce qu'aurait pu être cette chose avant. Stiles s'approcha, faisant attention à respecter les règles d'hygiène élémentaires pour ne pas contaminer la scène de ce qu'il savait être un crime. Il s'agenouilla devant une bouillie particulièrement importante de matière, se demandant si on pourrait en tirer suffisamment d'ADN quand il entendit quelqu'un vomir. Il se retourna et vit Parrish, livide, soutenir par le bras un agent pâle comme la mort. Il reprit sa première investigation. Il en avait vu d'autres lors de ses études de Druide. Les Goules notamment, laissaient des scènes de crime particulièrement morbides. Après quelques minutes de cet examen sommaire, il se redressa et demanda au Shérif :

"- On a identifié son origine ? J'imagine que si on est là, c'est parce que les restes sont d'origine humaine…"

Il sembla voir une once de fierté et d'intérêt passer sur le visage du Shérif et Stiles ne put que penser à l'attitude paternelle que ce dernier avait à son encontre et qui lui faisait étrangement plaisir. John hocha la tête avant de répondre :

"- Des dents humaines ont été retrouvées. On en saura plus après l'analyse complète de la scientifique."

Stiles, les mains sur les hanches, regarda autour de lui quand il se mit à frissonner. Et ce n'était pas dû à la fraîcheur toute relative de la forêt. Ces sens druidiques l'avertissaient de _quelque chose_. Il vit un homme arriver au loin en même temps que Parrish interpellait John pour l'avertir. Le Shérif s'avança à son encontre et ils se retrouvèrent à quelques mètres de l'amas de chairs. L'homme en face de lui avait les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés sur la montagne de muscles qui lui servait de torse. Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant mais il n'était clairement en position de force. Pourtant, John ne semblait pas mal à l'aise. L'homme était brun, avait une barbe de trois jours et les yeux clairs. Malgré sa posture, il était clairement séduisant. Stiles ne fit pas le lien tout de suite sur sa présence, un peu sous le charme de la présence imposante du nouveau venu.

L'inconnu tourna brièvement son regard vers lui et fronça encore plus les sourcils, ce que Stiles trouva un peu effrayant et surprenant. Qui aurait cru qu'on pouvait autant rapprocher ses sourcils et varier autant ses expressions ? Si l'inconnu était énervé au premier abord, maintenant, il semblait contrarié en plus de cela. Et c'est ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Stiles.

C'était l'alpha.

* * *

_L'alpha est dans la place ! N'oubliez pas qu'une review permettra à Stiles d'être un meilleur policier :)_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Je crois que je n'en reviens toujours pas de voir à quel point cette histoire vous plaît ! Je suis tellement contente :D Continuez comme ça les louveteaux, vous êtes supers géniaux !_

_On fait un énorme big up plein de cookie à nos deux BL : Plurielle et Sloe Balm qui m'aident dans cette tâche laborieuse qu'est me relire :3_

_Je vous laisse avec la première vraie rencontre de Derek et Stiles /o/_

* * *

Stiles aurait pu se frapper le crâne contre un arbre devant sa propre stupidité. Il aurait dû aller se présenter sitôt qu'il était arrivé ! En soupirant, il regarda autour de lui comme s'il pouvait voir les limites du territoire du loup. Ils étaient dans une forêt -un lieu propice aux meutes-, l'alpha était présent alors qu'il n'avait rien à faire sur une scène de crime et il semblait, si ce n'est menaçant, dangereux. Stiles était sur le territoire d'un alpha sans s'être annoncé. Cela aurait pu ne pas être un problème s'il avait été parfaitement humain. Mais il était le Druide de ce territoire et, au vu du coup d'œil que lui lança l'alpha, ce dernier l'avait parfaitement reconnu.

Le Shérif s'éloigna après quelques minutes de discussion et Stiles croisa le regard du loup. S'il n'avait pas été professionnel, il aurait couiné comme un chiot face à l'autorité qui se détachait de l'alpha. À la place, il resta pétrifié. Après un intense moment où le Druide sentit ses jambes le soutenir de moins en moins, l'alpha flasha ses yeux couleur carmin quelques secondes et, presque d'instinct, Stiles pencha la nuque sur le côté en signe de soumission. La contracture de la mâchoire de Derek sembla diminuer quelque peu, il hocha la tête et fit demi-tour.

Venait-il vraiment de se soumettre à l'alpha ? Stiles gémit. Il était foutu.

**Ω**

Entre l'affaire de la disparition -qu'il avait déjà dû mettre de côté- et celle de meurtre, le soir arriva bien plus rapidement que prévu. Tout le monde était sur le coup pour cette enquête. Le meurtre avait été particulièrement violent et il ne fallait pas qu'il se reproduise. Il fallait trouver le coupable rapidement. L'avantage, pour le moment, était que ce n'était qu'un cas isolé. On pouvait penser qu'il le resterait, bien que Stiles en doutait. Une violence pareille répondait à une faim dévorante. Une deuxième victime était à attendre.

C'est en ressassant ces pensées morbides que Stiles se préparait à rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous de la meute. Il était encore plus nerveux depuis sa rencontre avec l'alpha, plus tôt dans la journée. Il devait absolument montrer qu'il n'était pas impressionnable et qu'il devait être respecté. Il avait déjà eu à faire à des Meutes par le passé. Il fallait se montrer ferme : leur instinct de protection et de survie avait tendance à resurgir trop souvent. Et puis, un druide se devait d'être un minimum neutre pour le bien du territoire qu'il avait à gérer.

Quand il se dirigea vers le loft, nécessairement dans un coin reculé de la ville, il vit de nombreuses voitures garées sur le bas-côté. La meute s'était sûrement réunie avant sa venue. Il inspira fortement avant d'arriver à portée de truffe et récita une formule. Ainsi, aucune créature surnaturelle ne pourrait sentir ses émotions. Il espérait simplement que cela ne serait pas pris pour une déclaration de guerre. Il envoya rapidement un SMS à Scott pour le prévenir de son arrivée -bien qu'ils l'avaient sûrement déjà entendu- avant de sonner à l'immeuble. Quasi aussitôt, on lui ouvrit, ce qui le conforta dans l'idée qu'il était attendu.

Il monta les marches calmement, sans se presser. Il ne voulait pas donner de fausses idées à la meute s'il arrivait en courant dans leur tanière. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, ce fut -à son grand soulagement- Scott qui lui ouvrit. Il le fit entrer et se retrouva rapidement devant huit personnes qui le fixaient d'une manière plus ou moins hostile. Il se campa sur ses deux jambes et croisa les bras, en évitant de regarder l'alpha en premier lieu. Il se devait d'imposer sa présence et son respect et il doutait d'y parvenir si Derek le fusillait du regard. Il promena son regard sur les louveteaux, reconnaissant leurs signatures surnaturelles au passage. Il pouvait compter cinq loups, un métamorphe de type reptilien, -sûrement un kanima, c'était les plus communs-, une humaine et une autre espèce qu'il eut du mal à identifier de suite. Il passa davantage de temps à dévisager la jeune femme rousse, qui soutint son regard en relevant le menton, comme si elle avait compris ses intentions et le défiait de trouver. Finalement, il comprit rapidement grâce à l'aura glaciale et les murmures qui semblaient l'entourer. Une banshee.

Une fois son inspection de la meute finie, il posa son regard sur l'alpha. La puissance et l'autorité qui se dégageaient de lui firent flageoler ses jambes mais Stiles ne lâcha rien. Il ne fallait pas montrer qu'il pouvait être influencé. Il était Druide, protecteur de ce territoire et ce n'est pas parce qu'un grand méchant loup roulait des mécaniques et fronçait des sourcils qu'il devait montrer la nuque, bien au contraire.

"- Je suis Stiles Gabrysiak et je viens vers vous en ma qualité de Druide de Beacon Hills. Je viens me présenter, évaluer la situation et parler avec vous des récents événements qui se sont déroulés sur le territoire que je dois protéger."

L'alpha avait toujours sa mine renfrognée, comme l'avait supposé Stiles. Peut-être était-il figé dans ce faciès pour l'éternité. Ou peut-être était-il maudit ? Une longue minute passa sans que personne n'intervienne jusqu'à ce qu'un grand blond musclé ne grogne :

"- Pour ce que les Druides nous servent ici, je me demande bien pourquoi il est venu celui-là…"

La banshee lui claqua l'arrière de la tête et il se renfrogna davantage mais se tut. Elle se racla la gorge avant de se tourner ostensiblement vers son alpha et ce dernier haussa les épaules avant de faire un mouvement du menton vers Scott.

"- Boooon. Stiles, moi je suis le bêta de tête comme tu le sais déjà, et voici Derek notre alpha, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, Isaac et Allison."

Stiles avait hoché la tête, retenant les noms au fur et à mesure des présentations. Au vu des regards échangés avec l'humaine et la manière dont Scott avait prononcé son nom, il allait sans dire qu'ils formaient un couple. Une autre minute de silence s'écoula et Stiles crut exploser. S'ils cherchaient à le rendre mal à l'aise, c'était gagné ! Le silence n'était vraiment pas fait pour lui après tout.

"- Bien. J'aimerais tout d'abord en savoir plus sur le fonctionnement de votre meute et plus globalement, de l'underground de Beacon Hills. Combien êtes-vous ? Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres créatures surnaturelles à part vous ici ? Est-ce que vous avez des alliances ? Vous sentez-vous menacés actuellement ? Qui a placé des défenses aux alentours de la ville ? Depuis quand et par qui avez-vous été mordu ? Vous êtes…"

Au fur et à mesure de ses questions et face à son débit de parole, les louveteaux se regardèrent, incertains, jusqu'à ce que Scott ne se dévoue pour l'arrêter. Personne ne voulait voir Derek essayer.

"- Stiles. Stiles ! Respire. Ahah. T'es plutôt bavard, hein ?"

Le druide se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, un peu gêné malgré tout et ne rouvrit la bouche que lorsque le loup aux cheveux bouclés, Isaac, posa une question :

"- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne sent rien ?"

Il s'était fait tout petit sur le canapé et Stiles sut d'instinct qu'il avait un tempérament d'oméga. Il était replié sur lui-même et regardait l'alpha d'un air semi-inquiet, comme s'il attendait de se faire sermonner. Il sentit les regards de tout le monde se tourner vers lui et soupira. Il aurait besoin de plus de temps pour se faire intégrer, semblait-il.

"- Juste une formule de protection. Je peux la retirer si ça vous gêne mais il faudra répondre à mes questions."

Il sentit que la formulation n'était pas adaptée quand l'alpha fit un pas en avant et qu'il grogna entre ses dents. Stiles leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, sans reculer.

"- C'est donnant donnant. Je veux bien faire des échanges d'informations mais dans le mot échange, il y a deux. Enfin deux, façon de parler quoi. Ça veut juste dire qu'il faut qu'on puisse se faire confiance et pour ça, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus."

Il coupa net sa tirade, voyant qu'il allait repartir en monologue. Il sentait la tension monter. Tant que l'alpha ne se détendrait pas, les louveteaux seraient sur le qui-vive et faire alliance avec la meute serait impossible. Il réfléchit à vive allure avant de se décider à faire le premier pas.

"- J'ai des informations sur le meurtre de la forêt."

Aussitôt, les louveteaux se redressèrent et se mirent tous à parler en même temps. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas au courant. Stiles se demanda s'il ne s'était pas plus enfoncé qu'autre chose avant que l'alpha ne fasse un son avec sa gorge qui calma instantanément tout le monde. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un grognement mais ce n'était pas apaisant pour autant. Derek le regarda fixement quelques instants, les yeux écarlates, avant de se détourner et de s'asseoir. Stiles le prit comme une invitation et se dirigea vers un fauteuil, un peu en biais de l'alpha, près de Scott. Il prononça quelques mots pour retirer sa formule de protection olfactive et sentit les loups se détendre. La tension dans les épaules de l'alpha semblait imperceptiblement moins élevée et Stiles se maudit de sa mauvaise idée. Il n'aurait pas dû chercher à se protéger. Après tout, il avait de quoi se défendre si cela devait dégénérer. Bien qu'il se doutait ne pas faire le poids, seul, contre huit personnes. Un sentiment d'autant plus renforcé qu'il se trouvait dans leur tanière.

La rousse s'avança sur le bord de son siège avant de se tourner vers l'alpha. Stiles ne vit l'assentiment de ce dernier mais cela sembla suffire à la jeune femme car elle prit la parole :

"- Pour répondre à tes questions Stiles, il n'y a que nous sur le territoire. Nous avons des alliances avec quelques meutes aux alentours mais cela reste basique. Nous ne sommes pas menacés, même si nous savons nous défendre. Et nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de défense, de quoi parles-tu ?"

Le druide eut un rictus moqueur. Si sa tirade semblait donner des informations, elle lui cachait sa nature précise en ne donnant que des notions vagues, sans détailler les différentes créatures surnaturelles qui composaient la meute.

"- Que vous, hein ? C'est-à-dire des loups, des chasseurs, un Kanima et une Banshee. Rien de moins."

Face aux réactions, il leva ses mains aussitôt en signe d'apaisement.

"- Je suis un Druide, bien sûr que je sais ce que vous êtes. Vos signatures surnaturelles me le hurlent, bien que j'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce qui a amené à la création de cette Meute… Je parle des défenses basiques de territoire. Le dernier Druide, Deaton c'est cela ?, vous en a sûrement parlé, non ?"

Lydia pinça les lèvres, incertaine de la réponse à donner. Ce fut Scott qui enchaîna :

"- Tu veux dire que tu peux nous protéger, c'est ça ? Mais de quoi ?

\- En fait, ce n'est pas aussi simple, mais elles permettent de faire contourner la ville à des créatures mineures ou hostiles. Ou d'avertir en cas de danger. Il a sûrement dû en placer sans vous prévenir. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, elles sont inactives. J'aimerais accéder à ses recherches et ses réserves.

\- Tu mettras des protections toi aussi ?"

C'était Allison, la chasseuse, qui avait parlé avec curiosité. Cette question eut le don de mettre Stiles mal à l'aise. Rien n'était jamais aussi simple.

"- Et bien. Je pourrais oui. Mais ça ne se fait pas comme ça…"

Scott intervint, naïf, sans que l'alpha ne prenne part à la discussion :

"- Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour que tu puisses les mettre en place ? Ce serait bien, non ?"

Il ponctua sa question de coups d'œil aux autres louveteaux pour appuyer ses dires. Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'alpha qui répondit, toujours assis dans son canapé, le regard noir :

"- La confiance de la Meute. Il ne nous aidera pas tant qu'il ne nous connaîtra pas. Les Druides ont toujours été comme ça, à se protéger eux-mêmes avant leur propre territoire."

Stiles rougit sous l'insulte et serra les poings. Toutes les créatures surnaturelles pouvaient sentir l'odeur lourde de sa colère. Il se redressa et Derek en fit autant, se fusillant l'un l'autre du regard.

"- Oui bien sûr, je vais vous accorder ma confiance et mon aide alors que je ne vous connais pas. Si ça se trouve, vous n'êtes que des bêtes incapables de vous contrôler qui ont déjà tué des innocents mais oui bien sûr, je vais vous couvrir, pas de problème. C'est ça que tu cherches peut-être ? Un Druide doit protéger aussi bien le monde des humains que l'Underground et tu le sais très bien !"

Le loup bondit devant lui, les griffes sortant de ses mains serrées, les yeux rouges et les dents légèrement trop longues pour être humaines.

"- Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes. Nous protégeons ce territoire bien mieux que les druides qui pensent en être les gardiens."

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, comme pour se défendre, avant de la refermer et de faire un pas en arrière. Ce n'était pas prudent. Attaquer un alpha dans sa tanière était une très mauvaise idée. Ce type lui tapait sur le système. Il ne voulait pas de son aide ? Très bien ! Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage avant de répondre, dans une colère maîtrisée :

"- Alors je vais récupérer les affaires de Deaton, vous allez gérer votre territoire comme vous l'entendez et si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, surtout, ne comptez pas sur moi."

Les louveteaux n'étaient pas intervenus durant l'échange, s'écrasant même contre leurs fauteuils devant l'énervement de leur alpha. Bien qu'ils sachent que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre eux, ils la sentaient vibrer dans l'air. Toutefois, suite à la tirade de Stiles, Scott se tourna vers lui :

"- Mais Stiles… les protections…"

Ce dernier leva les mains en signe d'impuissance :

"- Votre alpha, vos règles."

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permet à Stiles et Derek de se réconcilier :D_


	4. Chapitre 3

_On est lundi ! Et le lundi, c'est publi !_

_On remercie encore une fois mes deux bêtas : Plurielle et Sloe Balm ! Elles sont géniales _

_Merci aussi à vous qui accueillez toujours aussi bien cette histoire :3 Que ce soit les reviewteurs, les followers, les favoriteurs, les liseurs également o/ Cœur sur vous !_

* * *

_Ce dernier leva les mains en signe d'impuissance :_

_"Votre alpha, vos règles."_

Stiles était parti sans plus de cérémonie. Il était certain que les effluves de sa colère resteraient encore quelques heures dans la pièce tant il avait été énervé. Il avait envie de savoir ce que son départ avait provoqué au sein de la meute mais il se morigéna. Lors de sa fuite, il avait entendu les louveteaux commencer à s'agiter mais avait claqué la porte d'entrée sans écouter, sans un retour en arrière. Le trajet pour rentrer jusqu'à chez lui se fit beaucoup plus rapidement que l'aller, son rythme de marche cadencé par l'énervement. Il sentait sa magie répondre à ses émotions, grouillant sous sa peau. Avant qu'il ne sache être un Druide, il avait été faussement diagnostiqué hyperactif. Il savait maintenant que c'était dû à la sensation de la magie courant librement dans son corps, sans pouvoir s'en échapper. Maintenant qu'il la pratiquait, c'était devenu beaucoup plus simple.

Arrivé chez lui, il sortit le dossier sur la disparition sur laquelle enquêtait Jordan -qu'il avait illégalement sorti du poste de police- avant de se pencher dessus. Il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir avant de longues heures et travailler lui permettrait d'oublier cette soirée désastreuse. Il ricana amèrement. Lui qui avait peur de se laisser dominer par l'alpha au vu de leur première rencontre, il était servi…

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées parasites, il se plongea dans le dossier. Un jeune homme, disparu depuis maintenant quatre jours -ce qui était un très mauvais pronostic pour le retrouver- sans laisser de traces. Sa disparition avait été remarquée par ses collègues du supermarché où il travaillait pour payer ses études. Bien qu'il avait fini son service, sa voiture était restée garée sur le parking de l'établissement. Le lendemain matin, sans nouvelle, ses collègues avaient appelé la police. Pas de trace de lutte ni d'effraction. Selon la famille, le jeune homme -Dylan- n'était pas un enfant à problèmes. Il avait la tête sur les épaules et voulait entrer à l'université pour étudier la chimie. Il n'était pas en couple. Son meilleur ami, interrogé, ne comprenait pas et s'inquiétait tout autant que les parents. Dylan ne répondait pas aux appels -aussitôt mis sur répondeur- ni aux SMS. Son téléphone n'avait d'ailleurs pas été retrouvé par Jordan, au contraire de son portefeuille. L'enquêteur avait noté quelques mots sur le dossier, quelques théories griffonnées à la va-vite. Certaines étaient rayées, d'autres non : Attaque d'animal ? Fugue ? Drogue ? Enlèvement ? Les théories se valaient toutes plus ou moins avec le peu d'éléments à disposition. Stiles allait devoir creuser pour essayer de trouver de possibles points communs entre les deux disparitions. Malheureusement, il doutait de trouver de solides preuves.

Il sortit des feuilles blanches qu'il épingla aux murs de sa cuisine en trois blocs séparés. Sur un pan, il mit toutes les informations qu'il avait sur la disparition de Dylan, ensuite sur celle de Tiffany et enfin, le peu de renseignements qu'il avait sur le probable meurtre dans les bois. Il soupira devant le peu de notes qu'il avait. Lui qui aimait avoir une vue d'ensemble... Il était servi. Il espérait en savoir plus le lendemain.

Il regarda l'heure sur son radio réveil en soupirant. Il était déjà 2h du matin et aucune once de fatigue en vue. Pire encore, il ressentait toujours les picotements énergétiques de la magie parcourir ses veines. Se connaissant trop bien, il enfila un sweat par-dessus sa chemise à carreaux avant de se diriger vers les limites de la ville. Il saurait rapidement si Deaton avait mis en place des défenses et pourrait choisir -ou non- de les renouveler ou d'en instaurer de nouvelles.

Il marchait les yeux mi-clos, essayant de discerner plus finement les variations de magie dans l'air quand il ressentit une fine ligne à quelques mètres devant lui, inactive. Il avait raison : Deaton avait bien créé des barrières autour de la ville. Il marcha une demi-heure de plus avant de trouver le premier arbre gravé d'inscriptions. Ces dernières étaient entourées de runes de confusion. Ces motifs permettaient de les dissimuler à la vue de tous ceux qui ne maîtrisaient pas la magie. Il toucha la rune de protection et retira aussitôt sa main, étouffant un cri. Un flash d'énergie avait remonté le long de son bras, le brûlant de l'intérieur. Il jura en sifflant. Ce n'était pas normal. Il se demanda quelques secondes s'il devait retenter l'expérience mais la brûlure était toujours présente alors il préféra s'éloigner en serrant les dents.

Il réfléchit à toute allure, comme à son habitude. Des disparitions inquiétantes, un probable meurtre dans une forêt, son impression inquiète de l'autre nuit et maintenant cela… C'était certain, il se passait des choses étranges à Beacon Hills. Mais il allait découvrir ce qui se tramait dans cette ville ! Essayant d'ignorer la douleur dans son bras, il marcha encore de longues minutes pour retourner à son domicile. Il devait se soigner, il verrait le Nemeton un autre soir. Il ne vit et ne ressentit pas la présence qui l'observait de loin, tapi dans la forêt, les pupilles vermeilles.

**Ω**

Le lendemain matin, son bras était parfaitement rétabli. Il enfila rapidement son uniforme et descendit les marches de son immeuble, l'esprit vif tandis que tout son corps réclamait son lit. La différence entre ces deux envies étaient récurrentes chez Stiles mais jamais agréable. Il devait se forcer à bouger alors que son esprit cherchait toujours des liens sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il devait absolument en parler avec la Meute. Peut-être que ses membres en sauraient davantage. Ou mieux, peut-être que cet idiot d'alpha s'était calmé et qu'ils pourraient parler tous deux comme les gens civilisés qu'ils étaient… Il rit intérieurement. On pouvait toujours rêver.

Il entra dans le poste de police en souriant à la secrétaire, guère plus étonnée de le voir arriver aussi tôt. Aussi discrètement que possible, il se glissa dans le bureau de Jordan pour reposer le dossier de la disparition de Dylan et repartit aussitôt dans le sien où l'attendait la pochette vide de Tiffany. Il regarda sa montre et estima que ce n'était pas une heure décente pour appeler des parents inquiets. Il se dirigea vers le petit magasin où la jeune femme était caissière. Vu l'heure matinale, il avait le temps d'y aller à pied et de passer se prendre un café avant son ouverture. La grille venait à peine d'être ouverte qu'il se dirigea à l'intérieur, prêt à interroger chaque membre du personnel qu'il pourrait trouver.

**Ω**

Une bonne heure plus tard, il ressortit du magasin en soupirant. Il n'avait que très peu d'informations. Tiffany semblait être une jeune fille réglo, sans histoire et assez discrète. Elle était appréciée de ses collègues sans s'en être fait des amis, n'avait loupé aucun jour de travail, était respectueuse et travaillait bien. Une fille sérieuse. Elle venait ici les soirs et les week-ends, alternant avec ses études de communication dans la ville à côté. Elle était célibataire, bien qu'elle avait parlé quelquefois d'un garçon, un certain Chase. Ils n'avaient pas plus d'informations.

Il se dirigea de nouveau vers le poste en pestant contre lui-même : il aurait dû prendre une voiture de patrouille. Tout en marchant, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et tapa rapidement un texto à l'adresse de Scott.

"Salut Scott. T'es dispo aujourd'hui pour qu'on se voit ?"

Il rangea aussitôt son téléphone : vu l'heure matinale, il n'aurait sûrement pas de réponse avant un moment. Il décida de passer par la forêt pour être plus rapide. Il marchait vite, désireux de rentrer rapidement au poste. Après quelques minutes, il ralentit légèrement. Il avait ressenti quelque chose, mais c'était trop fugace pour savoir quoi. Il se concentra sur ses sens, sa magie se diffusant dans ses tatouages, prêt à se défendre.

Le quelque chose se rapprocha et il put reconnaître la signature magique d'un loup. Il se détendit un peu. La Meute hier n'avait pas paru hostile à son encontre, sauf l'alpha bien sûr. Et avec un peu de chance, c'était même Scott qui l'avait rejoint suite à son texto. Il entendit une brindille craquer sur sa droite et concentra le flux magique dans ses paumes. Le loup ne souhaitait pas être discret. Quelques instants plus tard, Derek Hale était devant lui. La pensée fugace qu'il aurait dû continuer à canaliser sa magie le traversa brièvement avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils. Il s'arrêta tout à fait et croisa les bras, l'air revêche. Il préféra attendre que le loup prenne la parole, ce qu'il n'osa faire qu'après de longues secondes. Il avait lui-même les sourcils froncés mais ses mains étaient dans les poches de son pantalon.

"- Alors, pour les défenses ?"

Stiles haussa ostensiblement un sourcil, mi-interrogateur, mi-surpris. Venait-il vraiment de l'aborder pour lui demander son aide sans aucune forme de politesse et sans s'être excusé pour son comportement de la veille ?

"- Tu sais que les gens civilisés commencent une conversation normale par un bonjour n'est-ce pas ?"

Le loup se renfrogna davantage tandis que son regard se durcissait. Il grogna plus qu'il ne parla :

"- Alors ?"

Stiles fixa le loup quelques instants. Il avait l'air presque… mal à l'aise, ce qui était en totale contradiction avec sa posture de la veille. Le druide soupira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

"- Écoute Derek, t'es peut-être un sale type quand tu t'y mets -pas la peine de me grogner dessus !- mais j'avoue ne pas avoir été super sympa non plus. On va dire qu'on est partis du mauvais pied toi et moi. On se laisse une chance de protéger ce territoire correctement comme les adultes civilisés que nous sommes ?"

Le loup sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de faire un bref hochement de tête. Stiles sourit largement comme à son habitude, avant de lui tendre la main. Derek roula des yeux, exaspéré, mais fit deux pas en avant pour la lui serrer. Stiles perdit son sourire devant la tension de l'instant. Il sentait le regard du loup fixer profondément le sien et il déglutit. Il pouvait sentir la paume large et chaude entourer sa main. Ils ne bougeaient ni l'un ni l'autre, se fixant comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Leur échange actuel était le reflet de leur première rencontre : intense.

Puis, une ombre passa dans le regard du loup et il se recula précipitamment. Gêné, Stiles se frotta les cheveux avant de regarder ses chaussures et de fixer de nouveau l'homme face à lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. C'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux après tout.

"- Hier, je suis allé près des limites de ton territoire. Il y avait bien des défenses mais elles ne sont plus actives depuis la mort de Deaton. Je n'ai pas réussi à les activer, je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi, je vais chercher. Si besoin, j'en créerais de nouvelles mais je vais avoir besoin de la meute."

Derek hocha de nouveau la tête et ce fut au tour du Druide de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'était décidément pas bavard. Un silence gênant commença à s'installer entre eux deux et Stiles ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour le combler, dansant un peu sur ses talons :

"- Tu faisais quoi dans la forêt ?

\- Et toi ?'

Le Druide lança ses bras au ciel, exaspéré avant de grogner :

"- Rooh Derek c'est bon ! Je sais que je suis sur ton territoire mais je viens pas égorger des bébés loups okay ? Tu te rappelles de ce qu'on vient de dire ? La politesse, repartir de zéro, tout ça ?"

Le loup ferma les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures et fronça les sourcils. Il semblait lutter contre lui-même mais, finalement, il soupira et répondit :

"- Une ronde. On en sait toujours pas plus sur le meurtre de l'autre jour."

À ces mots, Stiles s'anima davantage.

"- Tu as des infos ? Une odeur ? Une idée ? C'était une attaque animale ? Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Le loup grogna devant tant de questions mais consentit à y répondre tout de même :

"- Il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'odeur de la mort et de la souffrance. Je ne sais pas qui a pu faire ça. Un animal n'aurait pas laissé autant de chair, il en aurait mangé beaucoup plus et n'aurait pas joué avec sa nourriture. Là, il y avait trop de douleur et de morceaux éparpillés pour que ce soit cela."

Le Druide hocha la tête, son cerveau analysant les informations.

"- Et sur les deux disparitions ? Tu sais quelque chose ?"

Le loup secoua la tête et Stiles repartit dans ses réflexions, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. Son murmure ne lui était pas destiné, toutefois, Derek l'entendit grâce à son ouïe surnaturelle.

"Je me demande si après trois jours il y a encore des odeurs… Est-ce que ce serait possible de les pister ? Ou de savoir s'il y a encore des résidus d'émotions accrochés aux endroits où ils ont été enlevés ? Non, je ne sais même pas où ils ont été enlevés précisément et…"

La voix grave du loup le fit s'arrêter :

"- Les odeurs fortes peuvent rester quelques heures, voire un jour mais après tant de temps... ce serait trop difficile."

Le Druide hocha la tête, déçu malgré lui avant de se dandiner un peu sur place :

"- Bon. Merci. On se dit à la prochaine fois ? Je vais retourner au poste."

Il désigna une direction incertaine qui devait être son lieu de travail quand Derek se tendit avant de dire :

"- Je t'emmène."

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais Stiles lui emboîta le pas, soulagé de ne pas devoir encore marcher. La fatigue de la nuit précédente commençait déjà à le rattraper et il savait que la journée allait être très, très longue.

Il arriva devant le poste de police quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, descendant d'une camaro noire rutilante. Il remercia l'alpha en souriant et se retourna vers le poste. Il entendit la voiture vrombir et s'éloigner. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du commissariat, le Shérif était arrivé et le salua chaleureusement comme il le faisait à chaque fois. L'homme avait une attitude très paternelle qui plaisait particulièrement à Stiles.

"- Tu es venu avec Derek Hale ? C'est un gars bien !"

Le druide hocha la tête, incertain de savoir quoi faire avec cette information. Derek Hale était surtout un gars difficile à cerner. Autoritaire, énervant puis étrange ensuite et, enfin, plus sympathique. Il avait peut-être rongé un os avarié. Riant sous cape, Stiles se dirigea vers son bureau avant de saisir le dossier de la disparition de Tiffany. Il était temps d'appeler ses parents.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permettra à Stiles de retrouver Tiffany ! (ou pas...)_


	5. Chapitre 4

_On dit merci à Sloe Balm qui m'a rappelé qu'aujourd'hui, on est lundi ! Et qui dit lundi, dit jour de publication ! Oui, je vais vous faire aimer le lundi avec du Brownie !_

* * *

Il se retrouva quelques heures plus tard devant un pavillon d'un quartier résidentiel de Beacon Hills. Rien de trop ostentatoire, montrant des parents faisant probablement partie de la classe moyenne. Il frappa à la porte, le ventre légèrement noué. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années lui ouvrit, le visage creux, l'expression défaite. Elle semblait abattue mais sourit tout de même légèrement en le voyant.

"- Agent Gabrysiak Madame. Je peux entrer ?"

La femme hocha la tête et se décala pour le laisser entrer dans un salon ordonné et bien rangé. Elle lui proposa poliment quelque chose à boire mais Stiles refusa. Elle s'excusa pour l'absence de son mari qui était retourné travailler.

"- Ça l'aide." avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

Ils se posèrent dans le canapé tous les deux et elle jeta un regard vide sur une photo de sa fille :

"- Mme Parkinson, j'aurais besoin que vous me racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé."

Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle n'y comprenait rien : l'effondrement de sa vie, la disparition de sa fille unique.

"- Tiffany est une fille bien. Elle voulait faire des études mais on avait pas assez de moyens alors elle a trouvé ce petit job de caissière là-bas. Elle n'est pas rentrée tout de suite et on ne s'est pas inquiétés. Ça lui arrive parfois de rentrer plus tard et puis, elle est presque majeure. Le lendemain, elle s'est levée plus tôt que nous, comme toujours. Enfin c'est ce qu'on pensait. C'est le soir suivant qu'on a réalisé, mon mari et moi... On est allés voir la police mais…"

Elle hésita en lui jetant un coup d'œil et il l'encouragea d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête :

"- Mais votre collègue a dit qu'elle avait sûrement fait une fugue. Je ne comprends pas. Elle… On s'entendait bien, pourquoi serait-elle partie comme ça, sans nous prévenir ?"

Elle fondit en larmes, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Elle cherchait du sens à cet événement, qui, peut-être, n'en avait pas. Et c'était ça finalement le plus dur. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas la réponse à cette question, elle alternerait entre des périodes d'espoir et de résignation. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle se dira avoir été une mauvaise mère, incapable de comprendre pourquoi sa fille était partie. Peut-être, dans les heures les plus sombres de la nuit, pensera-t-elle à toutes les choses les plus horribles que sa fille était en train de subir, là, maintenant, appelant désespérément pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. Peut-être sera-t-elle en colère contre sa fille pour l'avoir abandonnée, la laissant avec ce vide dans la poitrine qu'elle saura ne jamais réussir à combler. C'était tous ces peut-être que Stiles entendait à travers ces sanglots. Et c'était pour eux qu'il ferait tout pour essayer de retrouver Tiffany, ou du moins, apporter une réponse à la famille Parkinson. Il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la mère avant de poursuivre :

"- Nous allons tout faire pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé Madame, je vous l'assure. Est-ce que je peux jeter un coup d'œil à sa chambre ?"

Si la mère de Tiffany trouva sa requête étrange, elle n'en montra rien. Elle monta au premier étage tout en séchant ses larmes, l'agent Gabrysiak sur les talons. C'était une chambre banale : quelques posters au mur, un bureau surchargé et une bibliothèque remplie de livres et mangas en tout genre. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait le plus Stiles. Il fit courir son pouvoir dans ses tatouages et essaya de repérer la trace d'une créature surnaturelle ou d'un événement qui ne soit pas normal. Mais cela ne donna rien. Aucune signature magique.

Le cerveau de Stiles tournait à plein régime. Si la piste surnaturelle pouvait être mise de côté pour le moment, il fallait comprendre les motivations de la jeune femme concernant une éventuelle fugue. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'amener à partir précipitamment de chez elle ? Il s'approcha du bureau avant de toucher l'ordinateur du bout des doigts. Quel jeune adulte fuguerait de chez lui en le laissant dans sa chambre ? Non, décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans cette affaire. La voiture de la jeune femme n'avait pas été retrouvée, renforçant l'impression d'une fuite volontaire. Cependant, les discours de la famille et des collègues de travail rendaient difficilement plausible cette théorie. Il demanda à la mère son autorisation pour emmener la brosse à cheveux de Tiffany, voulant vérifier une idée. Et si le corps retrouvé dans la forêt… ?

Le second adjoint remercia la femme, renouvelant sa promesse de faire au mieux pour Tiffany et sortit rejoindre la voiture de police garée devant la résidence. Il sortit son téléphone, qu'il avait laissé dans la boîte à gants, et vit qu'il avait reçu une réponse de Scott. Il tapa rapidement un message, et quelques instants plus tard, son déjeuner était organisé avec le vétérinaire.

Une fois au poste, il alla voir John pour lui demander des nouvelles sur la victime retrouvée dans la forêt. Toutefois, le processus d'identification nécessitait plus de temps. Le travail des scientifiques serait long, au vu de l'état du corps. Le Shérif l'informa tout de même qu'une recherche d'indices était en cours sur un secteur de 5km² autour du cadavre. Le Druide confirma sa présence sur les lieux l'après-midi même avant de faire une copie du dossier par précaution.

Il retourna dans son bureau et fit une recherche de toutes les disparitions recensées dans la ville actuellement, ne trouvant que trois personnes : Tiffany, Dylan et un certain Donald. Néanmoins, au vu du dossier de ce dernier, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il "disparaissait". Selon les informations de Stiles, il avait l'habitude de partir régulièrement quelques jours perdre le peu d'argent qu'il avait dans un casino voisin. Sa femme donnait l'alerte au bout de quatre jours environ et soit le Shérif attendait qu'il réapparaisse -souvent ivre mort au bord de la route- soit il dépêchait un officier pour aller le chercher et lui faire passer une journée ou deux en garde à vue. Aussi, Stiles préféra l'écarter de ses pistes.

Le corps retrouvé pouvait donc semblablement appartenir à Dylan ou Tiffany. Sans plus d'informations biologiques, Stiles était coincé. Sauf si Parrish avait trouvé de nouvelles données concernant son propre cas de disparition. Il se leva pour rejoindre son collègue mais ce fut la même déception qu'avec le Shérif. Aucune nouvelle information, rien de probant. La piste de l'enlèvement semblait la plus logique bien qu'aucun indice ne venait confirmer ou infirmer cette théorie. Jordan était bloqué.

Soupirant, Stiles le remercia avant de l'avertir qu'il mangeait en ville mais qu'il était joignable. Peut-être que la marche jusqu'à la clinique vétérinaire lui permettrait d'avoir une idée de génie…

Il avait son casque sur les oreilles, écoutant une musique quelconque, quand il s'arrêta soudainement de marcher. Sur sa gauche, il venait d'apercevoir quelque chose d'intriguant. Il s'approcha doucement, incertain, et enleva son casque. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de son objet de convoitise et continua de l'observer. Ce fut une main posée sur son épaule qui le ramena à la réalité dans un sursaut. L'homme souriait à moitié :

"- Elle vous plaît ?"

Stiles hocha la tête avant de se surprendre lui-même :

"- Je la prends."

Le garagiste haussa les sourcils, quelque peu étonné, avant de se reprendre rapidement :

"- Oui bien sûr, vous désirez venir la chercher dans combien de temps ?

\- Je la prends tout de suite."

Le mécanicien se frotta les mains avant de l'entraîner dans son bureau.

**Ω**

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Stiles, délesté de quelques milliers d'euros, roulait au volant d'une magnifique jeep bleue qu'il avait baptisée Roscoe. Il en était tombé amoureux au premier regard. Pratique, elle lui permettrait de se déplacer plus efficacement en ville mais aussi en forêt s'il y avait besoin.

Il arriva quelque peu en retard au rendez-vous avec Scott et s'en excusa, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Peu honteux, il était surtout ravi de son acquisition. Le bêta de tête était content pour lui et ils partirent tous deux en direction d'un petit restaurant en compagnie de Roscoe.

Il était attablé devant un énorme hamburger, la bouche pleine d'une poignée de curly fries, quand Scott amorça la discussion :

"- Tu voulais me voir ?"

Le Druide acquiesça en essuyant la sauce qui lui coulait sur le menton.

"- Oui, je voulais reparler de cette réunion catastrophique d'hier soir et pouvoir récupérer aussi les affaires de Deaton. Pas que je sache pas où m'approvisionner, mais bon, c'est quand même plus facile si j'ai tout à disposition. Tu sais où elles sont ?"

Ce fut au tour du loup de hocher la tête :

"- Oui, elles étaient à la clinique, c'est lui qui en était le propriétaire. Je t'ai tout mis dans un carton, tu pourras les récupérer tout à l'heure si tu veux. Et, hum. Tu sais… il est un peu bourru Derek mais… c'est un gars bien. Je l'avais jamais vu aussi direct et insultant mais il est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.

\- Ouais, je l'ai croisé ce matin. Ça a été, on a parlé des défenses que je vais mettre en place. Je me suis excusé et on est repartis de bon pied je crois. Enfin j'espère, on verra bien."

Aussitôt, Scott, qui s'était un peu tassé sur lui-même se redressa. Stiles pouvait presque voir sa queue imaginaire frétiller :

"- Ça veut dire que tu vas venir à la prochaine réunion de Meute ?"

Le Druide grimaça avant de hausser les épaules.

"- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ? Si je suis invité, j'imagine que oui. Apprendre à mieux vous connaître quoi. Et pas seulement le bêta de tête amateur de super héros et engloutisseur de burgers. Sérieusement Scott, ça fait combien de kilos de viande ?!"

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier se mit à rire. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, cette accroche quasi fraternelle se ressentant de plus en plus. Puis, après avoir dépassé la pause déjeuner de vingt bonnes minutes, Stiles déposa Scott à la clinique où une cliente l'attendait déjà devant la porte. Il récupéra les anciennes affaires de Deaton et retourna à son bureau.

**Ω**

L'après-midi passa plutôt lentement. Stiles désespérait de trouver un point commun entre les disparitions de Dylan et Tiffany, tout en cherchant à obtenir plus d'informations sur le meurtre commis en forêt. Mais rien. Rien que des dépôts de plaintes pour des choses banales : un chien qui hurle toute la journée, des problèmes de voisinage, des jeunes ivres sur la voie publique… Rien que de la paperasse. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop de paperasse pour Stiles qui sentait son corps le démanger au fur et à mesure de la journée. Il tournait en rond dans son bureau, incapable de rester en place.

Heureusement, après quelques dizaines de minutes, il avait fini son service. Sautant dans Roscoe, il rentra jusqu'à chez lui où il s'appliqua à ouvrir les affaires du précédent Druide. Il rangea toutes les poudres, les herbes et autres ingrédients indispensables avec ceux qu'il avait déjà, heureux de voir sa collection s'agrandir. Il mit de côté un carnet qui avait l'air rempli de notes personnelles et sortit également un bestiaire assez complet des créatures surnaturelles. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement intéressant et Stiles en fut presque déçu. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais il aurait aimé plus quand même. Râlant après lui-même, le Druide rangea les affaires avant de démarrer la console. Il en était à sa cinquième partie quand on gratta à sa fenêtre. Aussitôt, il sauta sur ses pieds avant de se mettre en position défensive, la magie s'accumulant dans ses paumes de mains.

Tout doucement, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Il resta quelques secondes devant l'encadrement, interdit, avant de l'ouvrir. Aussitôt, la personne accrochée au rebord sauta souplement dans l'appartement en regardant la pièce d'un air suffisant. Le Druide roula des yeux et croisa les bras, un peu exaspéré par son manège :

"- Jackson c'est ça ?"

Ce dernier hocha sèchement la tête sans arrêter son inspection. Après quelques minutes de silence inconfortable pour l'un et de voyeurisme pour l'autre, le kanima se tourna vers le Druide :

"- Tu ne devrais pas avoir des défenses ou un truc comme ça ?"

Stiles haussa les sourcils, surpris :

"- Tu n'as pas d'intention malveillante à mon égard. Si ça avait été le cas, tu serais sûrement en train de brûler sur place."

Le regard hautain que lui lança Jackson montra que ce dernier n'en croyait pas un mot. Il se croyait sûrement trop fort pour penser se faire arrêter par un Druide. Stiles claqua sa langue contre son palais, désapprobateur, avant de demander :

"- Tu voulais quelque chose ?"

Aussitôt, l'intrus se crispa et ses yeux se plissèrent en deux fentes reptiliennes, comme s'il cherchait à le fusiller du regard. Ses mâchoires étaient contractées et il avait les bras croisés. Tout en lui respirait la colère et la nervosité. Si Stiles n'avait pas autant confiance en ses défenses, il aurait été persuadé que Jackon était venu pour se battre. Après de longues minutes d'un silence pesant et électrique, le Druide piétina quelque peu, mal à l'aise, avant de continuer :

"- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Manger peut-être ? J'ai dû brownie au frigo. J'ai TOUJOURS du brownie au frigo d'ailleurs. Sérieusement, qui n'aime pas le brownie ? Perso, moi, j'adore."

Si sa posture sautillante n'était pas déjà une preuve de sa nervosité, sa logorrhée verbale aurait suffi. Jackson hocha la tête et Stiles lui prépara un verre de jus d'orange avec un brownie. Il ne savait pas si c'est ce qu'il souhaitait mais cela comblerait peut-être le silence qui s'étirait.

Alors que Stiles dévorait son énorme part avec des bruits peu ragoûtants, un clip de musique en fond sonore sur la TV pour compenser l'absence de conversation, il sentit Jackson s'agiter. Il préféra ne rien dire, sentant le kanima mal à l'aise. Ce dernier se racla d'ailleurs légèrement la gorge avant de demander, les yeux fixés sur l'écran :

"- Alors, tu es un Druide c'est ça ?"

De peur de partir dans une autre tirade, Stiles ne fit qu'acquiescer. Il sentait l'être surnaturel extrêmement mal à l'aise, ce qui était à l'opposé de l'impression de confiance qu'il avait dégagé à leur première rencontre. Il se demandait pourquoi le kanima était venu le voir mais n'osait pas lui demander aussi directement. Il eut le temps de finir sa part de brownie et d'en entamer une autre avant que Jackson n'enchaîne :

"- Tu sais quoi sur les kanimas ?"

Stiles déglutit pour éviter de postillonner partout avant de hausser les épaules, fixant toujours la télévision. Il pensait comprendre la véritable raison de la visite de Jackson. :

"- Plein de choses et rien à la fois. Ça dépend de ce que tu cherches à savoir en fait. Et je pense que m'écouter te faire la liste de toutes les informations inutiles que j'ai apprises sur ton espèce ne va pas t'enchanter, bien que ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout, parce que vraiment, il y a plein de trucs à dire et c'est super intéressant maaaaais…"

En voyant le regard noir du blond assis à ses côtés, Stiles se morigéna :

"- Bref. Donc pose les questions, j'essaierai d'y répondre.

\- Est-ce que je peux devenir un loup ?"

* * *

_N'oubliez pas que si vous laissez une review, vous aurez vous aussi une part de brownie !_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Lundi-publi bonjour ! Publication tardive même ! _

_Je vous remercie de nouveau, j'adore tellement lire vos théories, vos idées sur la suite ! :D _

_ Je laisse des indices pour le moment mais c'est très minime ! :) Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire merci pour l'engouement que vous avez pour Brownie !_

* * *

_"- Est-ce que je peux devenir un loup ?"_

La voix de Jackson était ferme, dure. Aucune émotion ne semblait filtrer dans ses paroles, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'un inconnu ne comprenne sa situation, ou pire, ne le juge. Il avait sûrement déjà pris un risque en venant ici. Stiles ne pouvait pas percevoir les émotions par leurs odeurs. Mais il était certain que, s'il avait été lycanthrope, il aurait pu sentir des effluves de désespoir sortir par vagues de Jackson. Sa voix s'était cassée sur la fin de sa phrase, dans une question pleine d'espérance et de douleur. Les kanimas répondaient à des problématiques personnelles et familiales similaires. C'était des êtres qui se cherchaient, qui se sentaient mis à l'écart, abandonnés. Souvent, c'était des êtres esseulés ou, au contraire, à l'exemple de Jackson, des personnes qui se mettaient en avant, d'une manière qui camouflait leurs blessures.. Ils brillaient tellement qu'on ne pouvait voir leurs blessures.

Par cette question, Stiles le devinait, le kanima ne cherchait pas tant à savoir s'il pouvait devenir un loup que s'il pouvait devenir comme les autres. Ne se sentait-il pas intégré ? Le mettait-on à l'écart du fait de sa différence ? Peu probable au vu de la mixité de la meute. Le druide souffla. Il espérait que l'alpha avait compris les tourments qui semblaient habiter le jeune homme et qu'il faisait tout pour intégrer le blond parmi eux. Stiles avait plongé son regard dans celui de l'athlète qui le lui rendait avec un air de défi. Mais le druide n'était pas dupe. Il posa lentement sa nourriture avant de réfléchir à la tournure de sa phrase, chose rare chez lui. Il savait que les mots qu'il allait prononcer seraient importants. Peut-être même décisifs quant à l'acceptation de Jackson vis-à-vis de sa condition.

"- Les kanimas ne sont pas des loups mais peuvent quand même faire partie d'une meute. La lycanthropie est l'espèce la plus représentée dans l'underground, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est la meilleure. Il existe par exemple des meutes de kitsunes. Votre meute semble très hétéroclite et c'est ce qui en fait sa force en vérité. Les kanimas apportent beaucoup : ils sont plus rapides, plus discrets également. Ils sont souvent très forts. Je ne vais pas te mentir : il semble peu probable qu'un jour, un kanima soit alpha. Mais ce n'est pas car vous êtes moins méritants, simplement, les kanimas sont souvent des personnes qui ont besoin d'un alpha qui les dirige, aussi bien qu'un alpha a besoin de bêtas pour exister. Donc, non tu ne peux pas être un loup. Mais tu es déjà un être exceptionnel en tant que kanima."

Jackson avait fixé le mur pendant toute la tirade du druide. Ce dernier pouvait voir la tension dans les épaules du blond, la ligne dure de sa mâchoire alors que ses dents étaient serrées. Le sportif inspira quelques instants en de brefs mouvements rapides avant de lâcher une longue expiration. Les muscles semblèrent se décontracter et le kanima prit enfin sa part de brownie en hochant brièvement la tête. Il ne dit rien de plus. Aussi bizarrement qu'il était arrivé, Jackson finit sa part de gâteau, se leva rapidement et, alors que Stiles ouvrait à peine la bouche, il repartit par la fenêtre.

Le druide s'était redressé, quelques miettes de brownie sur le tee-shirt et avait à peine cligné des yeux. Il était partagé entre le fait de rire d'une manière totalement frénétique ou de crier. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Est-ce qu'un kanima était venu chez lui pour essayer d'être transformé en loup et qu'il l'avait consolé ? Mon dieu, depuis qu'il était dans cette ville, sa vie était devenue un vaste n'importe quoi. Ramassant les reliefs de nourriture, Stiles commanda une pizza et envoya un rapide texto à Derek pour savoir s'ils pouvaient parler : il avait récupéré son numéro par le biais de Scott. Puis, en attendant la livraison, il mit à jour les tableaux d'informations sur les cas de disparition. Il prit des fils de couleur pour mieux visualiser les hypothèses, autant normales que surnaturelles. Mais pour le moment, rien. Rien que des questions sans réponses, des bribes d'idées qui ne menaient à rien. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il chassa ses réflexions pour ouvrir au livreur et récupérer son repas avant de se plonger dans une pizza "meat lover". Tout en dévorant une part, il lança une série sur son écran afin de l'accompagner.

Alors qu'il en était à son troisième épisode, totalement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait, son téléphone vibra. C'était une réponse de Derek : "Non." Le druide fronça les sourcils. Nan mais sérieusement, c'était quoi son problème à ce type ? Il avait demandé gentiment à le rencontrer et il lui disait juste non ? Sans plus de réponse? Enervé, il appela aussitôt le loup qui raccrocha instantanément. Stiles grogna, furieux. Il avait envie de débarquer au loft pour lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait mais venir avec des intentions hostiles à la tanière était une idée suicidaire. Alors il se contenta de dévorer rageusement une part de pizza et de grogner contre cet imbécile de loup alpha.

**Ω**

Le lendemain matin, Stiles étant de repos, il se leva de bonne heure dans l'idée d'acheter ce qui lui manquait dans son appartement. Il s'agissait majoritairement de choses pour la cuisine. Un bon druide se devait d'avoir une cuisine fonctionnelle. Comment préparer des remèdes, des potions et des incantations sans cela ? En fin de matinée, il enchaîna avec des courses pour mettre à profit tout son nouvel attirail. Il prit encore deux heures afin de confectionner son repas du midi ainsi que des potions de défense. Il avait comme projet de s'approcher du Nemeton, ainsi que de comprendre davantage la force qui protégeait les défenses mises en place par Deaton.

Il prit Roscoe et au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, il reprit le chemin qu'il avait emprunté la première fois. Heureusement, il avait une très bonne orientation et il retrouva aisément l'arbre gravé qui l'avait blessé. Il se peignit des runes de protection sur les bras, ne voulant pas être brûlé de nouveau. Il accumula sa magie dans ses avant-bras et posa des doigts prudents sur le tronc.

Aussitôt, il ressentit une brûlure légère remonter ses bras. Il retira tout de suite ses doigts et vit ses runes de protection être anéanties par la puissance présente dans le tronc. Il prit sa sacoche et en sortit de la poudre de cumin. C'était une épice qui, une fois brûlée permettait de chasser les mauvais esprits et la négativité. Il en fit un large cercle autour de l'arbre et lança un petit sort de feu. La poudre se consuma instantanément. Stiles souffla de nouveau avant de poser sa main sur le tronc, le bras de nouveau protégé par des runes.

Malheureusement, les runes se firent brûler, comme la fois précédente. Le druide grogna. D'un côté, il était évident qu'une purification aussi simple n'aurait pu régler le problème. Stiles était dubitatif. Il devait impérativement comprendre ce qui rendait impossible la réactivation des défenses. Il fouilla dans le sac qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter avec lui pour en ressortir une boîte contenant des craies blanches. Il en écrasa grossièrement deux dans sa paume gauche, avec un peu d'aide magique, avant de souffler sur la poudre tout en faisant appel à la magie. Les particules se dispersèrent dans l'air avant de venir se placer au sol, formant un pentagramme autour du tronc. Il prononça ensuite la formule de purification, insufflant son pouvoir dans la craie. Les motifs au sol se mirent à briller et il sourit doucement : cela fonctionnait !

Puis, d'un seul coup, la poudre devint rouge puis noire et se dispersa, ne devenant plus que de la craie ordinaire, inutilisable. Rageant, Stiles se passa une main sur la nuque en soufflant. Il ne comprenait pas, il venait d'utiliser un sort de puissance moyenne, il n'y avait aucune raison que cela ne fonctionne pas. Il y avait forcément quelque chose de plus, une force puissante et sombre qui voulait empêcher la protection de la forêt de Beacon Hills et donc, du territoire de la meute. Il était impératif de pouvoir activer de nouveau les sorts de défense pour s'en protéger, même s'il ne connaissait pas encore la menace.

Il déclencha la magie dans ses bras et à l'aide de ses doigts, grava le bois de runes d'anéantissement. C'était douloureux, c'était difficile, ça prenait une sacrée quantité d'énergie mais, généralement, c'était efficace. Il lui fallut plus de vingt minutes de souffrance pour réussir à former les lettres protectrices. Enfin, il prononça un unique mot d'activation et le motif s'illumina de blanc, lui faisant plisser les yeux, avant que la lumière ne s'apaise. Il scruta l'inscription sous tous les angles : elle avait l'air active. Il invoqua la magie dans ses bras et toucha le tronc. Aucune attaque ne cherchant à le blesser, le druide s'autorisa un sourire : il avait réussi !

Il fit quelques moulinets avec ses bras avant de pousser un profond soupir. Il lui avait fallu tellement de temps pour désactiver une seule rune… Combien allait-il lui en falloir pour toutes les enlever ? Et dire qu'il devait ensuite créer de nouvelles défenses puis voir le Nemeton… Tu parles d'un jour de repos ! Shootant dans un caillou, Stiles reprit son sac avant de se diriger vers le prochain arbre.

**Ω**

Huit heures. Il lui avait fallu huit heures pour parcourir la forêt de long en large, trouver chaque rune sombre avant de les éradiquer méthodiquement. Il avait mal, il était épuisé, ses bras étaient en feu et il n'en pouvait plus. Celui ou celle qui avait rendu la forêt quasi indéfendable était doué. Non content d'avoir uniquement protégé les arbres que Deaton avait choisis pour mettre ses runes de protection, il avait également choisi des arbres au hasard dans la forêt, sans aucune logique. Stiles avait pris soin de noter chaque emplacement sur son téléphone. Il les mettrait sur une carte plus tard. Avec un peu de distance et l'esprit clair, il pourrait peut être trouver une une logique derrière ces choix.

Il était adossé au capot de sa Jeep -pour ne pas dire affalé-, les yeux à demi-clos quand il entendit du bruit. Il grinça des dents, priant pour que cela ne soit pas hostile. Il n'était clairement pas en état de se défendre. Ce qu'il voulait, là tout de suite, c'était du repos. Et un hamburger. Et un brownie. Oh oui, un brownie qu'il pourrait tremper dans un immense milkshake avec double ration de chantilly. Son estomac cria famine face à ces pensées et il se maudit lui-même. Il ouvrit les yeux avant de se relever, titubant à moitié, la portière côté conducteur contre son dos. Il eut un sourire désabusé avant de relever le menton, comme un signe de défi. À quelques mètres de lui, l'alpha s'arrêta avant de croiser les bras, les sourcils froncés :

"- Tu voulais me parler ?"

Le druide eut un rire qui le fit s'étrangler. Est-ce que c'était une blague ? Ou peut-être que le loup souffrait d'un trouble thymique ? Ou peut-être était-il désagréable à cause des phases de la lune ? Stiles se fit la note mentale de creuser cette piste avant de hausser ses sourcils et de répondre :

"- Non."

Il n'avait même pas envie de se battre, ni d'avoir à nouveau la même discussion que la dernière fois. Si l'alpha ne l'acceptait pas, qu'il le lui dise ! Il s'en irait peut-être ou il ne chercherait plus à rentrer en contact avec lui. Mais cette ambiance inconfortable était insupportable. Derek gronda et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Se croyait-il réellement menaçant ?

L'alpha, devant cette insubordination, se mit à gronder plus fort, les mâchoires serrées, des éclats vermeils dans le regard et s'avança vers le druide avant de l'agripper par le haut de son T-shirt. Il le souleva légèrement avant de le plaquer rudement contre la portière, le faisant gémir de douleur. Ce loup était taré ou quoi ?! À bien regarder tous ces crocs aiguisés, Stiles revenait sur ses pensées. Finalement, peut-être qu'il était menaçant…

Le druide posa une main sur son torse, le poussant mollement. Il n'avait pas la force d'activer sa magie, même de manière préventive. C'était vraiment le pire moment pour perdre sa magie, en plein milieu d'une provocation avec un alpha. Il devait assurément avoir des idées suicidaires, c'était certain. Pourtant, il ne lâcha pas le loup du regard, ses iris plantés dans ses jumelles écarlates. Il ne céderait pas aussi facilement, quitte à être blessé.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Derek le lâcha et il s'effondra au sol, ses jambes incapables de supporter son poids, vidé de toute énergie. Il avait à peine amorti sa chute avec ses mains. Conduire jusqu'à son domicile lui paraissait impossible.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?"

Stiles renifla avant de répondre :

"- Plus d'énergie. J'ai réussi à briser le sort qui empêchait de protéger de nouveau la forêt. Mais ça n'a pas été facile."

Comme si s'étaler au sol n'était pas suffisant, il tendit ses bras devant lui, écartant ses doigts. Les blessures en tout genre infligées par ces huit heures de souffrance auraient mérité quelques soins. Cependant, en l'état, Stiles ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de prier pour qu'elles ne s'infectent pas ou encore que la magie résiduelle de son potentiel adversaire ne vienne compliquer les choses. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et sentit de nouveau la poigne de son adversaire sur son haut. Il ouvrit les paupières, les sourcils froncés : qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ? Il eut la sensation d'une main fantôme sur son jean avant d'entendre un bruit de clés.

Quelques instants plus tard, il était plus ou moins jeté sur le siège passager de sa voiture, Derek s'installant au volant de la Jeep, comme si de rien n'était. Il pensa à protester avant qu'un grognement bref de Derek ne le fasse changer d'avis. Il n'était pas en état de négocier quoique ce soit. Il se cala aussi confortablement que possible contre la portière, le visage écrasé sur la vitre.

Et quand il se retrouva au diner du coin, un hamburger géant devant lui, une corbeille entière de curly fries à ses côtés et un milk-shake en attente, il se dit qu'il avait eu raison de se laisser faire. Il était même prêt à bénir le loup grincheux qui lui tenait compagnie ! Il attrapa une frite pour la tremper dans son milk-shake et ne releva pas la mine mi-surprise mi-dégoûtée du loup. Ce dernier avait pris une entrecôte saignante, ce qui avait obligé Stiles à se mordre les lèvres pour contenir toutes blagues canines. Très fort.

Quand la table ne fut plus jonchée que de miettes éparses et que Stiles ne se sentait plus aussi faible, bien que sa magie mettrait encore de longues heures avant de revenir à un état normal, le druide entama enfin le sujet qui les avait amené ici :

"- C'est à propos de Jackson."

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permet à Jackson de mieux s'intégrer dans la Meute !_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Bonsoir ! C'est lundi-publi ! _

_Ce chapitre a été très compliqué à écrire pour moi, le scénario s'étoffe et ce n'est pas facile de garder le rythme donc j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas :) _

_Pour en être sûre, je crée actuellement une trame de scénario avec la géniale Plurielle, en plus de sa correction et de celle de la super Sloe Balm ! Un grand merci à elle pour leur rapidité, donnez-vous des cookies !_

_Bonne lecture à vous et merci à vous lecteurs de tous horizons :D_

* * *

Derek prit une longue inspiration avant d'expirer en fermant les yeux. Se concentrer. Il devait se concentrer. Au prix d'un immense effort, il desserra ses doigts un à un du volant de sa Camaro. S'il continuait comme ça, la marque de ses mains allait devenir permanente. Il avait envie de grogner, de se transformer et de courir avec sa fourrure en guise d'unique vêtement. Il pensa quelques instants à concrétiser l'idée avant de la refouler, tapant l'arrière de son crâne sur l'appui-tête. Avec tous les policiers qui arpentaient son territoire, courir dans la forêt était une mauvaise idée. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils organisent une battue pour retrouver un loup errant...

Il ouvrit les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer sur un point fixe. Quand il fut satisfait du contrôle qu'il avait sur ses capacités surnaturelles, il démarra sa voiture et repartit du parking jouxtant l'immeuble du druide. Il l'avait ramené après leur repas et leur discussion à propos de Jackson. Rien que de se remémorer le prénom du kanima, l'alpha sentit ses yeux flasher de carmin.

Était-il un alpha si pitoyable pour qu'un druide, gamin en plus de cela, pointe du doigt les dysfonctionnements de sa meute ? Merde ! Jackson se sentait-il si mal auprès de lui ? Il avait essayé pourtant... De l'intégrer, de faire en sorte qu'il se sente aussi bien que lui lorsqu'il n'était qu'un louveteau dans la meute de sa mère. Et il avait échoué. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'un de ses bêtas souffrait…

Il en était encore à essayer de ne pas abîmer sa voiture avec ses propres griffes quand il sentit son portable vibrer. Il grogna rageusement… si c'était encore ce druide, il allait lui arracher la gorge ! Avec ses crocs ! Il se radoucit quand il vit l'expéditeur du message. Il ne prit pas le temps de répondre -comme souvent- avant de démarrer sa voiture. Il roula une vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant une maison qu'il connaissait bien désormais. Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture avant de la verrouiller. Devant la porte d'entrée, il n'eut pas le temps de toquer que cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une magnifique jeune femme brune.

Elle se jeta sur lui, enroulant sa nuque d'une main avant d'écraser ses lèvres possessives sur celles du loup. Il l'attira encore plus près à l'aide de ses bras, respirant son odeur fortement. Comme à chaque fois, la senteur parfumée de la brune lui fit tourner la tête. Elle l'attira à l'intérieur et il se laissa entraîner jusqu'à sa chambre, là où sa senteur était la plus forte, la plus entêtante. Il laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle le fit tomber sur le lit avant d'enlever son T-shirt avec un sourire carnassier. Il souffla son prénom, le regard fixé dans les yeux bleus au-dessus de lui :

"- Jennifer."

**Ω**

Stiles regarda la Camaro sortir du parking après plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Il se demandait ce que Derek avait pu faire d'aussi long dans sa voiture avant d'abandonner l'idée de savoir. Il était bien trop fatigué. Sa magie était au plus bas, il se sentait complètement épuisé physiquement et moralement. Discuter avec Derek, c'était comme parler avec un animal sauvage : on ne savait jamais s'il allait nous manger ou nous laisser tranquille.

Le druide avait pourtant déjà réfléchi à une constante qui rendrait le loup aussi irritable : la lune, être à l'extérieur de son territoire, être loin de sa Camaro, sa propre présence… Mais non, pour justifier l'agressivité intermittente de l'alpha, Stiles n'avait rien trouvé d'autre qu'un sale caractère doublé de crocs et de griffes.

Stiles avait retrouvé un peu d'énergie avec son repas. Suffisamment pour lui donner envie de ne pas se coucher tout de suite. Pourtant, il savait bien qu'il devait aller dormir pour récupérer totalement et le plus vite possible. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer. Entre les meurtres, les runes dans la forêt, les disparitions, ses impressions d'étrangeté… il y avait _quelque chose_. Et il devait savoir quoi. Mais comment ? Il hésita quelques instants à sortir de nouveau mais la faiblesse dans ses jambes le dissuada de cette idée.

Pris d'un éclair de génie, il se dirigea vers son évier avant de sortir le carnet de notes de Deaton de la cachette qu'il avait aménagé. Peut-être pourrait-il y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant ? La première fois qu'il l'avait ouvert, il n'avait vu que quelques notes personnelles sans intérêt et l'avait lu rapidement. Il était possible qu'il soit passé à côté de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se mit à relire les premières pages mais elles ne contenaient que des recettes de potions mineures qu'il connaissait déjà. Quelques pages plus tard, il vit des dessins de plantes faits à la main, dont la plupart étaient des espèces différentes d'aconit. Peu d'informations importantes, pourtant, il avait l'impression troublante que ce carnet pourrait lui servir. Sinon, pourquoi Deaton l'aurait-il mis dans un carton d'affaires importantes ? Rageusement, il se remit à lire les premières pages. Quelque chose le chiffonnait. Quelque chose que son inconscient avait compris mais qu'il ne saisissait pas. Il relut une recette de potion contre les migraines, une mixture qui n'avait besoin que de quelques ingrédients : cinq feuilles de menthe et trois grains de poivre noir qu'il fallait pilonner avec un morceau de chêne.

Stiles, qui s'était vautré, allongé sur le sol de son appartement, se redressa. Trois grains ? Ce n'était pas le bon ratio. La meilleure efficacité pour ce genre de potion était d'utiliser quatre grains. Piqué par la curiosité, le druide regarda la prochaine recette. Là encore, il retrouva une légère variation dans les ingrédients. Il prit une feuille et un stylo avant de parcourir les pages fiévreusement. Il nota toutes les différences qu'il put trouver, que ce soit en termes de nombres ou d'ingrédients. Il ne s'occupa pas des dessins, espérant qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi importants que les indices qu'il venait de trouver.

Une fois tout relevé, il se retrouva avec une suite de chiffres et d'ingrédients sans aucun lien entre eux. Enfin, sans lien apparent. C'était évident qu'il y avait une logique, mais laquelle ? Il referma le livre, essaya quelques sorts pour tenter de faire apparaître des éléments nouveaux, mais rien. Il caressa la couverture de la main en espérant que se concentrer sur quelque chose de précis allait l'aider. Il sentait les reliefs du triskèle sous ses doigts. Il aimait beaucoup ce dessin, il lui rappelait…

Le bestiaire ! Il y avait effectivement un triskèle sur la tranche de ce livre. Il courut le chercher et l'ouvrit à la section recensant les plantes. Il y avait une différence d'un grain entre la recette du livre de Deaton et la bonne. Il chercha la page du poivre noir pour commencer et mit le doigt sur le premier mot de la feuille avant de le noter. Il continua ainsi, recette après recette, page après page. Au final, l'ensemble des mots relevés donna une phrase :

_Il y a un chêne noir._

Stiles ne savait plus quoi penser. Un chêne noir… Cette information était aussi capitale que terrifiante. Il se releva malgré la faiblesse de ses jambes et fit les cent pas. Il ne pouvait pas appréhender cette information assis. Il fallait qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait mais comment réfléchir avec une nouvelle pareille ?! Merde ! Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir prévenir l'alpha et il sortit son téléphone pour s'exécuter. Pourtant, alors qu'il faisait défiler sa liste de contacts afin d'afficher le prénom de Derek, il laissa son pouce flotter au-dessus de ce dernier, hésitant à cliquer dessus.

Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée ? Peut-être que… La réflexion fit sa place dans son esprit, doucement, insidieusement. Et si la meute était liée à ce chêne noir ? Est-ce que c'était plausible ? Des bribes de souvenirs, de phrases, vinrent corroborer cette idée mais d'autres, plus nombreuses, vinrent contredire son hypothèse. Il ne voyait pas Scott, ni Derek -malgré son caractère-, collaborer avec un être aussi infâme qu'un chêne noir.

Brusquement, il comprit la présence des runes et sa difficulté à remettre en place les protections du territoire. C'était à cause du chêne noir. Qui d'autre aurait eu le pouvoir de mettre des sorts aussi puissants dans toute la forêt ? Stiles reprit le bestiaire qu'il avait mis de côté et l'ouvrit à la page correspondante :

_Darach signifie chêne noir en gaélique. C'est un Druide qui s'est égaré, qui a emprunté la mauvaise voie. Au lieu de consacrer la Nature, les darach la profanent et…_

Il ferma le livre d'un geste brusque. Il connaissait par cœur la définition des Darach. À l'école, c'était une des premières choses qu'on inculquait aux futurs druides. Combien il fallait faire attention à bien respecter la Nature, à ne pas la déformer et surtout, à ne jamais sortir de la voie du Druide sous peine de devenir un Darach et d'être traqué puis éliminé. C'était le rôle des druides, de neutraliser ceux qui s'étaient perdus sur le mauvais chemin…

Deaton avait trouvé un de ces Darach mais ne l'avait visiblement pas maîtrisé. Pire, il avait même pensé à assurer ses arrières en mettant des indices dans un carnet de notes, au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose pour que le prochain druide puisse continuer le travail. Et il avait eu raison car _quelque chose_ lui était arrivé. Mais quoi ? Le doute s'insinua de nouveau dans son esprit. Qu'était-il arrivé à Deaton ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment mort de manière naturelle ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas l'œuvre de ce fameux Darach ?

Il aurait pu creuser le sol à force de marcher en long et en large en réfléchissant. Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver une conduite à tenir. Qui devait-il prévenir ? Comment ? Est-ce qu'il ne devait pas trouver comment Deaton était mort ? Il prit son portable et continua de faire défiler ses contacts jusqu'à arriver à Scott. Il ne fit pas attention à l'heure et appela directement le numéro. Quatre fois. Mais il tomba sur le répondeur à chaque nouvelle tentative. Et merde ! Il ne voulait pas appeler Derek. Pas après cette soirée... mais il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Alors qu'il préparait quelques affaires pour sortir, il sentit un poids compresser sa poitrine, sa vision se flouter et des frissons lui remonter dans le dos. Son corps lui rappelait douloureusement à quel point il était faible, qu'il était privé de magie et que le plus important pour lui était de se reposer. De toute manière, Deaton était décédé, il pouvait bien attendre n'est-ce pas ? Il eut un sourire dépité pour lui-même.

Stiles mit le son de son portable à fond au cas où Scott chercherait à le contacter et tituba jusqu'à son lit. Il calma sa respiration du mieux qu'il put avant de se concentrer, comme tous les soirs, sur les barrières magiques de son appartement. Voir le rempart invisible qui protégeait ses murs avait tendance à le rassurer et l'apaiser pour dormir. Cela permettait à ses pensées de s'espacer pour le laisser dormir.

**Ω**

Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par son téléphone, hurlant à pleins poumons qu'il avait un appel. Il décrocha sans regarder, marmonnant des mots sans queue ni tête que son interlocuteur ne pourrait certainement pas comprendre.

"- Stiles ? Stiles c'est toi ? Tu as un problème ? Où est-ce que tu es ?"

La voix était angoissée, nerveuse et elle acheva de le réveiller tout à fait. Il se redressa rapidement, son cerveau commençant déjà à se mettre au travail :

"- Scott ! J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur Deaton. C'est très important, j'ai eu des nouvelles."

Le druide entendit un souffle, mi-soulagé, mi-exaspéré, retentir au bout du fil avant que le loup ne lui réponde :

"- J'organise une réunion de meute ce soir si tu veux. Retrouve-nous après notre entraînement chez Derek."

Ils échangèrent encore quelques informations avant qu'ils ne raccrochent. Stiles regarda l'heure et soupira. Il était sûr qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir et pourtant, Dieu seul savait qu'il était fatigué. Il avait encore quelques heures avant d'être de service, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps d'aller voir le Nemeton.

Il se traîna pour sortir du lit avant de se cuisiner un vrai petit-déjeuner qu'il mangea en moins de dix minutes. Cela lui permit de gagner quelques forces. Il prépara ses affaires pour le poste mais se vêtit toutefois d'une manière plus adaptée en vue de son escapade en forêt.

La Jeep lui permit de s'avancer au plus près des bois et il se gara en lisière de forêt. Ses sens magiques, quasiment totalement revenus, le guidèrent au travers des arbres. Il se laissa diriger par son instinct de druide et une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant le Nemeton. Il n'osa l'approcher de suite, guidé par un respect ancestral. Ce lieu était sacré. Cet arbre avait des centaines voire des milliers d'années. Il était rare et vénéré, par les druides autant que par les Darachs.

Les Nemetons permettaient d'équilibrer les forces de la Nature. Ainsi, il existait un nombre constant de Nemetons, divisés en deux catégories : des Nemetons blancs et des Nemetons noirs. Leur couleur -et donc leur essence- n'était pas figée dans le temps, elle était déterminée par les actions, les volontés et les intentions des personnes occupant le territoire. Si une vague de haine avait lieu à un endroit où un courant tellurique était important, elle pouvait rendre un Nemeton noir. Par exemple, lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, presque tous les Nemetons présents en Europe étaient devenus noirs. Les Nemetons blancs, quant à eux, étaient le résultat d'actions bienveillantes, d'empathie et de compassion.

Lorsqu'un Nemeton était blanc, il protégeait en partie les êtres de son territoire : les créatures mineures et malveillantes étaient repoussées. A contrario, un Nemeton noir voyait attirer plus d'êtres malintentionnés. Toutefois, pour ne pas déséquilibrer le monde, les Nemeton s'équilibraient entre eux. Il existait donc un nombre sensiblement similaire de Nemeton noirs et blancs.

Toutefois, avant qu'une couleur ne soit déterminée pour un Nemeton, ce dernier devait être actif. La plupart des Nemetons était endormi. Ils ne s'éveillaient que pour répondre à cet équilibre, lorsqu'un surplus de puissance, qu'elle soit bonne ou malveillante, venait les réanimer. Certains Nemetons étaient restés endormis depuis des millénaires, d'autres se voyaient être le terrain d'affrontements incessants pour s'approprier leur pouvoir.

Stiles ressentait cette puissance déversée par la souche de l'arbre. Il n'était pas endormi, loin de là. Mais heureusement pour le druide, c'était un Nemeton blanc. Il avait de la chance… Les yeux brillants de larmes d'émotions, il osa s'approcher de la souche à pas révérencieux, respectueux de la puissance du lieu. Il sentait le pouvoir picoter sa peau, sans que cela ne soit intrusif.

Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure de sa progression, sa fatigue disparut. Il sentait son pouvoir vibrer sur le même rythme que celui de la souche et c'était étrangement réconfortant. Il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à frôler l'écorce, et il sentit le pouvoir murmurer des échos positifs. Enhardi par son expérience, il se permit de s'asseoir sur la souche avant de se laisser aller aux sensations.

Sa respiration s'accéléra tout en restant maîtrisée et il s'ouvrit à ses émotions. Son pouvoir s'amplifia avant de rentrer en diapason avec le Nemeton. Il se sentait capable d'enchaîner des sorts sans aucune limite, de pouvoir toucher du doigt une frontière qu'il n'avait jamais atteinte…

Toutefois, cette symbiose fut de courte durée car il entendit, pour la deuxième fois en moins de quelques heures, son téléphone se mettre à sonner à pleine puissance. Il grogna, sentant la magie de l'instant se disloquer. Il paniqua un léger instant quand il vit le numéro du commissariat -est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ?- avant de décrocher rapidement :

"- Agent Gabrysiak.

\- Stiles ! Tu aurais dû être dans ton bureau il y a plus d'une heure ! Où est-ce que tu es ?"

Abasourdi, le druide regarda l'heure, confirmant ce que venait de dire le shérif. Il bafouilla des excuses et confirma sa présence pour dans une heure, mettant de côté le moment surnaturel qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait des enquêtes à résoudre.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permet à Derek de mieux soutenir Jackson !_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Alors oui, je vous entends déjà crier au scandale ! Il n'y a pas eu de chapitre la semaine dernière. Et bien non ! Je n'ai aucune excuse sinon d'avoir une vie. Je vais faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus :p Mais si c'est trop compliqué, on passera à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines que voulez-vous ^^_

_Enfin, pour me faire pardonner, voici le plus gros chapitre de cette histoire ! _

_Bonne lecture et bon lundi !_

* * *

Il arriva au bureau exactement quarante-sept minutes après l'appel de John. Ce dernier lui avait fait la morale d'un ton paternaliste : une réprimande légère somme toute justifiée. Il avait semblé plus inquiet qu'autre chose pour son agent. Cela fit plaisir à Stiles qui se surprit à sourire plutôt qu'à avoir l'attitude affligée qu'il aurait dû avoir.

Une tasse de café dans la main, le druide se posa à son bureau, reprenant le dossier bien trop léger de la disparition de Tiffany. Il ne voyait pas quoi faire pour obtenir davantage d'indices. Parrish n'avait pas plus d'informations sur son propre cas et Stiles commençait à se demander s'il ne fallait pas attendre qu'une nouvelle victime se déclare pour réussir à trouver une constante entre les disparitions. Si elles impliquaient une tierce personne, nul doute que cette dernière finirait par commettre une faute . Une erreur était forcément commise à un moment donné. Tout du moins, Stiles l'espérait.

Il se passa une main sur la nuque, las, quand il reçut un mail. Quand il en vit la provenance, il se redressa sur son siège. C'était les résultats du labo. Il ouvrit fébrilement le courrier électronique et passa tous les blablas scientifiques qui n'étaient pas utiles avant d'arriver à la fin du message. Deux émotions contradictoires s'emparèrent de son être en lisant la conclusion : la joie et l'agacement. Le corps retrouvé dans la forêt n'était pas celui de Tiffany et c'était à la fois une bonne nouvelle -bien que les chances de la retrouver s'amincissaient de plus en plus- et une mauvaise car l'enquête n'avançait pas. Maintenant, on était sûr qu'il y avait un meurtre et deux disparitions. En effet, l'ADN étant de type féminin, cela ne pouvait pas être Dylan.

Stiles était en train de soupirer quand John se mit à crier son nom. Il se releva prestement avant d'arriver au bureau du shérif. Ce dernier avait un visage partiellement détendu et semblait plongé dans des dossiers : visiblement, il n'allait pas se faire remonter les bretelles. Sans lever les yeux, a priori très concentré, son chef lui demanda d'aller faire la circulation suite à un accident à une intersection d'avenues. Le druide soupira avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour contester mais le shérif prit la parole, un sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres :

"- La prochaine fois, il faudra arriver à l'heure pour choisir ses enquêtes, Stiles."

Le second adjoint se mit à rire, pris au piège. Il ne put qu'acquiescer avant de se plier aux ordres du shérif. Il avait beau être le troisième dans la hiérarchie, il n'était pas pour autant au-dessus des lois. Il détestait la circulation mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il prit les clés d'une voiture de patrouille, les coordonnées de l'endroit où il devait aller et partit.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Stiles se trouvait sur place. Il s'était placé au milieu de l'intersection pour inciter les voitures à rouler prudemment en attendant que les dépanneurs arrivent pour enlever les véhicules. Les blessés, tous légers, étaient actuellement pris en charge par les secours.

Le druide se dandinait sur ses pieds, la main tendue pour arrêter une voiture, le temps que les ambulances partent en direction de l'hôpital. Il avait horreur de ça. Un travail sans réflexion, sans contact humain et surtout, rébarbatif. Il soupira à nouveau avant de continuer à réguler le flux de voitures. Cinq minutes plus tard, il en était presque à supplier tous les dieux existants qu'une autre disparition ne survienne, histoire qu'enfin, il puisse faire autre chose que de calmer des chauffards.

Il fallut encore une trentaine de minutes -les plus longues de sa vie- avant qu'il ne puisse être libéré, les véhicules endommagés ayant été embarqués par des dépanneuses. Alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas plus énergique vers sa voiture de service, il entendit un bruit qui le fit ralentir. Il tendit l'oreille et le son se fit de nouveau entendre. Il s'arrêta, tournant sa tête dans tous les sens pour repérer son origine, quand un arbre, planté à quelques mètres de là, retint toute son attention. Au milieu des branches, il aperçut furtivement un mouvement et il se rapprocha. En observant mieux, il put voir un chat dans les branches en train de miauler. Il s'approcha du tronc et releva le visage pour mieux l'observer. L'animal avançait puis reculait, incertain, miaulant de détresse sans savoir quoi faire.

Stiles tapota l'écorce, essayant d'appâter le félin, mais ce dernier continua son manège en le fixant de ses pupilles dilatées par la peur. Stiles grogna, posa ses affaires au sol, regarda autour de lui et commença à grimper à l'arbre. Par précaution, il avait recouvert ses mains d'une fine couche de magie, protégeant ses paumes et facilitant leur accroche. Après quelques efforts, Stiles se retrouva à califourchon sur une branche, essayant de faire venir à lui le chat apeuré, tout en gardant le maigre équilibre offert par l'arbre. Quelques instants suffirent pour que sa voix calme et ses gestes rassurants ne permettent au chat de l'approcher. Aussitôt, il le cala dans ses bras, le gratouillant sous le museau. Quand il sentit le félin plus à l'aise, il l'attrapa d'une seule main et commença sa descente. Il entendit quelqu'un marcher sur le trottoir : visiblement une personne portant des talons au vu du bruit de claquement caractéristique. Quand il se retourna, l'animal dans les bras, il tomba nez à nez avec une louve-garou. Cette dernière souriait d'un air démoniaque :

"- Salut Stiles ! Alors, on sauve même les chatons ?"

Le druide sourit à pleines dents, se rappelant du prénom de la jeune femme :

"- Erica. Tous les culs poilus de Beacon Hills sont compris dans le contrat druidique !"

La louve-garou fit des yeux ronds, visiblement interloquée, avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Le chat se recroquevilla dans les bras du druide, attirant l'attention de la blonde. Elle approcha sa main et le félin se figea avant de feuler, agitant sa patte pour la repousser. Erica flasha ses yeux de jaune et il arrêta de miauler, s'écrasant dans les bras du policier qui lui gratta les oreilles.

"- Arrête de l'embêter ! Méchante louve, t'es pas censée aller sauver la veuve et l'orphelin plutôt que de martyriser des chatons ?"

Erica leva les yeux au ciel, avant de rejeter ses cheveux sur ses épaules et de sourire diaboliquement :

"- Si je voulais le martyriser, j'aurais fait ça !"

La blonde prit son visage lupin avant de se pencher sur le chaton en grognant. Ce dernier feula, labourant les bras du druide pour s'enfuir à toutes pattes. Stiles le regarda s'échapper en râlant, les traces de griffes rougissant sur sa peau.

"- Aïe bordel Erica ! C'est pas cool !"

La louve sourit de manière carnassière avant de répliquer :

"- Un héros supporte la douleur malgré l'adversité !"

Le druide leva les yeux au ciel :

"- Désolée Catwoman, mais je suis loin d'être un super-héros."

Erica pencha sa tête sur le côté et accentua son déhanché, faisant mine de réfléchir avant de sourire de tous ses crocs :

"- J'adore ce surnom. Si je suis Catwoman, tu seras mon Batman ! Alors Batou, quand est-ce que tu nous fait l'honneur de ta présence à une réunion de meute ?"

Stiles se frotta la nuque, légèrement gêné avant de répondre :

"- Et bien… Je viens ce soir."

Erica se pencha en avant et lui planta un baiser sur la joue avant s'éloigner en roulant exagérément des hanches :

"- À ce soir alors !"

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel devant son manège, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il remonta l'avenue en direction de sa voiture et roula jusqu'au poste de police. Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt lentement, le druide ayant beaucoup de paperasse à remplir. Il échangea quelques blagues avec des collègues, demanda à Parrish s'il avait des nouvelles et finalement, partit du poste avec la sensation que sa journée avait été tout sauf productive.

Il prit la direction du loft avant de se rendre compte qu'il arrivait bien trop tôt et qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Il pianota quelques instants sur son téléphone avant de dénicher un restaurant thaï pas très loin de l'endroit de la réunion. Il prit à emporter, voulant rester au calme, et mangea dans sa voiture, recouvrant partiellement sa banquette de nourriture, sans s'en soucier plus que cela. Il mangea rapidement et finalement, l'heure de la réunion était toujours aussi lointaine. Il prit son téléphone, regarda des vidéos débiles, joua à quelques jeux et après vingt minutes, il capitula.

Il démarra la voiture et fit les quelques minutes de trajet le reliant au loft. Il gara Roscoe et grimpa directement les quelques étages le séparant de l'alpha. Cette fois-ci, il ne prit pas la peine de masquer son odeur. De toute façon, Derek devait sûrement connaître son rythme cardiaque et sa démarche maintenant. À ce stade, cacher son parfum serait seulement une marque de défiance faite à l'alpha et Stiles avait besoin de tout, sauf de se mettre une meute entière à dos.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit que le loup ne vienne lui ouvrir. Ce dernier le fit, aussi renfrogné que d'habitude et invita Stiles à entrer d'un signe de tête. Le druide, sur le pas de la porte, s'ébroua avant d'entrer. Le loup était torse nu, sortant probablement d'une douche post-entraînement et MON DIEU, si Stiles n'avait pas été croyant envers la Nature, il aurait trouvé sa foi, là, maintenant. Derek était incroyablement beau, sexy et viril. Ses cheveux noirs, épais, dégoulinants d'eau qui s'écoulait lentement sur son torse. Si le druide n'avait été qu'un adolescent plein d'hormones, nul doute qu'il aurait gémi de désir, là, sans aucune honte.

Heureusement pour lui et son amour-propre, il avait encore un peu de retenue. Ceci ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de remarquer -avec plus ou moins de discrétion- à quel point la serviette humide tombait bien sur le bas du dos du loup, de voir à quel point les gouttes d'eau roulaient parfaitement bien entre ses omoplates, dessinant partiellement les contours du triskèle tatoué dans son dos.

Il suivit le loup du regard jusqu'à ce que ce dernier n'entre dans la salle de bain pour malheureusement rajouter des vêtements sur son corps dénudé. Stiles se posa sur un fauteuil, légèrement désinvolte sans pour autant être invasif. Il ne fallait jamais se montrer dominant dans la tanière d'un alpha. Derek revint de la salle de bain, habillé d'un Henley particulièrement tendu sur ses biceps. Ce dernier grogna :

"- Ils arrivent."

Le druide hocha simplement la tête, laissant son regard errer dans la pièce. Il détailla les pans de murs, vides de toute décoration, la salle à manger sobrement décorée d'une table et de quelques chaises. Le salon, quant à lui, ne possédait qu'une table basse et plusieurs canapés, sûrement pour accueillir toute la meute. Il y avait une télévision assez grande sur un des murs. La pièce était somme toute très sobre et Stiles ne s'y sentait pas très à l'aise. Il préféra détailler de nouveau l'alpha. Ce dernier, sentant sûrement le regard fort peu discret du druide, se tourna vers lui en grognant :

"- Quoi ?'"

Stiles sourit de la manière la plus innocente possible avant de changer de sujet :

"- Rien ! Je me demandais simplement si Jackson allait bien ?"

L'alpha flasha ses yeux de rouge avant de détourner le regard et de grogner une réponse que l'humain ne comprit pas. Le druide souffla avant d'essayer d'apaiser leur relation - si tant était qu'on pouvait qualifier leurs brefs échanges de relation :

"- Ça ne doit pas être facile quand même, de gérer toute une meute. Surtout une meute comme la tienne, aussi hétéroclite. J'aimerais bien que tu me racontes un jour comment tu as réussi à réunir autant de créatures surnaturelles différentes ensemble. Je suis sûr que c'est passionnant. Enfin bref, c'est toi qui les as transformés ? Ou tu les as recueillis ? Ils avaient quel âge ? Il y a des loups-nés dans ta meute ? Je me demande si j'aurais aimé être dans une meute tiens quand j'étais adolescent… Je suis pratiquement persuadé que l'alpha m'aurait mutilé pour me faire taire. Déjà à l'académie, le…

\- Si tu continues, je suis prêt à tenter l'expérience."

Le cerveau de l'humain bugga quelques secondes avant de redémarrer. _Tenter l'expérience…_ Il voulait… Okay, non, au vu de ses sourcils froncés, c'était fort peu crédible -il avait vraiment l'esprit mal placé ! Le druide leva les mains en signe de reddition :

"- Okay, je ne dis plus rien, je me tais. Je suis parfaitement capable de ne rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes. Même plusieurs heures d'ailleurs. Je peux être silencieux, regarde, je le suis là !"

L'alpha, au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, s'était approché du druide, avec l'intention visible de le malmener physiquement. Et bien que Stiles pouvait parfaitement se défendre, il n'avait clairement pas envie d'engager un combat contre Derek. Ou alors, pas celui auquel il pourrait s'attendre…

Toutefois, bien que Derek semblait agacé par la situation, il n'était pas totalement énervé. Il aurait pu être menaçant, se transformer, lui grogner dessus ou le jeter de son appartement, mais non. Il avait seulement un regard quelque peu agacé teinté d'un brin de moquerie. Ou du moins, c'est ce que Stiles espérait.

Le châtain essaya de ne rien dire pendant quelques instants et ses mains se mirent à battre un rythme imaginaire sur le canapé, tapotant le cuir tandis que ses pieds bougeaient en cadence. Il commençait à marmonner des notes dans sa barbe inexistante quand l'alpha surgit dans son champ de vision :

"- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ?"

Ne saisissant pas la remarque, Stiles se détailla lui-même, incertain quant à ce qu'il devait comprendre. Il releva le visage et haussa un sourcil intrigué face à Derek. Ce dernier roula des yeux, fit un mouvement de main le désignant tout entier et croisa les bras :

"- Ça ! Faire du bruit, constamment."

Le druide se mit à sourire, comprenant enfin la remarque de l'alpha :

"- C'est le plus silencieux que je puisse faire mon pote !"

Devant l'agacement du loup, il prit un visage plus sérieux avant de compléter :

"- Je n'arrive pas toujours à canaliser la magie ambiante. J'ai gardé le tic de bouger pour réussir à le faire et des fois, je peux devenir une pile électrique."

Le loup hocha la tête et décroisa les bras, semblant hésiter :

"- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?'"

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents avant de répondre :

"- J'ai cru que tu ne me le proposerais jamais ! Une bière si tu as. Je sens que ça ne sera pas de trop pour cette soirée."

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient assis côte à côte, deux bières ouvertes posées devant eux sur la table basse. Stiles remercia le loup avant de continuer son questionnement :

"- Tu n'as pas de bibliothèque ? Ou est-ce qu'il y a une pièce cachée dans ce loft dans laquelle tu mets toutes tes affaires à l'abri ? Des crocs de tes louveteaux par exemple ?"

Derek prit le temps de se pencher pour attraper sa bière et en boire une gorgée avant de se renfoncer dans le canapé. Il attendit encore avant de répondre, à tel point que Stiles se dit que le loup allait simplement l'ignorer. Puis, fixant le mur en face de lui, Derek raconta :

"- Tout a brûlé dans un incendie. Les livres, les meubles… et ma famille."

Le druide se figea un instant face à la révélation -il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle confidence de la part de l'alpha- avant de poser précipitamment sa main sur le bras du loup. Quand il se rendit compte de son geste, il se tendit mais laissa sa main en place, légèrement gêné. Il avait bougé instinctivement pour réconforter le loup, sans penser aux conséquences. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais finalement se tut. Son regard accrocha celui du loup, dans une intense gravité. Il laissa sa main quelques instants de plus que la bienséance ne le permettait, les doigts légèrement trop crispés pour être à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait dire dans un moment pareil ? Être désolé ne le rendrait pas moins triste.. À cette pensée, Stiles repensa à sa propre histoire et confia rapidement, les mots sortant précipitamment de sa bouche :

"- Je suis orphelin. J'ai perdu mes parents dans un accident de voiture. J'étais trop petit pour m'en rappeler, enfin je… je sais même plus à quoi ils ressemblent. J'ai été blessé apparemment et ça m'a laissé une cicatrice. D'ailleurs, elle est vraiment moche heureusement qu'elle est dans le dos… Mais même si je ne me rappelle plus d'eux, ils me manquent. C'est… c'est bizarre n'est-ce pas ?"

Derek secoua doucement la tête avant de répondre, la voix grave, presque enrouée :

"- Mon oncle et sa femme attendaient un enfant. Je ne l'ai pas connu, je ne l'ai même jamais vu et pourtant, je ressens son absence."

Stiles eut un sourire triste avant de passer sa main sur son visage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé de l'accident. C'était toujours un moment flou et il évitait de se le remémorer. Il remua sur le canapé, un silence quelque peu inconfortable s'installant entre les deux hommes. Stiles aurait aimé discuter plus et en apprendre davantage sur le loup mais il se retint. C'était encore trop prématuré, il n'était clairement pas assez à l'aise avec le métamorphe.

Ils n'attendirent que quelques minutes supplémentaires avant que les premiers louveteaux ne débarquent. Très rapidement, la meute fut au complet et Stiles s'éclaircit la voix pour annoncer :

"- Bon. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je pense qu'il y a un Darach à Beacon Hills et qu'il a assassiné Deaton."

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permet à Stiles de sauver un autre cul poilu !_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Bon les gens, va falloir se calmer sur la longueur des chapitres car voici le plus long de l'histoire ahah ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est plus léger que les autres mais cachent quelques indices... Je ne vous dirais rien de plus :p _

_On remercie de nouveau mes bêtas sans qui la qualité de cette histoire serait beaucoup moins bonne !_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

Au vu du capharnaüm engendré par son annonce, Stiles réalisa qu'il aurait mieux fait de la dire d'une manière différente. Il attendit quelques instants, les questions des uns et des autres se superposant sans qu'il n'arrive à en saisir aucune. Il chercha à prendre plusieurs fois la parole mais sa voix était noyée parmi celles des autres. Le silence ne se fit que lorsque le grondement d'alpha retentit. Stiles le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant d'expliquer :

"- J'ai besoin de savoir comment Deaton est mort."

Ce fut Lydia qui prit la parole, les sourcils froncés par la concentration :

"- Attends Stiles. Tu dis qu'un Darach est ici, tu parles d'un druide corrompu ?"

Le châtain hocha la tête, ses mains bougeant dans le vide pour appuyer ses propos :

"- Oui, les Darach sont des druides noirs, des druides qui corrompent la nature et utilisent une magie altérée. J'ai… En gros, quand j'ai récupéré les affaires de Deaton, je me suis rendu compte d'incohérences dans certaines de ses notes. En y regardant de plus près, j'ai compris qu'il avait laissé un message. Il dit qu'il y a un Druide noir, c'est l'autre nom du Darach mais enfin bref. En gros, on est dans la merde. Et j'ai absolument besoin de savoir comment Deaton est mort parce que je suis à peu près sûr que s'il y a un Darach dans le coin, il lui a fait la peau pour avoir le champ libre et je n'ai absolument aaaaaucune idée de qui c'est et franchement… c'est la merde."

Il arrêta sa tirade, essoufflé par son débit rapide avant de voir plusieurs paires d'yeux le fixer avec stupeur. Il se frotta l'arrière de la nuque, gêné. Il avait besoin du soutien de la Meute pour dénicher ce Darach. Ce fut Scott qui prit la parole :

"- Deaton a fait un arrêt cardiaque chez lui. On s'est rendus sur place et il n'y avait aucune odeur suspecte. Pas de peur ou de surprise. Juste un peu de douleur mais ça nous a semblé normal… Tu penses que… ?"

Le druide haussa les épaules avant de faire les cent pas.

"- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être une potion, ou un sort, ou des runes ? Ou alors ça s'est passé à un autre endroit et il a ramené le corps. On ne peut pas vraiment savoir... Est-ce qu'il a été autopsié ? Où est-il enterré ?"

Ce fut Allison qui répondit :

"- Il est au cimetière de Beacon Hills. Il n'y a pas eu d'autopsie : les médecins ont dit qu'il avait une fragilité cardiaque. Il ne nous en avait jamais parlé, c'était un homme discret qui ne se confiait pas beaucoup…

\- Ça, c'est le cas de le dire."

Silencieux jusque-là, Jackson avait parlé d'une voix légèrement exaspérée. Stiles roula des yeux mais ne répliqua pas, tout à ses réflexions. Il en fut rapidement sorti par la voix bourrue de l'alpha :

"- Qui ?"

Le druide s'arrêta en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de l'interroger :

"- Qui est-ce ? Bah je ne sais pas, sinon je viendrais pas ici pour vous deman…"

Le loup grogna, le coupant en pleine phrase avant de préciser :

"- Qui sera sa prochaine victime ?"

Une fois encore, Stiles leva les mains au ciel en signe d'impuissance :

"- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de ses plans ni de ses intentions alors…

\- Tu es druide aussi."

Le lien se fit enfin dans l'esprit du châtain et il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer en fronçant les sourcils :

"- Et bien… C'est possible. Il pourrait s'en prendre à moi mais ça attirerait vos soupçons et peut-être même celle de l'Académie. Deux druides morts en si peu de temps… Après, je vais chercher à le neutraliser donc il pourrait essayer de me kidnapper ou de me mettre hors d'état de nuire… Hmm, oui en fait c'est probable que dans les prochaines semaines, je doive l'affronter. Et vous aussi d'ailleurs. Quoiqu'il veuille faire, une meute de loups-garous bien intentionnés n'est qu'une épine dans son pied."

À cette phrase, Derek se redressa, tendu, et l'ambiance s'alourdit légèrement. La meute prenait véritablement conscience de la menace, sauf Jackson qui banda ses muscles avant de répliquer, la tête haute :

"- On ne va pas se laisser faire ! On est pas des druides, on se laissera pas avoir aussi facilement. Je l'écrase sans problème."

Il fallut à Stiles beaucoup de concentration pour ne pas répliquer. Il se mordait la lèvre, conscient qu'il fallait garder des liens cordiaux avec la meute pour qu'elle l'aide. Visiblement, en groupe, Jackson cherchait à jouer les durs… Sûrement pour prouver quelque chose ou pour s'assurer que Stiles ne répéterait rien de leur entrevue ? Le druide jeta un coup d'œil à l'alpha, qui était visiblement plongé dans ses pensées. Ce fut Lydia qui prit sa défense en mettant une claque sur le bras du blond :

"- Il faut qu'on se prépare. Comment on neutralise un Darach ?"

Le druide se tourna vers elle en haussant les épaules :

"- On reste humains donc fragiles alors un coup de crocs ou de griffes mal placé et c'est la fin pour nous."

Un hoquet de stupeur sembla traverser la meute et Stiles se demanda sincèrement ce qu'il avait -encore- fait. Il bégaya quelques débuts de phrases quand Isaac intervint d'une voix incertaine :

"- On est pas des meurtriers.

\- Oh."

Que répondre à cela ? Stiles n'en était pas un non plus. Mais il n'allait pas laisser une créature aussi corrompue en liberté. Même si elle devait être enterrée sous une tonne de béton. Quoiqu'il arrive, il ne pourrait jamais laisser ce Darach en vie. Mais comment pouvait-il leur faire comprendre ? Il froissa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, incertain de la tournure qu'allait prendre cette conversation.

"- Un… un druide peut devenir un Darach. Mais… Il ne peut pas. Humm. Il ne peut pas revenir sur le droit chemin. C'est comme… comme s'il avait une maladie en phase terminale. Il est corrompu et fou. Les missions des druides sont d'éliminer les Darach. Et je… enfin… je ne sais pas quoi vous dire."

À son grand étonnement, ce fut Derek qui arrêta son monologue :

"- On verra le moment venu. Le plus important, c'est de protéger Beacon Hills et trouver une stratégie."

Stiles hocha la tête d'un air à la fois soulagé et entendu. Il fixa l'alpha avant de lui demander son avis en priorité, comme une preuve de respect :

"- Tu proposes quoi ?"

Derek fit un pas en avant et gonfla ses muscles, imposant le respect à ses louveteaux.

"- Des rondes vont être instaurées pour protéger la ville, en roulement par duo. Scott et Isaac, Erica et Boyd, Jackson avec moi. Allison, vois du côté de ta famille ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour nous aider. Lydia, tu aideras Stiles dans la mise en place des défenses."

L'alpha fit rougeoyer ses yeux pour éviter les éventuelles contestations qu'il sentait venir. Séparer Scott et Allison était obligatoire s'il voulait une protection efficace. A contrario, Boyd et Erica s'étaient entraînés ensemble jusqu'à développer une méthode de combat commune qui était redoutable. Jackson était un atout non-négligeable dans la meute et Derek aurait très bien pu se débrouiller tout seul. Toutefois, il préférait donner de l'importance au kanima en le gardant à ses côtés plutôt que de l'intégrer à une autre équipe. Il pourrait ainsi compter sur sa force et sa rapidité.

Le loup fut sorti de ses pensées quand Stiles frappa dans ses mains et déclara joyeusement :

"- Bon ! Plus les défenses seront mises en place rapidement et mieux ce sera. Je vais avoir besoin de plein d'éléments et de préparation donc autant s'y mettre tout de suite. Je vais chercher mes cartes."

Sans laisser à quiconque le temps de répondre, il alla chercher son sac à dos et en sortit des cartes de Beacon Hills. Il les plaça sur la table en les lissant du plat de la main et Lydia vint s'approcher de lui, scrutant les plans d'un œil vif. Tout en disposant des feuilles et des stylos sur la table déjà remplie, il demanda d'un ton léger :

"- Je peux ravoir à boire ?"

Ce fut Erica et Isaac qui se levèrent pour aller chercher de quoi désaltérer tout le monde, les autres loups restant assis à discuter de choses et d'autres dans les canapés. En déposant les verres, la louve interrogea :

"- On aurait pu amener à manger aussi. Les réunions de meute seraient plus agréables comme ça quand même."

Isaac approuva vivement :

"- Avec un visionnage de films et du pop-corn."

Stiles regarda le bouclé en souriant. Il avait un air juvénile et innocent qui aurait fait fondre un cœur de glace. On en aurait presque oublié que sous son visage de poupin se cachait un loup aux crocs et aux griffes aiguisés. Le druide remercia les loups en prenant son verre avant de hocher la tête. Erica s'exclama :

"- Et puis on apprendra à te connaître !"

Stiles eut un sourire un peu gêné et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre. Heureusement pour lui, Isaac et la louve partirent dans un débat sur les aménagements qu'ils devaient faire dans le loft pour rendre les soirées de meute plus agréables. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par le reste du groupe. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se faisaient cette réflexion, sans s'être jamais lancés, par faute de temps et de motivation sans doute. Légèrement en retrait, Derek ne participa pas, comme à son habitude. Cependant, si Stiles avait été un loup, il aurait sûrement senti la légère pointe de satisfaction émaner de lui à la vue de sa meute en effervescence.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de débat, le druide secoua la tête, reprenant un ton plus sérieux. Il s'était attendri de voir les loups s'investir à ce point dans leur meute. Depuis son entrevue avec Jackson, il avait craint que les loups ne soient que peu liés les uns aux autres.

"- La prochaine réunion de meute pourrait arriver rapidement. Je vais devoir vous revoir vite pour que vous puissiez me donner les éléments dont je vais avoir besoin pour la mise en place des défenses alors…

\- La semaine prochaine ?"

Isaac s'était tourné vers l'alpha, un regard de louveteau battu sur le visage. Ce dernier grogna pour la forme avant de sèchement hocher la tête, approuvant l'idée. Les loups s'étaient réunis autour de la table basse, listant les différents achats qu'ils feraient pour rendre l'endroit plus accueillant. De ce que le druide pouvait entendre, les débats seraient houleux, chacun ayant son mot à dire sur ce qu'il fallait changer. Stiles ne put que ricaner, content de ne pas avoir à participer, avant de se pencher de nouveau sur les plans.

Ces derniers représentaient la ville, les courants telluriques en plus. Il lui fallait relever les éléments disposés aux croisements de plusieurs lignes magiques ainsi que les concentrations de pouvoirs. Il y avait fort à parier que le Darach essaierait de s'en prendre à ces lieux pour renverser le Nemeton. Il y avait plusieurs bâtiments au centre de trois courants : le lycée, l'hôpital, l'asile psychiatrique Eichen House et la clinique vétérinaire. Au centre de cinq courants se trouvait l'emplacement du Nemeton. Pas étonnant que le Darach cherchait à venir à Beacon Hills ! Avec une puissance pareille, il deviendrait pratiquement invincible.

Lydia et lui parlèrent pendant un très long moment, demandant quelques informations de temps en temps à certains membres de la meute sur la ville et ses événements marquants. Ensemble, ils purent définir les lieux stratégiques à protéger et les endroits les plus pertinents pour poser les runes. Stiles écrivit rapidement une liste d'herbes et de poudres qu'il allait devoir se procurer pour remettre les protections en place.

Après avoir fini de planifier la suite des événements, Stiles se tourna vers la Meute et leur demanda à chacun de ramener des objets personnels. Il fallait qu'ils soient plutôt petits et liés à des émotions fortement positives. Stiles s'en servirait pour un rituel de protection qu'il mettrait en place dans le week-end, afin de protéger leurs habitats du Darach. Il laissa l'alpha peaufiner les détails des rondes et chercha à prendre congé quand Erica le prit par le bras avant de le lancer, avec plus ou moins de délicatesse, sur le canapé. Il se réceptionna douloureusement contre Allison qui le redressa avec un sourire gentil et il grogna :

"- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!"

Elle haussa les épaules avant de sourire, faussement navrée :

"- Oups, désolée, batou, j'oublie que les humains sont fragiles parfois. On va regarder un film, reste avec nous !"

Stiles leva un œil prudent vers Derek. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, intégré de force dans une meute dont l'alpha avait l'air de le détester. Autant les louveteaux semblaient l'apprécier, autant lui… Mieux valait être prudent et vérifier que sa présence ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il était tout à fait en droit de le virer du loft dans la seconde, ne faisant pas partie de la meute. Comme le loup ne dit rien, le druide s'installa plus confortablement avant de décréter, sur un ton mi-léger, mi-sérieux :

"- Je ne tolérerai rien de moins que Batman ou Star Wars !"

Erica eut un éclat de rire avant d'exposer :

"- Scott n'a jamais vu tous les Star Wars, on a qu'à en mettre un !"

Le druide eut un regard choqué en se tournant vers le vétérinaire. Il prit une pose catastrophée, la main sur le cœur :

"- Scotty, tu me blesses. J'espère que vous êtes prêts car il est hors de question que je protège quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vu cette magnifique trilogie !"

Au cours de la soirée, la meute apprit donc à quel point Stiles raffolait d'anecdotes plus ou moins utiles sur la saga. Il entraînait dans son monologue une Erica au comble de la joie face à un fan comme lui. Derek s'était installé dans un fauteuil, légèrement à l'écart, un livre dans les mains. Stiles le trouvait absolument craquant. Il était sûr qu'avec des lunettes, il serait horriblement sexy. Jackson s'était plusieurs fois énervé face au druide, lui intimant de se taire, mais ce dernier ne s'était pas démonté. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Ils en étaient à leur troisième film, Isaac endormi sur un coussin quand Stiles se redressa soudainement, faisant sursauter les humaines et le loup endormi.

Il se jeta hors du canapé en soufflant rapidement qu'il revenait. La meute entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer rapidement. Derek se concentra jusqu'à l'entendre au pied de l'immeuble parler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne put comprendre les paroles qu'ils échangèrent car les louveteaux parlaient tous les uns par-dessus les autres et il grogna, intimant le silence. Cependant, il était trop tard et Stiles remontait déjà dans l'immeuble. Derek se redressa légèrement, au cas où il devrait défendre sa meute. Toutefois, ses sens surnaturels lui indiquaient qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, bien au contraire.

Quelques instants après, Stiles revenait, les bras chargés de nourriture. Les louveteaux se redressèrent tous, appâtés par l'odeur alléchante des sacs. Ayant déjà mangé, il avait simplement commandé des confiseries, des boissons et des curly fries également. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas passer une bonne soirée sans curly fries.

**Ω**

Le générique du cinquième film défilait à l'écran quand Stiles sortit de sa léthargie filmesque. Il regarda autour de lui et ricana légèrement. Scott bavait sur les genoux d'Allison, endormie dans un coin du canapé. Erica était vautrée contre Boyd qui avait passé un bras protecteur autour d'elle, Isaac à leurs pieds. Lydia dormait sur un fauteuil et semblait aussi élégante que lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Jackson avait une posture reptilienne, enroulé autour de lui-même. Le druide se tourna vers l'alpha avant de sursauter légèrement face aux pupilles vermeilles. Il murmura :

"- Tu ne dors jamais ?!

"- Et toi ?"

Stiles haussa un sourcil avant de répondre :

"- Un point partout. Je ne dors pas beaucoup c'est vrai. Je pense que c'est l'afflux constant de la magie dans mon corps qui doit me donner de l'énergie."

Il se leva durant son explication, s'étira avant d'éteindre la télévision. Tant pis, ils regarderaient la suite plus tard. Il rassembla ses affaires avant de déclarer :

"- Bon, je te laisse veiller sur ta pile de louveteaux !"

Il crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de l'alpha et il leva les bras en l'air, content d'avoir aperçu cette expression sur le loup grincheux avant de dire plus vite qu'il ne réfléchit :

"- T'es pas qu'un Sourwolf en fait !"

L'alpha se redressa sous l'insulte et Stiles dérapa, se retenant à la table. Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne en s'excusant :

"- Pardon pardon, grogne pas ! Tu vas finir par me donner raison !"

Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre elle, grognant douloureusement. Il avait fermé les yeux sous le choc et, quand il les rouvrit, il déglutit bruyamment. L'alpha était face à lui, affichant ses traits lupins. Ses yeux étaient rougeoyants, légèrement plissés par la colère, ses sourcils se rejoignant presque. Il grognait doucement, en continu, pour répondre au défi du druide. Ses crocs, anormalement grands et plus nombreux que ceux d'un bêta, dépassaient largement de ses lèvres. Ce fut sur ces derniers que le regard de Stiles se fixa. Il déglutit de nouveau avant de murmurer, sarcastique :

"- Que vous avez de grandes dents…"

Le loup appuya plus fortement contre lui, lui coupant le souffle avant de grogner :

"- C'est pour mieux t'égorger !"

Stiles déglutit de nouveau, sa bouche s'asséchant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais voir Derek sous sa forme lupine avait tendance à… l'exciter. Il haleta légèrement et la pression sur son torse se relâcha quelques secondes avant de devenir plus forte, sa colonne vertébrale cherchant à épouser les contours de la porte d'entrée. Il sentait la chaleur du bras lupin contre son torse, les muscles puissants le clouant sur la surface froide dans son dos. Ses mains s'étaient posées d'instinct sur l'avant-bras musclé, renforçant son impression de chaleur.

Il détailla le loup et le sentit troublé. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'interroger sur la raison que son regard vint de nouveau se poser sur la bouche de l'alpha. Il se demanda brièvement ce que pouvait donner la sensation de ses crocs sur sa clavicule avant de papillonner des yeux et de lécher ses lèvres. Derek fronça davantage les sourcils face à son geste avant d'ouvrir légèrement la bouche, clairement indécis.

Stiles ferma les yeux quelques instants. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il devait puer l'excitation. Il récita rapidement une formule pour annuler son odeur et le loup fit un pas en arrière. Gêné au possible, il sentait des rougeurs s'installer partout sur son visage et son cou. Stiles secoua la tête avant de bégayer :

"- Euh.. bah… merci pour la soirée. Je… On se contacte plus tard. Tu sais pour… pour les protections. Voilà ! Allez, salut !"

Sans plus de cérémonie, le druide sortit et dévala les escaliers pour retrouver sa Jeep, ses pensées se bousculant sans cesse dans sa tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permet à Derek de plaquer Stiles plus souvent contre une porte !_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Et on se retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre de Brownie pour rendre le lundi plus fondant /o/ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !_

_J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous : je ne publierais pas la semaine prochaine pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis en vacances /o/ Et je vais peut-être passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. C'est difficile de tenir un rythme hebdomadaire... J'essaierais donc mais je pense que ça va être compliqué. Je vous redirais ça dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Stiles arriva au travail avec des cernes dignes d'un panda. Taquin, comme à son habitude, John lui apporta une tasse de café à son bureau, se moquant de son manque de sommeil. Il ne reçut qu'un vague grommellement en réponse qui le fit sourire avant de lui demander si tout allait bien :

"- Fiston, prends ta journée. Tu as l'air épuisé et…

\- Non c'est bon Shérif ça va aller. C'est juste une mauvaise nuit, ça ira mieux après mon café."

John sembla hésiter un instant, pour finalement soupirer et tourner les talons, la ride d'inquiétude toujours présente sur son front. Stiles soupira à son tour avant de laisser son visage reposer sur le bureau. Il était exténué. Il avait passé la nuit à se prendre la tête, comme l'adolescent qu'il n'était plus. Il n'était pas contrôlé par ses hormones nom d'un chien ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de draguer un alpha, sur son propre territoire, avec sa meute -heureusement endormie- dans la pièce d'à côté ? Oui, ce Derek était un dieu vivant. Oui, il était carrément intriguant avec son aura de mystères qui l'entourait constamment. Oui, il avait des biceps en béton avec des Henley ridiculement trop étroits pour ces bras immenses.

Stiles se frappa la tête contre le bureau. Il devait absolument penser à autre chose. Il était druide ! Il était censé être neutre pour toutes les créatures surnaturelles de la ville. Et voilà qu'il faisait déjà des soirées de meute et qu'il draguait leur alpha. Avait-il oublié tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis qu'il était arrivé ici ? Un tas de muscles, un visage à tomber, une force surhumaine et ça y est, le druide était séduit ? Stiles claqua sa langue contre son palais, énervé contre lui-même de son attitude. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Il n'avait même pas pu résister une seconde. Il n'en avait pas eu envie même. Il avait grandement apprécié sa soirée auprès des membres de la meute, même s'il avait dû établir des plans et parler stratégie avec Lydia. Elle était d'une intelligence incroyable, avec un esprit rapide et acéré. C'était très agréable de discuter avec elle, nonobstant les regards assassins que Stiles avait senti dans son dos durant toute la durée de leur conversation.

Le reste de la meute avait été très sympathique avec lui, l'intégrant dans le groupe comme s'il en avait toujours fait partie. Et c'était étrangement réconfortant. Lui qui avait été orphelin si jeune, sans aucun souvenir de ses parents, qui avait été seul à l'académie, trop bavard, trop intelligent pour son propre bien… Cette impression de groupe, d'être ensemble… C'était indescriptible comme sensation. Mais c'était bien là le problème. Stiles était un druide et par conséquent, devait être neutre. Entre ses envies et ses obligations, il était perdu. C'est ce qui l'avait maintenu éveillé toute la nuit, le rendant mou et quelque peu amorphe pour la journée.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de s'approfondir sur son problème nocturne que Parrish débarqua dans son bureau, la mine sombre :

"- On a une nouvelle disparition."

Le druide se redressa dans son fauteuil, plus alerte. Jordan déposa une copie du dossier sur son bureau avant d'en résumer les éléments :

"- Odile Bunel, 24 ans. Elle étudie le droit à Sacramento, elle est revenue suite à un problème de santé de sa mère qui a été hospitalisée la semaine dernière. Il y a un témoin oculaire qui l'a vu se faire enlever près du lycée. Il est actuellement avec le dessinateur pour faire un portrait. Son portable a été retrouvé sur place, il a été envoyé en analyse. Le Shérif veut qu'on soit tous les deux sur l'affaire."

Stiles hocha la tête. Jordan Parrish était un policier vraiment studieux et brillant. C'était un réel plaisir de travailler avec lui. Le premier adjoint demanda :

"- Je pensais aller interroger la famille, tu viens ?

\- Bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite. Je te rejoins dans ton bureau."

Il laissa Parrish fermer la porte derrière lui avant de prendre son téléphone et d'envoyer un texto à Derek. Au cours de la soirée de la veille, ils s'étaient tous donnés leur numéro -avec plus ou moins de réticence- pour faciliter les échanges d'informations sur le Darach. Il n'attendit pas de réponse, étant attendu et il rejoignit son collègue.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur le pas d'un pavillon, démontrant un niveau de vie plutôt aisé. Il laissa son collègue mener l'entretien, se contentant de poser quelques questions, dans une attitude la plus empathique possible. Le père avait l'air de quelqu'un de froid et distant, qui gardait tout pour lui. Chef d'entreprise, il devait avoir l'habitude de garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Cependant, entre la maladie de sa femme et la disparition de sa fille, Stiles sentait chez le père une certaine fragilité qu'il essayait de dissimuler du mieux possible. Montrer ses faiblesses n'était pas dans ses habitudes et il ne se lâcherait visiblement pas devant les deux hommes de loi.

Aucune information pertinente ne vint compléter leur enquête. Odile était une personne très studieuse et intègre, droite dans ses bottes, à l'image de son paternel. Elle avait un parcours scolaire exemplaire, lui permettant de décrocher une bourse pour aller étudier le droit à Sacramento. Elle était réservée, ayant très peu d'amis et ne sortait pratiquement jamais. La jeune femme était partie au lycée de Beacon Hills en début de matinée, après son jogging journalier, afin de rencontrer ses anciens professeurs et échanger sur sa situation actuelle. Elle avait prévu d'aller ensuite rejoindre sa mère, qu'elle visitait tous les jours à l'hôpital.

Le père avait été appelé tôt dans la mâtinée par les forces de l'ordre pour lui annoncer que sa fille avait été enlevée. Il avait aussitôt quitté son entreprise pour rentrer à son domicile afin d'y rencontrer les policiers. Les trois hommes échangèrent encore quelques informations avant de se séparer. Parrish et Stiles se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, conscients que cet entretien ne leur avait rien apporté de plus. Ils avaient pris soin d'emmener un échantillon d'ADN par le biais de la brosse à dents d'Odile, au cas où. Le druide soupira en remontant dans la voiture. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le lien entre les trois disparitions. Cela voulait dire deux choses : soit il n'avait pas assez d'éléments pour trouver la convergence, soit il y avait plusieurs kidnappeurs. Cette hypothèse lui donnait froid dans le dos. Il avait déjà beaucoup à faire avec un Darach alors avec plusieurs enlèvements…

Ils roulèrent en direction du poste, partageant leurs maigres informations et les hypothèses les plus probables. Si les disparitions de Dylan, Tiffany et Odile étaient liées, il y avait fort à parier que Dylan et Tiffany se soient fait enlever. L'hypothèse d'une fugue -à laquelle Stiles n'avait jamais cru- devenait de moins en moins consistante.

Une fois au poste, ils croisèrent le témoin oculaire de l'enlèvement. C'était un lycéen banal, de taille moyenne, brun. Il semblait nerveux, ce qui était somme toute logique vu ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il était assis sur une chaise à l'entrée du bureau du Shérif, attendant probablement qu'un de ses parents ne vienne le chercher. Sa jambe droite tressautait et il s'essuyait régulièrement les mains sur son jean cintré. Il jetait des coups d'œil autour de lui, comme s'il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Stiles eut de la peine pour cet adolescent traumatisé. Il en aurait sûrement pour quelques semaines avant de pouvoir sortir de nouveau en toute confiance.

Les deux adjoints passèrent devant lui, lui souriant aussi gentiment que possible avant d'aller retrouver le Shérif. Ce dernier avait une mine sombre, un papier entre les mains. Il leur fit signe de fermer la porte et, une fois certain qu'on ne pouvait pas les entendre, leur montra le portrait robot. Stiles grimaça. Le croquis représentait la moitié de la population mâle de Beacon Hills. John expliqua :

"- Ce gosse a eu tellement peur qu'il ne se souvient que vaguement du visage du kidnappeur. Il a donné quelques indices mais trop peu pour que notre dessinateur ne puisse en faire quelque chose."

Il se passa une main lasse sur son visage :

"- J'espère qu'avec le temps, des détails lui reviendront en mémoire. Vous avez pu interroger le père de la victime ?"

Stiles raconta brièvement leur entrevue, assombrissant davantage le visage du Shérif. Il les congédia après quelques minutes, leur rappelant de le maintenir au courant des avancées de leur enquête. Une fois dans son bureau, le druide regarda son téléphone mais il n'avait toujours aucune réponse de Derek. Il aurait aimé que ce dernier vienne sur place, histoire de traquer une odeur peut-être ou de remarquer un détail qui aurait échappé aux regards humains. Agacé malgré lui, il l'appela mais fut mis sur répondeur après la deuxième sonnerie, augmentant son énervement. Ils étaient presque en guerre contre un druide noir, comment pouvait-il ne pas prendre ses appels ? Était-ce à cause de la veille ?

Stiles soupira avant d'appeler Scott qui décrocha rapidement, le soulageant un minimum :

"- Salut Stiles !

\- Salut Scott. Dis-moi, tu sais ce que fait Derek en ce moment ?

\- Euh… non. Pourquoi, tu avais besoin de le voir ?

\- Oui, il y a eu une nouvelle disparition et j'avais besoin d'une truffe lupine."

Il entendit le vétérinaire ricaner légèrement à sa vanne douteuse avant de répondre :

"- Boyd ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, essaie de voir avec lui. J'ai une intervention chirurgicale ce midi mais si c'est urgent, je peux…

\- Non non ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais voir avec Boyd directement, merci Scott !

\- De rien. La prochaine réunion de meute sera demain soir. Chacun ramènera un objet comme tu nous l'as demandé.

\- C'est parfait, merci encore."

Le ton de Scott changea dans sa réponse, légèrement moqueur et ironique :

"- De rien, _Batou_."

Stiles grogna, déclenchant l'hilarité de son interlocuteur :

"- Rooh arrête avec ça, c'est Erica qui a commencé !

\- Ouais ouais c'est ça !"

Il raccrocha, mi-agacé mi-amusé par le comportement du vétérinaire, avant de faire défiler sa liste de contacts jusqu'à la fin. Vernon Boyd. Il n'eut à attendre que quelques sonneries avant d'entendre la tonalité. Tout en discrétion, comme à son habitude, le loup ne dit rien, attendant sûrement que Stiles parle de lui-même :

"- Boyd ! Est-ce que tu es libre pour m'aider sur une affaire ? J'aurais besoin d'aide au lycée de Beacon Hills. Genre rapidement. Si ça te dérange pas bien sûr.

\- J'arrive."

Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. Stiles secoua la tête, mi-amusé, mi-désespéré avant de se préparer pour le rendez-vous. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était avec Boyd sur la scène d'enlèvement, attirant quelques regards curieux de la part des policiers restés sur place. Toutefois, étant le deuxième adjoint, il n'avait heureusement pas à se justifier. Ils firent tous les deux le tour de l'endroit : il n'y avait rien de flagrant, pas de signes de bagarre, pas d'objets au sol. S'il n'y avait pas eu de témoin oculaire, il aurait été impossible de savoir qu'Odile s'était faite enlever. Stiles espérait vraiment que Boyd pouvait percevoir quelques réminiscences d'odeur. Il ne voulait pas d'une troisième enquête sans aucune autre hypothèse qu'une fugue. C'était trop régulier. Une fois, c'était le hasard, deux fois, une coïncidence mais trois fois, c'est une constante.

Vernon restait silencieux, focalisé sur l'environnement dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Pour une fois, Stiles ne disait rien, laissant le loup se concentrer. Cependant, il était impatient de savoir. Il voulait des informations. Il aurait aimé que le loup parle en même temps qu'il reniflait l'air afin de calmer sa tension. Mais il dut attendre encore de longues minutes avant que Boyd ne se tourne vers lui, à l'écart des autres policiers. Le loup croisa les bras avant d'annoncer :

"- Elle avait peur. Très peur. L'odeur est acide, comme celle de la terreur."

Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveux. Il regarda Boyd avant d'insister :

"- Rien d'autre ? Aucune autre odeur ? Un… je ne sais pas moi, même pas un cheveu qui traîne ?"

Le loup secoua la tête, faisant soupirer le druide. Ce dernier le remercia et le brun repartit, toujours aussi silencieux. Stiles resta quelques instants, espérant que, peut-être, il trouverait un indice ou une hypothèse. Mais il savait qu'il se leurrait lui-même. Ses pouvoirs étaient inutiles, il ne pouvait pister quelqu'un que d'après une signature magique très récente. Comment pourrait-il trouver quelque chose après l'inspection d'un loup et de ses collègues ?

Le reste de la journée passa dans une morosité toute relative. Le manque de sommeil, ses interrogations et la troisième disparition avaient entamé une partie de sa bonne humeur. Les litres de café ne permettaient pas de lui redonner son dynamisme et il quitta le poste le soir avec un certain abattement.

N'ayant pas le courage de se faire à manger, il prit de la junk-food à emporter, se morigénant lui-même sur son taux de cholestérol. Il n'avait pas envie de manger dans son appartement, à contempler ses tableaux vides d'indices alors il se dirigea vers un parc à quelques centaines de mètres de son immeuble.

Il était tard et il faisait un peu frais pour la saison donc il se trouva seul, regardant la pleine lune en mangeant une énorme portion de curly fries. Il aimait entendre le bruit de la nature environnante, assis sur un banc. C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'inquiéta pas quand il entendit des pas feutrés. C'était un parc public, il y avait sûrement quelqu'un qui venait lui aussi se détendre dans ce petit bout de verdure. Et puis, il avait un hamburger à finir.

Soudain, il entendit un halètement et tourna brusquement la tête, incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne distinguait rien et n'entendait plus l'ombre d'une respiration. Il posa sa nourriture à ses côtés avant de se redresser, les sens en alerte. Après quelques minutes sans aucun bruit suspect, il se rassit sans endormir sa vigilance, au cas où. Il espérait fortement que ce n'était pas le Darach : il était épuisé et ne souhaitait pas livrer un combat en cet instant. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir l'emporter.

Alors qu'il se détendait un minimum, il perçut de nouveau un bruit, beaucoup plus franc, beaucoup plus marqué. Il se redressa brusquement de nouveau, les reliefs de son repas tombant à ses pieds. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était plaqué contre le sol et sa tête cogna rudement la terre, le faisant grogner de douleur. Au-dessus de lui, un énorme loup noir le surplombait, les yeux entièrement rouges. Il déglutit nerveusement en sentant les pattes pleines de griffes appuyer sur son torse. Un seul mouvement de sa part et l'animal pourrait le déchiqueter.

Il leva la main, concentrant son pouvoir dans cette dernière. Toutefois, le loup capta son mouvement et approcha sa gueule de ses doigts, faisant se raidir le druide. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le loup lapa sa paume avant de poser sa tête dessus et d'émettre un cri canin, comme une espèce de ronronnement avorté.

Le druide regarda le loup frotter son crâne contre sa main restée en l'air avant qu'une idée absolument folle ne traverse son esprit. Il ouvrit la bouche avant de bafouiller, interdit :

"- Derek ?!"

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permet à Stiles de mieux s'intégrer dans la meute !_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Salut les petits loups ! _

_Je suis de retour de vacances avec un nouveau chapitre pour égayer votre lundi ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira car il y a pas mal de Sterek ! :D_

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

Stiles resta assis par terre, éberlué, alors que Derek-loup jappait en remuant la queue. Oui, c'était bien lui visiblement. Sa signature magique ne laissait aucun doute. Derek était là. En loup. Et lui léchait le visage. Reprenant ses esprits, le druide se mit à genoux avant de prendre à pleines mains la fourrure qui entourait la gueule du loup et dit d'un ton inquiet :

"- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es blessé ? On t'a lancé un sortilège ? C'est le Darach c'est ça ? Attends, je vais appeler Scott !"

Visiblement, le flot de paroles du châtain ne sembla pas plaire à l'animal qui grogna légèrement avant de poser sa gueule sur le front du jeune homme. Il ne cessa de geindre jusqu'à ce que, lentement, Stiles ne pose sa main sur sa fourrure soyeuse et ne le caresse. Le druide était en train de rêver. Ce n'était pas possible… Derek demandait des câlins ? Il voyait bien le brun le frapper, l'insulter, le plaquer joyeusement contre un mur... mais demander de l'affection ? Ça, c'était vraiment bizarre.

Recentrant le fil de ses pensées, l'humain secoua la tête avant de regarder autour de lui. Il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un ne le voie avec un loup -un loup !- dans le parc pour que les flics ne débarquent. Et mon Dieu, il n'avait absolument pas besoin de cela. Il se redressa, faisant glapir de mécontentement l'animal, avant de ranger ses affaires en expliquant :

"- On va aller chez moi. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Et tu ne peux pas rester ici. Ça va être plus simple."

Il finit de prendre les restes d'emballage de nourriture dans ses bras avant de baisser le regard sur l'animal. Il avait envie de hurler de manière hystérique. Pourtant, il souffla pour se concentrer de nouveau, avant de prendre la direction de son appartement. Il lança un sort de confusion sur l'animal. Quiconque regarderait de loin ne verrait qu'un chien se baladant joyeusement avec son maître.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement ne dura qu'une poignée de minutes mais elles parurent être les plus longues de sa vie. Il ne cessait de s'interroger sur les causes d'un tel comportement. Est-ce qu'on avait jeté un maléfice à l'alpha ? Et si oui, quel en était l'intérêt ? Déstabiliser la meute ? Ou est-ce que c'était normal ? Derek avait-il la capacité de se transformer entièrement ? C'était très rare mais cela existait chez certains lycanthropes.

Il sentit le loup se frotter à sa jambe et il se reprit. Il s'était arrêté devant sa porte d'entrée, les clés en main. Il déverrouilla rapidement la porte avant de laisser Derek entrer en premier. Aussitôt, ce dernier se mit à fureter partout et le druide souhaita intérieurement que le loup ne marque pas son territoire. Il avait une caution à récupérer.

Stiles resta dans l'entrée, regardant l'animal renifler chaque affaire qu'il avait à portée de truffe. Puis, le druide secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées avant de prendre une bière au frigo. Il se posa sur son lit et but une longue gorgée d'alcool. Peut-être que la boisson lui permettrait d'y voir plus clair… Stiles soupira avant de voir le loup s'ébrouer et trottiner joyeusement vers lui. La bête gémit un peu, jappa même une fois en tournant sur elle-même avant de sauter souplement sur le lit. Le druide n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre que l'animal prenait déjà ses aises. Il essayait de s'installer sur Stiles, posant une patte prudente entre les jambes croisées de l'humain et poussant son torse, le forçant à s'allonger. Voyant qu'il allait perdre le combat, le druide posa sa boisson avant de s'installer plus confortablement. Aussitôt, le loup vint lécher son visage, visiblement heureux. Stiles eut une moue mi-amusée mi-écœurée en essayant de le repousser. Enfin, le loup arrêta son manège avant de s'affaisser sur lui, tirant un soupir à l'humain :

"- Hey ! T'es pas léger mon louloup."

Ses mains s'étaient de nouveau posées sur le pelage doux du loup, fourrageant dedans. Il savait que c'était mal, qu'il ne devait pas profiter ainsi, mais sérieusement, Derek était adorable comme ça ! Puis, après quelques instants de gratouilles qui firent fermer de plaisir les yeux lupins, Stiles se tortilla pour atteindre son téléphone. Mécontent d'être bousculé, le loup se décala quelque peu. Le druide leva les yeux au ciel devant cette attitude.

Ce dernier appela Scott mais tomba sur le répondeur après plusieurs sonneries. Il essaya de nouveau avant de se résigner et d'appeler Boyd mais c'était la même chose. Il ne se découragea pas et tenta de joindre Isaac, puis Erica, puis Jackson et Allison. Personne ne répondait. C'était la pleine lune et ils avaient sûrement l'influence de cette dernière à gérer. Toutefois, ils pouvaient quand même apprendre à décrocher leur téléphone, non ?

En désespoir de cause, il appela Lydia qui répondit après quelques secondes :

"- Allô, Stiles ?

\- Lydia ! J'ai besoin d'aide. Derek peut se transformer entièrement ?!"

À l'entente de son nom, le loup leva une oreille paresseuse et Stiles gratta son crâne, le faisant soupirer de satisfaction.

"- Oui il peut le faire. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? Il est avec toi ? Isaac, essaie de respirer calmement ! Désolée c'est un peu la folie ici.

\- Oui, il est chez moi. J'ai cherché à joindre Scott mais…

\- Il s'occupe des bêtas. Certains ont plus de mal que d'autres à se contrôler à la pleine lune. Scott ! Isaac va se transformer !"

C'était logique mais normalement, c'était le rôle de l'alpha de gérer ses louveteaux. Il n'osa pas poser la question, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait actuellement. Pourtant, la banshee dut le saisir car elle enchaîna :

"- Derek était avec nous tout à l'heure mais il semblait… agité. Un peu perturbé. Il attisait la nervosité des bêtas et puis d'un coup, il s'est transformé et il est parti. On ne l'a pas suivi. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?"

Le druide la rassura tout de suite avant de demander :

"- Et euh… il sait ce qu'il fait ? Enfin je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Je… c'est bizarre non ? Est-ce que je dois, euh… vous le ramener ?

\- Les loups à la pleine lune sont plutôt dominés par leur côté lupin mais je ne t'apprends rien. J'imagine que son loup voulait te rencontrer ! Garde le avec toi, il reviendra quand il l'aura décidé et on avisera à ce moment là, okay ? Je dois te laisser. ERICA RESTE ICI."

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la tonalité de fin d'appel résonnait à son oreille. Visiblement, Lydia et Scott avaient du pain sur la planche pour s'occuper des louveteaux et n'avaient pas le temps de se creuser la tête avec le druide pour comprendre pourquoi leur alpha était chez lui. En loup. À le regarder fixement comme le lycanthrope bizarre qu'il était. Stiles soupira avant de murmurer pour lui-même :

"- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien faire de toi… ?"

Comme si le loup avait compris, sa queue vint fouetter doucement le visage du châtain qui cria de surprise avant de reposer sa tête contre son oreiller. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

**Ω**

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla en sueur. Il avait extrêmement bien dormi, bien qu'un loup massif avait cherché à l'étouffer durant toute la nuit. Il se redressa sur ses coudes avant de balayer son appartement du regard mais ne trouva nulle trace de l'animal. Par mesure de précaution, il alla vérifier dans la salle de bain et les toilettes, mais non, pas de trace de l'alpha. C'est comme s'il avait rêvé. Il n'y avait pas de mot sur la table non plus, rien qui expliquait cette absence. Le druide grimaça avant de s'interroger sur la manière dont Derek était sorti. Il se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée avant de voir que le verrou était ouvert. L'alpha avait sûrement dû se retransformer dans la nuit pour pouvoir sortir. Il se demanda un instant s'il lui avait emprunté des vêtements ou s'il avait fait le chemin jusqu'au loft nu comme un ver. Cette pensée le fit sourire malgré lui.

Toutefois, il perdit rapidement son sourire avant de soupirer. Il avait envie d'appeler Derek, de lui demander des explications, savoir pourquoi il était venu, ce qu'il avait fait. Mais connaissant le caractère du loup, il était certain de ne pas avoir de réponse. Et au vu de la nuit agitée qu'avaient visiblement eu les bêtas, il attendrait la prochaine réunion de meute pour avoir plus d'informations… Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner. Si l'alpha était venu, un soir de pleine lune, en partie contrôlé par son loup, c'est qu'il avait un intérêt pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait aimé être réveillé lorsque l'alpha s'était levé, sa réaction lui aurait certainement beaucoup appris sur son état d'esprit… Avait-il réellement voulu être là, avec lui durant la pleine lune ? Ou était-ce une lubie de son loup qu'il n'avait su maîtriser… ? Est-ce que ses changements d'attitude envers lui depuis leur rencontre s'expliquaient par une attirance teintée de gêne ? Ou de la maladresse ? Stiles aimerait le croire. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était attiré par l'alpha. Vraiment attiré. Et cette nuit avait conforté cette idée, le rendant impatient d'en savoir plus. Malheureusement, il devrait attendre sa prochaine rencontre avec Derek. Cela risquait de ne pas être de tout repos...

Stiles secoua la tête avant de regarder l'heure. Il avait encore de l'avance avant sa prise de poste. Il se prépara quelques œufs brouillés avec des tartines avant de les engloutir tout en pianotant sur son portable. Il répondit aux quelques messages laissés par les membres de la meute, les enjoignant à ne pas s'inquiéter de ses appels insistants. Scott, visiblement déjà réveillé, lui proposa de manger avec lui le midi-même et il accepta avec joie.

Le druide regarda sa montre : il était encore tôt et il souhaitait se rendre sur la tombe de Deaton. Peut-être aurait-il des indices, comme pour les carnets ? Il en doutait fortement, cependant, il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer un druide. Le châtain prépara ses affaires et se mit en tenue de policier avant de se diriger vers Roscoe. Il la démarra et rejoignit rapidement le cimetière.

Il coupa le moteur sur le parking et descendit de sa Jeep. Une impression étrange le prit à la gorge et il secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais au vu de tout ce était en train de se jouer dans sa vie actuellement, il n'était plus à cela près. Inspirant à fond -il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec ce genre d'endroit- le druide s'avança dans les allées. Il jeta un œil aux alentours, essayant de voir s'il y avait un gardien pour lui permettre de trouver plus vite la stèle, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Alors qu'il déambulait dans les allées, le châtain entendit une femme pleurer. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de regarder autour de lui, mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il ne vit personne. Il se retourna de nouveau et put voir une femme brune pleurer debout devant une pierre tombale. Il resta figé sur place, incertain de la démarche à suivre dans ce genre de situation. Devait-on faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu ? Ou s'approcher pour consoler la personne ?

Il avançait en direction de la femme quand des pas rapides se firent entendre, le faisant se figer. Un homme brun en tenue de policier approchait. De là où il était, Stiles ne voyait rien d'autre que son dos. Il voulut partir mais quelque chose le retint. Il ne savait pas quoi, il n'arrivait pas à définir ce sentiment mais il sentait qu'il devait rester, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. L'homme saisit les épaules de la femme avant de déclarer :

"- Skarbie ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Secouée par les sanglots, elle ne sut répondre et l'homme la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. Après quelques instants, elle put reprendre son souffle :

"- Je voulais… je voulais juste…"

Les larmes montèrent de nouveau dans ses yeux et elle ne put rien dire de plus. Toutefois, cela sembla suffire à l'homme de loi qui déposa un baiser sur la tempe de la femme. Stiles, toujours spectateur de cette scène intime, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à l'entente de la voix féminine. Il se sentait oppressé, sans comprendre sa réaction, accentuant son mal-être. Il allait faire un pas en avant et se diriger vers le couple de nouveau enlacé quand la femme releva les yeux sur lui.

À l'instant même où le regard se posa sur lui, une douleur intense explosa dans son cerveau et il ferma les yeux sous son intensité. Il gémit faiblement et se sentit partir en arrière, comme s'il s'évanouissait. La sensation partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, le laissant pantelant. Il ouvrit les yeux, analysant la situation. Il était à genoux sur le gravier d'une allée. Il se redressa vivement, cherchant le couple du regard mais ne vit rien. Il fit magiquement le tour de la zone mais nulle trace, humaine comme magique, n'était présente dans les alentours. Fronçant les sourcils face à cette incompréhension, Stiles se rapprocha de l'endroit où il avait cru percevoir la dame.

Rapidement, des détails lui sautèrent aux yeux. Là, une plante qu'il n'avait pas vue, là, une stèle qui semblait différente... Il se sentait particulièrement confus. Il arriva près de la pierre devant laquelle était la femme. Il lut les inscriptions sur la pierre : "_Mieczyslaw Stilinski. À notre enfant bien aimé."._ Le coeur serré, il allait s'approcher davantage quand il sentit les prémices de la douleur revenir. Il fit un pas en arrière avant de sortir du cimetière. Il viendrait voir la tombe de Deaton une autre fois. Il se sentait trop confus actuellement, un goût amer enserrant sa gorge. Il remonta dans Roscoe, perturbé, avant de mettre le contact et de se diriger vers le poste. Un café lui ferait certainement le plus grand bien.

**Ω**

Le midi arriva rapidement, au plus grand soulagement de Stiles. Il avait besoin de voir un visage connu et sympathique. Il retrouva Scott dans un petit restaurant que le brun connaissait bien. Comme à son habitude, le druide commanda bien plus que son estomac ne pouvait contenir. Ils discutèrent joyeusement, appréciant cette complicité qui naissait entre eux. Si les coups de foudre amicaux existaient, ils étaient certainement en train d'en vivre un !

Alors que le châtain engloutissait ses curly fries, il questionna le loup :

"- Ça a été à la pleine lune ?"

Essuyant la sauce qu'il avait sur les doigts, le bouclé hocha la tête :

"- Certains ont encore un peu de mal à gérer leur transformation mais ça va."

Puis, Scott prit une expression clairement amusée avant d'enchaîner :

"- Doooonc, Derek était avec toi ?"

Stiles roula des yeux avant de répondre, sarcastique :

"- Oui. Je mangeais dans un parc. Il a sûrement dû être attiré par l'odeur…

\- À d'autres ! Il était en loup ? On était sur le lieu de l'entraînement, quand il est devenu hyper agité et grognon. Et d'un coup, il s'est transformé et il s'est tiré. Ça lui arrive de nous laisser de temps en temps donc on ne s'est pas inquiétés tout de suite et puis après on a été pris par les louveteaux... Si tu n'avais pas appelé, on ne saurait sûrement toujours pas où il était parti !

Stiles renifla dédaigneusement pour cacher sa gêne :

"- Ouah bah j'y peux rien si vous avez un alpha complètement bizarre et versatile !"

Scott ricana légèrement, un peu mal à l'aise de rire sur le dos de Derek. Il restait un bêta après tout. Il se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise avant de reprendre d'un ton plus sérieux :

"- Derek est un alpha grognon mais il est juste. Il est très attentionné pour les personnes auxquelles il tient, même s'il peut paraître un peu… brusque."

Le druide roula des yeux. C'était un bel euphémisme. Cependant, il ne voyait pas le loup être attentionné. C'était même tout le contraire. Peut-être réservait-il ce comportement pour ses bêtas ? Il ne dit rien mais fit une grimace. Il avait du mal à y croire, bien qu'il n'aurait pas été contre un peu plus de douceur de la part de cet alpha incroyablement séduisant... Scott se pencha en avant, comme pour appuyer ses propos :

"- Je t'assure ! Il est vraiment aux petits soins quand il le veut bien. Tiens, par exemple, quand il est avec Jennifer, il est…

\- Jennifer ?

\- Ah oui, Jennifer, c'est la petite-amie humaine de Derek. Elle n'est pas au courant pour la meute pour le moment car ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble mais…"

Stiles n'écoutait plus. Son sourire s'était figé, crispé. Jennifer. Ce nom lui était insupportable. Lui qui s'était fait des films le matin même, espérant que son attirance soit réciproque… Il ricana intérieurement. En vérité, il n'était rien pour l'alpha. Rien d'autre qu'un druide qui pouvait l'aider à protéger sa meute et son territoire. Cette pensée le fit froncer les sourcils. Stiles avait pensé que le caractère versatile de Derek pouvait être le signe d'une gêne ou d'une timidité camouflée sous de la colère. Mais il s'était visiblement fait des films. Derek était rude avec lui sûrement car il le tolérait plus qu'autre chose. C'était une hypothèse bien plus réaliste maintenant que Stiles y réfléchissait, il se sentait amer et déçu. Sa bouche se tordit légèrement alors qu'un sentiment de trahison s'épanouissait au fond de lui.

Stiles avait clairement montré son intérêt à l'alpha. Il lui souriait, il lui avait montré sa nuque, il devait dégager une odeur d'attirance… Et merde, ils avaient même failli s'embrasser ! La veille au soir, le loup était venu vers lui dans sa forme la plus primitive et Stiles l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts. Ils avaient dormi ensemble, même si Derek n'était sûrement pas pleinement conscient de ses actes... Cela voulait forcément dire quelque chose, non ? Un instant, il avait pu penser que sa partie loup était attirée par lui. Alors entendre de la part de son bêta, et d'une manière aussi désinvolte, que l'alpha était en couple… Alors soit, l'alpha ne l'avait jamais encouragé clairement mais il ne l'avait jamais repoussé non plus. Pire encore, il était venu dormir chez lui. Pas chez cette Jennifer que Stiles détestait déjà sans la connaître. La virulence de ses propres sentiments le questionna un instant avant que cette interrogation ne se perde dans les centaines d'autres qui tournaient dans son esprit.

Le druide regarda son milk-shake à peine entamé avec un regard écœuré. Il n'avait clairement plus faim. Son estomac semblait s'être retourné en même temps que le prénom de cette fille. La pensée qu'elle n'y était pour rien traversa brièvement son esprit, ne l'apaisant pas le moins du monde. Il ne pouvait être rationnel en cet instant. Scott dut remarquer son trouble car il arrêta sa diatribe avant de demander :

"- Stiles, est-ce que ça va ?"

Il hocha la tête sèchement avant de répondre, conscient d'être peu crédible :

"- Oui ça va. Je dois juste rentrer, je vais être en retard au poste sinon."

Il fit une accolade au loup et se dirigea vers Roscoe, morose. Il allait se plonger dans son travail, histoire d'empêcher son cerveau de ressasser ses sombres pensées. Stiles soupira. Cela n'aurait pas dû l'affecter autant...

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permet à Stiles de mieux comprendre l'ambivalence de Derek !_


	12. Chapitre 11

_Bonsoir les louveteaux ! Vous avez de la chance, finalement, vous aurez un chapitre ce soir /o/ _

_Comme d'habitude, on remercie Plurielle et Sloe Balm pour leurs corrections :D_

* * *

Le soir de la prochaine réunion de meute arriva rapidement. Peut-être trop rapidement pour Stiles qui ne savait pas comment réagir face à l'alpha. Le druide n'avait pas cherché à le recontacter, préférant demander directement à Scott, les informations dont il avait besoin .

Ils avaient rendez-vous au loft vers vingt heures mais Stiles décida d'y aller plus tôt. Il avait besoin de comprendre pour que son cerveau s'apaise. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux incohérences dans le comportement du loup et il voulait savoir. Son attitude le perturbait et il pressentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien plus complexe en dessous de cette histoire.

Il gara Roscoe quelques instants plus tard, avant d'en jaillir précipitamment. Il savait que s'il ne se décidait pas maintenant, il n'y arriverait jamais. Il prit les nombreux sacs dont il avait besoin pour la réunion et entra grâce au digicode fourni par le bêta de tête. Une fois à la porte, il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'affoler et il se morigéna. Il n'était plus un adolescent que diable ! Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tout était amplifié quand il s'agissait de l'alpha ?

Soupirant, il frappa à la porte et patienta. Le loup l'avait sans aucun doute déjà entendu et identifié. Il craignit qu'il ne lui ouvre pas -auquel cas il aurait pu forcer magiquement la porte- mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Derek n'arrive. Si le pouls de Stiles monta en flèche, il ne vit aucun émoi passer sur le visage du loup. Pire, aucune émotion n'y était lisible. Cela eut le mérite de le refroidir et il se calma aussitôt. Sans un mot, le loup se décala pour le laisser entrer et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de ridicule. Il pouvait lui parler quand même !

Stiles se dirigea dans le salon avant de déposer ses affaires dans un coin : il n'en avait pas besoin pour le moment. Le loup était resté debout, les bras croisés, le fixant du regard. Tout de même un peu impressionné, Stiles déglutit légèrement avant d'entamer la discussion :

"- Bon. Tu m'expliques ou tu comptes me faire languir encore longtemps ?"

Le loup fronça les sourcils et le druide vit ses mâchoires se serrer. Pourtant, il répondit :

"- C'est mon loup."

Loin de contenter Stiles, cela eut le don de l'énerver davantage et son ton se fit plus sec :

"- Merci Cap'tain Obvious, j'avais bien vu que c'était ton loup. Maintenant, ce que je veux comprendre, c'est pourquoi ton loup a décidé de venir me voir un soir de pleine lune alors que t'aurais dû… je sais pas moi, aider tes louveteaux ou aller batifoler avec… avec… enfin merde, pourquoi ?"

Se sentant clairement agressé par l'attitude colérique du châtain, Derek se rapprocha, menaçant :

"- Je n'ai rien à te dire."

Ces quelques mots eurent raison du peu de contrôle que Stiles avait encore sur lui-même et il sentit la magie répondre à sa colère, piquant sa peau. Il avança d'un pas rageur vers le loup avant de répondre, clairement menaçant :

"- Rien à me dire ? Tu es sûr de ça Derek ? Je te signale que pour réussir une bonne alliance entre un druide et sa meute, il faut de la confiance et la confiance, ça commence par de la communication ! Mais non, tu es bien au-dessus de ça, n'est-ce pas ? À esquiver les appels, à ne pas répondre aux messages et à tout garder pour toi ! Mais là, ça ne te concerne pas uniquement, donc t'as intérêt à me répondre !

\- C'est une menace ?"

Au fur et à mesure de la diatribe enflammée du druide, Derek s'était crispé et ses yeux s'étaient mis à luire d'une couleur vermeille. Il s'était également rapproché, réduisant l'espace entre eux deux de quelques centimètres. L'alpha pouvait sentir l'aura de magie se dégager du druide, furieux. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard. Il hésitait clairement sur la conduite à tenir et son poing le démangeait furieusement.

Après quelques instants, il détourna pourtant le regard en soupirant. Cette discussion -si on pouvait la qualifier ainsi- ne menait à rien et risquait de faire plus de mal que de bien. Il prit une grande inspiration en s'éloignant quelque peu. Derek le fixait toujours, hargneux, menaçant de rompre le maigre contrôle que Stiles avait sur lui-même. Puis, le druide répondit, amer et sarcastique :

"- Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison après tout, tu ne me dois rien et moi non plus. Je pourrais tout aussi bien vous laisser vous démerder avec les disparitions, les meurtres et le Darach. Après tout, c'est pas mon problème. Je pourrais aussi dire au prochain bêta qui se pointe à ma porte d'aller se faire foutre. Je pourrais dire à ton loup, la prochaine fois qu'il aura besoin d'un oreiller, d'aller demander à Jennifer mais je suis pas comme ça, okay ?! Je suis pas un connard qui garde tout pour lui et qui laisse les autres dans la merde. Donc va falloir faire quelque chose avec ta versatilité à deux balles si on veut bosser ensemble !"

Derek eut un air confus à l'évocation du nom de sa petite-amie et Stiles ne lui laissa pas le temps de le questionner :

"- Oui je suis au courant, merde quoi ! Tu te méfies peut-être de moi mais je suis là pour vous aider, okay ? Alors oui, tes bêtas me parlent, eux. Et j'apprends à les connaître pour que ça se passe aussi bien que possible."

Le druide regretta un instant ses paroles. Il ne voulait pas que le loup pense qu'il avait impérativement besoin de lui, de sa présence ou de sa communication. Mais il était à bout de nerfs, il voulait des réponses et l'attitude aussi fermée de l'alpha ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Le loup avait retrouvé son regard humain mais sa posture était toujours défensive. Stiles était amer, s'attendant à bien plus de la part de l'alpha. Une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui hurler que c'était évident, que le loup n'allait pas s'excuser en lui tendant les bras. Cependant, Stiles se rendit compte à quel point il avait espéré que cette situation survienne. Le druide secoua la tête, résigné. Il détourna le regard en soupirant brusquement avant de se diriger rapidement vers ses sacs en marmonnant.

"- Puisque c'est comme ça…"

Le druide n'allait pas chercher davantage le conflit. Si Derek ne voulait pas parler, alors soit, il allait se contenter de l'ignorer et de préparer le rituel de protection. Il sortit les éléments dont il allait avoir besoin pour la mise en place, essayant d'occulter la présence de l'alpha. Difficile de l'ignorer quand il vous suivait du regard, vous brûlant la peau par la même occasion. Heureusement, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, les premiers louveteaux arrivèrent, dissipant quelque peu l'ambiance tendue. Stiles se glissa dans son rôle de druide et orchestra l'organisation des différents objets, préparations et herbes. Il traça magiquement un pentacle sur le sol et demanda à chacun de placer l'objet qu'il avait ramené. Ce dernier devait être fort et symbolique afin d'optimiser les résultats de sa magie. Il s'éloigna ensuite quelque peu afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. Après quelques ajustements, il était fin prêt. Il expliqua brièvement ce qui allait se passer.

"- Je vais faire des incantations et vous allez sentir la magie vous envahir. Ce n'est pas toujours agréable mais essayez de ne pas résister, ça sera bref. Si tout fonctionne bien, vous devriez être moins sensible à la magie extérieure et vos logements seront des endroits refuges, c'est-à-dire que les personnes que vous estimez dangereuses ne pourront pas entrer sans votre accord. Enfin, bien sûr, la magie a ses limites donc il faudra tout de même rester vigilants."

Ce fut Lydia qui demanda :

"- La magie extérieure ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?"

Le druide haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

"- Toute magie qui n'est pas la mienne."

La jeune femme hocha la tête, satisfaite, avant de se placer selon les instructions du druide. Quand tout le monde se trouva à la bonne place, il se mit au centre du cercle et ferma les yeux. Il psalmodia dans la langue des druides, sentant la magie parcourir son corps. Il invoquait la magie de la meute, les liens qui les unissaient et, dans une moindre mesure, la puissance du Nemeton. Lui seul pouvait alimenter un sort de cette puissance sur le long terme. Stiles n'était que le catalyseur.

Il sentit la magie parcourir les membres de la meute, un à un. En transe magique, il ressentit leur inconfort quand elle les traversa tour à tour. Seul Derek resta flegmatique alors que le pouvoir remontait son corps. Enfin, après quelques instants, Stiles rouvrit les yeux avant de s'asseoir au sol. Si cela avait paru être un sort simple, ce sortilège demandait beaucoup de concentration. Autour de lui, les objets ramenés par chaque membre de la meute avaient disparus, absorbés par la magie. Quelque peu fatigué, il regarda les louveteaux discuter entre eux, avant d'accepter la main tendue de Scott pour l'aider à le relever.

Après avoir bu un verre de soda, il rappela qu'il leur fallait encore poser les runes de protection dans le loft ainsi que dans la forêt. Ainsi, si le sort lancé n'était pas suffisant pour protéger leur domicile ou s'ils se sentaient trop en danger, ils pourraient venir se réfugier ici. Il allait concentrer beaucoup plus de magie à cet endroit. Il alla chercher un bol en bois de sorbier qui fit frémir quelques louveteaux. Il grimaça légèrement en excuse :

"- Désolé. C'est un élément indispensable pour les protections."

Comme tout, rien n'était noir ou blanc. Le sorbier pouvait affaiblir voire tuer les créatures surnaturelles mais il pouvait aussi les protéger. Il se dirigea vers Isaac avant de lui demander de tendre son index. Il passa rapidement le sien dessus, empreint de magie. Il créa ainsi une légère entaille avant de récupérer quelques gouttes de sang. Il fit le tour des membres de la meute avant de s'arrêter en face de Derek. Il tendit une main autoritaire et l'alpha donna son doigt sans trop de problème. Stiles eut une envie impulsive de lui couper plus profondément l'index mais il se retint. Quand il eut récupéré le sang de tous les membres, il coupa son propre doigt et mélangea le tout avec une préparation d'épices. Il allongea le tout avec de l'eau purifiée pour en avoir suffisamment.

Il s'approcha ensuite d'un mur avant de tracer le glyphe de protection le plus puissant qu'il connaissait. Ce dernier s'illumina un instant avant de disparaître. Stiles pouvait tout de même encore ressentir la présence magique de la rune. Il continue en faisant tous les murs du salon et de la cuisine et se tourna ensuite vers l'alpha.

"- Je dois faire tous les murs."

Derek hocha sèchement la tête. Visiblement, il n'avait pas à cœur de montrer son intimité au druide mais il le fit tout de même. Stiles put finir les glyphes, essayant de regarder le moins possible la décoration de la chambre pour ne pas gêner le loup et sortit rapidement. Quand il eut fini, il sentit les runes se relier les unes aux autres pour parfaire sa cage de protection. Satisfait, il se permit un sourire soulagé avant de taper dans ses mains, se motivant pour la suite du rituel. Il fallait reproduire ce dernier sur les arbres que lui et Lydia avaient définis.

Ils y passèrent près de trois heures, dans les grommellements et les protestations. Cependant, Derek se mit à grogner avec sa puissance d'alpha, faisant taire les plus récalcitrants. Stiles le remercia à mi-voix, incertain sur la conduite qu'il devait avoir devant ce dernier. Ils rentrèrent tous au loft et le druide s'apprêtait à rentrer quand Erica passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules pour le diriger vers un canapé.

"- Pas si vite ! On a prévu de regarder les derniers Batman tous ensemble. Après tous les sortilèges que tu nous as obligé à subir, tu nous dois bien ça ! Boyd a même cuisiné du brownie !"

Stiles prit une pose faussement dramatique avant de répondre :

"- Ah tu as découvert mon point faible. Je ne peux qu'accepter."

Erica éclata de rire avant de le faire s'asseoir de force sur le canapé. Stiles regarda les membres s'installer les uns à côté des autres, notant avec un peu de surprise que Lydia était à l'opposé de Jackson. Cependant, il balaya cette réflexion : cela ne le concernait pas.

Malgré la tension qu'il éprouvait depuis sa discussion avec Derek, Stiles essaya de se détendre en profitant de la soirée et du sentiment d'unité qu'il éprouvait actuellement. Comme pour répondre à ses questionnements intérieurs, Scott, assis à ses côtés, se serra quelques instants contre lui, avant de retourner enlacer Allison. Cela fit sourire le druide car le loup l'avait fait de manière inconsciente, presque instinctive. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses réflexions avant de se focaliser sur le film et de profiter de l'instant présent.

**Ω**

Une semaine. Il avait eu le droit à une minuscule semaine avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Rien n'avançait sur les enquêtes, que ce soit les disparitions ou le corps retrouvé en pièces dans la forêt -dont on ne connaissait d'ailleurs toujours pas l'identité. Les relations entre lui et Derek restaient à la fois cordiales et tendues, mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve et parfois, l'envahissement de son espace personnel par les louveteaux l'étouffait quelque peu. Il n'avait pas non plus d'indice sur le Darach et il craignait de découvrir son existence de la manière la plus sanglante possible. Tout cela le rendait encore plus morose que d'habitude.

Alors, quand son téléphone personnel sonna pendant qu'il était en ronde avec Parrish -qu'il appréciait de plus en plus-, il n'était clairement pas prêt. C'était Allison. Elle ne l'appelait jamais. Très discrète, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de parler avec lui. Quand il décrocha, il l'entendit hurler :

"- STILES ! IL FAUT QUE TU VIENNES ! MAINTENANT !"

Il jeta un œil paniqué à Parrish qui le regardait d'un air grave. Nul doute qu'avec le volume sonore de la chasseuse, il avait entendu.

"- Calme-toi Allison. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- Isaac. Il est blessé, il ne bouge plus et il n'arrive pas à cicatriser ! Je crois qu'il a été empoisonné."

Stiles ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer. Il demanda l'adresse et à peine Allison lui avait donné l'information que le véhicule était en route. Parrish conduisait rapidement et efficacement, concentré. Le second adjoint aurait préféré être seul, il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir expliquer ce qui allait se passer mais il ne pouvait pas attendre. Au vu du ton de la jeune femme, c'était urgent et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps. D'une voix ferme pour cacher son angoisse et montrer sa décision, le druide commença :

"- Parrish. Je ne peux pas garantir ta sécurité là-bas. Ni que tu vas comprendre tout ce qui s'y passe. Je n'appellerais ni le central, ni des renforts. Si ça te va, tu peux m'accompagner et je t'expliquerais. Mais… reste calme okay ?"

Les yeux fixés sur la route, Parrish hocha brièvement la tête. Stiles aurait aimé savoir à quoi il pensait, pour l'aider à préparer les explications qui allaient sûrement venir. Cependant, il n'eut pas plus l'occasion d'y réfléchir car ils arrivèrent sur les lieux. C'était près d'un sentier, pas très loin de la portion de forêt appartenant à Derek. Scott l'attendait pour le conduire à l'endroit précis, visiblement nerveux. Son haut était tâché de sang. Il se dirigea droit vers le druide et jeta un coup d'œil à Jordan. Stiles fixa quelques instants son collègue avant d'être convaincu qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il se retourna vers le bêta de tête :

"- Il vient avec moi."

Ils coururent tous trois quelques dizaines de mètres avant d'arriver sur les lieux. Allison était au-dessus d'Isaac, maintenant un chiffon sur la plaie béante qu'il avait au milieu du ventre. Le jeune loup ne bougeait pas et était recouvert de sang. Elle leva des yeux humides de larmes vers Stiles avant dire, sa voix se cassant d'émotion :

"- Sauve-le je t'en prie !"

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permettra à Stiles de sauver Isaac (peut-être...)_


	13. Chapitre 12

_Et oui les louveteaux, on se retrouve encore une fois alors que ce n'était pas prévu /o/ Et pour le plus gros chapitre de l'histoire ! Vous voulez plus de bonnes nouvelles ? Il y a plein d'indices dans ce chapitre ! Et le Sterek avance ! :D_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

_Bien sûr, on remercie encore une fois mes deux super correctrices sans qui Brownie ne vivrait pas !_

* * *

Stiles se précipita aux côtés du loup avant de soulever le chiffon pour voir l'étendue de la plaie. Il grimaça aussitôt : elle n'avait pas une couleur naturelle. Il releva les yeux sur la chasseuse et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé :

"- On s'entraînait ensemble quand Scott a senti quelque chose de bizarre. On a pas eu le temps de comprendre… ça s'est passé si vite. Je n'ai rien vu et l'instant d'après, Isaac s'écroulait au sol, recouvert de sang."

Le druide passa une main chargée de magie au-dessus du corps, essayant d'analyser rapidement la situation. Il fronça les sourcils face à cet examen sommaire et releva la tête :

"- Scott, Parrish, couvrez nos arrières, je vais avoir besoin de me concentrer et tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui a blessé Isaac… Allison, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide."

Il n'attendit pas de voir si les deux hommes lui obéissaient, pressé par l'urgence de la situation. Il demanda à la jeune femme de l'aider à soulever le torse de Isaac et, une fois cela fait, lui tourna la tête pour examiner sa nuque. Sa mine s'assombrit à la vue de la fine ligne sanguinolente qu'il y trouva. Il ne fit pas de commentaire et examina la plaie majeure. Il se pencha davantage en avant, le nez pratiquement sur le ventre du blessé et dit :

"- Aconit. Je vais devoir extraire magiquement. Ça va faire mal et il va saigner beaucoup mais normalement, il ne devrait pas pouvoir bouger. Allison, je vais avoir besoin que tu gardes ton calme et que tu m'apportes un couteau, le plus petit et le plus aiguisé possible. Si vous vous entraîniez, tu devrais avoir ça, je me trompe ?"

Un peu plus blanche que la minute précédente, la jeune femme hocha la tête avant de se relever. Stiles n'attendit pas qu'elle revienne, il commença à appuyer doucement sur les bords suintants de la plaie, faisant gémir le loup. Il avait besoin de sentir si le poison s'était dispersé sur une grande surface ou non. La présence de sang partiellement rouge le rassura quelque peu. Il n'était pas entièrement contaminé. Quelques instants plus tard, le couteau demandé entra dans son champ de vision et il l'attrapa rapidement. Tout en découpant le haut lacéré du loup, il dit à la brune :

"- Appelle Derek. Il va avoir besoin du soutien de son alpha. Et Lydia aussi. Mon portable n'arrête pas de vibrer depuis tout à l'heure, je pense qu'elle a senti quelque chose."

Une fois encore, la jeune femme garda son calme et s'éloigna, passant les appels qu'on lui avait demandé. Stiles appela ensuite Scott qui vint auprès de lui en quelques secondes, beaucoup plus nerveux que sa compagne. Ancrant son regard dans celui du loup, le druide expliqua :

"- Je vais avoir besoin que tu prennes sa douleur. Je vais faire vite et ça va être douloureux. Mais essaye de garder un œil sur les entourages, au cas où."

Scott hochait à peine la tête que Stiles plongeait le couteau dans les chaires déjà malmenées. Méthodique, il découpa une partie de la peau infectée. Cela permettait de chasser les résidus d'aconit et de faciliter le processus de guérison. Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, agrandir la plaie lui permettrait de se remettre plus facilement. Une fois fait, il introduisit deux doigts dans le ventre du loup en psalmodiant en même temps. Il se plongea dans une transe druidique, conscient qu'il était impératif de faire au plus vite. L'aconit allait entamer les organes vitaux, empoisonner le sang entier et le loup n'y survivrait pas. Il ordonna à la substance toxique de se diriger vers son corps, de se regrouper autour de sa main. C'était douloureux, autant pour lui que pour Isaac mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Cela lui prit de longues minutes pendant lesquelles il draina magiquement l'aconit, l'accumulant dans son propre corps. Ce n'était pas toxique pour les druides et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser une telle matière dans la nature. Quand il en aurait la possibilité, il la transférerait dans un bocal et pourrait l'étudier. Avec un peu de chance, il en apprendrait davantage sur l'agresseur du bouclé. Scott gémit face à la quantité de douleur qu'il prenait.

Une fois fini, Stiles regarda le corps du loup au travers de ses pouvoirs et n'y vit plus que des substrats d'aconit. Il ne pourrait rien faire de plus. Le bouclé devait éliminer le reste lui-même et se remettre de ses blessures tout seul. Le druide espérait simplement qu'il avait agi à temps et que la présence de son alpha -qui ne tarderait certainement plus- l'aiderait à se remettre.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe à côté du corps toujours inerte d'Isaac, et se mit à trembler de fatigue. Il appela Allison et lui demanda si elle pouvait recoudre la plaie. Cela aurait été plus rapide avec de la magie mais il souhaitait garder une partie de ses forces. Après tout, l'agresseur était peut-être toujours dans le coin… La jeune femme accepta et Stiles matérialisa du fil et une aiguille, qu'il avait en vérité simplement transférés par magie de sa sacoche.

Scott maintenait toujours le bras du blessé entre ses mains, puisant sa douleur. Les yeux fermés, il suait légèrement, concentré sur sa tâche. Parrish surveillait l'endroit, posant un regard parfois curieux et grave sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Stiles lui fit un sourire encourageant. Parrish avait été exemplaire et il espérait que ses explications suffiraient à le convaincre de la non-dangerosité des créatures surnaturelles. Auquel cas, il serait dans l'obligation de trafiquer sa mémoire -ce que le druide détestait faire.

Une fois Isaac recousu, Allison et Scott soupirèrent de soulagement avant de demander à Stiles :

"- Il va s'en sortir ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne bouge toujours pas ?"

Le druide secoua la tête avant de répondre :

"- Je pense que oui. J'ai drainé presque la totalité de l'aconit présent dans son organisme. Il va purger le reste et commencer à cicatriser. Il devrait se remettre à bouger d'ici quelques heures normalement."

Visiblement soulagés par les maigres informations données par le druide, Allison et Scott se sourirent. Le bêta de tête se redressa avant de prévenir qu'il allait fouiller de nouveau la zone. Stiles en profita pour demander :

"- Derek arrive ?"

Aussitôt, le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit :

"- Je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre. Ça lui arrive de plus en plus souvent… J'ai contacté Lydia, elle est passée le chercher et ils viendront ensuite. Ils ne devraient sûrement pas tarder."

Stiles hocha la tête avant de souffler. Il était fatigué, il commençait à avoir froid -conséquence de l'aconit présent dans son corps- et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui. Toutefois, ce n'était pas encore possible. Il devrait sûrement d'abord s'expliquer avec Parrish, finir sa journée en tant que policier pour ensuite passer la soirée à veiller sur Isaac. En somme, il était loin d'en avoir fini.

Au loin, il entendit des pas précipités et vit, quelques instants plus tard, Derek et Lydia débarquer au loin. Si la jeune femme se dirigea vers Isaac, l'alpha, les iris flamboyants, renifla l'air avant de marcher droit vers le druide. Sur ses gardes, Stiles se redressa. Derek semblait écumer de rage et cracha :

"- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?"

Le châtain fronça les sourcils avant de lever les mains pour apaiser la situation. Il allait prévenir l'alpha de ne pas le toucher suite à l'aconit qu'il avait en lui mais il n'eut l'occasion de rien. Le poing du loup vint s'abattre sur sa mâchoire. Stiles sentit l'impact puis la douleur fulgurante et le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il partit en arrière et tomba au sol, entraînant de nouvelles douleurs, avant de sentir sa tête cogner contre la terre dure. Il entendit vaguement quelques phrases de colère dont il ne comprenait plus le sens avant de sombrer, s'abandonnant aux ténèbres.

**Ω**

Quand Stiles se réveilla, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut la douleur. Une douleur fulgurante à la mâchoire. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour que son cerveau ne se remette en route et décide d'enclencher sa magie. Aussitôt, cette dernière se dirigea vers les zones douloureuses et il gémit de soulagement. Quand son esprit fut plus clair, il distingua l'endroit dans lequel il se reposait. Il était dans la chambre de Derek, allongé sur son lit. Il se remémora son agression et soupira, la tête sur l'oreiller. Sérieusement, il ne comprenait pas le loup. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à ce point, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'acceptait dans sa meute mais ne voulait pas lui parler, il l'aidait pour mettre en place des protections mais le frappait ensuite ? Non. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui n'allait pas et Stiles avait peut-être une idée. Il se devait de trouver car il était persuadé, au fond de lui, d'avoir sa place en tant que druide dans la meute de Derek. Et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avait même l'impression que -dans les bons jours de l'alpha- il avait une place particulière auprès de lui. Réalité ou fantasme, il ne saurait encore le dire.

Toutefois, ce coup de poing remettait en question toutes ces pensées. Et pourtant, il avait toujours cette intime conviction d'être à sa place. Soupirant, le jeune homme se releva, remettant ses chaussures posées près du lit. Il n'avait pas hâte d'avoir cette conversation mais il fallait qu'il comprenne. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement et il se devait de vérifier si sa théorie était juste.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce, le faisant lever les yeux au ciel. L'entièreté de la meute, sauf Jackson, était présente et Parrish se trouvait près d'une fenêtre, en retrait. Il paraissait tendu et nerveux. Il se redressa en voyant son collègue et le druide se dirigea vers lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, il souffla en demandant :

"- Ça va ?"

Parrish secoua la tête, légèrement désabusé, avant de répondre :

"- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander."

Stiles lui sourit avant de hausser les épaules :

"- Ça va, je suis juste un peu fatigué, est-ce que…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que Parrish disait déjà :

"- On en parlera plus tard. Lydia m'a briefé."

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme et Stiles ne put louper la lueur d'intérêt qu'il voyait dans son regard. Il acquiesça avant de se tourner vers la meute, nerveux. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de poser son regard sur Derek. Il semblait aussi nerveux que lui, si ce n'est plus. Stiles soupira avant de s'approcher quelque peu. Scott lui fit un sourire encourageant. Ce dernier ne pouvait rien faire de plus, tiraillé entre son devoir envers son alpha et la forte amitié qu'il avait envers le druide. Finalement, Stiles choisit de poser une question à l'ensemble de la meute, incertain de la réaction de Derek pour le confronter tout de suite. Toutefois, le fait qu'il ait été transporté jusqu'au loft de l'alpha était plutôt une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas... ?

"- Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Isaac va bien ? Où est Jackson ?"

Ce fut Lydia qui répondit, jetant ses cheveux roux derrière ses épaules dans un mouvement élégant.

"- Il récupère doucement mais il va s'en sortir je pense. Les soins que tu lui as prodigués ont été très efficaces. Comme tu l'avais demandé, j'ai ramené la meute pour qu'il guérisse plus vite en profitant de l'énergie commune. Derek…"

Elle jeta un regard à son alpha, incertaine quant à ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre de dire. Puis finalement, elle prit sa décision et se redressa quelque peu pour marquer sa détermination.

"- Derek ne répondait pas. Je suis allée le chercher chez Jennifer... Et… après euh… Parrish t'a ramené ici. Les loups ne pouvaient pas t'approcher, tu… sentais trop l'aconit. Quant à Jackson… Eh bien… Il ne répond pas et il est introuvable."

Elle claqua sa langue contre son palais, montrant clairement sa désapprobation. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien de plus. Stiles hocha la tête avec un sourire, la remerciant de son intervention. En s'évanouissant, il avait dû laisser s'échapper l'aconit qu'il avait accumulé en lui. Dommage, il aurait aimé l'étudier. Ils perdaient tous un indice précieux.

Il croisa ensuite les bras avant de fixer l'alpha en levant un sourcil. Clairement, il attendait une explication. Pourtant, ce fut Parrish qui s'approcha, lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Il leva le menton vers l'alpha afin de le désigner et compléta les informations de la rousse :

''- Il t'a sauté dessus. Comme tu m'avais dit de surveiller la zone, je ne savais pas qu'il était… un allié ? Je lui ai tiré dessus."

Stiles se tourna vers son coéquipier, les yeux ronds.

"- Tu lui a tiré dessus ?!"

Parrish hocha la tête :

"- Oui. Mais il n'a plus aucune marque…"

D'instinct, Stiles fit un pas en avant vers Derek, comme pour s'inquiéter de son état mais s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait approcher. Il se contenta de le détailler du regard, sans rien voir de particulier, si ce n'est qu'il avait changé de tee-shirt. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux avant de dire :

"- Okay. Bon. Je vais aller voir comment va Isaac. Derek…"

Sa voix se fit incertaine, presque méfiante :

"- Derek, tu peux venir avec moi ?"

L'alpha hocha sèchement la tête avant de le suivre dans les escaliers. Stiles pouvait sentir la nervosité de la meute et de Parrish derrière eux. Pourtant, si Derek avait réussi à l'atteindre dans la clairière, c'était en grande partie grâce à l'effet de surprise. S'il devait l'attaquer de nouveau, cette fois, cela serait bien différent. Malgré tout, il ne put empêcher un frisson le parcourir en sentant l'alpha monter les marches derrière lui.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Stiles ausculta rapidement le loup aux cheveux bouclés, toujours endormi. Visiblement, il avait l'air de récupérer. D'ici quelques heures, il serait sûrement capable de se lever et il serait entièrement rétabli pour le lendemain. Finalement, il s'adossa à la porte avant de demander, désabusé :

"- Est-ce que je vais avoir des explications cette fois-ci ou tu vas rester muet ?"

Derek eut la décence de détourner le regard et Stiles vit son cou rougir. De gêne ou de colère ? Il allait sûrement bientôt le savoir… L'alpha grogna quelque peu avant de croiser les bras, ses biceps gonflés par le mouvement. Le druide ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard quelques instants sur les muscles saillants avant de froncer les sourcils. Il attendait des explications, il n'allait pas se laisser envahir par ses hormones. L'alpha soupira avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui de Stiles et de dire rapidement, comme s'il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir continuer s'il ne racontait pas tout vite :

"- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je… Je suis arrivé et j'ai senti l'odeur d'aconit sur toi. Et je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler. C'est comme si je n'étais pas moi-même. Je ne me l'explique pas. J'ai toujours eu un grand contrôle de mon loup et de mes émotions. Mais… depuis que tu es là. Rien ne va plus. C'est comme si je me retrouvais comme un simple louveteau !"

Les derniers mots avaient été dit de manière agressive mais Stiles sentait que ce n'était pas dirigé vers lui. Derek semblait frustré et il avait fait un pas en avant lors de son discours. Pourtant, le druide ne se sentait pas menacé, bien au contraire. Le regard que le loup posait sur lui était intense et il sentit son corps s'échauffer. Derek avait toujours été un bel homme mais là, avec cette mimique sur son visage, son corps si proche du sien… Stiles fondait. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'était rien pour Derek. Mais, c'était comme si lui non plus n'était plus maître de son corps et de ses pulsions. Alors qu'il aurait voulu être ferme, avoir des explications et rester impartial, le druide se sentait partir sur un tout autre registre. Stiles essaya tout de même de ne rien montrer avant de questionner davantage le loup :

"- Et lorsque tu es venu me voir, transformé en loup ?"

Derek se renfrogna aussitôt suite à la question et fit un pas en arrière, mécontent. Stiles soupira avant que son ton ne devienne un peu plus sec. Il avait envie de le titiller quelque peu, de le faire sortir de ses gonds, de l'énerver autant que lui était perdu :

"- Tu ne crois pas que je mérite un peu plus de… considération venant d'un gars qui m'a sauté dessus ?"

Cela eut le don de froisser le loup qui s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Stiles, au lieu de se calmer, se mit à sourire d'un air malicieux. De colère, le loup s'approcha et frappa le mur derrière le druide :

"- Je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus ! Je… j'étais…

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant, je me rappelle bien que tu es venu dans mon lit et que tu étais bien loin de vouloir en partir…"

Stiles se laissait emporter par l'échange houleux, mi-énervé mi-excité par la tension ressentie. La fatigue, la perte d'une partie de ses pouvoirs, la douleur, le corps si sexy et musclé, les sentiments complexes qu'il éprouvait pour le loup et l'ambivalence de ce dernier… Tout cela avait tendance à l'exciter, faisant remonter à la surface l'imbroglio complexe de ses émotions. L'odeur suave du loup, aussi proche de lui, faisait se tordre ses entrailles. Elle était puissante et musquée.

Stiles se lécha les lèvres en voyant le visage du loup si proche du sien. Son excitation grandit encore quand il vit le regard de Derek suivre le mouvement de sa langue. Il prit une pose plus lascive malgré lui et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il avait tellement… envie. Envie de lui sauter dessus, de l'embrasser, de montrer tout le désir qu'il ne savait réfréner… Et pour une fois, Stiles ne choisit pas la politique. Tant pis s'il faisait une bêtise. Tant pis si cela impactait sa position au sein de la meute. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de faire attention, il voulait simplement se laisser aller. Il murmura, énervé :

"- Et merde."

Le druide se jeta sur les lèvres du loup, écrasant ses dernières avec force. Il gémit doucement de contentement, la présence d'Isaac endormi dans le lit derrière eux, totalement oubliée. Stiles crocheta la nuque du loup mais il eut à peine le temps d'approfondir le baiser que le loup s'éloigna de lui. Il avait les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, son poing posé sur le torse du druide. Ce dernier laissa son dos se reposer contre le mur en se léchant les lèvres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu de la réaction du loup. Il allait s'excuser à demi-mot quand il sentit la main du loup se resserrer sur son tee-shirt. La seconde d'après, il se sentit tirer en avant et il se retrouva plongé dans un baiser fiévreux qui raviva son désir.

La sensation était divine. Il gémit de contentement quand il sentit la langue de Derek emplir sa bouche, léchant vite et fort, le goûtant comme s'il était en territoire conquis. Stiles sentit la main de Derek, chaude et langoureuse, se déplacer jusqu'à ses cheveux, l'obligeant à pencher sa tête en arrière. Le loup se rapprocha, le pressant à nouveau contre le mur, faisant grogner Stiles. Il avait chaud, il voulait plus et son esprit se faisait la malle. Son pantalon se faisait étroit et il avait incroyablement chaud. Ses mains se baladèrent sur le torse puissant de Derek et il grogna d'appréciation en sentant les muscles rouler sous ses doigts. Sa main atteignit la ceinture du loup quand ce dernier se recula prestement en arrière. Il avait les lèvres rougies et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat vermeil. Il abaissa ses paupières fortement quelques secondes et ils retrouvèrent leur couleur humaine. D'une main, il désigna vaguement le lit avant de grogner le prénom d'Isaac et partit, laissant Stiles dans un état de désir intense.

Ce dernier avait les vêtements en vrac, le regard trouble et les cheveux en bataille. Son esprit embrumé mit quelques instants à retrouver sa lucidité quand il comprit. Isaac était en train de gémir, bougeant doucement dans le lit et Stiles se précipita à son chevet. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, éloignant les bribes de luxure qui s'accrochaient à ses pensées. Il jeta un œil à la porte, que Derek avait laissée entrouverte après son départ précipité. Le druide secoua la tête avant de soupirer. Il repenserait à ce qui venait de se passer plus tard.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permet à Stiles de mieux comprendre les réactions de Derek ! :D _


	14. Chapitre 13

_Salut les louveteaux ! De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Ou plutôt, pour égayer votre lundi ! _

_Il y a pas mal d'actions et d'avancées dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Sachez que sans mes bêtas, il serait clairement pas sorti en l'état donc merci à Plurielle et Sloe Balm ! :D_

_On se retrouve dans quinze jours pour le prochain chapitre car il y aura une surprise pour ceux qui me follow ;)_

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis l'agression d'Isaac. Stiles posa la tête sur son bureau en soupirant face aux dossiers des disparus. Ils n'avaient rien. Aucune piste, aucun indice. Juste trois disparitions sans aucun lien apparent entre elles, si ce n'est un témoin oculaire qui était terrifié par l'enlèvement d'Odile et n'avait pas permis la réalisation d'un portrait-robot.

Rien n'avait évolué depuis sept jours, mis à part que Parrish avait été mis au courant pour le surnaturel. Ils avaient eu une longue discussion avec la meute où Derek avait grogné et cherché à dominer l'adjoint, pas du tout impressionné. Parrish avait travaillé dans l'armée avant de venir à Beacon Hills et s'il avait une qualité indéniable, c'était bien de savoir garder son sang froid en toutes circonstances. Alors, face à la démonstration de force d'un alpha voulant être sûr de protéger sa meute, il était resté calme, posant des questions pertinentes.

Stiles l'avait ensuite briefé de nouveau, lui assurant qu'il pouvait tout lui demander et si Parrish lui avait posé quelques questions, il était resté égal à lui-même dans son attitude avec le druide. Sa bonne opinion de son collègue s'en était retrouvée renforcée. Lui qui avait pensé devoir peut-être trafiquer sa mémoire, il pouvait finalement compter un allié dans ses rangs. Et au vu du regard que Lydia portait sur l'adjoint, il n'était pas le seul à être ravi de cette idée.

Par extension, cela lui fit penser à Jackson et il soupira de nouveau. Les traces que Stiles avait relevées sur Isaac, tout comme son impossibilité de bouger était clairement l'oeuvre d'un kanima. Le druide n'avait rien dit sur le moment, voulant d'abord entendre la version de Jackson, de peur de désigner un innocent coupable. Cela aurait également fragilisé la place du kanima dans la meute, lui qui se sentait déjà mis à l'écart. Cependant, ce dernier ne s'était jamais présenté à la réunion de meute. Stiles avait donc différé son annonce, attendant des nouvelles par le biais de Scott.

Jackson s'était donc expliqué avec Derek et Scott et, selon ses dires, il s'était endormi et avait éteint son téléphone, d'où son absence à la réunion de meute. De plus, Scott l'avait trouvé réellement énervé et impliqué par l'agression d'Isaac. Stiles aurait aimé que Derek vérifie ces souvenirs mais il ne pouvait pas le lui demander ainsi, alors qu'il était le seul au courant des indices laissés par le kanima. Enfin, si Jackson avait menti, l'alpha aurait forcément reconnu le mensonge, que ce soit dans son odeur ou dans des battements de coeur suspects. Mais il n'y avait rien eu, prouvant la véracité de ses dires. Du moins, pour la meute.

Pourtant, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dubitatif. La marque qu'il avait relevée sur la nuque du bouclé était sans appel. Et les kanimas ne courraient pas les rues. Comme par hasard, Jackson dormait et ne savait donc rien. N'était-ce pas trop de coïncidence ? Cependant, comment pouvait-il remettre en cause la confiance que Derek avait envers Jackson alors que les choses allaient tout juste mieux entre eux deux ? Et puis, Stiles n'était sûr de rien après tout.

Le druide grogna avant de frapper le bureau, se redressant par la même occasion. Il était complètement perdu, que cela soit sur ses enquêtes, le Nemeton ou Derek. Derek… L'alpha n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis leur baiser et Stiles n'avait pas cherché à lui parler. Oh, il en mourrait d'envie, c'était certain. Mais il préférait un silence habituel plutôt qu'un râteau. Et, plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que c'était tout ce qu'il pourrait tirer de l'alpha.

Énervé par ses pensées et son inactivité, Stiles prit sa veste avant de sortir. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bureau de Jordan : ce dernier était penché sur ses dossiers. Il hésita un instant avant de continuer son chemin. Pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mieux valait agir en solo. Et, bien qu'il avait confiance en Parrish, il préférait ne pas tenter le diable.

Il n'eut qu'une dizaine de minutes de trajet à faire avant de descendre et se retrouver devant une maison mitoyenne d'un quartier somme toute modeste. Une femme d'âge moyen ouvrit la porte en souriant, avant que son visage ne se ferme en voyant son uniforme. Il adopta le sourire le plus avenant qu'il avait avant de se présenter :

"- Stiles Gabrysiak, second adjoint de Beacon Hills, je suis désolé de vous déranger Madame mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec votre fils concernant l'enlèvement de Odile Bunel au lycée de Beacon Hills."

Elle sembla hésiter, luttant visiblement contre elle-même, avant de soupirer. Elle ouvrit plus largement la porte en lui soufflant de la suivre. Elle murmura doucement, avant de le mener à la chambre de son fils :

"- Il a du mal à aller au lycée maintenant. Pour le moment, je le laisse rester à la maison mais il devra reprendre les cours rapidement."

Stiles hocha la tête, compatissant. Il entra dans la chambre doucement, pour ne pas paraître intrusif. L'adolescent était sur son lit, un casque vissé sur les oreilles, regardant une vidéo quelconque sur son téléphone. Sa mère toussota, attirant son attention. Stiles se présenta de nouveau avant de suggérer à la mère de les laisser seul. Il la remercia d'un sourire en la voyant redescendre avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent. Conscient du mal-être de ce dernier, Stiles demanda gentiment :

"- Bon, comment tu te sens ?"

Le jeune haussa les épaules, l'air de rien, mais le druide n'était pas dupe. Les cernes, son absence à l'école et son regard fuyant ne trompaient personne. Essayant de capter toutes les mimiques de son interlocuteur, Stiles enchaîna :

"- Je me demandais si tu avais des souvenirs de l'enlèvement… ? Des sons, des odeurs… un visage ?"

Aussitôt, le jeune se renferma sur lui-même et son regard se fit davantage incertain. Il bégaya :

"- Non. Je… J'essaye mais… Y'a rien. Je sais plus."

Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu mais il s'y attendait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte avant d'y projeter sa magie, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne derrière. Quand il eut la certitude que la mère était bien redescendue au rez-de-chaussée, il s'approcha de l'adolescent.

"- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à te souvenir. On pourra arrêter quand tu voudras, je vais juste essayer de te parler pour faire remonter des pensées ou des impressions... un peu comme de l'hypnose, okay ?"

Le jeune se mordit la lèvre, hésitant avant de hocher timidement la tête. Stiles lui demanda de fermer les yeux et s'approcha. Il marmonna quelques mots apaisants, espérant le détendre avant de poser ses mains sur ses tempes. Le jeune homme tressauta avant d'expirer un rire tremblant. Stiles concentra ses pouvoirs dans ses paumes avant d'envoyer une impulsion magique sur le jeune homme. Il n'aurait pas dû en arriver là. Ce qu'il faisait était éthiquement condamnable, mais il ne voulait pas passer à côté d'informations précieuses. Il ne voulait pas être impuissant et voir des familles dépérir en attendant des nouvelles. Il voulait simplement protéger Beacon Hills. Alors s'il devait un peu abuser de ses pouvoirs pour ça, il le ferait de nouveau.

Stiles commença à figer le jeune homme, l'empêchant de bouger. Cela serait plus simple pour la suite. Ses paumes posées sur les tempes du témoin oculaire, il murmura une incantation et se plongea dans les souvenirs. Il suivit le jeune homme dans sa préparation pour aller au lycée. L'adolescent y allait en vélo et Stiles se laissa porter par ses souvenirs jusqu'au hangar à vélo. Dans son champ de vision périphérique, Odile marchait rapidement. Stiles entendit le clic du cadenas, puis un cri.

Le druide sentait le pouls du jeune homme s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'ils revivaient la scène. Une pointe de culpabilité le traversa alors qu'il l'obligeait à ressasser ce traumatisme mais il la balaya. Il devait avoir des informations. Puis, après quelques minutes de souvenirs, il vit enfin un visage. Il était flou, assombri par la peur ressentie par le jeune homme. Une fois le plus de détails possibles en tête, Stiles relâcha son emprise magique et le lycéen tomba à genoux. Le druide prit deux secondes pour se reprendre avant d'aider son interlocuteur à s'asseoir sur son lit.

Il récita rapidement une incantation, posant une dernière fois sa paume chargée de magie sur le visage du jeune homme. Le regard de ce dernier se troubla quelques secondes avant de redevenir comme avant. Stiles se recula puis prit une posture plus assurée. Il avait modifié les souvenirs de l'adolescent, lui faisant oublier les quelques dernières minutes. Le druide détestait cette technique, pourtant, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

"- Je… Je n'ai pas… Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre, désolé."

Le druide fit mine d'être déçu avant de hausser les épaules.

"- Ce n'est pas grave. N'hésite pas si tu te rappelles de quelque chose ou si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit."

Le policier salua l'adolescent avant de redescendre. Il remercia la mère du jeune homme et sortit pour se diriger vers Roscoe. Il se rendit ensuite au commissariat alors que son esprit tournait à plein régime, essayant de trouver plus de pistes, de relier les indices… Il ne fit pas attention à son environnement avant d'avaler les kilomètres restants.

Une fois arrivé à son bureau, il se dirigea tout de suite vers son collègue dessinateur. Ce dernier sembla quelque peu surpris par sa demande mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il était le second adjoint. Quelques coups de crayons plus tard, le visage de l'agresseur d'Odile était couché sur le papier. Les traits étaient carrés, francs. La peau était mate, sur laquelle les muscles ressortaient. Stiles n'avait pas vu la couleur des yeux et des cheveux de l'agresseur mais, sur les conseils de son collègue, il choisit une couleur foncée, typique. L'expression du visage était dure et globalement, Stiles était très satisfait de la retranscription du souvenir.

Il retourna à son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres avec la sensation que, enfin, les choses bougeaient. Il numérisa rapidement la feuille de papier avant d'en faire quelques photocopies pour ses collègues, disant que l'adolescent s'était rappelé de quelques éléments mais qu'il était trop impressionné pour se faire interroger au commissariat. Il prit soin de mettre Parrish au courant, qui valida sa version des faits sans problème. Enfin, Stiles prit une punaise avant d'accrocher le papier sur le mur. Il fit un pas en arrière avant de regarder le croquis de l'homme puis sourit.

Il avait enfin le visage de l'agresseur !

Stiles avait diffusé le portrait auprès de la meute au préalable. Cela pouvait être quelqu'un que les loups-garous pourraient connaître. Malheureusement, personne n'avait déjà vu cet homme. Il avait alors pu lancer l'avis de recherche officiel. Les scientifiques travaillaient actuellement à rechercher son visage dans des dizaines de milliers de vidéos. Pour le moment, cela ne donnait rien, au plus grand désespoir du druide. Toutefois, il restait optimiste. Après tout, avoir ce portrait était déjà une avancée.

**Ω**

Plus tôt dans la semaine, Stiles avait reçu un texto de la part d'Erica, lui demandant s'il voulait venir à une soirée en boîte avec la meute. Le druide avait accepté avec enthousiasme. Il appréciait de sentir l'atmosphère lourde de vibrations, les corps inconnus se presser contre lui... Son esprit était accaparé par toutes les sensations, par les basses, la musique, le rythme de la danse… Il ne pouvait plus penser, plus réfléchir. Rien. Rien d'autre que de se laisser porter par le son ambiant. Et il en avait bien besoin. Il avait envoyé un texto à Derek en début de semaine pour le voir mais le loup lui avait simplement demandé pour quelles raisons. Cela avait eu le don de refroidir le châtain qui avait clairement eu envie de mettre une baffe au loup.

Alors, quand le druide se trouva assis entre un Boyd, indifférent à la musique, et un Isaac, qui ruminait sur le fait que les loups-garous ne pouvaient pas se saouler, il fut content. Content de pouvoir penser à autre chose que son boulot qui n'avançait pas, qu'à Derek qui était tout sauf compréhensible, et à cette menace permanente qu'était le Darach. Secouant la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, Stiles porta son regard sur vers Isaac qui se plaignait :

"- Alors okay, c'est cool d'être ce qu'on est, mais quand même, on ne peut jamais être bourré. C'est rageant sérieux !"

Stiles haussa un sourcil, surpris, avant de commenter :

"- Il suffit de rajouter 2% d'aconit. C'est pas mortel mais ça ralentit votre système immunitaire et ça vous permet de prendre une cuite."

Les yeux de Isaac et Erica -qui avait intensément suivi leur échange- s'illuminèrent à cette phrase. Ils sautèrent presque de joie et Stiles secoua la tête, autant dépité qu'amusé. Il n'attendit pas la prochaine question, la connaissant d'avance :

"- Dans le coffre de Roscoe, la malle en cuir, deuxième flacon dans la poche intérieure droite."

Stiles sortit ses clés et Isaac se jeta dessus. Le druide ricana légèrement avant de se tourner vers Lydia :

"- Jackson ne vient pas ?"

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de soupirer en remettant ses cheveux derrière son épaule, les lissant de ses doigts parfaitement manucurés :

"- Non. Et ça ne me regarde pas."

Stiles fronça les sourcils, incertain du sous-entendu de la Banshee. Il préféra ne rien dire, de peur d'envenimer la situation. Heureusement, Isaac revint à ce moment et le druide n'eut rien à répondre. À la place, ils se contentèrent de parler de sujets plus joyeux, les loups-garous forcèrent quelque peu sur l'aconit. Isaac semblait bien trop joyeux tandis que Scott pelotait Allison sans vergogne sur le canapé sous le regard réprobateur de Lydia. Erica se leva ensuite en criant qu'elle allait danser puis essaya de tirer un Boyd imperturbable avec elle. Stiles se mit à rire devant la scène avant de venir à son secours.

"- Laisse-le Erica, je viens avec toi !"

Pour toute réponse la louve eut un sourire terrifiant et Stiles regretta quelque peu sa décision. Pourtant, une fois le corps vibrant au rythme de la musique, les yeux fermés, il se vautra dans la sensation d'abandon. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait jamais totalement se laisser aller, de peur de ne plus avoir un contrôle suffisant sur sa magie, mais c'était une sensation grisante que de ne plus penser à rien. Ils furent rejoints par Isaac et ils dansèrent ensemble, dans des gestes désordonnés, sur de la musique bien trop forte.

Stiles sentit une main dans son dos et il ne s'en formalisa pas. En boîte, il était courant d'être touché par des inconnus qui voulaient se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Pourtant, la sensation se fit plus appuyée et il se retourna. Ses yeux rencontrèrent des homonymes bruns, encadrés par une chevelure brune. La jeune femme souriait, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il lui rendit son sourire et elle se pencha vers lui pour hurler :

"- Tu danses ?"

Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. La main droite de la jeune femme vint retrouver sa place dans son dos et ils se déhanchèrent ensemble, appréciant simplement le mouvement de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. La musique changea et la brune en profita pour se rapprocher davantage. Ses lèvres bougèrent mais il n'entendit rien. Il agita la main à côté de son oreille d'un air désolé et elle parla plus fort :

"- Je m'appelle Malia !

\- Stiles."

Elle eut l'air étonné avant de rire et de reprendre un rythme plus soutenu dans leur danse. Elle passa les mains dans son dos et il frissonna. Elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule et il sentit rapidement les lèvres de la jeune femme dans sa nuque, accentuant son frisson. Il ferma les yeux sous la sensation grisante et sentit une main chaude, large et rugueuse s'enrouler autour de sa nuque. Il rouvrit les yeux. La sensation avait été fugace et ne provenait pas de Malia, ses mains étant posées sur ses flancs. Il eut le sentiment d'avoir déjà senti cette main mais se morigéna : c'était impossible. Il secoua légèrement la tête avant de regarder Malia et vit qu'elle arborait des yeux vermeils. Il cligna des yeux, ébahi et la vision s'évanouit aussitôt. Il fit un pas en arrière, se cognant contre d'autres personnes alors que le souvenir du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Derek revenait physiquement le hanter. Alors même qu'il dansait avec une jeune femme tout à faire charmante, il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de se souvenir de la sensation des mains de Derek sur sa nuque, de sa langue dans sa bouche, de ses yeux rouges posés sur lui…

Il respira profondément et Malia eut un regard interrogateur. Il lui sourit alors qu'il sentait de nouveau la main se balader sur sa nuque, quand bien même sa peau était vierge de toucher. Il se concentra davantage, repoussant ces sensations sans vraiment y arriver. Le visage assombri, il se pencha vers elle avant de s'excuser et se dirigea vers la partie de la meute qui était restée assise.

Il était à quelques mètres d'eux quand il entendit un hurlement. Aussitôt, il se tourna vers l'origine du bruit mais déjà, un autre cri se fit entendre à l'opposé. Il fit demi-tour, s'estimant plus près du second bruit lorsqu'un troisième retentit. Il fronça les sourcils quand il se fit bousculer par le groupe à côté de lui qui essayait de reculer. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, la musique se coupa, les lumières se rallumèrent, lui brûlant les yeux. Malheureusement, loin de rassurer les personnes présentes au club, cela les fit paniquer davantage et un mouvement de foule commença.

Emporté par la masse des corps, Stiles ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se servir de ses pouvoirs, incertain de l'adversaire à combattre. Il essayait de se frayer un chemin quand une main s'abattit violemment sur son épaule pour le traîner. Il se débattit quelque peu avant de reconnaître l'aura magique de son agresseur.

Boyd le tira sur quelques mètres, repoussant aisément la foule de par sa force surnaturelle et sa carrure. Quand ils furent dans une zone moins bondée, Stiles cria, essayant de surpasser les bruits ambiants :

"- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ?"

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permet à Stiles de ne pas se faire arracher le bras par Boyd quand il le tire à travers la foule !_


	15. Chapitre 14

_Bonsoir les louveteaux !_

_Aujourd'hui est une occasion spéciale et pourquoi ? Car c'est le plus gros chapitre de Brownie pour le moment et surtout, que ça bouge (enfin) dans le domaine du Sterek ! Au vu des commentaires de mes BL, ça devrait vous plaire !_

_Je n'ai pas publié la semaine dernière car j'ai posté avec trois autres autrices des nouvelles Sterek sur le thème d'Halloween. N'hésitez pas à lire les quatre textes !_

* * *

Boyd ferma fortement les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul déséquilibré. Il porta une main à son visage, comme s'il souffrait et Stiles s'inquiéta. Il mit sa main sur le bras du loup et ce dernier l'abaissa. Quand Boyd ouvrit les yeux, ses iris étaient jaunes et Stiles frissonna. Boyd était un loup qui se contrôlait très bien d'habitude. Que lui arrivait-il ? L'homme noir grogna entre ses crocs qui poussaient :

"- Ils sont partout. Je… Je les vois qui arrivent."

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il essayait de réfléchir malgré l'alcool qui parcourait ses veines. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit qu'une scène catastrophique. Des personnes se battaient entre elles, hurlant, d'autres pleuraient, criant à l'aide tandis que certaines essayaient tant bien que mal de fuir. Il monta sur une chaise à quelques mètres de là et vit que la meute était transformée. Scott retenait Erica qui cherchait à se battre avec Isaac. Allison semblait aux mains avec un inconnu tandis que Lydia se prenait la tête entre les mains. Visiblement dépassé, le druide prit son téléphone d'une main tremblante. Il fit défiler ses contacts avant d'arriver sur le bon numéro et écrasa la touche d'appel. Il plaqua son téléphone contre son oreille, espérant entendre malgré le vacarme ambiant. Il était descendu de la chaise, cible trop facile pour d'éventuels agresseurs, gardant un œil sur Boyd qui cherchait à se contrôler. Quand l'alpha décrocha, le druide hurla :

"- DEREK ! Il faut que tu viennes au Jungle. On a un problème et la meute… je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont, ils n'arrivent pas à se contrôler, je… je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- J'arrive."

Comme à son habitude, le loup était concis, presque froid. En sachant que Derek allait venir, Stiles poussa un bref soupir de soulagement avant qu'un inconnu ne le bouscule, le projetant au sol. Il se rattrapa du mieux qu'il put mais son épaule vint s'écraser contre le carrelage dur et il gémit de douleur. Il essaya de se relever mais une autre personne essaya se passer au-dessus de lui, écrasant ses mollets, marchant sur ses chevilles et il ne put s'empêcher de crier. Il replia rapidement ses jambes contre lui et appela Boyd, mais ce dernier avait disparu de son champ de vision.

Assis sur le sol, Stiles essaya de s'agripper au bar sur lequel il était adossé afin de se relever, mais son bras était trop court. Il rampa rapidement pour éviter une femme qui se battait en hurlant. Un homme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, la tête entre les mains, répétant les mêmes paroles dont Stiles ne comprit que quelques mots. Son cerveau était lourd et il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans du coton, sans réussir à formuler une pensée entièrement cohérente. Et puis, alors qu'il essayait encore de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il entendit un hurlement. C'était un hurlement strident, perçant et il ne put que se boucher les oreilles, ouvrant la bouche sous la pression intenable. Il ferma les yeux, se recroquevillant sur lui-même en priant pour que cela s'arrête. Il n'y avait qu'une créature possible pour émettre un son aussi aigu : une banshee. Cela eut le mérite de stopper les combats, chaque personne présente ne pouvant s'empêcher de se couvrir les oreilles pour essayer de supporter cette tonalité.

Enfin, cela sembla s'arrêter. Cependant, Stiles continuait d'entendre l'écho du cri résonner dans son esprit.. Il secoua la tête, essayant de remettre ses idées en place malgré le fait qu'il ait été sonné, malgré l'alcool et la panique. Il respira profondément en essayant de voir les membres de la meute mais sa vision était floue. Puis, il se sentit soulevé avec force et il s'agita pour se soustraire à la poigne de fer mais il était trop désorienté et avait trop mal pour y arriver.

Il fut amené dehors et l'atmosphère lui sembla plus supportable. Il sentit ses pensées s'éclaircir. Une main caressa doucement son visage et une voix ferme lui demanda :

"- Stiles ! Est-ce que ça va ?"

Il hocha la tête en grimaçant quand la douleur de sa jambe et de son épaule se réveillèrent, puis les doigts quittèrent sa joue. Il entendit Derek partir et il en profita pour se frotter les yeux. Progressivement, sa vue revint à lui et son cerveau se remit à fonctionner. Derek faisait des allers-retours, amenant les louveteaux à l'extérieur. L'alpha était en train de ramener Boyd, suivi par Allison et Scott, quand Stiles entendit les sirènes de la police au loin. L'alpha semblait mécontent et il claqua sa langue contre son palais. Stiles se redressa, une grimace étirant ses lèvres et il secoua la tête. Ses pensées s'étaient éclaircies et il activa sa magie, grognant contre lui-même de n'y avoir pas pensé avant.

C'est là qu'il comprit. Rapidement, il soigna ses contusions avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur de la boîte. Il entendit vaguement son nom être crié mais il continua. Il projeta ses pouvoirs aux alentours et jura entre ses dents. Il se dirigea prestement contre le mur derrière le bar et envoya dessus une parcelle de magie. Une rune de confusion y était gravée. Avant l'arrivée de ses collègues, il la neutralisa. Il sentit ses sens se libérer quelque peu du joug de la glyphe. Il se protégea des effets des sept autres qui restaient en grommelant. Il entendait les policiers à l'extérieur et il n'aurait pas le temps de toutes les neutraliser. Il ne fallait pas que des hommes armés entrent dans cette pièce tant que les maléfices y étaient encore présents. Stiles ne voulait pas voir un massacre. Il courut vers la porte et la ferma, la bloquant magiquement avant que ses collègues n'entrent. Il essaya d'être le plus discret possible afin que personne ne discerne qu'il utilisait sa magie. Toutefois, les personnes encore présentes dans le bâtiment étaient sûrement trop confuses pour comprendre.

Stiles entendit ses collègues frapper dessus, criant pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il croisa les doigts afin que personne n'ait vu que c'était lui qui avait fermé la porte. Il savait que les policiers allaient faire le tour du bâtiment et il pria que cette porte soit la seule entrée. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire le tour de la pièce pour s'en assurer et il se sentait trop faible et confus pour scanner magiquement la pièce.

A la place, il lança un sort de grande amplitude qui lui permit d'effacer toutes les runes d'un coup. Il était éreinté et frigorifié après cette débauche énergétique et il se mit à trembler d'épuisement. Il s'assit fébrilement avant de mettre un terme au sort qui bloquait la porte. Aussitôt, cette dernière s'ouvrit et une poignée de policiers armés entrèrent en rangs. Le druide les laissa fouiller la boîte de fond en comble et il les regarda évacuer les personnes présentes. Certaines n'étaient pas revenues à elles et Stiles espérait que personne n'avait été gravement blessé. John s'agenouilla à ses côtés, posant une main apaisante sur son épaule avant de demander :

"- Hey fiston, tu vas bien ?"

Pâle, Stiles hocha la tête. Le shérif l'aida à sortir et ils se dirigèrent vers Derek et sa meute. Le druide s'adossa contre la Camaro, mal garée sur le trottoir et John se redressa, prenant sa carrure de shérif :

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?"

Les loups ne dirent rien, se tournant tous vers leur alpha. Ce dernier croisa les bras, se montrant le plus imposant possible avant de répondre :

"- Je n'étais pas sur place shérif, mais je pense qu'ils ont besoin d'un peu de repos avant de pouvoir répondre à vos questions."

John sonda du regard le loup, n'appréciant qu'à moitié le ton employé. Il regarda ensuite son second adjoint, pâle et tremblant, et soupira. Peut-être pouvait-il effectivement attendre un petit peu pour éclaircir cette histoire. Il se tourna vers son collègue :

"- Bien. Stiles, tu déposeras ta déposition demain avec tes amis. Repose-toi en attendant, tu as une tête à faire fuir les morts."

Le jeune homme sourit faiblement avant de hocher la tête pour le remercier. Le shérif fit demi-tour et laissa les membres de la meute entre eux. Stiles se redressa, vacillant, et Derek le retint par le bras. Il le fixa d'un regard dur. Sa mâchoire était contractée et les lignes de son visage, autoritaires. Il désigna la voiture du menton avant de siffler :

"- Grimpe."

D'un mouvement du bras, il projeta légèrement le druide contre la Camaro, l'incitant à obéir. Trop fatigué pour le contredire, Stiles s'installa sur le siège passager. Le loup prit le volant et ils firent le trajet jusqu'au loft dans le silence le plus complet. Le druide sentait la tension grandir chaque minute et il n'avait qu'une hâte : sortir de cette atmosphère étouffante. La meute avait suivi avec les autres véhicules, visiblement mieux remise que le druide.

Ils se garèrent et le moteur n'était pas encore éteint que le druide était déjà sorti de l'habitacle. Les membres de la meute les rejoignirent rapidement et Stiles put constater à quel point tout le monde était tendu. Une fois au loft, cela fut pire. Les louveteaux s'étaient assis dans les canapés, collés les uns aux autres pour se soutenir, la tête baissée. Stiles s'était approprié un fauteuil : il avait ainsi l'avantage d'être installé plus confortablement mais il était seul. Et malheureusement pour lui, il semblait attirer le regard furieux de l'alpha. Ce dernier, bras croisés, se décida enfin à rompre le silence :

"- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?!"

Personne ne parla et Stiles était certain que cela augmenta la colère du loup. Ce dernier se tourna vers ses louveteaux brusquement avant d'aboyer :

"- Scott !"

Le bêta releva la tête en prenant soin d'exposer son cou, essayant d'apaiser son alpha. Il expliqua :

"- On était juste en train de s'amuser en boîte quand d'un coup, il y a eu tous ces hurlements, tout était confus, ça venait de… de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé."

Derek, conscient que son bêta minimisait les faits, fit rougeoyer ses yeux. Il répondit, menaçant, sa voix vibrante de son autorité d'alpha :

"- Scott !"

Ce dernier se tassa légèrement sur lui-même avant de soupirer :

"- On était… Euh… On avait un peu… bu ? Et c'était pas facile de se ressaisir. Certains d'entre nous se sont partiellement transformés mais je ne sais pas si des humains l'ont vu."

L'alpha haussa un sourcil circonspect, sentant par la même occasion la nervosité du druide s'accentuer, sans qu'il ne comprenne. Derek répondit, méfiant :

"- Vous aviez bu oui mais…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Stiles lui coupa la parole. Derek se tourna vers lui, notant ses gestes de nervosité.

"- C'est de ma faute. Je… J'ai mélangé un peu d'aconit à l'alcool pour ralentir leur métabolisme. Du coup, ils ont pu ressentir les effets de…"

Ce fut à son tour d'être interrompu par le loup marchant droit sur lui. Stiles aurait aimé se redresser dans son fauteuil mais il était trop fatigué. Il ferma simplement les yeux en sentant la poigne du loup sur son haut. Les louveteaux regardaient la scène du coin de l'œil, impuissants. Derek souleva facilement le druide avant de le traîner sur quelques mètres, le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche. Il couina de douleur avant de poser sa main sur celle de Derek qui le maintenait hors du sol.

"- Aïe, putain, Derek…"

Mais ce dernier n'en avait que faire, aveuglé par la rage :

"- Tu as mélangé quoi ?"

Stiles cligna des yeux avant de déglutir. Il était quelque peu intimidé par l'aura dégagée par le loup, même si techniquement, il savait qu'il pouvait se défendre. Toutefois, il ne le fit pas. La fatigue, les émotions intenses de la journée et la proximité avec Derek l'impactaient trop pour qu'il veuille réagir.

"- Euh. De l'aconit ?"

Le loup le décolla du mur pour mieux le replaquer dessus, le faisant gémir de douleur. Scott émit un couinement de protestation et Derek tourna le visage vers lui, grognant de toute sa puissance d'alpha et le bêta ne put que se taire avant de baisser la tête. Les louveteaux sentaient leur respiration devenir laborieuse sous la pression. Derek se retourna alors vers le druide, encore plus énervé, les traits déformés :

"- De l'aconit ? Tu as donné de l'aconit à ma meute ?"

L'attitude de Derek finit par énerver le druide, dont la voix s'éleva également :

"- Je ne leur ai pas donné de l'aconit, j'en ai mélangé à l'alcool pour qu'ils en ressentent les effets ! Ce n'était pas fait pour qu'ils soient blessés ou pour qu'ils ne se contrôlent pas. Je… je ne voulais pas les mettre en danger !"

Il n'aimait pas le sous-entendu qu'il y avait dans les paroles de Derek, même s'il comprenait que l'alpha puisse s'inquiéter pour sa meute. Pour la dernière fois, Derek le plaqua rudement contre le mur en grognant, entre ses crocs serrés :

"- Il fallait y penser avant."

Le loup se détourna de lui, le reposant rudement au sol. Stiles aurait dû se défendre, que ce soit physiquement ou par les mots, mais il était épuisé. Il était exténué, autant dans son corps qu'émotionnellement et il ne sentit qu'un vide le remplir. Il inspira profondément, ne voulant pas que ses sentiments le submergent. Il avait merdé, c'était vrai, mais cela n'aurait pas dû aller aussi loin. Après tout, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette attaque, ils auraient pu passer une superbe soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Stiles se passa une main lasse sur le visage et inspira profondément, d'une manière qui ressemblait presque à un sanglot. Il expira de manière tremblotante avant de se diriger vers le fauteuil et de s'y effondrer.

Il avait posé ses bras sur ses genoux et son corps était penché en avant. Il soupira de nouveau, pour la énième fois avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de parler, les yeux fixés sur ses mains croisés :

"- Il y avait des runes de confusion. C'est pour ça que j'y suis retourné… pour les… pour les annuler."

Il ne reçut que le silence froid de l'alpha et la gêne des membres de meute. Le druide sentit ses yeux le piquer et il appuya sur ses paupières avec ses poings fermés. Il se sentait las, extrêmement las. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait l'alpha faire les cent pas, les poings serrés contre lui. Puis, ce dernier s'arrêta avant de fixer les membres de sa meute, un à un. Il était tout de même soulagé que ses bêtas n'aient rien. Il soupira avant de dire :

"- Sortez. Et Lydia, va vérifier que Jackson va bien."

La rousse se pinça les lèvres et ces dernières ne formèrent qu'une fine ligne, mais elle ne prit pas le risque de contredire son alpha. Les louveteaux partirent les uns après les autres et Scott jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles. Le druide n'avait pas bougé et le bêta fronça le nez en sentant les effluves qu'il dégageait. Le policier semblait aller mal et il espérait que son alpha ne serait pas trop dur avec lui.

Derek regardait par la fenêtre, les bras croisés, dos à Stiles. Ce dernier se fit la remarque que le loup devait sûrement froncer les sourcils et il eut un reniflement moqueur. L'alpha se retourna et son visage était tout sauf avenant. Le druide se tassa encore plus dans le fauteuil.

"- Je suis désolé, okay ? Mais merde j'ai toute cette pression avec ces morts, ces disparus et aucun putain d'indice concret. J'ai cru qu'Isaac allait mourir et j'ai presque failli ne pas réussir à le sauver. On a un darach sur les bras qui pourrait tout aussi bien être le boulanger du coin tellement on ne sait pas ce qu'il est, ni ce qu'il veut, et je n'arrive pas à avancer… Alors oui, quand on m'a proposé cette soirée j'ai voulu décompresser, mais merde, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'on aurait pu être en danger d'accord ? Alors vraiment, désolé d'avoir voulu faire autre chose que penser à toute cette merde qu'est ma vie actuellement."

Sa voix se brisa quelque peu sur la fin alors que ses yeux vinrent se plonger dans ceux du loup. Le regard de Derek était acéré et sa mâchoire était contractée, signe de son énervement. Pourtant, après quelques instants de ce silence froid et de ce regard hautain, le loup soupira et son corps sembla se relâcher. Il murmura :

"- Je ne peux pas les perdre eux aussi…"

S'il n'y avait pas eu ce silence glacial dans l'appartement, Stiles ne l'aurait pas entendu. Il n'osa pas l'interroger, de peur de raviver sa colère. Derek secoua la tête avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Il ramena deux bières qu'il posa sur la table basse et le druide le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il but une gorgée avant de faire tourner sa bouteille entre ses mains. Il aurait aimé lui parler du venin de kanima, de la blessure qu'il avait trouvée sur la nuque de Isaac, mais il sentait qu'il avait franchi assez de limites pour ce soir. Il préféra partir sur un autre sujet :

"- Tu sais… J'aimerais vraiment faire partie de cette meute et… Je ne sais pas comment me positionner vis-à-vis de toi."

Derek le fixa étrangement avant de boire une gorgée de bière et de poser sa bouteille sur la table basse. Il se leva, nerveux, avant de répondre :

"- Stiles. Ce qu'il s'est passé là-haut était une erreur, d'accord ? Tu ne m'intéresses pas et j'ai quelqu'un."

La gorge du druide se serra et cela lui fit bien plus de mal que ce qu'il aurait pu penser . Il eut un rictus amer et il se leva, sentant la fatigue s'abattre sur ses épaules.

"- Une erreur, hein. Okay… Une erreur. Moi qui pensais qu'on était… je sais pas. Quelque chose ? Mais en fait je suis juste le seul à ressentir toute cette merde hein ? Tu sais quoi Derek ? Je suis juste déçu. Déçu de moi pour avoir pensé qu'on avait peut-être un lien et déçu de toi pour m'avoir fait espérer et me recaler comme ça. Parce que j'ai jamais été rien de plus que ça pour toi. Juste un mec qui peut aider la meute et encore…"

Il avait un goût acide sur la langue et les yeux piquants de larmes amères. Il n'avait cessé de regarder le loup qui était resté stoïque pendant son discours. Il se fit intérieurement la promesse qu'il n'attendrait plus jamais rien du loup.

Stiles avait atteint l'entrée de l'appartement quand Derek arriva sur lui d'un pas rageur. Il lui prit le bras, le retournant dans le même mouvement, avant de le plaquer contre un mur -une sale habitude qu'il commençait visiblement à prendre. Stiles posa ses mains sur son torse, fronçant les sourcils sous la rage qu'il ressentait :

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? Tu crois que je suis un jouet ?!"

Les yeux du loup se teintèrent de vermeille et il grogna plus qu'il ne répondit :

"- Stiles. Je sais pas ce que tu me fais putain mais..."

Derek ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer profondément. Sa prise se resserra quelque peu sur le bras du druide et quand il rouvrit les paupières, son regard avait repris sa teinte normale. Il paraissait troublé :

"- Tu n'es pas le seul."

Les yeux du druide s'écarquillèrent devant le sous-entendu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Depuis le début de cette histoire, il était tiraillé entre deux feux, maltraité par l'incertitude de Derek. Ce dernier avouait qu'il y avait quelque chose mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils allaient devenir quelque chose. La main douce de Derek se posa sur sa joue, caressant l'arrondi de sa mâchoire, son pouce retraçant le contour de ses lèvres et il hésita. Stiles ne voulait pas être un amant, il n'avait pas vocation à être dans l'ombre. Mais en cet instant, il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à son envie éclatante d'embrasser cet homme et de ne plus réfléchir. Le lien qu'il ressentait entre eux deux semblait crépiter, l'incitant à sauter le pas, mais il resta malgré tout indécis.

Pourtant, quand l'alpha murmura son nom, d'une manière douce qui le fit frissonner, il sut que c'était trop tard. Il sut qu'il ressentait bien plus qu'une simple attirance pour le loup et qu'il serait capable de tout pour lui. Il gémit doucement et vit les iris de Derek s'agrandir en réponse. Son souffle se coupa quand la main chaude glissa jusqu'à sa nuque et il frémit d'anticipation.

Ils partagèrent un baiser tendre et doux, bien loin de la passion qui les avait consumés la première fois. La langue du loup passa ses lèvres alors que Stiles agrippait ses épaules et il l'embrassa profondément, le faisant gémir. Le druide sentit ses genoux faiblir mais le loup le maintenait puissamment contre lui. Le châtain se sentait à sa place, apaisé comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Entier. Il aurait pu pleurer tant il avait désiré ce baiser, tant il aimait cette sensation de complétude.

Alors quand le loup fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps jusqu'à ses cuisses pour le soulever, il ne put que se laisser faire. Et quand Derek les dirigea vers la chambre, Stiles se dit que finalement, peut-être que oui, il n'était pas seul à ressentir cette connexion.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review me permet de savoir si vous voulez une ellipse ou non pour le chapitre 15..._


	16. Chapitre 15

_Salut les louveteaux ! Vous avez de la chance que mes bêtas soient réactives parce que sans elles, vous n'auriez pas eu ce chapitre aujourd'hui ! Merci à elles et à leur réactivité ! :D_

_Vous avez été beaucoup (**beaucoup** !) à me réclamer la suite directe du chapitre. J'ai beaucoup débattu avec mes bêtas et moi-même et donc... la voilà ! Mais seulement car j'ai réussi à mettre en avant un trait de caractère important de Derek et que ça appuie une des intrigues mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus :)_

_Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Stiles gémit alors qu'il était sauvagement jeté sur le lit par le loup. Les yeux de ce dernier luisaient d'un rouge vif. Ceci ne fit qu'accroître l'excitation du druide dont le gémissement s'amplifia. Stiles se releva sur ses coudes pour voir le loup s'approcher souplement du lit. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, séduit aussi bien par le corps de l'homme que sa démarche animale.

Derek s'allongea au-dessus de lui, le surplombant de toute sa carrure. Son regard était acéré et il ne laissait rien passer de toutes les expressions du druide. Il se pencha sur lui avant d'attraper ses lèvres, avide. Stiles gémit dans le baiser avant de glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt du loup, allant masser ses épaules. Une fois ses paumes sur le corps chaud, il ne put s'arrêter à de chastes caresses et fit glisser ses doigts plus bas. Il caressa les épaules, le haut du dos avant de se déplacer sur les abdominaux pour arriver rapidement sur le bord du jean de son amant.

Le loup mordillait la peau de son cou, laissant sa marque sur le corps laiteux du druide. Puis, brusquement, Derek calma l'avidité de son amant en récupérant ses poignets. Il les ramena au-dessus de sa tête, le maintenant prisonnier. Stiles se tortilla, visiblement mécontent de son traitement. Le loup laissa échapper un grondement sourd, voulant asseoir son autorité. A l'entente de ce bruit guttural, Stiles se calma quelque peu, se soumettant à l'alpha. Cela eut le don de contenter Derek, bien décidé à mener la danse.

Maintenant les poignets, il continua son marquage, faisait fi des mouvements de bassin du druide, trop impatient pour subir sans rien faire. Stiles sentait les lèvres effleurer la peau de sa mâchoire puis les dents vinrent l'érafler et il se demanda si elles étaient encore humaines. Le loup rapprocha les poignets de Stiles pour venir les maintenir d'une seule main, gardant ses bras immobilisés. Son autre main descendit pour venir remonter le vêtement et pouvoir caresser le torse du druide. Stiles soupirait et gémissait. Il avait chaud, il avait envie de plus, tout de suite. Il cria quand le loup vint effleurer son membre alors que la bouche lupine venait se poser sur son torse, embrassant voluptueusement la peau dévoilée.

La domination du loup le rendait fou de désir et il voulait s'y soumettre mais il ne pouvait empêcher son corps d'essayer d'en avoir plus. Plus de contact, plus de plaisir, plus de Derek. Il l'avait tellement espéré, depuis tellement longtemps… Mais à chaque tentative pour s'échapper de l'étreinte de l'alpha, Derek le bloquait, le forçant à subir ses assauts. Stiles sentait le plaisir monter en flèche, tout comme sa frustration de ne pouvoir participer.

Et puis, alors que le loup passait une énième fois proche de son membre en érection, le frôlant sans jamais le toucher, Stiles ne put se retenir de geindre avant de se tortiller davantage. Il tira sur ses mains, espérant les libérer de la poigne du loup mais ce dernier abusait de sa force surnaturelle. Le druide n'avait aucune chance. Alors que Derek embrassait et mordillait ses tétons, Stiles supplia :

"- Hmm. Der'... Derek… Je… s'il te plaît !"

Les supplications de Stiles firent stopper le loup qui se détacha de son torse pour regarder l'humain se tordre entre ses draps, les sourcils relevés. Derek grogna de satisfaction avant de lâcher ses poignets. Il entreprit de le déshabiller entièrement, retirant le tee-shirt du druide avant de tirer rapidement sur le jean, désireux de plus de contact. Stiles souleva son bassin pour l'aider. Le druide sentit sa bouche s'assécher lorsque le loup déboucla sa propre ceinture. Derek retira prestement son pantalon avant de se rallonger sur le druide. Le contact de la peau du loup contre la sienne fit gémir Stiles de contentement. Ses mains étaient enfin libres et il se permit à nouveau de parcourir le corps de son amant.

Cependant, cette fois, le loup semblait bien plus passionné, bien plus impatient et il se redressa pour regarder le jeune homme se tortiller sous lui. Le loup agrippa le membre tendu de son amant, le faisant gémir de satisfaction. Derek le caressa de tout son long avant d'entamer un rythme rapide, lui faisant facilement perdre la tête. Stiles se sentit rougir en voyant le regard fixe du loup sur son membre enserré : Derek semblait hypnotisé par les mouvements de poignets sur son intimité. Stiles ferma les yeux et replia son bras sur son visage, dans l'espoir de se soustraire à l'érotisme dégagé par le loup, se laissant aller à ses gémissements. Le loup se recula quelque peu avant de donner un ordre à Stiles, le faisant frissonner :

"- Écarte les jambes."

Ce dernier, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, ne comprit pas tout de suite. Impatient, le loup posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, les ouvrant d'un geste ferme, le dévoilant tout entier. Stiles se sentit mis à nu mais, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, il ne fut pas gêné, envahi par un sentiment de confiance absolu envers le loup. L'ordre du loup renforça son excitation et il gémit de nouveau.

Derek regardait l'entrejambe de Stiles avec convoitise et le druide n'aurait pas été choqué s'il s'était pourléché les lèvres. Le loup reprit sa virilité en main, le massant de nouveau avant d'instaurer un rythme profond.

Son autre main pétrit sa cuisse quelques instants avant que ses doigts ne se déplacent. Derek massa les testicules, jouant avec, appréciant leur texture et les gémissements de Stiles. Puis, il descendit encore, glissant un doigt lentement jusqu'à l'entrée palpitante. Il ne fit que la taquiner, cherchant à rendre Stiles fou, le faire se tordre de plaisir. Après quelques instants de cette douce torture, il obtint ce qu'il désirait :

"- Derek… Je… Derek. S'il… S'il te plaît…"

Le loup retira ses mains de Stiles et ce dernier grogna, insatisfait. Les doigts du loup se posèrent sur ses hanches et, en quelques secondes, le druide se sentit retourné, se retrouvant à plat ventre contre le matelas. Les bras de Derek s'enroulèrent contre sa taille pour le soulever avec force, le mettant à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre, qu'il sentit une langue humide et chaude, au plus profond de son intimité. Il gémit profondément sous la sensation chaude et humide à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Mon Dieu. Toutes ces sensations lui faisaient perdre la tête. Les doigts du brun s'ajoutèrent à ce ballet de sensations et Stiles en oublia jusqu'à son nom. Il ne pensa plus qu'au plaisir, à l'index et au majeur qui se mouvaient en lui, l'ouvrant pour mieux le préparer. Ses propres mains agrippaient le drap, dans une vaine tentative de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait était intense, la proximité du loup le rendant fou. Il crut qu'il allait exploser lorsqu'une main vint enserrer son sexe, commençant un rythme rapide. C'était trop pour lui, trop de plaisir, trop de frustration et il se sentit basculer, atteignant la rupture. Il ne lui fallut que quelques va-et-vient pour se répandre sur les draps.

Ses hanches tressautaient encore sous le coup de l'orgasme tandis que les doigts de Derek continuaient à se mouvoir à l'intérieur de lui, prolongeant son plaisir. Enfin, Derek se retira et Stiles se sentit étrangement vide. Pourtant, bientôt, il sentit le sexe imposant du loup contre son entrée et il ne put s'empêcher de reculer ses hanches, avide d'être de nouveau rempli.

Derek grogna avant de pousser son bassin vers l'avant et sentit Stiles trembler entre ses mains qui étaient agrippées à ses hanches. Il le pénétra doucement, d'une longue poussée. Le druide gémit, partagé entre la douleur et la satisfaction. Derek n'attendit pas qu'il s'habitue à la sensation : il entama de suite un rythme sauvage, animal, qui fit perdre la tête à Stiles.

Le bruit de leurs bassins claquant l'un contre l'autre, les mains puissantes rivées à ses hanches, les grognements de Derek, sa bestialité et sa domination, tout faisait perdre la tête à Stiles. Il n'était plus que balbutiements et corps gémissant, soumis au bon vouloir du loup. Enfin, il sentit les coups de boutoir de Derek se faire moins intenses, plus erratiques. Le souffle du loup se fit hachuré et Stiles sentit des pointes de griffes rentrer dans ses hanches. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tourner la tête pour ancrer son regard dans celui du loup, qu'il supposait être animal, mais la main de Derek s'était de nouveau posée sur son membre et il n'arrivait plus à formuler de pensée cohérente.

Il jouit lorsque le loup se mit à grogner, d'une manière bien plus bestiale qu'humaine, l'achevant totalement. C'était si sexy ! Il se répandit de nouveau sur les draps, avant de s'effondrer sur le lit, retenu uniquement par la force de l'alpha. Derek fit encore quelques allers-retours en lui avant de le rejoindre dans la jouissance, grognant de nouveau. Il s'effondra ensuite sur Stiles qui apprécia de sentir le poids rassurant du corps de Derek contre son dos.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Derek ne roule sur le côté. Stiles vint se fondre contre son corps, dans une étreinte intime, appréciant de ressentir la chaleur du loup tout contre lui. Derek se tendit un instant avant de passer un bras autour du druide et de le serrer contre lui, caressant distraitement son dos. Le châtain sourit, repus et heureux avant d'embrasser doucement le torse du loup. Cela dura quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se trémousse sur le lit, mal à l'aise. Le loup grogna et Stiles chuchota, apaisant :

"- J'ai juste besoin de me laver.. Genre, vraiment."

L'alpha grogna de nouveau, resserrant son étreinte avant de le lâcher. Ils se redressèrent, groggy. Stiles s'étira, voluptueusement courbaturé avant de rejoindre Derek. Ils marchèrent nus jusqu'à la salle de bain, dans un silence confortable. Une fois sous l'eau, Derek se montra étrangement doux, comme s'il voulait effacer la brutalité de leur intimité. Il effleura le corps du châtain, caressant délicatement son épiderme, écartant une mèche humide de son visage... Le loup ne disait rien et Stiles ferma les yeux, appréciant simplement ce moment.

Après quelques instants, le druide ouvrit les yeux, posant une main douce sur celle de Derek. Il ancra son regard dans celui de l'alpha et il y vit une foule d'émotions qui le bouleversa. En cet instant précis, il se mit à penser que Derek le ressentait également, leur lien, et il se sentit ému. Comme si le loup avait compris ses pensées, il détourna la tête, fermant les yeux, se soustrayant au regard du druide.

Stiles prit le visage du loup en coupe, caressant sa mâchoire, lissant les plis de son visage avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Leurs langues glissèrent doucement l'une contre l'autre, sensuellement, et Stiles se sentit fondre d'émotions. Les mains du loup descendirent sur les bras du druide avant de les agripper fortement et Derek fit un bruit que Stiles ne put interpréter. Un mélange de désespoir et de joie qui serra le cœur du druide. Alors il se fondit plus encore dans l'étreinte du loup, il l'agrippa plus fortement, lui prouvant son ardeur, lui montrant à quel point il tenait à lui, à quel point il désirait qu'ils deviennent quelque chose.

Ils terminèrent de se laver avant couper l'eau et sortir de la douche. Ils se séchèrent en échangeant quelques baisers profonds et langoureux avant de se séparer. Ils retournèrent tous deux dans la chambre et le druide enfila ses vêtements. Il était très tard et il aurait aimé pouvoir dormir auprès du loup mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Derek ne lui proposa pas non plus de rester. Il finit de ramasser ses affaires avant de se tourner vers le loup, souriant. Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers l'entrée de l'appartement.

Sur le pas de la porte, Stiles hésita, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas briser ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il espérait que cela allait durer, il aurait aimé que le loup apaise ses incertitudes. Cependant, il préférait encore ne rien savoir plutôt que d'être rejeté à nouveau. Il attendrait pour avoir ses réponses. Il se contenta d'embrasser doucement le loup avant de sortir.

Une fois chez lui, Stiles ne dormit jamais aussi bien que cette nuit là, le corps plein de marques, la tête pleine d'images. Il rêva de loup, de crocs et d'yeux rouges, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Ω**

Le lendemain, la meute se retrouva au commissariat pour sa déposition. Stiles eut un sourire radieux en voyant le loup mais ce dernier se contenta simplement de hocher la tête, calmant ses ardeurs. Cependant, le druide se morigéna. Il était presque certain que le loup ne souhaiterait pas s'afficher ainsi devant ses bêtas.

Stiles entra dans le bureau de John qui l'accueillit d'une main paternelle sur l'épaule. Il s'assit avant de s'expliquer, racontant sa version des faits. Il en était au moment où les premiers hurlements avaient retenti dans la boîte de nuit lorsque Parrish débarqua dans le bureau, le visage fermé :

"- On a un nouveau corps."

Aussitôt, John se leva, prit son manteau avant de sortir de son bureau, Stiles sur les talons. Il dit rapidement aux agents présents de s'occuper des autres dépositions. John Stiles et Parrish se dirigèrent ensuite vers le parking d'un pas rapide.

Les trois policiers montèrent dans une voiture de service avant de se diriger vers la scène de crime qui se trouvait à un quart d'heure de route. John se gara près de la lisière de la forêt. Ils durent encore marcher une dizaine de minutes pour arriver près du corps, déposé dans une petite clairière. Ils saluèrent les agents présents, qui avaient déjà délimité un périmètre de sécurité. Stiles nota leur air grave et il se demanda dans quel état ils allaient retrouver le corps.

Le corps était dos à eux et un agent s'affairait sur ce dernier, leur cachait partiellement la vue. Stiles posa son regard sur la chevelure blonde, unique élément à la portée de son regard et fronça les sourcils. Elle était maculée de sang. Il contourna le corps, le regard dur. Cette silhouette… Il ferma les yeux en soupirant quand il fit face au visage. Les yeux étaient ouverts sur les pupilles écarquillées, visiblement par l'effroi. Le maquillage avait coulé, suivant les larmes de la victime. Sa bouche, barbouillée de rouge à lèvres, était ouverte sur un cri muet. La gorge était arrachée par de profondes griffures, dévoilant la trachée sanguinolente. Le corps était nu, bleui par endroits, montrant les sévices qu'il avait subi. La pose était obscène, ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination quant à ce qu'il s'était passé. À plusieurs endroits, il y avait des cicatrices, des traces de griffures plus ou moins récentes et Stiles savait que l'examen médico-légal révèlerait encore plus de violences.

Il fit deux pas en arrière en se passant une main sur le visage. Il n'avait pas été préparé à cette découverte, prouvant son échec et il se sentit quelque peu coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à la sauver. Il s'éloigna encore de quelques pas du corps d'Odile Bunel pour respirer et se recentrer, réprimant ses émotions pour ne garder que son esprit clinique et froid.

Il se dirigea vers la médecin légiste qui parlait avec John et Parrish. Le regard du docteur était sombre, davantage qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle fit un bref hochement de tête à Stiles pour le saluer avant de continuer sa discussion.

"- Oui, elle a été abusée. Je ne peux pas en dire plus sans les examens appropriés mais, au vu des blessures multiples qu'elle a, cette petite a vécu un véritable enfer. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que la cause de la mort est l'hémorragie due aux plaies béantes de sa gorge. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'elles ressemblent à des griffures mais je ne vois pas quel animal aurait pu faire ça...

\- Ça ne pourrait pas être l'agresseur ?"

La docteur secoua la tête avant de compléter :

"- Je ne pense pas mais j'en saurais plus durant l'examen médico-légal. Oh et il faudra attendre le résultat des analyses sanguines mais je n'ai vu aucune trace de lutte, comme si elle n'avait pas pu se défendre. Elle a sûrement dû être droguée."

À ces mots, l'esprit de Stiles ne fit qu'un tour. Il fit un pas en avant, coupant la conversation pour demander :

"- Est-ce qu'il y a une coupure à la base de la nuque ?"

La médecin le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de se diriger vers le cadavre, sortant des gants jetables de sa combinaison. Elle s'approcha du corps avant de les enfiler et de bouger les cheveux d'Odile. Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le second adjoint :

"- Oui en effet, il y a bien une marque. C'est d'une précision chirurgicale, sûrement fait avec un scalpel… Comment est-ce que tu as su ?"

Le druide haussa les épaules et répondit d'une voix basse, perdu dans ses pensées :

"- Une intuition."

La docteur haussa les sourcils, dubitative, mais ne dit rien. Le druide s'éloigna encore une fois, plongé dans ses pensées. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. C'était une marque de kanima. Stiles ne pouvait pas garder cette information pour lui et il envoya rapidement un texto à Derek pour qu'ils puissent parler. De nombreuses hypothèses traversaient son esprit. Les meurtres avaient clairement un lien avec l'underground. S'il trouvait un dénominateur commun aux disparitions, il pourrait même relier définitivement ces dernières avec le monde surnaturel et entamer une enquête parallèle. Il soupira alors qu'une multitude de questions se bousculait : est-ce que le darach avait quelque chose à voir avec le meurtre d'Odile ? Est-ce que Jackson était impliqué d'une quelconque manière ? Est-ce que tout était lié ? Stiles se passa une main lasse sur le visage en soupirant. Il lui fallait découvrir la vérité.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permettra à Stiles de savoir si oui ou non, Jackson est impliqué dans cette histoire._


	17. Chapitre 16

_Bonsoir les louveteaux !_

_Vous avez de la chance que Sloe Balm m'ait motivée (jugée, obligée, menacée AHEM) pour écrire ce chapitre ! Et surtout, que la BL se soit faite si rapidement malgré nos emplois du temps de ministres ! :D_

_Bref, j'ai des horaires différents maintenant donc je risque de publier souvent tard dorénavant. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Stiles vérifia une dernière fois ses préparatifs, bien cachés dans les poches de son sweat, avant de lancer un sort de dissimulation. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Il suffisait que son interlocuteur renifle ses potions et ce dernier serait aussitôt sur ses gardes. Et c'était bien la dernière chose que le druide voulait. Cependant, il devait s'attendre à toutes les réactions possibles.

Au volant de Roscoe, il prit une grande inspiration avant d'expirer un souffle tremblotant. Il savait qu'il aurait dû en avertir Derek immédiatement. Au fond, il savait que ce qu'il allait faire était une mauvaise idée, mais il venait à peine de commencer à construire quelque chose avec le loup. Lui avouer tout de suite qu'il lui avait caché des éléments sur l'agression d'Isaac ruinerait ses chances à coup sûr, n'est-ce pas ? Alors si en plus, il devait lui dire qu'Odile Bunel avait été paralysée par du venin de kanima… Non, il lui dirait plus tard. Il devait d'abord lui amener des preuves, des actions concrètes et des réponses. Et puis, après tout, peut-être que Jackson n'y était pour rien. Les kanimas étaient plutôt rares et rien n'indiquait que Jackson était en cause... Si ce n'était le manque total d'investissement du blond dans la meute, son absence aux réunions, le fait qu'il ne réponde plus aux messages, sa rupture avec Lydia… La part objective du policier en lui lui soufflait que c'était bien trop de coïncidences.

Non, Stiles secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas partir sur cette idée. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Jackson n'était qu'un jeune homme mal dans sa peau, se cherchant une place dans la meute. Rien de plus. Et si Stiles venait l'interroger, c'était simplement en qualité de témoin. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas prévenu Derek. Le druide résoudrait ce problème seul. Il expliquerait tout à l'alpha quand il aurait prouvé l'innocence de Jackson.

Décidé, Stiles se secoua avant de jaillir de la Jeep. Il savait que s'il restait quelques instants de plus dans l'habitacle, il perdrait toute motivation, cependant, il se devait de le faire. Il marcha quelques dizaines de mètres avant de sonner à l'interphone. Il attendit quelques instants avant qu'un grognement ne lui parvienne, déformé par l'outil technologique. Stiles soupira, soulagé. Au moins, Jackson était chez lui.

"- Hey ! Salut, c'est moi, Stiles. J'aurais voulu te parler, est-ce que je peux te voir ?"

Le druide attendit une réponse, en vain. Toutefois, après quelques secondes, le grésillement caractéristique de l'interphone se fit entendre et il ouvrit rapidement la porte, de peur que Jackson ne change d'avis. Il prit l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit dans un chuintement discret et appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage.

Sur le palier, la porte de l'appartement était déjà ouverte, attendant visiblement qu'il entre. Il fit quelques pas prudents dans l'entrée de l'habitation, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. L'appartement, grand et bien situé, montrait clairement les origines aisées de son propriétaire. Les meubles semblaient aussi chers qu'inconfortables, davantage pensés pour la décoration que pour leur fonctionnalité.

Il marcha doucement jusqu'au salon, avant de voir Jackson assis sur le canapé, le fixant, l'air revêche. Le druide essaya de prendre l'air le plus avenant possible. Il n'osa pas s'asseoir sur le canapé : il ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter avec le kanima. Il hésita avant d'entamer la discussion :

"- J'aurais dû te prévenir de mon arrivée, désolé. Comment est-ce que tu vas ?"

Le blond haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, faisant soupirer le druide. Bon, visiblement, il n'était pas du tout prêt à parler. Il enchaîna :

"- Tu sais, je m'inquiète un peu pour toi. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, comme tu ne viens plus aux réunions de meute.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?"

Stiles déglutit devant la réponse sèche, dite sur un ton sans appel. Il frotta sa main droite sur sa nuque et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de se rétracter. Finalement, il fit quelques pas et s'assit à côté du kanima. Il désirait seulement avoir des réponses et comprendre.

"- Tu sais Jackson, je comprends vraiment tes difficultés avec la meute. C'est pas facile de s'intégrer, je sais de quoi je parle. Mais, plus tu t'éloignes et pire ça va être. Et puis, tu manques à la meute."

Le kanima eut un rire dédaigneux. Il cracha, ironique :

"- Sans blague."

Le druide essayait au mieux de faire comprendre à Jackson qu'il le comprenait et qu'il était là pour l'aider. Toutefois, son animosité envers la meute semblait grande et Stiles se demandait si cela ne cachait pas autre chose... Il posa une main compatissante sur le bras de Jackson et le sentit se tendre sous sa paume :

"- Je sais que ta rupture avec L…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Jackson se redressa brutalement, furax :

"- Ne prononce pas son nom ici ! Putain ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends en venant ici, Gabrysiak ?! Tu penses que je vais revenir voir tous ces hypocrites ? Que je vais passer des bonnes petites soirées de meute en regardant Lydia faire des yeux doux à ce crétin de flic ?"

Stiles se leva doucement, comme pour ne pas énerver davantage le kanima avant de dire :

"- Jackson. Je sais ce qu'être différent veut dire. Tu te souviens de notre conversation quand je suis arrivé ici ? Tu n'es pas le seul à te sentir à l'écart. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut s'écarter encore plus. Tu n'es pas seul, même si c'est difficile."

À ces mots, le kanima eut un sourire narquois.

"- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin d'eux ou que je suis seul ?"

Stiles se crispa automatiquement. Est-ce que c'était un sous-entendu ? Est-ce que Jackson avait trouvé de nouveaux êtres surnaturels avec lesquels se lier ? Est-ce qu'il avouait être en contact avec le darach ? Le visage du druide se ferma quelque peu et il demanda :

"- Tu t'es associé avec quelqu'un, je me trompe ?"

La posture de Jackson se modifia. Il se tendit, eut un regard suspicieux et Stiles se sentit menacé. Il mit une main nerveuse dans sa poche, prêt à se défendre si besoin.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement, Stiles ?

\- Des réponses. Juste des réponses. Écoute, Isaac a été agressé et il a été immobilisé par du venin de kanima. Et on a retrouvé une jeune femme qui a été violée, mutilée et Dieu seul sait quelles autres horreurs encore. Et pour ne pas qu'elle se défende, elle a été empoisonnée. Là encore, du venin de kanima a été utilisé. Et je sais que tu n'es pas capable de telles horreurs, Jackson. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit pour que tu vendes ainsi une de tes armes ?"

Le blond était crispé, le visage fermé. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son faciès. Stiles manœuvrait sur une ligne fine. Il prêchait le faux pour avoir le vrai. Stiles provoquait Jackson. Il le poussait exprès dans ses retranchements pour qu'il se livre. Soit cela fonctionnerait et Jackson finirait par exploser, lui avouant tout, soit il camperait sur ses positions et ne lâcherait rien. Il y avait également une troisième réaction possible, bien plus sombre mais à laquelle il était prêt malgré tout : que Jackson l'attaque. Et Stiles ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas se battre avec lui. Pourtant, le blond détourna le regard avant d'ordonner, les dents serrées :

"- Dégage de chez moi, Stiles.

\- Jackson, je…

\- Je t'ai dit de dégager !"

Clairement menaçant, Jackson avait ses yeux surnaturels. Pourtant, le druide savait qu'il ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. Ou du moins, il l'espérait. Il insista, conscient que ce serait sa dernière chance de se rattraper :

"- Écoute Jackson, des personnes sont mortes. J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, si tu sais quelque chose, tu dois me le dire !

Le kanima fit un pas en arrière, visiblement touché par ses paroles, avant de fermer les yeux. Toutefois, quand il les rouvrit, il avait l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Il se transforma partiellement, son corps se recouvrant d'écailles. Il grogna d'un son guttural :

"- Sors !"

Stiles savait que s'il engageait le combat, ce serait définitivement fini. Alors il choisit la manière la plus douce et il décida de partir. Il serait toujours temps de venir plus tard, avec Derek. Ce dernier serait plus apte à montrer au kanima qu'il faisait partie intégrante de la meute. Il contourna le blond avant de faire quelques pas en arrière. Il s'arrêta, incertain. Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose, toutefois, il ne trouva pas les mots. De peur de faire plus de mal que de bien, il partit sans rien dire.

Une fois dans sa voiture, il posa sa tête sur le volant, dépité. Est-ce qu'il aurait dû l'obliger à venir ? Est-ce qu'il aurait dû, au contraire, se montrer moins accusateur ? Être plus compréhensif ? En tous les cas, il avait foiré. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait aller voir Derek et tout lui dire. Il espérait simplement que l'alpha pourrait le faire parler, ou du moins lui faire comprendre qu'il avait toute sa place dans la meute.

Il démarra la voiture en soupirant et se dirigea ensuite vers le loft. Il appréhendait ce moment, ne sachant pas comment le loup allait réagir. Il avait le ventre noué quand il se gara près de l'appartement et se sentait toujours aussi nerveux quand il frappa à la porte. Ce sentiment se majora quand les yeux verts et froids se posèrent sur lui. Il entra dans l'appartement, Derek à sa suite et s'assit immédiatement sur le canapé.

Le loup ne lui demanda rien mais se dirigea vers la cuisine avant de revenir. Il posa deux bières devant eux avant de se s'asseoir aux côtés du druide. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes mais Stiles savait que Derek pouvait sentir sa nervosité. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être pour cela que ce fut le loup qui commença la discussion :

"- Tu voulais me parler."

Le druide prit sa bière, but une gorgée avant de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre, nerveux. Il ne se tourna pas vers le loup, peu désireux d'affronter son regard.

"- Ouais… euh. Bon. Tu sais que… Que Isaac a été agressé. Et en fait, il ne pouvait pas bouger, enfin… tu ne l'as peut-être pas vu car tu t'es jeté sur moi mais… Il était… paralysé en fait."

Le loup roula des yeux, exaspéré, avant de grogner :

"- Stiles ! Abrège !"

Le druide souffla avant de frotter ses cuisses de ses mains.

"- Ouais. Bon. En fait, il était paralysé par du venin de kanima. J'ai vu la marque sur sa nuque. Et l'autre jour, on a trouvé un corps. C'était une femme, une humaine. Elle est jeune. Elle n'a rien demandé. Elle a été torturée, violée et tuée. Mais elle ne s'est pas défendue. Elle avait la marque, elle aussi. J'ai pensé qu'un autre kanima pouvait être sur le territoire mais avec les runes de protection installées… Et puis j'ai repensé à toutes ces réunions de meute où Jackson n'était pas là. À son mal-être et…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit la poigne de Derek se resserrer sur son col. Il fut soulevé de terre et traîné sur quelques mètres, avant d'être rudement plaqué contre le mur. Le loup avait ses yeux vermeilles et sa posture d'alpha. Il grogna :

"- Est-ce que tu oserais insinuer, Stiles, que Jackson est impliqué dans l'une ou l'autre de ses affaires ?"

Mal à l'aise, le druide posa sa main sur celle qui lui enserrait le col avant de répondre :

"- Je… Je me pose juste la question, okay ? C'est pour ça que je suis allé le voir et que… Aïe, merde putain, Derek !"

Ce dernier l'avait frappé plus rudement encore contre le mur, le faisant gémir de douleur.

"- Il n'a rien dit mais… mais il n'a pas démenti non plus. Et… je crois que… Je crois qu'il est manipulé par le darach. Il est incapable de faire ça mais… il a peut-être vendu son venin ou été victime d'un sort, je ne sais pas. Derek... Je sais que c'est un membre de ta meute mais… on ne peut pas passer à côté de ça. Il faut qu'on vérifie. Que… Qu'on s'assure qu'il soit innocent, tu comprends ?"

Stiles pouvait lire une foule d'émotions passer sur le visage du loup. De toutes celles qu'il voyait, la colère semblait prédominer. Le loup ferma les yeux avant de respirer profondément. Visiblement, il essayait de se calmer. Le châtain préféra ne rien dire, de peur d'aggraver les choses. Finalement, il fut brutalement relâché avant que Derek ne parte vers la porte d'entrée en ordonnant :

"- On y va."

Il n'y avait pas de place pour la moindre discussion et Stiles l'avait bien compris. Il remit correctement son sweat avant de suivre le loup, se gardant du moindre commentaire. Mieux valait attendre que les choses s'apaisent.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence angoissant pour Stiles, qui aurait aimé pouvoir s'expliquer davantage ou tout du moins, pouvoir discuter. Cependant, Derek était fermé à toutes discussions. Ses mains étaient serrées autour du volant de la Camaro et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Le trajet se fit rapidement, bien trop pour que le loup ait respecté les limitations de vitesse. Toutefois, Stiles ne dit rien.

Ils se garèrent non loin de l'appartement de Jackson et firent le même trajet que le druide une heure plus tôt. Derek prit le badge dans ses poches et ouvrit la porte d'entrée avant de se diriger aussitôt vers l'ascenseur. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici : il semblait bien connaître les lieux. Ils montèrent les quelques étages, toujours silencieux. Le druide était encore plus nerveux, sa tension grandissant alors que le loup se faisait de plus en plus froid et de plus en plus fermé.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Derek sonna. Ils patientèrent quelques instants, mais personne ne vint leur ouvrir. Le loup appuya de nouveau sur la sonnette avant de frapper devant le manque de réponse. Après quelques secondes, excédé, il finit par sortir la clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Il n'aimait pas s'immiscer ainsi dans la vie de ses bêtas, mais aujourd'hui était un cas spécial.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, ils virent aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Des affaires n'étaient visiblement plus à leur place, traînant dans des endroits insolites tandis que d'autres manquaient ; comme si Jackson avait cherché à fuir rapidement. Le loup marcha dans la chambre avant de voir qu'une grande partie du dressing avait été vidée. Certains vêtements avaient été balancés au sol, gisant froissés sur la moquette.

Stiles s'était avancé dans le salon où quelques objets avaient été pris avant de voir Derek sortir de la chambre, le visage plus fermé que jamais. Il semblait fixer un point au sol. Ses poings étaient serrés et tous ses muscles s'étaient contractés. Il avait l'air furieux.

"- Tu es satisfait ?

\- Derek, je…

\- Tais-toi Stiles."

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Il n'avait pas souhaité la fuite de Jackson, loin de là. Il demanda, peu sûr de lui :

"- On peut peut-être le pister ?"

Le regard du loup se braqua sur lui, luisant de rouge.

"- Oui, tu as raison, traquons le comme un chien. Après tout, tu viens juste de l'accuser d'avoir agressé Isaac et torturé quelqu'un. Il va sûrement apprécier."

Stiles se tendit avant d'essayer de se justifier :

"- Non… Mais on pourrait peut-être lui parler ?

\- Lui parler ? Oh, mais tu l'as fait Stiles. Tu lui as parlé. Tu as très bien fait d'ailleurs, parce que regarde autour de toi !"

Le sentiment de culpabilité de Stiles, qui avait commencé à naître en arrivant dans l'appartement, s'amplifia à ces mots. Bien sûr qu'il avait déçu le loup.

"- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

\- Tu ne voulais pas quoi, Stiles ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'il parte ? Tu voulais l'aider ? Tu voulais peut-être qu'il se sente intégré à la meute ? Et tu t'es dit que tu pourrais gérer, c'est ça ? Que tu n'avais pas besoin de nous en parler, parce qu'après tout, on ne parle pas de vies humaines ici, n'est-ce pas ? Où sont passés tes beaux discours sur le fait de s'entraider ? Tu dis vouloir faire partie de la meute mais tu la trahis à la première occasion…"

Le regard de Derek se fit distant et froid et Stiles eut peur de comprendre…

"- Derek, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je ne voulais blesser personne !"

Le loup rugit à cette réponse alors que tout son corps se penchait en avant, comme prêt à bondir. Il eut besoin de toute sa concentration pour se retenir.

"- Et il est parti ! Alors tes belles promesses, Stiles, garde les pour le prochain idiot qui voudra bien te croire."

Sidéré par ce que les mots de Derek sous-entendaient, le druide ne réagit pas quand ce dernier tourna les talons. Il ne réagit pas non plus quand la porte d'entrée claqua avec force. Il ne réagit que quand il sentit les dernières miettes d'espoir s'évaporer. Il s'assit dans le canapé avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il avait tout perdu.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permettra de découvrir la vérité sur Jackson !_


	18. Chapitre 17

_Bonsoir les louveteaux ! On se retrouve pour le dix-septième chapitre de Brownie ! :)_

_J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous : sachez que j'ai écrit tout le plan de cette histoire. J'avais les grandes lignes, j'ai maintenant les détails. Il ne reste plus que l'écriture et elle avance plutôt bien ! Il y aura donc environ 25 chapitres à cette histoire ! On s'approche de la fin :D_

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture avec un chapitre avec plus d'actions ! :D_

* * *

Le radio réveil sonna tôt et Stiles avança dans la chambre pour l'éteindre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait laissé la programmation allumée, alors que depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, il se levait bien avant celle-ci. Il était victime d'insomnies, tourmenté par le sort de Jackson et tout ce que cela impliquait. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles des membres de la meute depuis un moment déjà. Derek leur avait sûrement dit de ne pas lui parler mais cette situation ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Ils étaient en danger, il fallait retrouver Jackson et ce n'était certainement pas en faisant bande à part qu'ils allaient y arriver.

Durant ces heures d'insomnie, Stiles réfléchissait à une solution pour trouver Jackson, mais pour le moment, tous les sortilèges qu'il avait essayés échouaient. Il pensait de plus en plus que ce dernier était protégé -ou retenu- par le Darach. Autrement, comment expliquer qu'il était magiquement introuvable ? Le druide avait alors cherché à localiser sa némésis mais il n'avait pas suffisamment d'informations pour y arriver.

Il passait ses nuits à traquer un ennemi inconnu et ses jours à poursuivre des bribes d'indices pour trouver un meurtrier invisible. Autant dire qu'il commençait légèrement à désespérer. Sans compter qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Derek. Et il ne savait pas s'il devait faire le premier pas ou non. Devait-il aller le voir et s'excuser ou attendre de retrouver Jackson avant de revenir ? L'alpha serait-il plus enclin à lui pardonner ?

Stiles soupira avant de passer son uniforme. Il n'osa pas se regarder dans le miroir, de peur de voir la pâleur de ses traits fatigués et la taille de ses cernes. Il faisait peur à voir. Il se passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de son appartement. Il mit ses chaussures rapidement et sortit en claquant la porte. Une fois dans sa Jeep, il fit le trajet jusqu'au commissariat en mode automatique. La journée venait à peine de commencer mais il était déjà épuisé.

Il entra dans le commissariat d'un pas presque traînant, saluant l'agent d'accueil. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau, John lui fit signe de rentrer dans le sien. Surpris, il entra :

"- Est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau Shérif ?"

Ce dernier secoua la tête d'un air déçu et désolé avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son second adjoint.

"- Fiston, est-ce que tout va bien ? Ça fait quelques jours que tu m'inquiètes. C'est bien simple, tu tiens à peine debout. Je sais que toutes ces disparitions non résolues sont notre priorité mais tu ne peux pas être efficace dans cet état. Campbell va te remplacer, prends ta journée.

\- Mais… je…

\- Stiles. Tu ne toucheras à aucune de ces enquêtes aujourd'hui. Donc soit tu prends ta journée, soit je te mets au stationnement."

Le druide fit une grimace avant de lever les mains devant lui en signe de reddition. Il eut un sourire en coin et leva les yeux au ciel : ce shérif ! Il le remercia avant de faire le chemin inverse. Il salua Campbell d'un signe de tête et sortit du commissariat. Il monta dans sa Jeep et se pinça l'arête du nez avec les doigts. Il soupira. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir malgré son jour de congé. C'était peut-être l'occasion d'essayer de renouer avec la meute ?

Est-ce qu'aller chez Derek était une bonne idée ? Cela les obligerait peut-être à s'expliquer… Il prit rapidement son portable avant d'envoyer un bref texto à l'alpha. Il mit le contact avant de prendre la route. Il sentait la tension monter doucement en lui. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir discuter avec le brun, autant sur la meute que sur un versant plus personnel. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à se concentrer sur quoique ce soit si la situation avec Derek n'était pas clarifiée.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver sur le parking de l'immeuble du loup. Il se gara rapidement avant de sortir. Il inspira profondément en regardant l'édifice. Son estomac était noué tandis que ses émotions oscillaient entre l'espoir et l'appréhension. Il se mit en route et arriva rapidement devant la porte du loft. Il frappa sans hésiter, conscient que cela ne servait plus à rien de tergiverser.

Rien. Il n'y eut aucune réponse et il ne savait pas si c'était parce que le loup ne voulait pas le voir ou car il était absent. Il toqua de nouveau, nerveux. Une fois encore, il n'eut pas de réponse. Il activa les tatouages de ses bras avant de lancer une légère vague de pouvoir. Il n'y avait aucun écho, aucune présence détectée par sa magie. Il s'en trouva à la fois déçu et soulagé.

Il fit demi-tour et soupira en descendant les marches. Il secoua la tête, essayant de se concentrer sur les disparitions. Il allait tenter de localiser de nouveau Jackson. Avec un peu de chance, cette fois-ci, il y arriverait. Il descendait toujours les marches quand il entendit quelqu'un les monter, ses talons frappant le sol. Il se figea quand la voix grave de Derek résonna dans l'escalier. Visiblement, ce dernier n'était pas seul et Stiles s'en trouva légèrement déstabilisé. Il n'avait pas prévu cela, toutefois, il se ressaisit en les entendant s'approcher.

Derek mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de sa présence et il parut réellement surpris en voyant le druide sur le palier. Stiles fronça les sourcils : le loup aurait déjà dû se rendre compte de sa présence. Il était accompagné d'une femme brune, grande, perchée sur des talons aiguilles. Son sourire était resplendissant et le druide ne put que reconnaître qu'elle était très belle. Il se tendit quand il vit qu'elle avait une main nonchalante posée sur l'épaule du brun. Il sut qui elle était avant même qu'elle ne se présente. Aussitôt, un sourire faux accrocha ses lèvres, nerveux.

"- Salut Derek.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

La réponse sèche lui fit froncer les sourcils et il répondit nerveusement, ses yeux se posant rapidement sur la jeune femme.

"- J'étais venu parler mais… je ne savais pas que tu étais accompagné."

Derek n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la femme se colla à lui, posant une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur son épaule. Cette attitude très dominante interrogea Stiles. Un alpha ne se laissait jamais soumettre de la sorte. Encore moins devant une personne extérieure à sa meute. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la voix mielleuse de la brune :

"- Je suis Jennifer, sa petite-amie. Et vous-êtes ?"

Stiles fit un geste vague de la main alors qu'il sentait des picotements dans tous ses membres. Cette fille lui donnait envie de cogner.

"- Juste un ami. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps."

Alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant pour les contourner et continuer sa descente dans les escaliers, une main manucurée se posa sur son bras et il frémit. Il releva les yeux sur un sourire qu'il jugea factice alors que Jennifer enchaînait :

"- Vous ne voulez pas monter ? Qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance…"

Stiles frissonna. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme qui le dérangeait, sans qu'il n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Était-ce sa jalousie envers elle ? Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas et elle n'avait rien demandé. Elle n'était même pas au courant que son petit-ami l'avait trompé avec lui. Une pointe de culpabilité le fit hésiter avant qu'il ne fasse un pas en arrière. Il s'humecta les lèvres en jetant un regard à Derek. Son visage était, comme souvent, inexpressif. Stiles réfléchit rapidement avant de refuser, inventant un prétexte :

"- Désolé, je suis en service. Je passais juste pendant ma pause. Une prochaine fois peut-être."

Elle acquiesça et il les salua rapidement avant de dévaler les marches. Il aurait aimé que la proposition vienne de Derek, bien qu'il comprenait que la situation était compliquée. Quand votre copine invitait votre amant à venir manger un brownie, cela ne pouvait pas bien se passer…

Il monta rapidement dans sa Jeep, énervé. Il mit le contact avant de fuir ce moment, enterrant ses émotions. Il fit appel à la part la plus professionnelle de lui-même, celle qui était froide et calculatrice. Cela lui permettrait de se focaliser sur autre chose que le désastre de sa vie personnelle.

Il rentra chez lui, retrouvant son appartement. Des cartons de son emménagement traînaient encore deci, delà malgré les mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis. Bien qu'il se sentait à l'aise dans son nouveau chez lui, il n'arrivait pas à s'y investir pleinement. Il troqua son uniforme contre un jean et un sweat-shirt rouge, bien plus pratique et confortable. Stiles poussa ensuite la table basse contre le mur avant de dégager un maximum d'espace au sol. Il aurait pu le faire plus rapidement grâce à la magie mais il avait envie d'utiliser sa force physique, de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il alla chercher une craie avant de dessiner un pentagramme complexe sur le parquet.

Quand il eut fini, il s'installa au centre du dessin et ferma les yeux, invoquant le souvenir de Jackson. Il pensa à ses traits physiques, sa blondeur, sa musculature… avant de se remémorer son caractère : fort et fragile à la fois, direct et provoquant. Pour que le sortilège fonctionne le mieux possible, il avait besoin de tous les détails dont il pouvait se rappeler. Une photo ou un objet auraient été les bienvenus mais il n'en avait pas en sa possession.

Il ferma les yeux avant de prononcer la formule d'une voix forte et claire. Il sentait la magie parcourir son corps, remonter tout son être et se charger dans ses bras, imprégnant ses tatouages. Il la libéra avant d'ouvrir les paupières mais rien. Stiles fronça les sourcils. Si le sort avait fonctionné, un double de Jackson serait apparu et il aurait pu discuter quelques instants avec lui. Mais là, il n'y avait rien. D'habitude, même quand la personne était difficilement localisable, il y avait quelque chose, une image ou une pensée, un écho… Cela pouvait être très fugace. Jamais encore Stiles n'avait eu à faire face à ce rien et il se sentit légèrement déstabilisé. Il y avait deux cas de figures possibles. La personne qui protégeait Jackson était extrêmement puissante, empêchant Stiles d'utiliser sa magie. Cette hypothèse aurait pu être réaliste si le druide n'avait pas imprégné les membres de la meute de sa magie. Normalement, ces derniers devaient être beaucoup moins sensibles au pouvoir de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui laissait la place à l'autre hypothèse : Jackson n'était plus de ce monde.

Cette fois, il était hors de question qu'il garde cette information pour lui-même. Il n'était sûr de rien évidemment mais il devait en discuter avec Derek. Au vu du comportement de ce dernier à son égard, rencontrer dans un premier temps son bêta de tête serait visiblement plus judicieux. Il lui permettrait de renouer avec la meute et donc, d'aborder plus facilement l'alpha. Il prit son téléphone dans son sweat avant d'envoyer rapidement un texto à Scott, lui demandant s'ils pouvaient se parler. Le vétérinaire devait sûrement travailler actuellement et il ne répondrait vraisemblablement pas tout de suite. Il se concentra de nouveau : que pouvait-il faire actuellement ? Localiser le Darach semblait le plus urgent mais Stiles n'avait aucune idée de comment. Il n'avait pas senti clairement une seule fois la magie de ce dernier. Les sceaux ne laissaient pas de traces, ils pouvaient très bien être préparés par quelqu'un et mis en place par une autre personne.. Les différentes runes trouvées en forêt et dans la boîte de nuit ne l'avaient donc pas orienté sur la voie. Finalement, si Deaton n'avait pas laissé un message codé dans son carnet, il n'en aurait même rien su… Stiles fronça les sourcils. Deaton… Mais oui Deaton ! Il avait voulu chercher des indices sur le corps de ce dernier mais il avait fait face à une étrange vision. Peut-être y avait-il un lien ?

Décidé, Stiles alla chercher ses clés de voiture avant de descendre rapidement les marches de son immeuble. Il se jeta dans Roscoe avant de se diriger vers le cimetière. Le trajet fut bref, Stiles étant pressé de suivre sa piste.

Une fois sur le parking, le druide se tempéra. Il ne pouvait décemment pas arriver en furie au milieu des pierres tombales. Il prit quelques grandes inspirations, essayant de se recentrer avant d'analyser les lieux. Magiquement, il ne pouvait déceler qu'une seule autre personne présente. Il semblait n'y avoir aucun sort qui pourrait lui déclencher des hallucinations ou visions comme la fois précédente. Par mesure de précaution, il préféra emprunter l'allée extérieure, s'éloignant de la tombe de ce Mieczyslaw. En marchant, il repensa à la vision qu'il avait eue. Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Il avait évidemment fait le lien avec le shérif de Beacon Hills : ils ne devaient pas être nombreux à porter ce nom de famille. Toutefois, il n'avait jamais cherché à évoquer ce sujet avec lui ; comment expliquer qu'il avait eu une vision sur la tombe d'un probable membre de sa famille ? Stiles secoua la tête à cette pensée, avant d'arriver sur la tombe de l'ancien druide. Elle était petite et sobre et des fleurs y avaient été déposées récemment. Une inscription montrait à quel point il était regretté.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre avant de regarder autour de lui. Il aurait aimé être seul pour scanner magiquement le corps. Il prit le parti d'attendre. Toutefois, après vingt minutes d'attente à piétiner dans les graviers, le druide se décida à agir. Il garda une attention vigilante, pour ne pas se laisser surprendre et s'agenouilla près du marbre. Il appela la magie à lui avant de sombrer dans une demi-transe, les yeux clos. Il était imprégné de pouvoir : le sien, tout comme celui des lieux.

Il psalmodia quelques instants, à voix basse. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il pouvait voir l'intérieur de la tombe. Comme il s'y attendait, il ne put rien tirer de cette première analyse visuelle, le corps étant trop endommagé. Il ne vit aucun artefact, aucun bijou spécifique, aucun indice qui aurait pu le mettre sur la voie. Annulant son sort, il envoya une onde de pouvoir au sol, vers le corps. Elle se propagea aux alentours avant de lui revenir et il fronça les sourcils.

Il y avait une énergie magique résiduelle qui ne semblait pas être celle de Deaton. Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés de leur vivant, Stiles, par le biais des affaires personnelles de l'ancien druide, avait pu se faire une idée de sa signature magique. Et là, elle était sensiblement différente. Plus brutale, plus sombre également. Elle était difficile à analyser car il n'en restait que quelques bribes. Le jeune homme réitéra l'opération avant de comprendre. Cette fois-ci, il était sûr de lui et il comprit aussitôt.

Il se releva vivement en poussant une exclamation de surprise. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'autre personne du cimetière le regarder d'un air courroucé mais il ne s'excusa pas, son esprit trop empli de questionnements. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient doucement en place les unes après les autres et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Inquiet, il courut jusqu'à Roscoe avant de se jeter dedans, et la démarra vivement. Il partit rapidement, nerveux.

Il prit son téléphone en conduisant d'une seule main, accentuant la dangerosité de sa conduite. Un œil sur la route et l'autre sur l'écran, il fit défiler la liste de contacts avant d'appuyer sur le nom de Scott. Il écrasa le frein pour éviter de griller un feu rouge alors que la tonalité de son appel résonnait dans l'habitacle. Le bêta ne répondit pas, alors il renouvela son appel mais ce dernier resta également sans réponse.

Le reste du trajet se fit rapidement, bien trop pour rester dans la légalité. Cependant, il était plus qu'inquiet. Il devait absolument se dépêcher. Enfin, après quelques minutes, il arriva sur le parking, se garant n'importe comment. Il sortit en trombe de la voiture avant de courir vers le hall de l'immeuble. Une fois à l'intérieur, il envoya une onde magique tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Quand le pouvoir lui revint, son hypothèse se confirma. La signature magique était la même. Ce qui l'intriguait, c'était que la présence était diffuse, comme atténuée. Sachant qu'elle avait été présente il y a quelques heures à peine, comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas sentir sa présence plus intensément ? À sa connaissance, personne ne pouvait cacher sa signature magique aussi efficacement.

Stiles arriva devant la porte du loft de Derek et se jeta sur la poignée. Il tira dessus mais c'était fermé. Il abattit son poing sur la porte, frappant de toutes ses forces, alors qu'il appelait Scott de nouveau sur son téléphone. Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réponse, Stiles concentra la magie dans ses tatouages et déverrouilla magiquement la porte. Il se précipita dans le salon mais il n'y avait personne. Il pesta alors que son téléphone se mettait à sonner. Il regarda l'écran avant de décrocher rapidement.

"- Allô ?

\- Scott !

\- Stiles ! …

\- Il faut absolument qu'on se voit. Je sais qui est le Darach."

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes avant que Scott n'enchaîne :

"- Attends quoi ? Je croyais que tu m'appelais pour Erica…"

Stiles haussa les sourcils, son inquiétude grandissant de nouveau :

"- Erica ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Erica ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Elle a été agressée cette nuit. "

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permettra à Stiles de dénicher le Darach !_


	19. Chapitre 18

_Salut les louveteaux ! Honte à moi, il est plus de minuit, nous sommes donc mardi ! Mais bon, le principal n'est-il pas que vous ayez le chapitre quand même ? :p_

_Merci à mes BL car il y avait un boulot de Titan sur ce chapitre et qu'en plus, je ne l'ai fini que ce matin. AHAH. Love et cacahuètes sur elles deux !_

* * *

Stiles mit le frein à main et sortit rapidement de la voiture. Il était garé devant la clinique vétérinaire. Il souffla. Dire qu'il n'était même pas midi… Tout allait bien trop vite et il sentait que les catastrophes pour la journée n'étaient pas finies. Il entra dans la clinique sans frapper, malgré le panneau "fermé". Scott vint aussitôt vers lui et ils se saluèrent d'une brève accolade. Ce geste amical tira un fin sourire au druide, heureux de voir que sa dispute avec Derek n'avait pas tout détruit avec la meute. Le bêta de tête désigna l'arrière salle de la main :

"- Elle est là-bas."

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le fond de la clinique et Stiles entra dans la salle réservée aux actes chirurgicaux. Erica était assise nonchalamment sur la table d'opération. Elle avait l'air de mauvaise humeur : ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa bouche était pincée en une ligne fine. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le druide, elle détourna rapidement la tête, visiblement agacée. Stiles haussa les sourcils devant ce manque évident d'amabilité. La blonde grogna entre ses dents :

"- Il ne devrait pas être ici !"

Scott haussa légèrement la voix, énervé. Visiblement, ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation.

"- Erica, tu n'arrives pas à guérir. Bien sûr qu'il doit être ici.

\- Mais Derek…

\- Je sais. Mais mon rôle est aussi de lui dire quand il fait n'importe quoi. Et là, il fait n'importe quoi. En plus, il ne répond pas à nos appels."

Erica le foudroya du regard avant de soupirer. Elle sembla se détendre légèrement et posa un regard plus doux sur le druide. Ce dernier, sentant la tension retomber, se permit de dire :

"- Salut Erica, moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir."

Il eut un rictus, montrant clairement l'humour contenu dans sa phrase et elle le gratifia d'un sourire digne des plus grands cannibales. Stiles frissonna : il y avait clairement trop de dents. Reprenant son sérieux, il enchaîna :

"- Bon, fais-moi voir un peu ta blessure. Scott en attendant, appelle Derek, il faut absolument savoir où il est actuellement. Et il faut réunir la meute."

Le vétérinaire acquiesça gravement ; il tournait les talons pour passer son appel quand Stiles le retint une dernière fois :

"- S'il est avec Jennifer, préviens-moi aussitôt."

Le basané fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour poser des questions mais le druide l'arrêta d'un geste.

"- Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Assure-toi de savoir s'il est en danger ou non."

Le loup aurait aimé savoir mais il choisit de faire confiance au druide. Il fallait s'assurer que leur alpha soit en sécurité.

Stiles se concentra sur Erica. Elle avait retiré son haut, pour qu'il puisse plus facilement examiner la plaie. Elle n'avait pas semblé gênée par sa demande et Stiles, aussi bien en tant que druide ou policier, en avait vu d'autres.

"- Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé, qui t'a fait ça ?"

Il posa ses doigts sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, palpant légèrement la plaie et il sentit la louve tressaillir.

"- On faisait une ronde avec Boyd dans la forêt. On s'est un peu éloignés parce que j'avais senti quelque chose et je me suis faite attaquer."

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel devant le peu d'informations données. Il se concentra sur la plaie, de laquelle du sang noir et épais coulait doucement. Des ridules noires étaient visibles sur la peau, partant de la blessure pour s'étaler sur une majeure partie de la peau du ventre. Le druide se redressa avant de demander :

"- Bon, allonge-toi. Est-ce que tu sais par quoi vous vous êtes fait attaquer ? Une idée ? Une odeur ? Quelque chose ?"

Il attendit que la louve s'exécute avant de se repencher sur la blessure. La peau avait été déchirée, dévoilant la chaire sanguinolente. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Les bords de la plaie n'étaient pas réguliers. Et tout ce sang noir épais qui ne cessait de couler…

"- Je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'ai eu le temps de rien voir, j'ai été projetée au sol très rapidement et quand Boyd est arrivé, c'était déjà trop tard, il était parti. J'ai dit à Boyd de le traquer mais cet imbécile était trop inquiet et a préféré rester avec moi. Et comme ça ne guérit pas, il est chez les Argent avec Allison pour trouver un remède."

Stiles eut un petit reniflement devant cette explication. Les chasseurs pourraient sûrement l'aider mais cela serait bien plus rapide avec lui. Il était d'ailleurs en train de nettoyer magiquement la plaie et Erica se mit à grogner légèrement. Il s'excusa rapidement, promettant que cela ne serait pas long. La blessure avait été faite par une créature surnaturelle, c'était certain. Pourtant, le sang noir et l'infection, eux, ne pouvaient être dus qu'à la magie. Un sortilège à n'en pas douter car Stiles ne ressentait aucune signature magique. Sûrement un fait du druide noir, c'était évident.

Scott revint à ce moment-là, le sortant de ses pensées. Stiles lança un sortilège de purification. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lançait son sort, il voyait le sang noir s'écouler vivement de la plaie, l'assainissant. Les bords de la blessure devinrent plus nets avant de se rapprocher doucement. Quand Stiles eut fini de psalmodier, la blessure était guérie. Il se redressa, chancelant légèrement avant de sourire à la louve :

"- C'est bon Erica. Ce n'est pas totalement cicatrisé donc ménage-toi."

La louve lui sourit avant de sauter souplement de la table. Elle les salua avant de partir rapidement, disant prestement qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps et laissa Stiles et Scott ensemble.

Le druide écarquilla les yeux avant de lever les bras au ciel, exaspéré :

"- Dis pas merci surtout !"

Il se tourna vers Scott qui haussa les épaules, mi-désespéré, mi-rieur. Stiles soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez avant de se tourner vers le bêta :

"- Tu as des nouvelles de Derek ?"

Le loup hocha la tête avant de répondre :

"- Oui, Isaac a réussi à le joindre. Il lui a expliqué la situation et ils font une ronde pour essayer de récolter des indices."

Stiles poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Visiblement, Jennifer n'était pas restée au loft avec Derek, fort heureusement. Scott fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris de la réaction de Stiles :

"- Tu m'expliques ? Est-ce que Derek est en danger ? C'est la prochaine victime du Darach ?"

Le druide leva les mains devant lui pour le calmer avant de grimacer. Il était plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait : le sort qu'il venait de jeter avait visiblement puisé dans ses réserves. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage avant de se retenir à la table d'opération, de peur de tomber.

"- Est-ce que ça peut attendre qu'on se pose pour aller manger ? Je sais que tu as sûrement plein de questions mais je suis déjà fatigué alors avec le sort… Je ne vais pas tenir."

Le loup acquiesça gravement, conscient qu'il aurait ses explications en temps et en heure s'il était suffisamment patient.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Scott et Stiles se retrouvaient dans un dîner, partageant une montagne de curly fries. Leur repas était accompagné d'un grand verre de soda bourré de glaçons. Le druide faisait tourner son verre entre ses doigts, jouant quelque peu nerveusement avec avant de dire :

"- Ça me fait plaisir que tu aies accepté de me voir…"

Scott haussa l'épaule droite avant de lever les yeux au ciel :

"- Oh tu sais. Derek... Il a toujours été binaire. C'est aussi mon rôle de voir plus loin que ses colères. Dans l'intérêt de la meute, je ne pouvais pas refuser. Et puis, je t'apprécie vraiment Stiles."

Le druide sourit de toutes ses dents, touché par la déclaration du loup. Il le remercia doucement avant de piocher dans le saladier de curly fries. C'était absolument délicieux. Croustillant à souhait, goûteux, tout ce que Stiles attendait de ces pommes de terre frites. Il déglutit avant de se pencher en avant, redevenant sérieux.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour la meute depuis mon… enfin… depuis que je ne viens plus ?

\- Et bien, pas grand chose en fait. Derek nous a juste dit de ne plus te parler et qu'on ne devait plus avoir affaire à toi, sans plus d'explications. Vu l'état dans lequel il était, on n'a pas cherché à en savoir plus. J'imagine que c'est lié à l'absence de Jackson mais je n'en sais pas plus. Et Derek n'a rien voulu me dire… On a continué à chercher Jackson mais il reste introuvable. On continue aussi les rondes, au cas où, mais à part l'agression d'Erica, on a aucune piste…"

Stiles fronça les sourcils, concentré. Il marmonna :

"- Hmm. Je vois."

Scott, lui, ne comprenait rien du tout. Visiblement, le druide avait récupéré un peu d'énergie vu le nombre de curly fries qu'il avait engloutis. Le loup ouvrit la bouche pour poser des questions quand le druide releva les yeux, ancrant son regard intensément dans celui du bêta :

"- J'ai découvert de nombreuses choses de mon côté. Et j'ai besoin de tout le monde sur le coup. Je sais que Derek ne veut pas mais… il faudrait programmer une réunion de meute. Que je puisse vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. On décidera ensuite de ce qu'on va faire mais… je parle de notre sécurité à tous. C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé. Enfin, je suis allé voir Derek mais… enfin. C'est Derek quoi. Il était avec Jennifer en plus… En parlant d'elle, c'est quand je suis allé au cimetière que…"

Il s'arrêta de parler, fronçant les sourcils. Scott ne dit rien, attendant qu'il continue mais, au bout d'une longue minute, il finit tout de même par prendre la parole :

"- Euh Stiles, je suis complètement perdu là…"

Il ne répondit pas de suite et Scott dut le secouer un peu, posant sa main sur son bras droit. Le druide cligna des yeux avant de faire un grand sourire. Visiblement, il avait découvert quelque chose.

"- Il faut que j'aille voir Lydia !"

Scott fronça les sourcils :

"- Maintenant ?

\- Oui, maintenant !"

Stiles se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, regardant les derniers curly fries d'un air navré. Il en empoigna quelques uns avant de fourrer prestement la poignée dans sa bouche et se précipita vers sa voiture. Scott, surpris, ne se leva qu'avec un temps de retard. Il apostropha le druide sur le parking. Ce dernier se retourna avant de dire :

"- Ah oui, Scott ! Le Darach, il faut qu'on en parle. Pour l'instant, on ne risque rien de plus que d'habitude. Essaie d'organiser une réunion de meute le plus rapidement possible. Il faut que j'aille voir Lydia, elle pourrait m'aider sur une piste sérieuse. Merci pour le repas, salut !"

Il prit place dans Roscoe, fit un vague salut de la main à Scott, planté sur le parking, un air hébété sur le visage et se dirigea vers la maison de Lydia. Son cerveau marchait à mille à l'heure. Ses pensées s'enchainaient les unes après les autres, avec un rythme qui n'était presque plus cohérent. Tout était en train de bouger. Le combat avec le Darach avait pris un tout autre tournant et Stiles devait garder l'effet de surprise tout en étant rapide dans ses démarches. Ce druide noir était puissant c'était certain, bien plus puissant que lui. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas localiser Jackson ? Qu'il avait réussi à manipuler des membres de la meute qui auraient dû être protégés par sa magie ? Maintenant que Stiles avait un coup d'avance en sachant qui c'était, il se devait donc de l'affaiblir, sinon, il n'aurait aucune chance. Et pour cela, il avait besoin de Lydia.

Après une dizaine de minutes et l'aide de son GPS, Stiles sonnait chez la banshee. Heureusement qu'il avait pris les coordonnées de toute la meute avant d'en être écarté… Stiles réalisa qu'on était en plein milieu de journée et que, peut-être, Lydia était au travail. Il était en train de sortir son téléphone pour l'appeler quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur la rousse. Cette dernière semblait contrariée puis, quand elle posa son regard sur le druide, elle parut quelque peu effrayée:

"- Stiles ? Tu viens pour Erica ? Il y a eu un nouveau blessé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Le susnommé secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant de répondre rapidement pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage :

"- J'ai vu Erica, elle va bien, j'ai pu la soigner. Il n'y a pas eu d'autre attaque rassure-toi. Je pense avoir une piste pour affaiblir le Darach."

Lydia fronça les sourcils avant de lui faire signe d'entrer. Il monta la petite volée de marches et entra dans la maison. Elle était assez petite mais ne manquait pas de charme. Décorée avec soin, on sentait que rien n'était choisi au hasard. La décoration était, à l'image de la jeune femme, raffinée.

Elle le fit asseoir sur le canapé et alors qu'il allait entamer son raisonnement, il entendit un bruit de pas dans l'escalier. Il se retourna pour voir Parrish qui se figea au milieu des marches menant à l'étage. L'adjoint se mit à rougir alors que Stiles avait un rictus aux coins des lèvres. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

"- Salut Parrish.

\- Hmm, salut."

Lydia était installée sur le canapé en face de Stiles et avait haussé un sourcil désintéressé, comme si tout cela n'était pas important. Et en vérité, cela ne l'était pas. Parrish hésita quelques instants avant de prendre place aux côtés de la rousse qui lui sourit tendrement. Stiles sourit quelques instants avant de reprendre son air sérieux :

"- Bon, Lydia, je vais avoir besoin de tes pouvoirs. Je suis allé analyser le corps de Deaton pour réussir à trouver des indices magiques. J'avais essayé plus tôt mais j'ai eu… comme une vision. Sur un couple et un enfant. Après, j'ai eu envie de vomir, mal au crâne, etc. Je pense que cet enfant est lié au Darach d'une quelconque manière. Sinon, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais eu cette vision et toutes ces sensations m'empêchant d'aller voir Deaton ? J'aimerais que tu ailles sur sa tombe pour peut-être…, je ne sais pas, trouver des indices ?"

Lydia le regardait fixement, la ligne de ses lèvres serrée. Visiblement, elle n'était pas d'accord mais Stiles ne savait dire si c'était car Derek leur avait dit de ne pas l'approcher ou pour une autre raison. En voyant le malaise de la rousse, Parrish intervint :

"- Hmm, peut-être que tu pourrais nous dire le nom de cet enfant ?"

Stiles acquiesça, il était tellement survolté par toutes les hypothèses qui s'enchaînaient dans son esprit qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à le dire :

"- Mieczyslaw Stilinski."

Le premier adjoint sursauta avant d'enchaîner :

"- Tu parles du fils du Shérif ? Comment pourrait-il être lié à un Darach ? Il est mort il y a des années, bien avant le décès de Deaton…"

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Le fils de John… Bien sûr, il se doutait que cette tombe était liée au Shérif au vu du nom de famille, mais de là à penser que c'était son fils… Dans sa vision, il avait donc vu John plus jeune ? Les idées s'enchaînaient dans sa tête :

"- Je ne savais pas que c'était son fils mais oui, c'est bien de l'enfant présent dans cette tombe dont je parle. Cette vision ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Il n'y a peut-être pas de lien direct avec le shérif mais… il faut en être certain. Est-ce que tu peux m'en dire plus sur cet enfant ?"

Parrish souffla avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage :

"- Il est mort dans un accident de voiture. Un chauffard qui roulait trop vite. Claudia et John n'ont été que légèrement blessés mais l'enfant, lui, n'a pas survécu à ses blessures. Il était très jeune quand c'est arrivé. Ils ne s'en sont jamais vraiment remis. Et puis, Claudia est tombée malade quelques années après, une tumeur, et elle est décédée à son tour. Il ne reste plus que John."

Stiles se prit la tête entre les mains, ne comprenant pas le lien avec le meurtre de Deaton. Pourquoi avait-il eu ces visions qui l'avaient empêché de s'approcher de la tombe de l'ancien druide ? Confus, il se tourna vers Lydia :

"- Lydia, est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose ?"

La rousse claqua sa langue contre son palais avant de s'expliquer :

"- Je ne comprends pas vraiment mes pouvoirs, ni de quoi je suis capable. Je ne peux pas les contrôler, ça me tombe dessus comme ça. Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider Stiles…"

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, surpris :

"- Deaton ne t'a rien enseigné ?"

La rousse secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux :

"- Est-ce qu'il aurait pu m'aider ?

\- Oui bien sûr. On peut faire en sorte que tu puisses maîtriser tes pouvoirs, et que tu ne les subisses plus. Il n'en a peut-être pas eu le temps ?"

Lydia sembla irritée avant de demander :

"- Est-ce que tu peux m'y aider ?

\- Oui, tout à fait. Quand nous en aurons fini avec le Darach, il sera temps de…"

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Parrish, qui s'excusa avant de s'éloigner pour prendre la communication. Le druide reprit :

"- Je t'aiderais avec plaisir Lydia. Mais je vais vraiment avoir besoin de ton aide. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir aller au cimetière pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer ? Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne trouves rien, mais si on devait passer à côté de quelque chose d'important…"

La jeune femme hocha gravement la tête, comprenant l'importance de la demande, même si elle doutait de ressentir quoique ce soit. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander plus d'informations quand Parrish revint, son téléphone toujours dans la main. Il avait une mine grave et se tourna vers Stiles :

"- Il faut qu'on aille au poste tout de suite, l'agent Campbell a disparu."

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permet à Erica de guérir plus vite !_


	20. Chapitre 19

_Salut les louveteaux !_

_Oui, nous ne sommes pas lundi mais je publie quand même. Je devais publier initialement le premier jour de la semaine mais j'ai eu des imprévus. Et plutôt que de vous faire de nouveau attendre, j'ai préféré publier ce soir !_

_Je m'excuse de la pause imprévue qu'il y a eu pour Brownie pendant les fêtes mais je vous avoue qu'entre le boulot, les fêtes et les défis d'écriture, c'était impossible pour moi de travailler sur Brownie ! Mais me voilà de retour, en espérant que vous aimerez toujours autant cette histoire._

* * *

Parrish et Stiles arrivèrent au poste, en tenue civile l'un comme l'autre, la mine inquiète. John Stilinski était dans son bureau, les traits tirés par la crainte. Il fronça les sourcils en les voyant arriver :

"- Vous n'êtes pas en repos vous deux ?"

Ce fut Parrish qui prit la parole pour lui répondre :

"- Campbell a disparu, on ne pouvait pas rester chez nous à ne rien faire."

Le shérif prit un air sévère avant d'abandonner en soufflant. Il croisa les bras sur le bureau avant d'expliquer la situation :

"- Je ne sais pas si vous seriez utiles ici, nous n'avons rien, aucun témoin, aucun indice. Campbell était sortie chercher une commande de nourriture. C'est le gérant qui a appelé en ne la voyant pas arriver. Sa voiture de service a été retrouvée sur le parking, vide. Les scientifiques sont dessus mais il faudra encore patienter avant de récupérer d'éventuels indices. Pas de signe d'effraction, pas de vol, rien. Elle a simplement disparu."

Stiles se mit à faire les cent pas dans le bureau, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Si le Darach y était pour quelque chose, il avait pu forcer l'agent à la suivre, ce qui aurait expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas de traces. Mais dans quel but ? Quels liens y avait-il entre toutes ces disparitions, le meurtre d'Odile Bunel, le corps retrouvé dans la forêt et le Darach ? Stiles commençait à douter que toutes ces affaires soient liées entre elles. Il y avait pourtant des similitudes… Il se tourna vers le shérif avant de demander :

"- J'aimerais voir la voiture."

John haussa les sourcils, surpris par cette demande :

"- Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire ? Les meilleurs de nos scientifiques sont sur le coup."

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il aurait aimé analyser magiquement la scène. Il enchaîna, inventant son mensonge au fur et à mesure.

"- Juste… J'aimerais, je ne sais pas… Me sentir utile ! Juste jeter un coup d'œil. On ne sait jamais, on pourrait être passé à côté de quelque chose."

John hésita quelques instants avant de soupirer :

"- Bon. Si tu veux, après tout, ça ne pourra pas faire de mal. Mais si tu ne trouves rien, rentre chez toi. Et ça vaut aussi pour toi Parrish !"

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent avant de tourner les talons. Ils passèrent chacun dans leur bureau afin de récupérer quelques affaires. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le parking avant de monter dans une voiture de service. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient sur le parking du restaurant où les policiers avaient l'habitude de manger. Une zone de restriction avait déjà été établie et quelques collègues étaient sur les lieux. Stiles et Parrish les saluèrent avant de se diriger vers la voiture. Le premier adjoint fit en sorte que Stiles soit seul près de la voiture afin de faire une inspection magique.

Le druide engrangea de la magie dans les tatouages de ses bras avant de le projeter le plus discrètement possible vers la voiture. Il s'attendait à trouver des traces de la magie du Darach, malheureusement, il n'y avait rien. De nombreux résidus d'auras étaient visibles mais ils étaient anciens et variés. C'était ceux de ses collègues et des personnes qui étaient montées dans la voiture : agents, voleurs, criminels… Stiles soupira. Il n'y avait rien de probant. Par acquit de conscience, il fit le tour de la voiture et des environs, cherchant des indices, mais il ne trouva rien de concret. Il fit un signe de tête dépité à Jordan qui grimaça. Ils avaient tous deux espéré obtenir des indices et des renseignements sur la disparition de Campbell. Ils se retrouvèrent, un peu à l'écart de leurs collègues et Parrish demanda :

"- Bon, je vais remettre le nez dans mes dossiers, je suis sûrement passé à côté de quelque chose… Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose. Est-ce que tu peux voir si tu réussis à trouver des informations ? Veille également sur Lydia si tu le veux bien."

Stiles s'amusa de voir une légère couleur rose se déployer sur les joues du premier adjoint. Le druide eut un rictus malicieux avant de poser une main encourageante sur l'épaule de son collègue. Ils se saluèrent et Stiles prit la direction de son appartement. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait dans cette histoire et il était bien déterminé à savoir quoi.

Il arriva dans son appartement, l'esprit plein de questions. Il soupira avant de se faire chauffer un chocolat chaud et de sortir une part de brownie du frigo. Il était bien plus concentré quand il avait le ventre plein. Il souffla sur la boisson cacaotée en ouvrant un dossier.

Il était en train de lire celui sur la disparition d'Odile Bunel et relut les hypothèses qu'il y avait annotées. Odile Bunel avait été enlevée par un homme. Donc soit le Darach avait un complice, soit toutes les disparitions n'avaient pas nécessairement de lien entre elles. Cette hypothèse semblait la plus probable vu qu'à la différence des autres, Odile avait été retrouvée morte, tout comme la victime retrouvée en forêt. Stiles soupira. Il y avait donc sûrement les enlèvements de la Darach et des victimes d'un tueur, sûrement surnaturel… En tout cas, cette hypothèse pourrait permettre de comprendre les deux modes opératoires différents. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver quelque chose avec ce nouveau mode de travail ? Cette hypothèse avait deux avantages : elle permettait de comprendre pourquoi il y avait des enlèvements et des meurtres mais aussi de permettre à Stiles de ne pas penser à l'identité du Darach. L'information ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit et il préférait la mettre de côté. Il ne voulait pas être impulsif et faire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter ensuite. Il fallait être méthodique et garder l'effet de surprise.

Le druide secoua la tête avant de repartir sur son hypothèse. Il essaya de séparer les victimes en deux tas différents. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver plus facilement des éléments concordants ? Il était passé à côté de quelque chose, c'était certain. Et avec cette nouvelle idée, il pourrait éventuellement trouver les points communs entre les victimes et donc définir un profil.

Il en était encore à se retourner les neurones pour trouver une logique à toutes ces disparitions et ces morts quand son téléphone sonna. C'était un SMS de Scott qui lui disait de le retrouver sur la parking du loft. Ils iraient à la réunion ensemble : Stiles aurait peut être plus de chance de ne pas se faire virer par la meute. Et cela permettrait peut-être de réduire la colère de Derek lorsqu'il verrait Stiles...

Le druide regarda l'heure avant de soupirer. Il était bien plus tard que ce qu'il avait pensé au premier abord. Il attrapa une énorme part de brownie qu'il engloutit rapidement avant de prendre ses dossiers et sa sacoche avec lui. Il sortit, ferma son appartement, et se dirigea vers sa Jeep. Il démarra avant de prendre la route.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques dizaines de minutes pour retrouver Scott sur le parking du loft. Ils se saluèrent d'une accolade avant de monter vers l'appartement. Stiles avait envie de lui demander si tout le monde était déjà arrivé. Il ne pouvait contenir son appréhension de revoir Derek et surtout à faire une annonce si importante à la meute.

Stiles et Scott montèrent les marches du loft alors que grandissait l'inquiétude du druide. Ils ne frappèrent pas et rentrèrent directement dans l'appartement. Aussitôt, le silence se fit et tous les regards convergèrent sur eux deux. Scott se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment une épaule avant de saluer la meute tandis que Stiles dit un bonjour teinté de gêne. Son regard se porta sur l'alpha et il vit que ce dernier était contrarié, la mâchoire crispée sous la colère. L'ambiance était visiblement tendue, sauf pour Scott, ainsi que Lydia, qui lui fit un grand sourire. Les autres étaient plus distants et réservés, restants sur leur garde.

Tout le monde était installé sauf Derek qui était debout, à l'opposé de Stiles qui piétinait, nerveux. Il avait conscience que l'annonce qu'il allait faire n'était pas évidente et qu'il allait devoir convaincre Derek. Il avait la crainte de perdre la meute avec ses révélations et, sans elle, il serait bien plus difficile d'arrêter le Darach. Cela serait même impossible sans la puissance d'une meute. Le druide prit une grande inspiration avant de souffler. Il se planta ensuite solidement sur ses deux pieds avant de prendre la parole :

"- Si j'ai demandé une réunion de meute, c'est que je vous dois des explications sur différents sujets. Vous êtes au courant maintenant, mais Jackson… Jackson est parti. Et c'est malheureusement ma faute."

Il ignora le grondement de l'alpha, conscient que cela ne servait à rien de répondre à ses provocations.

"- Je vais tout reprendre depuis le début. Isaac, quand tu as été attaqué, tu t'es retrouvé paralysé. J'ai analysé et regardé ton corps et j'y ai trouvé des traces de griffure de kanima."

Aussitôt, les réactions de la meute ne se firent pas attendre. Le druide leva les mains en signe d'apaisement avant d'expliquer :

"- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était Jackson, juste un kanima. J'ai eu des doutes c'est vrai, mais j'ai préféré ne rien dire car je n'étais sûr de rien et j'avoue… je sais avoir fait une erreur. Je n'aurais pas dû vous cacher ces informations et je m'en excuse. Je voulais avoir des certitudes avant de vous en parler. Isaac, je m'excuse davantage auprès de toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu te mettes à douter de Jackson et que ce dernier ne se sente encore plus rejeté par la meute."

Ce fut Erica qui intervint, à la surprise de Stiles :

"- Jackson, rejeté par la meute ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ?"

Le druide grimaça. Ses propos étaient mal interprétés et c'est ce dont il avait peur. Il secoua la tête avant de s'expliquer :

"- Non, je ne dis pas qu'il était rejeté par la meute mais qu'il en avait l'impression. Il est venu me voir à mon appartement quand je suis arrivé à Beacon Hills et il m'a avoué se sentir différent de la meute et ne pas réussir à y trouver sa place. J'ai essayé de l'aider mais c'était difficile, il a un caractère assez fier."

À cette remarque, Lydia leva les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, elle était d'accord avec lui. Stiles continua son explication :

"- C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai gardé l'information de l'attaque d'Isaac pour moi."

Isaac avait un air mitigé. Il faisait la moue mais quand le regard du druide se posa sur lui, il hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait ses motivations. Derek, quant à lui, restait imperturbable, comme à son habitude, bien que son attitude montrait clairement qu'il était sur la défensive. Stiles lui était reconnaissant de ne pas intervenir, bien qu'il était presque évident que le retour de flammes allait venir à un moment donné.

"- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il y a des disparitions qui surviennent dans tout Beacon Hills. L'une des victimes s'appelait Odile Bunel. J'ai demandé à Boyd de venir enquêter sur le lieu de l'enlèvement, malheureusement, cela n'a rien donné. Odile a été retrouvée quelques semaines plus tard. Ou du moins son corps a été retrouvé. Et elle avait les mêmes marques sur le corps qu'Isaac. Là encore, j'ai pris la mauvaise décision et je suis allé voir Jackson. Ce dernier était sur la défensive et je n'ai pas réussi à le calmer. Je suis ensuite allé voir Derek pour lui en parler mais quand nous sommes revenus le voir, Jackson était parti."

Le druide évita intentionnellement le regard de Derek. Allison, restée discrète jusque là, demanda :

"- Il a fui ? Tu penses que c'est Jackson qui aurait tué Odile Bunel ?"

Stiles se gratta l'arrière de la nuque avant de secouer la tête :

"- Non je ne pense pas que ce soit lui qui ait tué Odile, mais qu'il ait été manipulé par quelqu'un ou qu'il ait intégré une autre meute. Cette dernière hypothèse ne me semble pas logique, vous l'auriez déjà remarqué s'il y avait une autre meute dans la ville. Je pense donc que Jackson est en contact avec une personne malveillante qui se sert de lui. C'est sûrement cette personne qui a attaqué Erica d'ailleurs..."

Ce fut au tour de Lydia d'intervenir. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et son menton reposait dans sa main, preuve d'une intense réflexion.

"- Tu penses que Jackson est manipulé par le Darach ?"

Stiles retint son souffle. Le sujet le plus épineux de la soirée était mis sur la table et il n'en était pas spécialement pressé. Il lâcha une grande expiration avant de continuer son explication :

"- Je ne sais pas si le Darach manipule Jackson. J'espère que non. Comme Odile Bunel a été enlevé par un homme, il se peut qu'il existe une autre personne, un tueur avec d'autres motivations, d'autres modes opératoires. Je pense que Jackson est manipulé par cette personne. Et… Et je sais qui est le Darach, ou plutôt qui est LA Darach."

Le silence s'abattit sur la meute et Stiles fit les cent pas, nerveux avant de continuer :

"- J'ai repris les dossiers de toutes les victimes car je n'arrive pas à trouver de lien entre toutes les disparitions et les meurtres. J'ai donc fait une nouvelle hypothèse. Il y aurait une Darach et un tueur surnaturel, celui qui aurait tué Odile Bunel ainsi que le corps retrouvé dans le secteur A3 de la forêt lorsque je suis arrivé à Beacon Hills. Je pense que c'est ce tueur qui manipule Jackson, d'une manière ou d'une autre et qui l'oblige à attaquer. Ou alors, il utilise son venin, je ne sais pas exactement. J'ai jeté des sortilèges de localisation pour retrouver Jackson mais cela n'a rien donné. Je… Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Peut-être qu'il est retenu en otage et manipulé, dans un endroit où la magie n'est pas possible… "

Lydia semblait plongée dans ses réflexions alors qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre. Visiblement, les révélations sur Jackson ne la laissaient pas indifférente. Stiles n'avait pas osé dire que l'hypothèse la plus probable était que Jackson soit mort; préférant seulement sous-entendre l'idée. Mais il voulait mettre toutes les cartes de son côté. Et annoncer la mort d'un membre de la meute ne semblait pas la meilleure idée pour continuer la soirée. L'ambiance était bien plus pesante, tendue et Stiles ressentait cette tension, multipliant la sienne. Scott intervint :

"- Tu as dit que tu savais qui était la Darach Stiles, alors ?"

Le druide soupira, se gratta la nuque avant de dire :

"- Je n'avais aucune information sur le Darach, alors j'ai tout repris à zéro. J'ai donc relu les notes de Deaton. L'hypothèse la plus logique est qu'il soit mort, tué par le Darach. Je suis donc allé au cimetière pour examiner son corps et j'ai découvert la signature magique de la Darach. Comme prévu, c'est bien elle qui a tué Deaton en simulant une mort naturelle. Et je connais cette signature magique, j'ai déjà rencontré cette personne."

Il prit une grande inspiration avant planter son regard dans celui de l'alpha. Aussitôt, ce dernier fronça les sourcils et sembla plus irrité encore.

"- La Darach est Jennifer."

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permet à Stiles de se faire pardonner par la meute !_


	21. Chapitre 20

_Bonsoir les louveteaux ! Comment allez-vous ?_

_Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire car c'est un chapitre de transition avant la dernière partie. Il a du avoir une grosse BL, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !_

* * *

En quelques secondes, Stiles se retrouva projeté contre le mur, maintenu par la poigne de l'alpha sur le devant de son T-shirt. Derek grogna :

"- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !"

Le druide prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant à ne pas répondre par l'énervement à la colère du loup.

"- Laisse-moi m'expliquer !"

La poigne de l'alpha se desserra alors quelque peu et Stiles reprit :

"- Je l'ai vu dans l'escalier en allant chez toi. Je suis allé au cimetière juste après, je n'ai pas pu oublier sa signature magique en si peu de temps."

La meute était tendue, silencieuse et mal à l'aise, appréhendant l'affrontement entre leur alpha et le druide. Le loup grogna :

"- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas réagi directement quand tu l'as croisé dans l'escalier ? Une signature de druide est facilement reconnaissable, encore plus quand elle est souillée par de la magie noire n'est-ce pas ? Alors explique-moi !"

L'agressivité de Derek avait encore augmenté d'un cran et il avait de nouveau violemment plaqué le druide contre le mur. Ce dernier s'énerva avant de se dégager magiquement de la poigne du loup. Il fronça les sourcils et répondit :

"- Si tu m'en laissais le temps !"

Stiles passa sa main dans ses cheveux, nerveux.

"- Tu fréquentes Jennifer depuis longtemps, plus longtemps que tu ne me connais. Son aura s'est mélangée à la tienne. Je ne l'ai pas noté quand je l'ai croisée mais elle a mêlé une petite part de son aura à la tienne. Ce qui explique que je n'ai pas noté qu'elle était elle-même une créature surnaturelle. Et en fait, ça veut aussi sûrement dire qu'elle a lancé un sort sur toi."

Cette fois-ci, Stiles esquiva l'agressivité de Derek avant de prendre la meute à témoin pour continuer son explication :

"- Vous ne trouvez pas Derek plus agressif lorsqu'il voit Jennifer ?"

Les bêtas se regardèrent, nerveux. Ils n'osèrent rien dire avant que Scott ne prenne la parole :

"- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est souvent en colère mais ça ne prouve rien Stiles. On a le droit d'être plus énervé quand on quitte la personne qu'on aime, non ?"

La réponse était naïve et, dans un sens, Scott n'avait pas tort. Pourtant, cela n'aidait pas Stiles.

"- Bien sûr, mais… il y a trop d'indices concordants. Je suis sûr de moi et si Derek se laissait examiner, je serais certain de pouvoir trouver les traces d'un sortilège sur lui."

Le druide se tourna vers l'alpha, presque implorant :

"- Derek, tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit. Il y a un lien entre nous, peu importe sa nature, peu importe que tu n'y crois pas... mais je suis certain de moi. Jennifer est la Darach."

L'alpha prit ses attributs lupins avant de s'approcher dangereusement de Stiles :

"- Tu es jaloux Stiles. Et tu es tellement pitoyable que tu ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. Il n'y a rien entre nous."

La colère de Stiles augmenta encore d'un cran face à cette phrase. Derek ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, alors soit, il l'y obligerait. Il mit sa main dans sa sacoche avant d'attraper un mélange de poudres à base de gui et de différentes aconits. D'un geste rapide, il envoya les poudres sur Derek avant de commencer un enchantement, le plus rapidement possible. C'était quitte ou double. Soit il avait le temps de lancer son sort, délivrant Derek, soit ce dernier ou la meute l'attaquait.

Stiles vit le poing de Derek s'abattre sur lui, rapide, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de continuer son enchantement alors que le coup se logeait dans son estomac. Heureusement pour lui, il termina de prononcer le contre-sort avant que son souffle n'ait été coupé sous la puissance de l'impact. Le druide encaissa le choc avant d'être projeté en arrière contre le mur tandis que le loup se figeait, pris d'un malaise.

Scott intervint :

"- Derek ! Stiles ! Arrêtez tout de suite !"

L'alpha gémit avant de grogner. Sa main droite tenait sa tête :

"- Stiles… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait…"

Le druide ne pouvait répondre, le souffle coupé par la douleur alors qu'il cherchait à emmagasiner sa magie dans son propre corps pour se soigner. Quand il se sentit un peu mieux, il répondit faiblement :

"- Je l'ai purifié. Il n'est plus sous l'emprise de Jennifer. Mais maintenant, elle doit savoir qu'on est au courant…"

Le druide s'appuya sur le mur pour se relever alors que la douleur refluait doucement. Il darda un regard glacial sur Derek qui venait de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Les sourcils froncés, le loup avait l'air de ne pas aller bien. Stiles se frotta le ventre avant de soupirer. Il avait une envie folle de frapper le loup de toutes ses forces mais il se morigéna. Cela serait entièrement contre-productif. Il se tourna vers Scott avant de dire :

"- Il va falloir mettre en place un plan d'attaque contre Jennifer et vite. Briser le maléfice de Derek a dû l'alerter. Elle m'a déjà croisé, elle sait sûrement que c'est moi qui ai rompu le sort. Elle va sûrement chercher à nous attaquer. Il va falloir prévoir une attaque avant la sienne…"

Le bêta de tête posa un regard hésitant sur l'alpha puis sur le druide. Visiblement, il semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre et cela ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de Stiles. Ce dernier regarda la meute entière et tous semblaient douter, les yeux rivés sur leur alpha, toujours figé sur le canapé. Le druide écarta les bras, les prenant tous à témoin, avant de crier :

"- Vous ne me croyez pas ?! Regardez Derek voyons ! Il ne faut pas attendre, Jennifer sait que Derek n'est plus sous son emprise, il faut agir vite !"

Ce fut Lydia qui lui répondit, visiblement nerveuse :

"- Stiles, calme-toi. Je te crois mais nous devons attendre les instructions de Derek. Si, comme tu le dis, Jennifer est au courant, il ne sert à rien de se précipiter."

Loin de l'idée de base, cette phrase énerva Stiles. "_Si, comme tu le dis ?"_ Même Lydia semblait douter de lui. Pourtant, elle et Scott s'étaient montrés les plus enclins à lui faire confiance. Le druide allait répliquer quand Derek grogna avant de se redresser partiellement.

"- Jennifer n'a rien à voir avec le surnaturel. Faire en sorte de me rendre faible n'est en rien une preuve. Tu m'as lancé de la poudre d'aconit au visage. C'est plutôt de toi qu'il faut se méfier.."

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Derek mentait-il ou était-il trop perturbé pour se rendre compte des changements ?

"- L'aconit est tout autant bénéfique que mauvaise pour les créatures surnaturelles et tu le sais très bien ! J'ai toujours agi dans l'intérêt de la meute, ne m'insulte pas !"

Derek semblait retrouver des forces car il se leva du canapé avant que ses attributs lupins ne commencent doucement à sortir. Stiles se recula légèrement, tendu. Il ne supporterait pas une autre attaque du loup sans se battre. Sa colère était à son paroxysme. L'alpha ricana avant de répondre :

"- Dans l'intérêt de la meute tu dis… Rappelle-moi qui a fait fuir Jackson ?"

Le druide se pinça les lèvres :

"- Je me suis excusé pour cela, je reconnais mon erreur. Ce n'est en rien comparable avec la Darach…"

Derek se fit plus menaçant encore, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour faire ressortir ses muscles :

"- Tu pourrais tout aussi bien chercher à mettre la discorde dans la meute…"

Cette fois, Stiles ne put se contenir, il se dirigea vers l'alpha d'un pas rageur avant de stocker de la magie dans son poing droit. Son visage était fermé, preuve de sa colère et de son désir de punir ce loup qui l'insultait sans cesse depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il amorça son bras, augmenta sa vitesse grâce à la magie, avant de l'écraser sur le visage de l'alpha. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière, sonné par l'attaque et il hurla avant de se diriger vers le druide. Stiles s'était mis en garde, attendant la riposte quand Scott intervint, retenant physiquement l'alpha. Il avait tous ses attributs lupins et devait forcer pour retenir le loup, bien plus fort que lui.

"- Arrêtez ! Vous êtes devenus complètement dingues !"

Stiles trembla sous les émotions qui l'assaillaient. Il avait envie de continuer, de faire ravaler ses paroles au loup. Il se sentait déçu, blessé et trahi par ce dernier. Il serra les dents avant de faire un pas en arrière. Il prit une profonde inspiration, les traits toujours tirés sous l'énervement et souffla. Il hésitait sur la démarche à suivre mais à voir l'alpha fou de rage en face de lui le blessa plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Lui qui avait tant espéré partager quelque chose avec Derek. Le voir si énervé, ne le croyant pas et aussi déterminé à lui faire du mal... Stiles se sentit comme trahi. Il fit demi-tour avant de sortir de l'appartement, ne répondant pas aux sollicitations des membres de la meute. Il descendit les escaliers aussi rapidement que possible.

Ses mains tremblaient sous l'émotion et il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à ouvrir sa Jeep. Il se jeta dans l'habitacle avant de démarrer en trombe. Il avait envie de hurler, de frapper le volant et d'extérioriser sa colère. Le druide entendait son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon et n'osa pas le sortir, de peur de le réduire en miettes.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Stiles arriva sur le parking de sa résidence et se gara rapidement avant de monter dans son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se sentit perdu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il sentait sa magie bouillonner, sans savoir comment utiliser ce trop plein d'énergie.

Il se mit à déambuler. Tout en faisant les cent pas, il ne cessait de réfléchir. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Derek. Son mélange de poudres était bon, il l'avait vérifié au moins des dizaines de fois. Son incantation, bien que précipitée, avait été juste. Alors pourquoi Derek avait-il réagi avec autant de violence ? Il aurait dû sentir un changement, se rendre compte que le druide l'avait libéré de l'incantation.

Stiles soupira. Il aurait pu essayer de comprendre si le loup n'avait pas été si borné. Il aurait pu lui prouver. Cependant, le voir si fermé, si catégorique… Le druide n'avait pu se contenir, il n'avait pu raisonner normalement devant les accusations de l'alpha. Au lieu d'essayer d'arranger les choses, il s'était énervé à son tour, allant jusqu'à frapper Derek…

Que devait-il faire maintenant qu'il ne bénéficiait plus de la protection et de la force de la meute ? Jennifer avait l'emprise sur l'alpha et par extension, sur toute, ou une partie de la meute. Le risque était qu'elle retourne la puissance de la meute contre Stiles.

En temps normal, un druide pouvait puiser dans la force magique de la meute à laquelle il était lié. Cependant, avec cette altercation, il était évident que, pour le moment du moins, Stiles ne pouvait pas user de cette force. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre. En ayant défait le sort, Jennifer avait forcément compris que le druide connaissait son existence.

Stiles avait pris sa décision. Il s'occuperait de la Darach lui-même. Peu importait si la meute ne le croyait pas, lui savait à quel point Jennifer pouvait être dangereuse. Être druide signifiait protéger la magie et les énergies contre le Mal, contre ceux qui s'étaient égarés sur le mauvaise voie. Stiles se dirigea vers la cachette qu'il avait mise en place dans son appartement et sortit tous les ingrédients qu'il avait en sa possession. Il les étala tous devant lui pour en faire l'inventaire.

Il allait devoir se préparer rapidement. Il prit une poignée de gui avant de la jeter dans un mortier. Il l'écrasa grossièrement avec un pilon et rajouta ensuite plusieurs autres poudres ainsi que de l'eau purifiée. Il remonta les manches de sa chemise et traça des glyphes avec la pâte obtenue. Cette dernière brilla quelques secondes avant d'être absorbée par sa peau. Il se sentit brièvement galvanisé et la sensation disparut progressivement. Il avait légèrement renforcé ses protections. Il continua ainsi avec d'autres plantes, usant parfois de sortilèges, essayant d'anticiper les sorts que son ennemie utiliserait pour pouvoir mieux les contrer ensuite. Il était d'une grande concentration, son cerveau essayant d'analyser toutes les possibilités pour s'y préparer au mieux.

Une fois prêt, il prit une grande inspiration et rangea toutes ses préparations dans sa besace. Il prit les clés de sa Jeep avant de sortir de son appartement. Il était décidé, déterminé. Une fois dans sa voiture, il se dirigea vers la forêt. Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour se garer près de la lisière. Il sortit de la voiture, la laissant sur le bas-côté avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé entre les troncs. Il s'ouvrit à la magie environnante et se laissa guider par elle. Il n'avait presque pas besoin de ses sens humains, son être tout entier dirigé vers son objectif.

Il se laissa submerger par la pulsation magique qui le guidait doucement. Il sentait qu'il approchait de son but. Enfin, après quelques minutes de marche, il sentit la magie du Nemeton, tout proche. Il ne put s'empêcher de courir, désireux de le rejoindre rapidement. Il sourit quand il se trouva à quelques mètres de la souche, observant les racines noueuses dégageant une magie importante. La pulsation était familière, rassurante. Stiles prit la bandoulière de son sac d'une main ferme, comme pour se rassurer, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Il était prêt. Il vaincrait. Il se connecta alors au Nemeton, se délectant de sa puissance magique quelques instants. Il ferma les yeux sous la sensation, grisé par sa force. Il ouvrit ensuite les paupières avant d'envoyer ses propres pouvoirs en direction de Beacon Hills. Il savait qu'en lançant un sortilège en cet endroit, la Darach comprendrait qu'il l'attendait au Nemeton. Son sort serait empreint de particules plus anciennes, tirées de la souche. De plus, son empreinte magique était belliqueuse, ne laissant pas la place au doute.

Stiles avait déclaré la guerre à Jennifer. Et il ferait tout pour la détruire.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permettra à Stiles de battre la Darach !_


	22. Chapitre 21

_Bon lundi les louveteaux ! Voici la suite directe du dernier chapitre :D _

_J'avais prévu de moins vous faire attendre mais il semblerait que la phase finale de l'histoire soit difficile pour moi à écrire alors un grand merci à Sloe Balm pour avoir pris le temps de faire deux BL :D_

_J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions !_

* * *

Stiles frotta ses mains moites contre son jean, nerveux. Il aurait aimé être plus serein, plus calme. Pourtant, rien n'allait comme il l'aurait voulu, le contraignant à la nervosité. Il avait naïvement pensé qu'une fois son signal lancé, Jennifer serait venue aussitôt et ils auraient engagé le combat. Mais voilà plus d'une heure qu'il patientait, lançant régulièrement des sorts de protection, préparant les différents remèdes qu'il avait emmenés avec lui, sans que la Darach ne vienne se montrer.

Il soupira avant de concentrer sa magie et projeter son aura autour de lui. Il se figea aussitôt. Il venait de ressentir une variation dans la magie. Elle était infime. Il se concentra davantage et elle se fit plus précise. Il inspira profondément avant qu'un calme froid ne vienne doucement prendre place dans son esprit. C'était elle. Elle arrivait et il devrait tout faire pour la détruire. Tout.

Il revêtit une armure magique. Il sentit arriver la Darach bien avant de la voir. Pourtant, elle ne lança aucune offensive. Stiles choisit de ne pas attaquer en premier. Il préférait analyser la situation avant de se lancer, voir quelles seraient les réactions de la Darach.

Il entendit ses pas avant de la voir approcher doucement, sereinement. Son manque d'inquiétude énerva Stiles et le stressa. Était-elle tellement sûre d'elle qu'un combat contre lui ne l'effrayait pas ? Avait-elle une stratégie qu'il n'avait pas anticipé ? Il força ses émotions au silence, essayant de se concentrer le plus possible. Le combat allait être rude et il se devait d'être prêt.

Elle s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable de lui, souriante. Elle coula un regard sur le Nemeton et sourit davantage :

"- Quel magnifique endroit pour notre première rencontre, n'est-ce pas ?"

Stiles fronça les sourcils, incertain. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Soit elle jouait très bien la comédie, soit elle n'avait pas un comportement cohérent. Il secoua la tête avant de l'apostropher.

"- Tu as bafoué le code des Druides en devenant une Darach, Jennifer. Tu as abusé de Derek, et du pouvoir de sa meute. Tu enlèves des êtres humains, tu les tues. Et pour tous ces crimes, tu dois disparaître."

Une fois encore, la réaction de Jennifer interpella Stiles. Elle se mit à rire avant de répondre :

"- Tu crois vraiment tout savoir n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu penses vraiment avoir une chance contre moi ?"

Stiles se mit en position de défense en sentant la magie s'agiter. Jennifer préparait quelque chose. Le visage de la Darach changea radicalement, se durcissant alors qu'elle lui lança un sort d'attaque. Il le contra aisément avec une parade et son bouclier magique et envoya une riposte qui ne sembla pas avoir d'effet. Elle s'avança vers lui et il se mit à marcher sur sa droite, espérant qu'elle le suivrait. C'est ce qu'elle fit.

Alors qu'elle approchait, Stiles envoya une vague de magie sur sa droite, activant le piège qu'il avait posé plus tôt. L'arcane se déclencha, révélant un cercle de sorbier et de gui. Le druide eut un sourire victorieux : elle était prise au piège. Il en profita pour charger ses tatouages de magie et commença à formuler un sortilège. Il envoya une attaque sur la Darach qui la reçut de plein fouet. Cependant, elle secoua la main, comme pour dissiper des volutes de magie avant de sourire. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda d'un air narquois :

"- Vraiment Stiles ? C'est tout ce que tu as ?"

Le visage du druide se ferma. Il avait mis une grande part de sa puissance dans cette attaque et la Darach semblait indemne. Il prépara une autre attaque avant de laisser la magie accumulée s'évanouir, abasourdi. La Darach venait de franchir la barrière de sorbier et de gui. Elle l'avait traversée sans aucune difficulté.

Le druide fit un pas en arrière alors qu'un sentiment de peur commençait à s'insinuer en lui. La Darach eut un sourire carnassier et s'approcha doucement. Elle eut un rire cruel avant de demander d'une voix tranchante :

"- Oh, tu pensais peut-être que j'avais tout donné lors de ma première attaque ? Voyons, Stiles. Comment pourrais-tu me vaincre alors que tu es si _faible_ ?!"

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un sort d'attaque arrivait sur lui, le terrassant de douleur. Il s'effondra au sol en grognant avant de se plonger dans la magie pour soigner son corps et vérifier sa protection magique. Il en profita pour envoyer une nouvelle attaque sur la Darach qui, à nouveau, n'eut aucun effet. Le jeune homme se tordit de douleur sous une autre offensive qui lui fit perdre le contrôle sur son armure, la faisant s'évaporer. Elle n'était visiblement d'aucune utilité. Il entendait Jennifer approcher sans pouvoir rien faire. Son corps ne répondait à aucune de ses sollicitations. La peur continuait de grandir en lui alors qu'il était paralysé par la douleur. Il l'entendit rire, d'un rire noir et cruel. Stiles se concentra davantage, essayant de faire refluer la douleur grâce à la magie. Il se sentit légèrement mieux et il arriva à se redresser mais, déjà, la Darach était sur lui. Stiles psalmodia aussitôt un sortilège de défense alors que Jennifer maniait la magie pour en matérialiser une dague. Elle l'abaissa sur lui et il réussit partiellement à l'esquiver, la pointe de l'arme déchirant la peau de son épaule jusqu'à son bras. Il hurla de douleur alors qu'il sentait le sang s'échapper doucement de la blessure.

Stiles envoya une onde de magie pure vers la Darach qui l'atteignit partiellement. Il en profita pour s'éloigner de nouveau et soigner sommairement sa plaie, arrêtant le flot de sang. La jeune femme se mit en position d'attaque et il s'apprêtait à parer quand elle se redressa. Elle eut un grand sourire avant de tourner le dos au druide. Ce dernier en profita pour réciter une incantation offensive quand il entendit la voix de Derek résonner près du Nemeton.

Le sang de Stiles ne fit qu'un tour, les émotions se partageant dans son esprit. Il souhaitait que Derek ait compris le danger qu'elle représentait. Il espérait qu'elle n'attaquerait pas l'alpha alors qu'il était difficile pour lui de le protéger en cet instant. Jennifer était si puissante qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'essayer d'encaisser le moins de dégâts possibles.

Le visage du loup avait l'air torturé. Stiles l'entendit prononcer le nom de la Darach et elle prit un air qui donna au druide envie de vomir.

"- Der', je suis si contente de te voir !"

Le loup ferma les yeux fortement avant de grogner :

"- Ne joue pas avec moi Jennifer."

Son regard se posa brièvement sur Stiles et sa blessure et ses yeux se mirent à rougeoyer alors qu'il grognait :

"- Ne le touche pas !"

Le visage de Jennifer se figea et elle sembla furieuse quelques instants, avant d'arborer de nouveau son sourire cruel. Elle dit d'une voix doucereuse :

"- Eh bien soit, je ne le toucherai plus… C'est toi qui t'en chargeras."

Stiles fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension :

"- J'ai brisé le sort que tu lui as lancé, il n'est plus sous ton emprise Jennifer !"

La Darach rit avant de lui répondre, d'une voix tranchante :

"- Oh Stiles, tu es tellement naïf. Tu crois vraiment avoir réussi à nous désunir ? Tu n'es pas à la hauteur !"

Jennifer se plongea dans la magie, se gorgeant de sa puissance avant de se tourner vers le loup. Stiles vit qu'elle lui envoyait un sort mais n'en comprit pas la nature. Derek grogna, il sembla lutter mais finalement, après seulement quelques instants, il se figea et se dirigea vers la Darach d'un pas décidé. Le souffle du druide se bloqua. Visiblement, Jennifer avait essayé de réactiver le sort que Stiles avait brisé. Mais ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Derek ne pouvait pas être sous son influence, il aurait dû être immunisé... Stiles avait brisé le sort, il avait protégé la meute de toute autre énergie magique que la sienne. Pourquoi Derek se dirigeait-il vers Jennifer aussi sereinement ?

En quelques enjambées, Derek arriva sur Jennifer qui coula un regard vers le druide avant de saisir la nuque du loup et de l'embrasser furieusement. Stiles fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension alors que la Darach se détachait de l'alpha. Le sort n'aurait pas dû fonctionner cette fois...

"- Tu croyais peut-être avoir réussi à m'avoir ? Regarde-toi Stiles, si jeune, si sûr de toi. J'étais déjà une Darach quand tu venais tout juste de naître. Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir me vaincre ?"

Stiles bégaya, toute son assurance brisée par la jeune femme :

"- C-comment ? Je… Je ne comprends pas…"

Jennifer caressa le visage du loup avant de le couver d'un regard épris et d'expliquer :

"- À la seconde où tu as posé le pied à Beacon Hills, je l'ai su. Dès lors, il a été très simple de te suivre, d'apprendre à te connaître. Et tu n'as rien remarqué. Aah... si naïf. Lorsque tu as approché la meute, j'avais déjà étendu mon emprise sur elle et plus particulièrement sur son alpha. Mais je connaissais alors ta signature magique. Ça a été si simple de te faire croire que tu pouvais contrôler quoique ce soit alors que tous les sorts que j'ai jetés, tous les sortilèges, toutes les runes ont été faites en fonction de toi. Quand tu es arrivé dans la meute, j'ai tout de suite identifié ta magie. Dès lors, il était facile de m'en prémunir."

Toute couleur avait quitté le visage du druide. Elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour que les sorts de Stiles soient tout ou en partie détournés de leur but principal. Ainsi, le druide n'avait pas pu libérer entièrement Derek. C'était pourquoi il avait eu tant de mal à défaire les runes dans la forêt. En temps normal, contrer les maléfices et sortilèges de Jennifer aurait été plus simple mais elle avait utilisé sa propre empreinte magique afin de modeler les sorts les plus difficiles à contrer pour lui. Elle avait sûrement dû préparer sa défense en conséquence, c'était pour cela qu'il n'arrivait pas à la toucher. Elle devait maintenir autour d'elle une protection le rendant inoffensif ou presque. Stiles était stupéfait, il avait presque du mal à y croire :

"- Ce n'est pas possible… Je… je m'en serais rendu compte ! Tu ne peux pas être si puissante..."

Jennifer ricana méchamment.

"- Tu ne me crois pas ? Très bien, tu vas voir. Derek, mon chéri ? Tue-le !"

Le cœur de Stiles se mit à battre bien plus rapidement alors que sa respiration se raccourcissait. Son cerveau marchait à plein régime alors que le découragement l'envahissait. Derek s'était partiellement transformé. Il marchait vers lui et pourtant, le druide ne recula pas. Derek ne lui ferait pas de mal, il en avait la conviction profonde.

"- Derek ne peut pas m'ôter la vie, nous avons un lien. Tu l'as aveuglé avec tes pouvoirs mais ce qui nous unit résulte d'une magie bien plus puissante que la tienne !"

Jennifer leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire d'un air désabusé :

"- Tu aurais clairement pu trouver mieux Stiles. Les liens de ce type n'existent pas. C'est une invention des druides pour rester près des meutes et les infecter de leur soi-disant bienveillance. Un pouvoir absolu entre deux êtres ? Laisse-moi rire !"

Stiles était sûr de lui. Pourtant, l'assurance de la Darach, le regard déterminé du loup et toutes leurs altercations le firent douter. Mais il ne recula pas. Il ne recula pas quand le loup gronda après lui. Il ne recula pas quand il leva son bras. Il ne recula pas quand ses griffes se plantèrent dans son torse. Il ne recula pas quand ses crocs mordirent son épaule droite. Il se contenta de gémir de douleur tandis que des larmes inondaient ses joues en silence.

Le druide ferma les yeux, sentant son heure arriver. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Lui et Derek ne partageait rien de plus qu'une attirance antipathique. Stiles se pensait puissant mais face à une Darach, son premier adversaire, il n'était rien. Il ne pouvait même pas lui faire une égratignure. Sa vie en tant que druide à Beacon Hills n'était qu'un échec…

Cependant, alors qu'il s'était résigné à son sort funeste, la douleur reflua de son corps jusqu'à disparaître. Les griffes du loup se rétractèrent, libérant un flot de sang qui humidia rapidement le tee-shirt du druide alors que la bouche lupine de Derek s'éloignait de son épaule. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard humain de Derek. Ce dernier était triste, perdu et honteux. Le loup avait posé sa main sur le bras du druide. Des veines apparaissaient sur le bras de l'alpha tandis qu'il aspirait la douleur de Stiles. Ce dernier sourit douloureusement alors que la main de Derek venait se poser sur sa joue, la caressant de son pouce. Le loup murmura :

"- Je suis désolé…"

Le druide eut un ricanement quelque peu désespéré, avant de sourire légèrement. Finalement, tout n'était pas perdu. Il avait eu raison, leur lien était plus puissant que la magie de la Darach. Le souffle de Stiles se coupa sous cette révélation. Elle avait peut-être réussi à le blesser mais elle ne lui prendrait pas Derek. Stiles souffla doucement avant de dire :

"- Je le savais… J'étais sûr que tu ne me tuerais pas..."

Ils durent se séparer quand la Darach éructa :

"- Ce n'est pas possible ! DEREK ! Je t'ordonne de le tuer !"

L'alpha se tourna vers elle avant de revêtir ses attributs lupins :

"- Tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir sur moi Jennifer et je vais te tuer de mes crocs pour m'avoir dupé…"

Derek s'élança vers la Darach, pourtant, cette dernière ne sembla pas effrayée outre mesure. Elle paraissait simplement ennuyée. Elle soupira avant de déclarer :

"- Eh bien soit. Tant pis, je t'aimais bien. Mais je t'écraserais aussi facilement que cet imbécile de druide !"

Le loup arrivait en courant sur elle, grognant férocement. Toutefois, Jennifer lança une attaque sur lui et Derek fut projeté en arrière, retombant rudement au sol. Stiles cria son prénom, lui demanda s'il allait bien. Ce dernier hocha très légèrement la tête avant de se relever. Visiblement, ses os brisés étaient déjà en train de se ressouder. Le druide souffla. À deux, ils pourraient peut-être la vaincre plus facilement. De nouveau, il se guérit sommairement, n'ayant pas le temps de faire mieux, avant de se mettre en posture d'attaque. Si seulement la meute était avec eux. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'accompagnait-elle pas son alpha ?

Derek dut avoir des pensées similaires car il rejeta sa tête en arrière avant de hurler, révélant leur position aux autres membres de la meute. Stiles sourit. Maintenant, il suffisait de survivre jusqu'à l'arrivée des louveteaux. Ensemble, ils arriveraient à l'acculer et la neutraliser.

Jennifer fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu. Cela redonna espoir au druide qui s'avança vers elle, lançant un sort d'attaque. Comme les fois précédentes, cela n'eut aucun effet, si ce n'est d'énerver la Darach. Elle s'apprêta à contre-attaquer quand Derek se transforma entièrement. Il gagnerait en rapidité, lui permettant ainsi de pouvoir l'attaquer plus aisément. Ainsi, il parviendrait plus facilement à lui planter ses crocs dans la gorge !

Néanmoins, malgré la transformation complète de Derek, la Darach l'esquiva souplement. Toutefois, elle fut heurtée par une attaque magique qui lui blessa le bras. Ses pupilles ne devinrent que deux fentes alors qu'elle posait un regard meurtrier sur le druide. Ce dernier la sentit amasser une importante quantité de magie, sûrement pour lancer un sort de grande envergure. Il prévint Derek qui sauta en arrière, se mettant en position de défense. Stiles prépara une barrière, espérant qu'elle serait suffisante. Jennifer arma son bras avant de l'abaisser.

Toutefois, elle n'eut pas la possibilité de lancer son sort, une flèche lui transperçant l'avant-bras. Stiles tourna rapidement la tête, voyant Allison, en position d'attaque, son arc dans les mains, un carquois plein à craquer sur l'épaule. Scott était à ses côtés, le regard sombre. Isaac, Erica et Boyd se rapprochèrent de leur alpha, déterminés à se battre à ses côtés.

Le châtain se permit un sourire carnassier. Maintenant, avec la présence de la meute, c'était certain, ils allaient gagner. Il y eut un instant de flottement, le temps que tous les combattants évaluent la situation et l'alpha grogna. Il ordonna à ses bêtas de fondre sur la Darach. Les louveteaux, dans un seul mouvement, se dirigèrent vers elle alors que Stiles récitait de nouveau des sorts d'attaque.

Au début, Jennifer parvint à les repousser, mais sous leurs assauts répétés, elle perdit du terrain. Elle se fit griffer légèrement plusieurs fois, principalement au niveau des bras et des jambes ; les loups cherchant clairement à l'empêcher de bouger. Cependant, les blessures étaient légères. Bien qu'ils soient en supériorité numérique, elle parvenait à esquiver la majeure partie de leurs attaques, repoussant les sorts les plus virulents, les assauts les plus meurtriers. Pire encore, elle était parvenue à blesser Boyd, l'empêchant de combattre quelques minutes tandis qu'Allison avait reçu un sort au niveau de la jambe, faisant flancher ses appuis et rendant ses tirs moins sûrs.

Toutefois, coup après coup, la meute réussit enfin à prendre l'avantage. Jennifer fut blessée un peu plus sérieusement. Au bout du compte, elle n'arriva plus à lancer des attaques, trop occupée à devoir esquiver les assauts. Stiles sentit un changement dans les flux magiques alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort et prévint la meute d'être prudente. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre que Jennifer préparait un sort d'appel. Qui la jeune femme était-elle en train d'invoquer ? L'esprit de Stiles tournait à plein régime, cherchant à comprendre. Il ne put rien faire pour empêcher le sort d'être lancé, bien qu'il eût la satisfaction de voir Erica mordre sauvagement le bras gauche de la Darach.

Le combat continua encore quelques minutes et la meute était sur le point de remporter la bataille. Stiles reprit espoir, sentant qu'ils allaient rapidement être victorieux quand il entendit Allison hurler. Il se tourna prestement vers la chasseuse et vit que cette dernière était retenue prisonnière par une femme au regard pourpre. La main sur la gorge de la chasseuse était pourvue de griffes aiguisées, sales et noires, ne laissant aucun doute planer sur son appartenance à la race des loups-garous.

La meute s'arrêta instantanément de combattre alors que deux hommes sortirent de la pénombre, encadrant la femme brune et sa prisonnière. Jennifer eut un sourire victorieux avant de déclamer :

"- Et bien Deucalion, j'ai failli attendre…"

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permettra à la meute de faire face aux alphas (ou pas)._


	23. Chapitre 22

_On dit merci à mes BL pour avoir corrigé, re-corrigé, re-re-corrigé ce chapitre alors que je l'ai commencé et fini seulement hier soir ! Je suis très anxieuse quant à ce chapitre, je me demande vraiment si ça va vous plaire et si les révélations de ce chapitre vont vous sembler crédibles !_

_Des bisous les louveteaux et bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Le cerveau de Stiles était en ébullition, analysant la situation. Ils étaient un alpha, quatre bêtas, une chasseuse et un druide contre cinq alphas et une Darach. La meute de Derek était peut-être en supériorité numérique mais en termes de force brute, ils étaient loin derrière. Tous ensemble, ils avaient déjà eu du mal à ralentir la Darach, alors contre une meute d'alphas en plus... Ils devaient absolument prendre l'avantage… Mais comment ? Allison était prise au piège et les alphas les entouraient, réduisant leur chance de survie. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à Derek mais ce dernier semblait tout autant démuni que lui.

Les membres de la meute se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, essayant de montrer un front uni face à l'adversité. Stiles n'avait pas de sens surnaturels, pourtant, il sentait à quel point les membres de sa meute étaient nerveux, tendus. Ce fut Derek qui brisa le silence inconfortable. Dans sa voix, on pouvait entendre une haine vibrante et difficilement contenue :

"- Deucalion…"

Stiles se tendit encore plus. Si les deux alphas se connaissaient et ne se portaient pas dans leurs cœurs, cela rendait les choses encore plus complexes. Le druide ne pourrait pas négocier. Il préféra ne pas s'interposer pour le moment, essayant d'analyser la situation du mieux possible. Le chef des alphas sourit, tournant son regard aveugle vers le brun :

"- Derek Hale… Quelle déception de te voir réduit à la tête d'une poignée de bêtas. À l'époque de Talia, la meute Hale était renommée. La voir aussi faible… Que dirait ta mère si elle te voyait ?"

Le loup blanchit sous l'accusation, tandis que sa mâchoire se contractait difficilement. Il savait que c'était une provocation et qu'il ne devait pas y répondre. Pourtant, malgré les années, les mots avaient atteint leur cible, touchant un point sensible. Derek sentit une main apaisante glisser doucement sur son avant-bras et il se détendit légèrement sous le toucher aérien de Stiles.

L'alpha qui retenait Allison prisonnière éclata d'un rire mauvais avant de dire, d'une voix où perçait le mépris :

"- Talia Hale… Qui aurait cru qu'un de ses bâtards avait survécu à l'incendie ?"

Derek hurla de rage et s'élança vers l'alpha. Cette dernière ricana avant de resserrer son emprise sur le cou de la chasseuse qui gémit de douleur. Ce fut l'odeur du sang et le cri de Scott qui le firent s'arrêter. Ses yeux vermeils lançaient des éclairs et il aurait volontiers déchiqueté la gorge de cette femme avec ses dents. Toutefois, il prit sur lui, préférant protéger Allison à sa vengeance. Un des alphas jumeaux se mit à soupirer de manière dramatique :

"- Kali, tu ne sais vraiment pas gérer le suspense. Tu es censée attendre avant de dire que tu as mis le feu à son manoir... !"

Le grondement de Derek ne cessa de s'amplifier. Le toucher du druide, cette fois, ne réussit pas à apaiser la rage de l'alpha, qui se transforma partiellement avant de se jeter sur Kali. Cette dernière jeta la chasseuse sur le côté, la faisant crier de douleur alors qu'elle s'effondrait au sol. Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes à Derek pour attaquer Kali. Le cœur de Stiles se figea brièvement avant de se mettre à battre à cent à l'heure. Les bêtas de Derek n'hésitèrent pas avant de rejoindre le combat, s'attaquant à l'alpha le plus proche d'eux. Stiles se tourna vers Jennifer qui, prompt à réagir, lui avait lancé un sort.

Le druide l'esquiva au dernier moment et lança un sort offensif qui ne blessa pas réellement la Darach. Cette dernière se mit à accumuler de la magie afin de lancer une plus grande attaque. Toutefois, Erica l'attaqua par derrière, la déstabilisant. Stiles en profita pour amasser de la magie dans son poing, avant de se mettre à courir vers elle. Jennifer, occupée avec Erica, ne put esquiver son attaque à la fois physique et magique. Elle fut projetée sur quelques mètres alors que la louve faisant un sourire carnassier à Stiles.

Toutefois, le répit fut de courte durée car un sort frappa le druide de plein fouet, tandis que Boyd appelait Erica en renfort, complètement dépassé par les jumeaux alpha. Sa compagne réagit aussitôt, délaissant le druide pour aller l'aider.

Stiles s'écroula sur le dos suite à l'impact du sortilège. Il se releva avec douleur et jeta un regard circulaire aux alentours. Isaac était aux prises avec un alpha ressemblant trait pour trait au portrait robot du kidnappeur d'Odile Bunel. Le bêta était mal en point, une blessure profonde barrant son torse. Derek était en plein combat avec Kali. Il arborait sa forme complète et ne paraissait pas blessé plus que de mesure. La louve semblait avoir quelques égratignures ; cependant, elle souriait, preuve qu'elle se portait globalement bien. Deucalion faisait face à Allison et Scott, qui semblaient tous deux en grande difficulté, incapables de tenir tête au chef des alphas.

Stiles reporta son attention sur la Darach qui arborait un sourire mauvais. Jennifer lui lança de nouveaux sorts qu'il ne sut éviter, s'écroulant de nouveau au sol. Il sentit un vertige l'envahir et le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il gémit faiblement : mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? La Darach s'approcha doucement, d'une démarche prédatrice alors que Stiles essayait difficilement de se soigner par la magie. Cependant, il n'en eut pas le temps alors qu'une salve douloureuse résonnait de nouveau dans son corps.

Enfin, les offensives magiques cessèrent. Jennifer était penchée au-dessus de l'amas de douleur qu'il était devenu. Elle lui jeta un coup de pied vicieux dans les côtes et il se tordit sous la souffrance. Elle s'amusa de ce jeu quelques instants, le voyant gémir sous ses coups. Enfin, elle s'assit à ses côtés, attrapant son visage avant de le tourner sur le côté. Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura cruellement :

"- Regarde un peu les membres de ta jolie meute se faire abattre les uns après les autres…"

Stiles contempla les membres de la meute reculer sous les assauts, arrivant à peine à se protéger des attaques des alphas. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et il ne put plus rien discerner. Ils allaient mourir. Ils allaient tous mourir ici et Stiles ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Ce constat le rendit amer et lui donna suffisamment d'énergie pour lancer une attaque de faible intensité sur la Darach, ultime manière de la provoquer. Jennifer la balaya d'un revers de la main avant de se relever, furieuse de l'insoumission du druide. Elle lui lança un sort, suivi d'un coup de pied au visage. La douleur fut telle que Stiles sentit sa tête tourner furieusement. Il eut envie de vomir mais se retint du mieux qu'il put, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, se laissant engloutir par l'inconscience.

**Ω**

Lydia était au cimetière, Jordan à ses côtés. Elle essayait depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures de forcer ses pouvoirs. Sans succès. Elle frappa le sol à ses côtés, faisant voler des gravillons autour d'elle.

L'adjoint du shérif s'accroupit avant de lui prendre doucement la main. Il lui sourit tendrement avant de dire faiblement :

"- Hey. Calme-toi, tu n'arriveras à rien en étant énervée. Ne te mets pas la pression, okay ?"

Le regard de Lydia aurait pu le tuer sur place tant il était impétueux. Pourtant, l'homme ne se laissa pas démonter, loin de là. La jeune femme se redressa, repoussant ses cheveux derrière son épaule d'un geste nerveux avant d'éructer :

"- Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors qu'un des moyens d'affaiblir la Darach se cache peut-être dans cette tombe et que je suis incapable de percevoir quoique ce soit ? Je suis une Banshee et je n'arrive à rien ! Je ne contrôle absolument rien…"

Jordan vint caresser doucement son visage, essayant au mieux de l'apaiser alors qu'elle détournait le regard, presque honteuse de son échec.

"- Essaie de ne pas le contrôler alors ?"

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, incertaine de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

"- Tu dis vouloir contrôler ton pouvoir mais peut-être que cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Peut-être que tu dois laisser la place à tes capacités."

Lydia sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition avant de s'asseoir de nouveau devant la tombe, fixant son regard sur la gravure qui indiquait "_Mieczyslaw Stilinski. À notre enfant bien aimé."_. Après quelques instants, elle sentit un léger changement en elle. Au lieu de chercher à le maîtriser, elle essaya de s'ouvrir davantage, laissant le pouvoir s'accumuler en elle. Des images se succédèrent rapidement, l'assaillant de toutes parts alors qu'elle sentait une puissance familière s'emmagasiner en elle.

La respiration de la jeune femme se fit haletante, alors que ses yeux se fermèrent sous la violence du moment. Enfin, après un instant qui parut une éternité à Jordan, inquiet de la tournure des événements, la jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les paupières alors que son visage se releva. Lydia ouvrit la bouche, ne pouvant plus retenir son hurlement. Le cri, strident, fit tomber Jordan au sol qui gémit de douleur. Le corps de la rousse ploya vers l'arrière, libérant davantage ce cri, annonciateur de mort.

**Ω**

Le druide se réveilla difficilement. Il avait l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur lui était passé dessus. Sa bouche était pâteuse et il sentait parfaitement le goût du sang sur sa langue. Il était en position assise, le dos contre une surface rugueuse. Il essaya de bouger mais il était entravé au niveau des bras et de ses chevilles avec une corde épaisse. Cette dernière devait avoir été tressée avec du gui car il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie.

Stiles ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il reconnut la clairière du Nemeton et fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait plus de bruit de combat et aucune trace de la meute Hale. Le druide tourna la tête et vit Derek, attaché avec des chaînes spéciales, son regard tourné vers lui. Un éclat rassuré sembla traverser ses iris. Le loup souffla :

"- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Stiles haussa difficilement une épaule :

"- J'ai connu mieux. Et toi ? Tu es blessé ? Où sont les autres ?"

Le regard de Derek se fit plus dur :

"- Ça va. Ils ont emmené tout le monde. Je ne sais pas où ils sont. Il n'y a plus que Jennifer et nous."

Le druide fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi la Darach avait-elle cherché à les séparer ? Qu'avait-elle prévu de faire d'eux deux ? Cette dernière s'approcha alors, souriante, presque guillerette, contrastant complètement avec les ressentis du druide.

"- Oh ! Tu es enfin réveillé. Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes louveteaux mon chéri, ils sont en sécurité avec Deucalion… Bon, je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour parmi nous, Stiles. Je n'aurais pas voulu que tu rates le spectacle."

Le loup grogna à sa vue et elle ricana en réponse. Stiles fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle levait les bras au ciel, psalmodiant une incantation. Le druide en reconnut vaguement le sens et il hoqueta. Non… Ce n'était pas possible… La magie derrière lui parut presque palpable. Le flux se tordit sous le sortilège, se concentrant par endroits avant de disparaître, révélant une aberration. La respiration de Stiles se fit sifflante alors qu'il avait la nausée devant le choc de la découverte. Derek, à ses côtés, se mit à s'agiter, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Le druide souffla :

"- Le Nemeton… Le Nemeton… Il n'est plus blanc. Il est gris."

La Darach éclata d'un rire sauvage alors qu'un immense sourire lui barrait le visage.

"- Tu comprends enfin, n'est-ce pas ? Tous ces sacrifices…"

La jeune femme laissa sa phrase en suspens alors que les idées s'emboîtaient les unes après les autres dans les pensées de Stiles. Il s'agita, criant sur le démon en face de lui :

"- Tu es complètement folle ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais, de ce que tu crées !"

Une fois encore, la Darach fut secouée d'un rire méprisant.

"- Tu veux dire quel génie. Quand je serais devenue maître de ce Nemeton, plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter, ni toi, ni l'Archimage…"

Le choc fit taire Stiles. Elle souhaitait contrôler le Nemeton. Si elle parvenait à s'emparer des pouvoirs de la souche, ils étaient perdus. Si Jennifer arrivait à rendre le Nemeton noir, Stiles ne donnait pas cher de Beacon Hills. D'ici peu, la ville serait envahie de créatures toutes plus viles les unes que les autres, ravageant les lieux, pourchassant les humains… Les Nemeton noirs renforçaient les démons et les créatures surnaturelles au cœur noir. Derek dut sentir sa peur et son désarroi car il essaya de réconforter le druide. Ce dernier, pris dans ses réflexions, murmura :

"- Les disparitions…"

La Darach frappa dans ses mains, enchantée que le druide saisisse.

"- Tu n'avais pas trouvé leur point commun, n'est-ce pas ? Je te le concède, c'était difficile… Bien sûr, j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas les enlever au même moment, ni dans le bon ordre. Ainsi, comment deviner leur point commun ?"

Stiles ferma les yeux avant de rejeter la tête en arrière, appuyant sa nuque contre le bois ancestral. La jeune femme continua son monologue, heureuse de partager ses informations :

"- L'avantage, quand je suis arrivée dans cette ville, est que le Nemeton était déjà fragilisé par la disparition de sa meute protectrice."

À ces mots, Derek s'agita. Stiles eut peur pour le loup, commençant à saisir la complexité du plan de Jennifer.

"- Ce n'était pas moi qui avais assassiné la meute Hale, c'est vrai. Toutefois, j'ai vite retrouvé Deucalion et ses sbires. À partir de là, nous avons commencé les rituels ensemble. Du coup, les meurtres sont devenus plus qu'une simple vengeance, ils ont intégré un plus grand dessein."

La jeune femme ricana alors que Derek grognait, un son sourd et puissant vibrant dans son torse. Il se sentait vidé, comme si on lui arrachait toute son énergie. Non seulement il n'avait pas réussi à venger sa famille mais il apprenait que, même des années après l'incendie, le décès de sa meute servait à une cause ignoble. Ses yeux devinrent vermeils alors que des crocs poussaient dans sa mâchoire. Jennifer s'approcha de lui, tapant doucement sa joue, avant de se reculer précipitamment pour éviter un coup de crocs du loup. Elle eut l'air presque offusquée de sa réaction avant de se reprendre, se tournant vers Stiles.

"- En tout cas, je te félicite. Même si tu n'as rien compris, tu as quand même accéléré les choses à fureter partout. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de sacrifices à faire avant d'atteindre mon but. Il est…"

Jennifer fut interrompue par la voix glaciale et brisée de Stiles. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, paupières serrées, comprenant l'insoutenable. La Darach avait pour but de prendre l'énergie du Nemeton. Pour ce faire, elle avait besoin de sacrifier trois vierges, trois guérisseurs, trois guerriers, trois philosophes et trois parents, chaque sacrifice apportant des pouvoirs différents au Nemeton.

"- Dis-moi qui sont les personnes que tu as sacrifiées…"

Stiles avait besoin de savoir. Après toutes ces enquêtes, tous ces sacrifices… S'il devait mourir aujourd'hui... Il devait comprendre ce qui était arrivé aux victimes. La Darach soupira dramatiquement avant de croiser les bras et rouler des yeux.

"- Bien. Si tu souhaites savoir… Une des sœurs de Derek et deux étudiants étaient les vierges, ils ont permis d'insuffler plus d'énergie au Nemeton. L'alpha Hale, sa bêta de tête et un autre de ces chiots ont apporté la force à la souche. Au besoin, un des bêtas actuels pourra compléter..."

La jeune femme se mit à rire à sa blague alors que Derek tirait sur ses chaînes, s'abîmant la peau, entaillant ses chairs.

"- Ne les touche pas !

\- Et que comptes-tu faire contre moi, alpha Hale ?"

Le susnommé grogna, claquant des dents devant sa propre impuissance. Enfin, la jeune femme reprit :

"- Les guérisseurs ont été faciles à trouver. Une infirmière, le précédent druide et bientôt, son successeur… Jouer avec toi a été très… divertissant je dois dire. Mais tout a une fin. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de t'abattre dès le début. Tu es si faible… Après le meurtre de deux druides en si peu de temps, il est certain que l'Archimage aurait envoyé quelqu'un de bien plus puissant… Deaton devenait trop gênant, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mais toi, tu étais le druide parfait. Novice et faible..."

La Darach plongea son regard mauvais dans celui de Stiles tandis que le loup à ses côtés essayait en vain de se débattre. Le druide ne répondit pas, conscient que cela ne servirait à rien, essayant de regrouper le plus d'informations possibles.

"- Les philosophes ont été plutôt difficiles à trouver, je dois l'avouer. Il y avait une jeune femme, une caissière je crois ? Bref, peu importe. Les autres étaient des philanthropes, peu sociables, ce qui a bien arrangé mes affaires. Enfin, la protection pour le Nemeton a été donnée par un ivrogne, une policière et Aaron."

Le nom de son père fit gémir Derek de désespoir et de rage alors que Stiles serrait les mâchoires. Il essayait de réfléchir, voulant comprendre tous les rouages de cette situation inextricable. Il n'avait pas eu vent de toutes les disparitions, de tous les meurtres, Jennifer ayant commencé bien avant son arrivée. Ce qui était certain, c'était que les sacrifices étaient absorbés par le Nemeton, ne laissant aucune trace des cadavres. Fronçant les sourcils, il demanda :

"- Et les deux corps retrouvés dans la forêt ?"

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir avant de balayer l'air d'un geste désinvolte.

"- Ah ça ? C'est seulement Ennis. Il est très joueur avec les proies et il n'arrive malheureusement pas toujours à se retenir…"

Le ton de sa voix comme les lignes de son visage n'exprimaient aucun regret. Stiles sentait une rage l'envahir, le consumant de l'intérieur. Tant de morts pour une ambition personnelle, pour davantage de pouvoirs... Cela le révulsait. Tout semblait plus clair dans son esprit, bien qu'une ombre persistait. Il se tourna vers la Darach avant de demander :

"- Et Jackson ?!

\- Oh le kanima ? Le pauvre, il était si seul, si délaissé par sa meute, qu'il a été si facile de le convaincre de nous aider. Il a été si simple de lui faire croire à notre bienveillance, que nous étions une alternative possible et que nous allions l'accueillir au sein de notre meute... Mieux encore, il pensait pouvoir devenir un alpha, en échange de sa soumission et de son pouvoir. Je l'ai lié à Kali. C'est elle qui se charge de lui. Elle l'aura peut-être tué qui sait ?"

Stiles fut assailli par des émotions contradictoires, mi-soulagé mi-désespéré. Il était heureux de savoir que Jackson n'avait pas tué consciemment, qu'il avait été sous l'emprise d'une alpha sanguinaire. Toutefois, ne pas savoir le sort qui avait été réservé au Kanima lui broyait le cœur. Il entendit Derek gémir douloureusement.

La Darach frappa dans ses mains, le sortant de ses réflexions. Elle se mit à manipuler la magie afin d'en créer une dague, et elle se dirigea vers le druide. Derek à ses côtés se mit à rugir, se débattant de plus belle, sans pouvoir échapper à ses liens.

Stiles aurait aimé rester digne, pourtant, il sentit ses yeux s'embuer alors qu'il reculait sa tête le plus possible, sentant des éclats de bois rentrer dans la chair tendre de sa nuque. La jeune femme s'approcha jusqu'à s'accroupir à ses côtés et la respiration du druide se coupa.

Il allait mourir.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permettra à Stiles de mourir sans douleur... (ou de survivre, qui sait ?)_


	24. Chapitre 23

_Hey ! Je sais je publie avec une semaine de retard dans le planning. Je n'ai aucune autre excuse que le fait d'avoir une vie ! (Et aussi car il y avait beaucoup de corrections à faire)_

_Il reste encore deux ou trois chapitres et ce sera la fin ! J'espère que toutes les révélations vont vous satisfaire !_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

Lydia se prit la tête entre les mains, nauséeuse. Elle avait des visions, des flashs qui défilaient dans son cerveau sans discontinuer. Elle avait du mal à assimiler toutes les informations, tant il y en avait.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, elle entendit une voix l'appeler doucement, inquiète, tandis qu'une main se posait sur son visage. Elle était à genoux, sur des graviers, certains ayant percé son collant. Elle ouvrit des yeux confus pour voir Jordan, agenouillé à ses côtés, le regard fixé sur elle. Il semblait perturbé. Elle lui offrit un sourire tremblant avant de se relever, époussetant vaguement sa jupe.

"- Eh bien… Je crois… Je crois que je comprends un peu mieux mes pouvoirs maintenant…"

La blague tomba à plat, trahie par sa voix chevrotante. Lydia fut tirée par le bras avant d'être plaquée contre le torse de l'adjoint. Elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, s'enivrant de l'odeur de son amant quelques instants avant de s'éloigner. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et posa un regard déterminé sur l'horizon.

"- Il va falloir y aller. Je pressens qu'un membre de la meute va décéder…"

Jordan acquiesça gravement, la main posée sur le holster de son arme.

**Ω**

Isaac se mit à hurler, ses traits se transformant sans son consentement afin que son organisme supporte davantage la douleur. Il rugit, d'un son rauque et désespéré, bestial. Son regard surnaturel fusilla la jeune femme qui s'en amusa, un sourire étirant ses lèvres fines. Les blessures faites par des alphas étaient plus douloureuses et mettaient beaucoup de plus de temps à guérir que les autres. Il vit le regard compatissant de Scott se poser sur lui, le soutenant moralement.

Kali prenait un malin plaisir à les torturer, ne leur laissant aucun répit. On les avait enchaînés séparément. Ils pouvaient tous se voir, sans se toucher, ne pouvant que contempler les sévices qu'ils subissaient. Malheureusement, des chaînes spéciales les retenaient, aussi bien que la meute de Deucalion. Ce dernier était assis, légèrement à l'écart, ayant l'air de ne se soucier ni de sa meute, ni de ses otages. Un des loups nommé Ennis grogna, visiblement à bout :

"- Bon, quand est-ce qu'on les tue, qu'on en finisse ? J'en peux plus de jouer les baby-sitters !"

Les jumeaux levèrent les yeux au ciel, excédés de l'attitude de l'autre loup alors que Deucalion claquait sa langue contre son palais, irrité.

"- Il nous faut attendre Jennifer afin de finaliser les rituels."

Ennis grogna de nouveau, croisant ses bras contre son torse.

"- Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Elle va finir par nous rouler, c'est certain. Regarde comment elle a gardé le meilleur pour elle… Je ne vois pas pourquoi on reste avec cette garce !"

Deucalion soupira avant d'expliquer ironiquement, son ton trahissant une certaine lassitude.

"- Sais-tu manier la magie Ennis ? Peut-être que tu nous as caché ce talent ?"

Le loup soupira avant de donner un coup de pied à Erica qui couina de douleur.

"- C'est n'importe quoi. On est des alphas, on n'a pas besoin d'une femme druide…"

Deucalion se leva avant de marcher calmement, s'aidant de sa canne. Puis, prestement, sans qu'aucun des bêtas Hale ne puisse suivre son mouvement, il la leva avant de s'en servir pour fouetter le visage d'Ennis, qui recula sous l'impact.

L'alpha des alpha retira ses lunettes, révélant ses yeux pleinement rouges, faisant preuve de toute son autorité pour soumettre l'alpha. Malgré eux, les bêtas Hale ne purent s'empêcher de se replier sur eux-mêmes, soumis au pouvoir.

"- Ne viens plus jamais remettre mon autorité en cause, Ennis."

Ce dernier maintint le contact visuel quelques instants avant de baisser le regard, soumis. Une estafilade barrait sa joue tandis qu'une goutte de sang roulait sur sa peau. Deucalion essuya distraitement le bout de sa canne avant de la reposer tranquillement à ses côtés, puis il se dirigea de nouveau vers son assise.

Boyd soupira discrètement malgré lui, soulagé de ne plus être soumis au pouvoir de Deucalion. Ce dernier était un loup fort, extrêmement puissant. Le bêta ne voyait pas comment ils allaient pouvoir s'en sortir. Allison était allongée au sol, évanouie alors qu'un des jumeaux alpha l'avait frappé à la tête. D'ailleurs, un filet de sang parcourait son visage, ruisselant de sa blessure jusqu'à l'herbe où elle reposait. Erica empestait la peur, comme eux tous, mais cachait cette angoisse sous une agressivité qui lui avait valu nombre de remontrances physiques. Boyd lui-même n'en menait pas large. Tout son être ne cherchait qu'à fuir, sans pouvoir le faire. Scott était le moins amoché, se remettant moins difficilement des attaques au vu de son statut de bêta de tête. Toutefois, il était grandement inquiet pour sa compagne qui ne se réveillait pas. Isaac, quant à lui, était terrifié et ne s'en cachait pas, roulé sur lui-même autant que ses chaînes le permettaient. Les blessures à son bras semblaient le faire affreusement souffrir et Boyd pouvait sentir sa douleur à plusieurs mètres de distance. Le loup noir soupira de nouveau : comment allaient-ils pouvoir survivre ?

**Ω**

Derek hurla, tirant de toutes ses forces sur ses liens, réussissant difficilement et douloureusement à se transformer partiellement en loup. Il sentait sa peau se déchirer par endroits, là où la chaîne serrait alors qu'il tirait violemment pour se libérer. Il devait protéger Stiles. Il devait tout faire pour lui éviter de mourir. Il n'avait que trop vu des personnes de sa famille mourir, pour un dessein bien plus sombre que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles en fasse les frais. Toutefois, il avait beau tirer, arrachant sa peau, abîmant ses chairs, hurlant de toutes ses forces d'alpha, les chaînes ne bougeaient pas. Derek hurla de désespoir, impuissant, alors que Jennifer s'approchait de son compagnon meurtri.

La Darach, la main tenant son arme au-dessus du corps du druide, suspendit son geste avant de se tourner vers Derek, la mine ennuyée :

"- Chéri, tu ne vois pas que tu nous déranges ? Tu pourrais être un peu plus silencieux !"

Ces quelques secondes permirent à Stiles de tourner la tête, réussissant à atteindre l'écorce du Nemeton avec ses dents. Il réussit à en arracher un morceau à l'aide de ses incisives, priant pour que son idée, aussi folle qu'inconsciente, fonctionne. Il mâcha rapidement le morceau de bois du mieux qu'il put avant de l'avaler, sentant l'écorce abîmer sa gorge. Il toussota quelques instants, espérant sentir la magie antique l'envahir rapidement, mais rien ne se passa.

Rien ne le sauva quand Jennifer se pencha de nouveau sur lui. Rien ne le sauva quand la pointe de son arme se posa sur son torse et pénétra ses chairs, doucement, cruellement. Rien ne le sauva de la douleur qui explosa dans chaque partie de son corps. Rien ne le sauva quand le sang s'écoula de lui-même ; ce liquide vital se répandant tout autour de lui. Rien ne le sauva quand il sentit la mort arriver, son souffle glacé dans sa nuque.

Il entendit son propre hurlement déchirer sa gorge, répondant à celui de Derek. Dans un fol espoir, il essaya de convoquer sa magie, de réparer ses chairs meurtries, d'arrêter la fuite de son liquide vital. Mais déjà, il ne sentait plus rien, son corps s'engourdissant progressivement, alors qu'il avait l'horrible impression de ne plus être maître de son corps. Il tourna la tête douloureusement, alors que les morceaux d'écorce s'enfonçaient toujours plus dans sa nuque, regardant Derek, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il ne voulait pas que la dernière vision qu'il aurait soit celle de Jennifer. Il aurait voulu que Derek sache à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il aurait souhaité partager sa vie avec lui. Il essaya de sourire pour apaiser le loup, alors qu'il voyait ce dernier se déchaîner pour tenter de le sauver. Puis, la douleur s'atténua jusqu'à refluer totalement. Stiles ferma les yeux, ne ressentant plus rien.

Derek hurla en voyant la tête du druide reposer mollement sur le côté, l'odeur de son sang ayant envahi ses sens. Il hurla jusqu'à sentir ses cordes vocales s'abîmer sous son cri, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente plus rien qu'une haine immense. Il sentit un pouvoir inconnu grandir en lui, s'amplifiant en même temps que sa peine et sa colère. Il essaya de nouveau de se libérer et, cette fois, les chaînes bougèrent, rompant la confiance tranquille qu'arborait Jennifer. Cette dernière s'approcha de Derek, les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il allait réussir à se libérer, elle appela la magie à elle, l'entravant davantage, annihilant sa force. L'alpha grogna : il sentait qu'il devenait plus fort mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Le loup sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Encore une fois, il n'était pas assez fort.

**Ω**

Jordan était inquiet. Il marchait depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes déjà et il ne savait pas où ils allaient. Lydia semblait dans un état second, les dirigeant au milieu de la forêt, réussissant à se repérer par on ne savait quel miracle. Elle avait parlé d'une force de meute, d'un lien qui la poussait à retrouver les membres de sa famille surnaturelle. Ce lien s'était amplifié, en même temps que l'angoisse de la banshee et de sa conviction que quelqu'un allait mourir. Jordan avait essayé de raisonner la jeune femme, lui disant qu'il fallait prévoir un plan et garder son sang-froid mais rien ne l'avait raisonné. Elle devait y aller, elle devait les aider. Sa conduite était dictée par une force surnaturelle bien plus puissante que toute la logique que l'ancien militaire pouvait lui apposer.

Enfin, la jeune femme s'arrêta net et son regard se fit plus vif. Elle vacilla légèrement avant de se tourner vers Jordan. Elle semblait particulièrement épuisée par l'utilisation récente de ses pouvoirs. Elle pointa une direction, légèrement vers leur droite avant d'expliquer :

"- Ils sont par là. Je n'ai pas vu Jennifer mais mieux vaut être prudent. Ma vision n'était pas exacte, je… je suis encore perdue."

Parrish hocha la tête. Il reprit la tête des opérations, son expérience militaire lui permettant d'analyser la situation le plus clairement possible. Il réfléchit avant de questionner :

"- Est-ce que tu peux crier de nouveau comme tout à l'heure ?"

La jeune femme hésita avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

"- Je ne sais pas. J'espère que oui mais je ne suis pas sûre…"

Jordan sembla réfléchir de nouveau. Il espérait que la Darach ne pourrait pas les repérer avant qu'ils arrivent sur les lieux. La seule option envisageable dans le court laps de temps qu'il avait eu pour réfléchir était d'user des pouvoirs de Lydia pour repousser la Darach. Jordan pourrait ainsi essayer de délivrer les bêtas. L'idée de laisser la banshee seule face à Jennifer ne plaisait pas à l'adjoint. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Jordan soupira, conscient de la pression qu'il donnait à la jeune femme. Il s'approcha d'elle avant d'enrouler sa nuque de sa main et d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leur baiser avant un goût amer, rempli de peur. Ils n'étaient que trop conscients que, peut-être, c'était leur dernier baiser.

Ils marchèrent vers la direction indiquée plus tôt par la jeune femme, leurs sens aux aguets. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver à la lisière d'une clairière où ils virent les bêtas enchaînés. Jordan avait déjà sorti son arme, posée le long de sa cuisse. Il pressa le bras de Lydia, lui signifiant qu'elle devait impérativement les couvrir. Il n'y avait nulle trace de Jennifer et Jordan fronça les sourcils, aiguisant du mieux possible ses sens. Les avait-elle repérés ? L'adjoint balaya la clairière du regard avant de se tendre davantage. Derek, Stiles et Allison n'étaient pas visibles. Lydia devait partager les mêmes craintes que lui car elle serra rapidement son bras, essayant visiblement de se rassurer par son contact.

L'adjoint porta son regard sur Scott avant de s'immobiliser. Ce dernier avait une attitude tendue, figée. Il n'était aucunement soulagé par leur venue. Parrish fit signe à Lydia de faire davantage attention, tout en analysant rapidement la scène. Tous les bêtas de la meute Hale semblaient terrifiés, bien au-delà de la peur engendrée par Jennifer.

Enfin, il comprit. Un alpha se dirigeait droit vers eux, tous crocs dehors. Il était énorme et courait vite. Jordan ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux vu la soif de sang qu'il pouvait déceler chez le loup. Aussi rapidement qu'il put, il fit signe à Lydia de crier alors qu'elle s'était pétrifiée en voyant les autres alphas sortir de la forêt, un air supérieur sur leurs traits lupins. Ils semblaient amusés du tour qu'ils venaient de jouer au couple.

Parrish prit une grande inspiration avant de courir droit sur Boyd. Il était conscient d'être sur la trajectoire de l'alpha. Toutefois, il avait suffisamment confiance en Lydia pour savoir qu'elle allait réussir à utiliser son don de banshee. Lorsque le loup arriva à une distance raisonnable, l'adjoint tira prestement mais l'alpha esquiva la balle. Alors qu'il se voyait bientôt mortellement blessé, il fut projeté au sol par la force du cri de Lydia.

Jordan prit sur lui pour se précipiter vers Boyd, conscient de son avantage par rapport à l'alpha. Son audition étant moins sensible, il était moins affecté par le cri. Arrivé près du loup noir, il se jeta au sol, essayant de tirer sur la chaîne. Malheureusement, elle était bien trop résistante pour lui. Il utilisa son arme alors que le cri de Lydia se faisait moins puissant, proche de la fin. Il tira sur la chaîne, cinq fois, vidant son chargeur sur la même portion de maillons. Il prit de nouveau la chaîne en main, tirant dessus de toutes ses forces. Enfin, après quelques efforts supplémentaires, cette dernière céda, libérant Boyd qui se transforma immédiatement pour supporter davantage le cri de la banshee et accélérer son processus de guérison. Parrish et lui se mirent dos à dos, faisant chacun face à la meute d'alphas qui les entouraient. L'adjoint jeta un coup d'œil à Lydia, restée en bordure de forêt, bien trop proche des alphas. Jordan soupira intérieurement. Ils étaient trois contre les loups-garous aguerris, qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire ?

Kali s'approcha d'eux, intimant aux autres alphas de ne pas bouger : ces avortons ne feraient pas le poids face à elle. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière avant de hurler, puis, elle les regarda et sourit cruellement. Il lui suffisait d'attendre simplement quelques instants pour que son plan ne se mette en marche.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, du bruit provint des fourrés plus loin, à l'opposé de Lydia. Tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine du son avant de retenir son souffle en découvrant le nouvel arrivant. Jackson était devant eux, partiellement transformé. Son regard n'était plus très clair, signe qu'il était sous l'emprise de Kali. Cette dernière regarda Parrish alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit. Elle ricana mesquinement puis pointa l'adjoint au shérif du doigt. Enfin, d'une voix claire, elle ordonna au kanima :

"- Tue-le."

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permettra à Jordan de survivre à l'attaque de Jackson !_


	25. Chapitre 24

_Salut les louveteaux !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous faire patienter pour tous ceux qui sont confinés ! Et pour tous les autres, j'espère que ça vous fera oublier le boulot !_

_En tous les cas, je ne suis pas sûre que ceux qui voulaient la suite, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : AHAH._

_Bonne lecture :D _

* * *

La douleur était difficilement supportable. Stiles aurait aimé hurler de toutes ses forces pour évacuer cette frustration et cette douleur qui explosaient dans son corps. Pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir. Il savait qu'aux frontières de sa conscience, il y avait des personnes qui parlaient. Il entendait un hurlement mais il ne pouvait pas réagir. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir et cette souffrance le rendait fou.

Enfin, après quelques instants qui lui paraissaient avoir duré des heures tant son organisme était en feu, la douleur reflua. Ce fut d'abord infime puis, Stiles se connecta de nouveau à son corps. Pourtant, il n'arriva pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait une impression étrange tant ses sensations étaient différentes de d'habitude.

Quand la douleur se fit moins forte, il réussit à se souvenir de la blessure provoquée par Jennifer. Il voulut se palper le torse afin de saisir l'ampleur des dégâts, pourtant il n'y arriva pas. Il était assailli par une multitude de sensations qu'il ne comprenait pas, et il ne pouvait qu'attendre.

Il patienta, effrayé par la situation. Il n'avait pas le temps, il le savait. Quelque part à côté de lui, Derek était en train de souffrir, voire pire encore. Pourtant, Stiles ne pouvait pas bouger. Peut-être même que le druide était en train de mourir. Peut-être se connectait-il à l'amas d'énergies que constituait la mort chez les druides. Stiles avait peur et pourtant, son corps ne bougeait pas, toujours silencieux malgré ses sollicitations. Le druide essaya de rassembler ses pensées, dans cette accumulation d'informations qu'il recevait, sans en percevoir le sens.

Après de nombreux efforts, il arriva enfin à faire émerger une idée. Il essaya de se concentrer, appelant la magie à lui. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à la convoquer. D'un coup, le flux d'informations se mit à grossir jusqu'à être insupportable alors même que Stiles se sentait plus fort. Il relâcha son attention et sa magie également, retrouvant une stabilité relative. Son corps ne pouvait toujours pas bouger mais cette inquiétude était relayée au second plan face à cet amas de pensées qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il arriva finalement à calmer ses émotions et il sembla moins envahi, arrivant un peu mieux à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Doucement, difficilement, il convoqua de nouveau la magie. Cette fois, il ne fut pas surpris par le nombre d'informations qui arrivait dans son esprit. Il essaya de les relayer au second plan, se contentant de se concentrer sur lui et la meute, sur les événements qui étaient en train de se passer.

Cela fonctionna partiellement. Il sentit la magie s'accumuler dans son corps, en quantité faramineuse. Un éclat de panique traversa son esprit. Jamais Stiles n'avait réussi à rassembler autant d'énergie. Enfin, il réussit à utiliser un sort de soin, et la douleur reflua progressivement, jusqu'à lui permettre d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa respiration se coupa alors que son corps s'affolait quand son regard se posa sur Derek sous sa forme lupine. Il essaya de se lever mais les chaînes le bloquèrent rapidement. Néanmoins, à l'aide de la magie accumulée, il réussit à s'en défaire avec une facilité déconcertante. Il savait que cette aisance n'était pas normale. RIEN n'était normal.

Il se leva, chancelant, avant de retomber brutalement sur les genoux. La douleur dans son torse restait forte. Il concentra une partie de son énergie magique pour la refluer. Il releva la tête alors qu'il était toujours sur les genoux et vit Derek se tourner vers lui.

Il savait qu'en temps normal, il aurait paniqué et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait soudainement si détaché, si distant de ses émotions. Au lieu de ça, il regarda le loup arriver sur lui. Ce dernier était énorme, deux fois plus gros qu'habituellement. Derek, dans sa forme complète, pouvait aisément lui arracher le bras rien qu'avec ses crocs. Stiles regarda l'animal s'approcher de lui à pas lourds, jusqu'à ce que dernier ne vienne poser son énorme tête contre son torse. Il y mit trop de force et le druide tomba sur le dos, dans une position plus qu'inconfortable. Le loup se recula précipitamment, dans une série de mouvements qui ne semblait pas très naturels.

Stiles leva sa main vers le canidé avant de la passer sur son museau, évitant au mieux les touffes de poils ensanglantés. Son regard dériva vers la gauche, non loin de l'amas de chairs. La Darach avait été mise en pièces par le loup. Des morceaux de peau agglomérés restaient collés au pelage de l'animal qui n'avait eu aucune pitié pour Jennifer. Ce dernier gémit et Stiles reporta son attention sur lui. Il avait visiblement été blessé car du sang gouttait d'une plaie sur son flanc.

Il fallut plusieurs instants pour que Stiles pense à utiliser sa magie pour soigner le loup. Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes et il fronça les sourcils. A nouveau, il arrivait à manier la magie d'une manière bien plus simple qu'à l'accoutumée. Pour autant, il était incapable d'y réfléchir pour le moment. Il se sentait comme détaché de l'instant présent ; tout son être semblait baigner dans un état second, presque transcendant.

Alors qu'il repartait dans des pensées bien plus vastes, Stiles entendit le bruit caractéristique des os crissant les uns contre les autres, signe de la transformation de Derek. Lorsque le druide cligna des paupières, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux émeraude de son compagnon. Alors que ce dernier semblait soulagé, une petite partie de Stiles s'inquiéta. Il ne ressentait que du vide.

**Ω**

Le kanima n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Jordan. Ce dernier venait de remplacer son chargeur, trop conscient que c'était son dernier. Il n'avait jamais plus de deux chargeurs sur le terrain, sauf quand il était en mission spéciale. Alors qu'il levait son arme, Jackson fut percuté par Boyd, partiellement transformé. Un combat rapide s'engagea entre les deux, dans lequel Jordan n'intervint pas, conscient d'être trop faible pour s'en mêler.

Finalement, Jackson paralysa Boyd qui tomba lourdement au sol en grognant de frustration. Le reptile siffla avant de se tourner vers Jordan. Il darda un regard féroce sur ce dernier avant de se lancer de nouveau sur lui. L'adjoint leva son arme et n'hésita pas avant de tirer deux fois de suite, visant le torse. Les balles n'eurent aucun effet sur ce dernier, semblant rebondir sur sa carapace. Alors que Jordan s'apprêtait à esquiver, sans grand espoir d'y arriver, le cri de la Banshee résonna de nouveau, stoppant net la progression de Jackson, dont le regard perçant se posa sur Lydia. Il ne semblait pas affecté outre mesure par la puissance sonore du cri, alors même que les loups en souffraient grandement.

Lydia finit de hurler, à genoux, à bout de souffle, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais produit un son aussi fort. Quelques instants plus tard, elle réussit à prendre sur elle pour se relever, s'appuyant difficilement sur ses genoux afin de se stabiliser. Sans peur, elle se dirigea vers son ancien amant, l'air déterminé. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Seul son regard se déplaçait, scrutant la jeune femme qui s'approchait de lui.

Kali, observant la scène de loin, ragea avant de crier :

"- Jackson, je t'ordonne de le tuer !"

Le reptile sembla papillonner des yeux avant que ces derniers ne se posent sur Jordan. Son attitude changea, devenant plus agressive. Lydia l'appela, d'une voix forte et claire :

"- Jackson. Ne fais pas ça."

Elle accéléra le pas pour se rapprocher de lui. Ce faisant, elle frôla Jordan qui essaya de la retenir mais elle le cloua sur place d'un regard. Une fois aux côtés du kanima, elle posa une main sur le bras de ce dernier, serrant doucement les écailles sous sa paume.

"- Jack', tu n'es pas un tueur. Tu sais qu'ils t'utilisent. Je comprends que notre séparation ait été difficile mais tu as ta place auprès de nous. Tu n'es pas membre de la meute car nous étions ensemble mais parce que tu as de nombreuses qualités. Ne laisse pas ton passé assombrir ton futur. Je t'en supplie Jack', ne la laisse pas te manipuler."

Elle leva la main pour caresser son visage et le kanima sembla s'adoucir à son contact. Alors que les anciens partenaires semblaient dans leur bulle, ils revinrent rapidement à la réalité en entendant plusieurs coups de feu. Jackson, par instinct de protection, se retourna avant de se mettre devant Lydia pour la protéger. Cette dernière ne vit rien venir, cachée par la carrure imposante du lézard.

Elle ne comprit pas quand elle entendit les hurlements douloureux des loups de sa meute. Elle ne comprit pas quand elle sentit une substance chaude et visqueuse couler sur son visage. Elle ne comprit pas quand elle perçut les bruits étouffés d'une respiration sifflante et encombrée. Elle ne comprit pas quand elle distingua le rire sadique de Kali. Elle ne comprit pas quand Jackson s'effondra au sol devant elle.

Tout ce dont elle fut capable, fut de suivre la large plaie que le kanima avait à la gorge, dont le sang ne faisait que couler. Les gargouillis étranglés resteraient longtemps dans sa mémoire, elle en était certaine. Sa vision se brouilla et elle se jeta au sol, faisant fi de son ennemie face à elle. Elle tenta vainement d'endiguer l'hémorragie mais il était bien trop tard.

Lorsque Jackson rendit son dernier souffle, la jeune femme rejeta son visage en arrière avant de hurler, d'un cri bien différent de ceux qu'elle avait pu produire jusqu'alors. Ce dernier exprimait toute sa souffrance, toute la colère qu'elle avait envers Kali, mais également tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour Jackson, quand bien même ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Envers et contre tout, alors même qu'il avait quitté la meute, il l'avait protégée.

**Ω**

Derek prit le visage du druide entre ses mains alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le voyait physiquement mais également grâce à ses sens surnaturels. Stiles était différent. Il n'arrivait pas à appréhender dans quelle mesure, mais son loup gémit de désespoir, perdu. L'alpha était partagé : ils devaient profiter de leur nouvelle force pour aller aider la meute mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son compagnon aussi désemparé. Pas alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver.

Les mains toujours de part et d'autre du visage du druide, Derek caressa la peau de ses joues avec ses pouces, traçant des lignes qu'il espérait apaisantes. Stiles ferma les yeux, expirant doucement, comme envahi. Derek prit sa voix la plus douce, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point la situation était urgente :

"- Hey. Stiles. Ça va aller, okay ? Tout va bien."

Le susnommé leva un regard d'incompréhension sur le loup qui enchaîna :

"- Jennifer est morte. Je l'ai tuée. Elle ne peut plus nous faire de mal, d'accord ? Tu es guéri, tu nous as sauvés."

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et Derek se tut instantanément.

"- Je… ce n'est pas moi qui nous ai sauvé."

Ce fut au tour du loup de froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension. Que voulait-il dire ? Si Stiles n'avait pas fait quelque chose pour l'aider, Derek n'aurait jamais eu la puissance nécessaire pour affronter la Darach. Stiles secoua doucement la tête, appréciant les caresses toujours prodiguées par le loup avant de continuer :

"- C'est le Nemeton. Je… J'en ai mangé un morceau et… Il nous a sauvés."

Le loup jeta un coup d'œil à la souche, ne comprenant pas visiblement le sens de ce que Stiles voulait dire. D'une voix prudente, de peur de brusquer le druide, le loup dit :

"- Stiles. Tu as utilisé le Nemeton pour nous sauver, c'est bien ce que tu veux dire ?"

Le loup dut répéter sa question devant l'air confus du druide. Ce dernier se mordilla la lèvre, visiblement aussi perdu que son compagnon. Il se mit à chercher ses mots avant que des larmes ne viennent humidifier ses yeux. Quand Stiles prit la parole, il semblait encore plus bouleversé :

"- Non, je… Le Nemeton. Il est là."

Il posa une main fébrile sur son propre torse, l'effleurant doucement comme s'il avait peur de voir ce qu'il y avait dessous, de le rendre plus réel.

"- Je… Je ne suis plus vraiment moi."

Derek retint sa respiration, ayant peur de comprendre toute l'implication de ce que Stiles venait de dire. Il ne sut quoi lui répondre, l'émotion lui nouant la gorge. Stiles semblait avoir sacrifié une part de lui-même afin d'accueillir le Nemeton. Ou peut-être que les deux éléments se côtoyaient en lui, de la même manière que l'animal et l'homme chez les loups-garous ? Le cerveau du loup se mit à réfléchir à toutes les possibilités, alors qu'il ne comprenait pas toute la situation.

Derek sentit l'angoisse monter davantage en lui en voyant l'air dévasté de Stiles. Sa main gauche cessa de lui caressa la joue pour se glisser dans sa nuque. Il l'attira puissamment à lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement, afin de lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, même si la situation les dépassait tous deux.

Il se décolla de lui quelques instants, alors que Stiles ne répondait pas au baiser. Il lui fit des bisous-papillons sur le visage avant de se rapprocher de ses lèvres et de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, cette fois plus intensément. Il fallut quelques instants au druide avant qu'il ne réponde, appuyant leur échange.

D'un coup, Derek se recula brusquement. Son visage exprimait l'effroi et la douleur, comme s'il avait été blessé. Il ne put retenir sa transformation, ses yeux rougeoyant comme jamais. Il s'éloigna de Stiles avant de se transformer entièrement. Un hurlement d'animal brisé jaillit de la gorge du loup. Le druide mit plus de temps à réagir, bataillant avec sa nouvelle condition. Puis, l'émotion le prit à son tour et il se mit à pleurer. Le druide se leva et rejoignit le loup pour caresser sa fourrure.

Jackson était mort.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permettra à la meute de s'en sortir sans trop de casse !_


	26. Chapitre 25

_Salut les louveteaux ! J'espère que vous allez bien :) _

_Je vous présente ce qui devait être le dernier chapitre ! Et en fait, après une ENOOORME BL, c'était clairement pas possible de vous laisser comme ça. Donc voici l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Sachez que le dernier chapitre est écrit et sera publié lundi prochain. Et dans deux semaines (ou avant si vous êtes sages) vous aurez l'épilogue :)_

_Merci beaucoup à mon p'tit brownie pour son travail génial de BL et à Plurielle qui arrivent à mettre le doigt sur de nombreuses répétitions :P_

* * *

Deux mains claquèrent l'une contre l'autre et Lydia releva brusquement la tête. Son regard se porta sur l'alpha des alphas qui souriait en applaudissant, comme s'il se réjouissat de la situation. Kali se recula quelque peu, prenant une pose moins menaçante en attendant de voir le positionnement qu'allait prendre Deucalion. Une pression forte sur le bras de la banshee la fit se relever et elle posa son regard sur Jordan. Ce dernier avait le front ridé par l'inquiétude.

La jeune femme souffla longuement avant de se frotter les yeux, enlevant les traces de ses larmes. Elle allait avoir besoin de toute sa concentration et elle repoussa ses émotions au fond d'elle-même. La même chaleur qu'elle avait sentie lors de son dernier cri se répandit dans son cœur et elle se sentit plus sûre d'elle, plus forte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux membres de la meute enchainés et ces derniers semblaient plus nerveux, faisaient cliqueter leurs chaînes, trépignant sur place. Il se passait visiblement quelque chose.

Boyd s'était rapproché d'elle et de Jordan et elle se sentit davantage confiante. Elle prit grand soin de ne plus diriger son regard vers le corps de Jackson à ses pieds. Deucalion s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, finissant d'applaudir.

"- Quel magnifique cri ! Quelle puissance. Jennifer ne nous avait pas dit qu'une banshee faisait partie de la meute Hale. Mademoiselle... ?"

Lydia se redressa, consciente des enjeux qu'il y avait derrière cette discussion qui, en apparence, semblait anodine.

"- Lydia. Vous êtes le chef de cette meute, c'est bien cela ?"

Deucalion hocha la tête alors qu'il plaçait sa canne blanche à ses côtés.

"- En effet. Et le futur alpha de ses terres si je ne m'abuse."

Le sourire qu'il afficha envoya un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale de Lydia, dont le visage se durcit. Les bêtas se mirent à grogner devant ce signe de défi. La banshee soupira intérieurement. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de faire face à la meute des alphas. Le seul moyen qu'ils avaient pour s'en sortir était de tenter une négociation. Et heureusement pour elle, elle était douée dans ce domaine.

"- Je vous le concède. J'ai d'ailleurs un marché à vous proposer."

Deucalion haussa un sourcil interrogateur à cette proposition, l'enjoignant à continuer.

"- Nous n'opposerons pas de résistance et vous offrons les terres des Hale sans concession. En échange, vous nous laissez partir sans dommage. Nous ne reviendrons plus jamais."

Ennis éclata d'un rire mauvais et Lydia se tendit, consciente que tout allait se jouer dans les prochaines minutes.

"- Nous avons _déjà_ le territoire des Hale. Quel intérêt nous aurions à vous laisser partir alors qu'on peut s'amuser avec vous ?"

Ce faisant, Ennis donna un coup de pied au visage de Scott qui rugit dans sa direction, impuissant. La banshee inspira un grand coup avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui, vide, de l'alpha des alphas.

"- Une banshee serait un grand atout dans votre meute. Ma vie contre celles des membres de la meute."

Jordan se tourna brusquement vers la rousse, posant sa main sur son bras. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand le regard noir qu'elle lui lança, le cloua sur place. Impérieux, il ne laissait place à aucune négociation. Parrish serra les dents, conscient de la douleur qu'elle essayait de cacher. Le sacrifice était énorme mais vital pour la survie de la meute. S'il gardait son esprit militaire, la logique était de mise.

Toutefois, cette proposition ne sembla pas satisfaire Ennis qui ricana davantage avant d'exprimer son mécontentement.

"- Et qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire d'une femme qui crie ?"

Deucalion leva une main autoritaire, et l'alpha se tut, non sans quelques grognements. Le loup aveugle s'était légèrement redressé, visiblement intéressé. Il prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à la proposition avant de sourire et de hocher la tête.

"- Affaire conclue."

Il dut asseoir son autorité en faisant luire ses yeux d'un rouge carmin pour que sa meute cesse de montrer sa désapprobation. La meute Hale, qui refusait catégoriquement le sacrifice de la Banshee, n'eut d'autre choix que de se soumettre également à la puissance démesurée de Deucalion. Ce dernier claqua des doigts et les alphas libérèrent les otages, montrant à quel point les bêtas de la meute Hale ne lui faisaient pas peur. Ces derniers se regroupèrent autour de Lydia :

"- Lyd's ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça…

\- On est libres maintenant, on peut…

\- Taisez-vous !"

Comme à son habitude, quand Lydia prenait ce ton, il était presque impossible de la contredire. Deucalion fit un bruit amusé, comme s'il croyait possible la rébellion de la meute. De toute façon, ils n'avaient aucune chance. La banshee tremblait légèrement alors que les loups hésitaient. Pourtant, elle ne doutait pas un seul instant.

"- Ne soyez pas idiots. Ils vous ont peut-être libérés mais Allison est toujours prisonnière et inconsciente. Deucalion est loin d'être bête et vous devriez prendre exemple. Ce n'est qu'un maigre sacrifice pour tous nous sauver.

\- Mais ils ont tué Jackson…"

C'était Isaac qui s'était exprimé, les yeux remplis de larmes, le ton de sa voix montrant clairement sa tristesse. Celle de Lydia fut nettement plus tranchante.

"- Je le sais ! Et ce sera le seul membre de la meute à mourir ce soir."

Sans un regard pour ses compagnons, la banshee fit un pas en avant pour s'exprimer :

"- Deucalion ! Amène Allison ici et je viendrais sans combattre."

Encore une fois, l'alpha des alphas hocha la tête et Ethan alla chercher la chasseuse, toujours inconsciente. Il la jeta sans ménagement, le plus proche possible de la meute, et Scott vint la porter, grognant contre le jumeau. Dans le même temps, Lydia s'avança vers la meute ennemie et Scott ne put que lui lancer un regard à la fois désespéré et reconnaissant. Il ne pouvait vivre sans sa compagne. Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste mais sa posture ne changea pas, déterminée.

Pourtant, elle ne parvint pas jusqu'aux loups ennemis. Elle comprit qu'un bêta de sa meute n'avait pas accepté son sacrifice quand elle entendit des cris de protestation. Elle se tourna à moitié alors qu'elle entendait les bruits des corps se transformant.

Isaac s'était précipité sur Ennis, l'alpha le plus proche de Lydia. Alors qu'elle lui criait de ne pas intervenir, l'alpha se transforma et d'un geste vague du bras, envoya la banshee dans les airs. Cette dernière se fit propulser avant de retomber durement au sol. Elle cria sous la souffrance qu'elle ressentait alors qu'elle entendait Isaac hurler à son tour.

La jeune femme se recroquevilla au sol, le temps que la douleur reflue. Les bruits autour d'elle furent beaucoup plus confus, alternant entre des hurlements de défi et de douleur. Lydia prit sur elle avant de relever la tête et ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia. Isaac, au sol, ne bougeait plus. Ennis était au-dessus de lui, transformé partiellement en loup, frappant son corps sans relâche. À quelques mètres, le bras gauche d'Isaac, visiblement arraché par son ennemi, gisait sur le sol.

Peu importait où le regard de la jeune femme se posait, elle n'y voyait que de la souffrance et de la désolation. Abattue, elle sentit des larmes couler abondamment sur son visage. Si seulement ils n'avaient rien fait… Si seulement, ils l'avaient laissé se sacrifier ! Paralysée par la douleur et un puissant sentiment d'impuissance, elle vit ses amis se faire blesser un à un. Leur capacité de régénération était rudement mise à mal par le pouvoir des alphas.

Jordan s'approcha d'elle et la releva. La banshee s'accrocha à lui désespérément, sentant le sang chaud de son amant ruisseler sur les doigts de sa main droite. Il lui parlait et elle mit de nombreuses secondes à comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Il l'exhortait à fuir, à abandonner sa meute. Elle secoua la tête. Elle pouvait les aider. Elle pouvait essayer de hurler, cela les ralentirait peut-être… Malgré son entraînement militaire, Jordan semblait autant paniquer qu'elle, ce qui lui fit perdre tout espoir. Elle prit la tête de l'adjoint entre ses mains avant de lui relever le menton et de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. C'était assurément le dernier baiser de leur histoire.

Un hurlement les fit se séparer précipitamment. Lydia tendit l'oreille, incertaine, alors que la meute redoublait de vigueur. C'était la voix de leur alpha ! Derek était en route pour les soutenir !

Quelques secondes plus tard, un immense loup noir émergea des arbres et se jeta instantanément sur l'alpha le plus proche : Aiden. Le combat fit rage quelques instants mais, dans l'ensemble, Derek n'eut pas grand mal à repousser l'alpha. Cela galvanisa les bêtas qui passèrent par-dessus les blessures et la souffrance, se battant avec davantage de hargne et d'ardeur.

Stiles mit davantage de temps à arriver sur le champ de bataille, de part sa condition humaine et sa difficulté à faire face aux changements qui s'opéraient actuellement en lui. Il arriva à la lisière de la clairière, l'esprit brouillé par toutes les informations qui l'envahissaient -à la fois celles du Nemeton et celles du champ de bataille.

Il tituba presque, regardant d'un air hagard les différents loups au sol. Il se dirigea vers Jordan, presque par automatisme. C'était un visage familier et surtout, humain. C'était presque rassurant parmi toutes ces énergies surnaturelles. Sans faire plus attention à son environnement, le druide -s'il pouvait encore se qualifier ainsi- s'avança vers l'adjoint et Lydia. Son collègue lui serra brièvement l'épaule, sa manière de lui montrer qu'il était heureux de le voir en vie. La banshee, quant à elle, semblait épuisée. Elle fronça les sourcils à son arrivée. L'attitude de Stiles lui semblait très étrange, comme… détachée. Jordan avait des blessures au niveau des bras et Stiles mit quelques instants à le guérir.

Lydia secoua la tête, séchant ses larmes et lui prit violemment le bras, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Elle lui tordit l'avant-bras pour le tourner vers Isaac, brandissant une main impérieuse dans sa direction.

"- Va l'aider ! Il a besoin de soins !"

Le druide fronça les sourcils avant de se diriger mécaniquement vers le loup blessé. Son esprit était débordé par les informations reçues par la part de Nemeton en lui. Il ne se sentait pas en phase avec l'instant du moment. Il se sentait comme anesthésié. Il regarda Isaac qui s'était mis légèrement en retrait par rapport aux combats, serrant son moignon. Son visage était plein de sueur et il devait souffrir le martyr. Le druide marcha doucement, n'arrivant pas à s'inquiéter de la situation alors qu'il voyait ses amis se battre. Erica et Scott étaient aux prises avec Deucalion tandis que Derek se battait seul contre les alphas jumeaux. Boyd, quant à lui, se mesurait à Kali. Stiles sentait que sa partie druidique s'affolait. Cependant, elle était trop étouffée par sa partie Nemeton pour qu'il arrive à s'en soucier.

Alors que le druide se débattait toujours avec sa nouvelle identité, il sentit une énergie magique néfaste arriver rapidement sur sa droite. Il tourna la tête et vit Ennis foncer droit sur lui, tous crocs dehors. Il eut vaguement conscience d'entendre le rugissement de Derek venir de plus loin, sans que cela ne l'inquiète. La seule émotion qu'il ressentit fut la colère. Elle le foudroya sur place, le submergeant d'un coup.

Il sentit qu'il perdait le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur la part de Nemeton en lui. Il fut rapidement envahi par la magie qu'il sentit affluer sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il essayait de maîtriser le Nemeton en lui mais il était bien trop fort. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant de s'ancrer dans la réalité quand il sentit les mâchoires du loup se refermer sur son bras droit alors que des griffes étaient plantées dans son épaule gauche. Cela lui fit perdre encore plus le contrôle. Instinctivement, il envoya une décharge d'énergie vers son agresseur et ce dernier fut projeté au loin. Stiles utilisa de nouveau la magie pour soigner ses blessures avant de se diriger vers le loup. Ce dernier se mettait difficilement debout, impacté par les blessures magiques infligées par Stiles.

Le Nemeton incarné, en la personne de Stiles, se dirigea vers sa proie, se remémorant tous les sacrifices, toutes les souffrances, faits en son soi-disant honneur. Il matérialisa une lance d'énergie pure, avant de l'envoyer s'enfoncer dans le ventre du loup qui tomba sous l'impact et grogna de douleur. Stiles marcha jusqu'à sa hauteur, se délectant de sa vengeance, de la souffrance qu'il voyait s'épanouir sur les traits du loup. Il tendit son bras droit vers le visage de son ennemi et serra son poing dans le vide. Petit à petit, il lui broya la trachée, l'empêchant de respirer. Le loup se débattit sans réussir à se défaire de la magie de Stiles qui serrait toujours plus. Le sang du loup s'échappa au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait de s'enfuir, jusqu'à ce que son corps se fasse plus faible. Et puis, doucement, la vie s'échappa de lui.

Stiles se calma, reprenant doucement le contrôle de son corps alors qu'il voyait le résultat de ce qu'il venait de faire. Le visage du loup mort était déformé par la douleur. Toutefois, Stiles n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité. Seule la sensation de satisfaction diffusée par la part du Nemeton en lui était présente. Pourtant, le druide savait que ce n'était pas normal.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'un rugissement se fit entendre. Stiles leva la tête pour voir Deucalion, le visage relevé vers le ciel pour hurler. Les loups de sa meute se regroupèrent auprès de lui. L'alpha des alphas avait visiblement espéré que la darach ne vienne leur prêter main forte, en continuant le combat malgré l'arrivée de Stiles et Derek. Ne la voyant pas revenir, il supposa qu'elle était morte, tuée par le druide et le loup. Il n'avait donc plus raison de se battre, encore moins en voyant la tournure des événements. Cela serait un trop grand risque. Les jumeaux semblaient salement amochés et Kali semblait furieuse, quelques blessures sur le torse qui commençaient déjà à cicatriser.

Soudainement, Stiles reprit ses esprits avec une acuité qu'il n'avait pas réussi à atteindre depuis sa fusion avec le Nemeton. Il darda un regard inquiet sur Derek qui se dirigeait vers sa meute, toujours sous sa forme de loup colossal. Il n'avait pas l'air trop amoché, malgré quelques blessures. Cela rassura le druide, qui sentit les battements de son cœur s'apaiser légèrement. La meute Hale se rassembla et Stiles se positionna à la droite de Derek tandis que Lydia était à sa gauche. Parrish était à quelques pas derrière elle. Scott soutenait Allison, maintenant réveillée, contre sa hanche. Elle avait été blessée et s'appuyait contre le loup, ne pouvant visiblement pas marcher sans son aide. Isaac était debout, maintenu par Boyd et Erica. Ces derniers montraient également des blessures, certaines plus graves que d'autres. Tout le monde était aux aguets, dans une tension certaine. Ce fut Deucalion qui parla le premier, écartant les bras afin d'englober tout son auditoire.

"- J'imagine que cette chère Jennifer n'est plus ?"

Derek montra les crocs et Deucalion eut sa réponse. Il reprit :

"- Derek… Toi et moi, nous sommes dans la même situation."

Le loup noir grogna, tapant de la patte au sol, visiblement peu satisfait de la déclaration de l'alpha des alphas. Les jumeaux quant à eux, se tendirent davantage : ils semblaient craindre Derek.

"- Nous avons été bernés par Jennifer. Elle t'a utilisé comme nous, tu sais ? Nous n'avons été que l'instrument de son plan pour régner sur Beacon Hills et le Nemeton. À quoi bon nous battre ?"

La queue du loup fouettait l'air, montrant son mécontentement. Néanmoins, il ne prit pas la peine de se transformer de nouveau pour répondre. Ce fut Lydia qui prit la parole : elle semblait furieuse.

"- Vous avez choisi de la suivre ! Vous avez choisi de nous attaquer. Vous avez utilisé Jackson contre nous, vous l'avez privé de sa meute et vous l'avez assassiné ! Épargnez-nous votre hypocrisie."

À ses côtés, le loup gronda, un son grave et vibrant et il sortit légèrement les crocs, acquiesçant aux propos de la banshee. Deucalion n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Kali se mit à ricaner légèrement, provocatrice :

"- Jackson s'est allié à nous de son plein gré. Il a été rejeté de sa meute. Mais tu devrais en savoir quelque chose ma belle, n'est-ce pas ?"

Kali coula un regard sur Jordan et ce dernier posa instinctivement sa main sur son revolver. Les poings de Lydia se serrèrent alors que le pelage de Derek gonfla. Son grognement s'intensifia et il semblait prêt à sauter à la gorge de la jeune femme. Deucalion se racla la gorge et Kali fit un pas en arrière mais son sourire en coin ne quitta pas ses lèvres, provocante. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer une vague de magie, légère mais douloureuse. Il fut satisfait quand elle tressaillit et le fusilla du regard. Deucalion fixa le druide avec insistance. Il sentait un changement chez ce dernier, sans qu'il n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi. Stiles semblait plus fort que précédemment. Son instinct de loup le mettait en garde et il ne sembla pas serein. Il reprit :

"- Le sort de Jackson est regrettable en effet. Nous aurions aimé ne pas avoir de perte, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Toutefois, rien n'est jamais simple dans une guerre, n'est-ce pas, alpha ?"

Derek ne grognait plus mais montra les crocs à cette remarque avant de se transformer de nouveau en humain. Allison grogna, d'une voix hargneuse où pointait sa douleur :

"- On pourrait les donner en pâture aux chasseurs…"

Derek souffla avant de rouler des épaules. S'il écoutait son instinct animal, bien plus puissant depuis sa transformation, il les tuerait tous avec ses crocs. Il croisa les bras, faisant gonfler ses pectoraux avant de relever la tête et de plonger son regard carmin dans celui de son ennemi.

"- Partez. Mais si vous revenez sur notre territoire, vous serez mis en pièces, peu importe vos intentions."

La déclaration de Derek émit quelques protestations discrètes au sein de sa propre meute mais il les fit taire d'un grondement sourd et bas. S'ils semblaient avoir un avantage sur la meute d'alpha dorénavant, mieux valait être prudent et ne pas subir plus de pertes qu'ils n'en avaient déjà eues. Alors qu'il attendait la réponse de Deucalion, restant sur ses gardes, Derek entendit la respiration laborieuse de Stiles. Ce dernier avait les poings serrés et ses narines frémissaient sous la colère. Derek lui prit la main, lançant un regard nerveux à la meute des alphas, de peur qu'ils n'en profitent pour les attaquer de nouveau. Il murmura rapidement plusieurs fois le nom de son compagnon, lui pressant les doigts, espérant qu'il se reprenne.

Cependant, le réceptacle de la souche millénaire ne l'entendait presque plus, oppressé par toutes les informations et les images que le Nemeton lui envoyait : les meurtres, les tortures, les viols… Tout ce sang versé en son honneur… Tout cela pour quoi ? Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre. C'était intolérable. Stiles ouvrit la bouche avant de parler, sans même en avoir conscience, d'une voix bien plus grave et rauque que d'habitude :

"- Le Nemeton refuse cette idée."

Avant même que quiconque ne comprenne le sens de ses paroles, le druide fut submergé. Il sentit la magie ancestrale l'habiter entièrement, prenant possession de son corps. Sa partie humaine fut reléguée au second plan tandis qu'il se sentait devenir de plus en plus puissant. La rage l'aveuglait clairement, tout comme les émanations des alphas en face de lui. Il leva un bras, n'entendant pas les cris autour de lui et dirigea un sort offensif d'une puissance sans pareille vers la meute ennemie.

De nouveau, le sentiment de satisfaction déferla en lui alors qu'il vit les loups devant lui se tordre de souffrance. Il se prépara à lancer une deuxième attaque quand un coup violent fut porté à sa nuque. Alors qu'il relâchait sa magie et sombrait dans l'inconscience, il vit deux yeux rouges inquiets se pencher sur lui.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permettra à Stiles d'avoir un peu de contrôle sur ce qui lui arrive !_


	27. Chapitre 26

_Mais mais mais... ne serait-ce pas le dernier chapitre de Brownie ?_

_Eeeeet bien si ! Le dernier. Officiellement. Et officieusement aussi d'ailleurs. Après ne reste que l'épilogue qui sera publié lundi prochain. Et ça sera fini /o/_

_Franchement, j'ai été cool (enfin à peu près) donc j'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre vous plaira les louveteaux !_

* * *

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla, il appela la magie à lui dans un réflexe de défense. Son regard se posa sur Derek à ses côtés et il relâcha aussitôt la pression : il était en sécurité. Sa tête le faisait souffrir et il y dirigea rapidement son énergie pour se guérir. Il se redressa du lit dans lequel il était allongé et fusilla le loup du regard, tout en portant une main à l'arrière de son crâne. Il grogna :

"- Tu aurais pu faire attention quand même, tu m'as presque broyé la boîte crânienne."

Derek eut presque l'air désolé avant de se pencher vers lui. Il mit sa main sur sa nuque, essayant de prendre sa douleur. Le druide lui sourit et attrapa ses doigts :

"- Je me suis déjà guéri en fait."

Le loup roula des yeux, exaspéré par l'attitude du druide avant de l'attirer à lui, enterrant son nez dans son cou. Il voulait respirer son odeur, se vautrer dedans et revendiquer son compagnon de toutes les façons possibles. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant, il le savait. Toutefois, pour lui, n'étant plus sous l'enchantement de Jennifer, c'était presque comme s'il rencontrait Stiles pour la première fois. Comme s'il le rencontrait vraiment pour ce qu'il était, sans filtre pour altérer son jugement. Cependant, ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à régler, alors Derek ne profita que de son odeur. Il gémit presque désespérément avant de frotter son nez contre la ligne de la nuque du druide, puis il s'en détacha. Il prit son visage en coupe, caressant ses joues de ses pouces.

Le regard du loup plongea dans celui doré de son compagnon.

"- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Le druide pencha la tête sur le côté, appuyant la caresse avant de hausser légèrement les épaules, dans une attitude presque nonchalante.

"- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir perdre le contrôle trop facilement. Je ne sais même pas si je peux en avoir un…"

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec acidité et défaitisme. Le loup déplaça sa main droite afin de relever le menton du druide. Derek ancra son regard dans le sien.

"- Tu vas y arriver, j'en suis sûr."

Ne lui laissant pas le loisir de répondre, Derek se pencha en avant pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Il avait une envie folle de le marquer comme sien mais il y avait bien plus urgent.

Derek indiqua à Stiles que le reste de la meute les attendait au rez-de-chaussée du loft. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Stiles avait totalement repris ses esprits, ils descendirent en vue de rejoindre le reste du groupe. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir de l'étage pour se diriger vers les escaliers, Stiles inspira profondément et demanda :

"- Ils sont partis, n'est-ce pas ?"

Stiles marchait devant le loup et ne se retourna pas, ne voulant pas voir sa réaction face à son emportement devant la meute d'alphas. Ce dernier soupira avant de répondre, presque nerveux :

"- Un… un des jumeaux est mort. Aiden je crois. Les autres sont partis aussitôt après."

Stiles soupira derechef, essayant de repousser le sentiment d'indignation qu'il ressentait. On venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait tué quelqu'un et tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir était le mécontentement de ne pas avoir réussi à tous les anéantir. Il pouffa nerveusement alors qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. Une fois en bas, l'ensemble de la meute, assise dans le salon, avait les yeux rivés sur eux. Cette fois-ci, Stiles se dirigea aussitôt vers Isaac, recroquevillé dans un coin du canapé. Ce dernier, pâle comme la mort, lui fit un maigre sourire. Le druide désigna l'endroit où son membre avait été arraché :

"- Je peux regarder ?"

Isaac hocha la tête alors que Derek posait une main rassurante sur la nuque de son bêta pour l'apaiser. Le druide s'accroupit avant d'examiner cliniquement la plaie. Le bras avait été arraché légèrement en dessous de l'épaule. Cela avait été barbare et la blessure n'étant pas nette, il restait des lambeaux de peau et de chair à vifs. Faite par un alpha, la cicatrisation en était ralentie et mauvaise. De ce fait, les cellules n'avaient plus d'oxygène et s'atrophiaient. Stiles scanna magiquement la plaie : ce qu'il voyait n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il lança quelques sorts avant de soupirer, puis il releva son regard sur le bêta.

"- Isaac, je suis désolé. La blessure est trop grande et se nécrose. Ta capacité de régénération n'est pas assez puissante face à une plaie de cette envergure, surtout faite par un alpha surentraîné."

Le regard de Stiles se troubla légèrement alors qu'il soufflait doucement.

"- Peut-être… peut-être que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose quand… Je suis désolé."

Le druide secoua la tête alors qu'Isaac lui offrait un maigre sourire, secouant ses boucles blondes. Les autres membres de la meute s'agitèrent quelque peu à cette nouvelle, triste pour leur frère de meute.

"- Ce n'est pas grave Stiles, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne t'inquiète pas."

Le druide reposa ses yeux sur la plaie avant de proposer.

"- Je… Je peux rendre cela plus esthétique si tu le souhaites. Mais ça risque d'être douloureux."

Isaac hésita quelques instants, son regard venant se poser sur le visage de son alpha qui lui fit un signe encourageant. Le bêta acquiesça alors, se repositionnant plus confortablement dans le canapé. Stiles appuya des doigts fermes sur la plaie, faisant tressaillir le loup. Il lui expliqua que Derek ne pourrait pas drainer sa souffrance, de peur d'interférer avec ses sorts.

Le châtain lui lança un regard d'excuse avant d'appeler sa propre magie. Il essaya de ne pas réveiller la part de Nemeton en lui qui semblait endormie depuis son réveil. Le druide ferma les yeux pour se concentrer davantage avant de psalmodier quelques incantations. Le but était de remodeler la chair, d'enlever les morceaux nécrosés et de favoriser la cicatrisation des parties saines.

Il sentit Isaac gémir doucement au début et il s'excusa intérieurement, ne faisant que commencer. Après plusieurs minutes, le bêta se mit à grogner. Toutefois, Stiles ne fit pas de pause, conscient que cela serait plus douloureux ensuite. Il n'avait pas moyen d'atténuer la douleur. Alors qu'il énonçait un sortilège, il entendit un éclat de voix et rouvrit les yeux, brisant sa concentration. Isaac s'était transformé. Sous la douleur, il envoya son bras droit vers le druide afin de le repousser. Ce dernier vit les griffes du loup arriver sur lui et, avant qu'il ne put faire quoique ce soit, il sentit la magie ancestrale l'envahir. Il se redressa à une vitesse surhumaine et créa une arme d'énergie pure. Il la dirigea vers Isaac avant d'être arrêté par Derek. Ce dernier, dans sa forme d'alpha, retenait sa main alors que son autre main était posée sur le bras de son bêta, le sommant de se calmer.

Il fallut quelques instants à Stiles pour s'apaiser. Il se recula et laissa la magie s'échapper. Il expira un souffle tremblant avant de se passer ses mains sur son visage. Il coula un regard vers Isaac : ce dernier semblait effrayé et cela fit plus mal à Stiles qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il n'osa même pas regarder les autres membres de la meute, ne voulant connaître leurs réactions.

"- Excuse-moi. J'ai… J'ai du mal à me contrôler. On peut s'arrêter là si tu veux."

Le loup avala sa salive avant de secouer doucement la tête.

"- Non, je… C'est moi. Je ferais attention cette fois-ci."

Stiles sembla hésiter quelques instants avant d'acquiescer légèrement. Le reste de l'opération se passa plus aisément, le druide évitant tous les regards, en particulier celui de Derek. Quand il eut fini, il hocha simplement la tête et Isaac le remercia fébrilement. L'alpha prit aussitôt sa douleur et le bêta s'enfonça dans le canapé, plongé dans une léthargie cotonneuse.

Le druide souffla avant de s'éloigner le plus possible des autres membres de la meute. Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre, ne pouvant pas se contrôler. Arriverait-il seulement un jour à maîtriser un tant soit peu cette magie ancestrale ? Il avait forcé le destin et allait en payer le prix.

Il inspira profondément avant de redresser la tête, affrontant les regards des membres de la meute. Scott avait les sourcils froncés, soucieux ; d'autres en revanche semblaient plus réservés, presque méfiants. Ce fut Lydia qui, comme à son habitude, prit la parole, rejetant ses longs cheveux en arrière d'un geste autoritaire.

"- Stiles ? Derek nous a parlé de ce qui vous est arrivé avec Jennifer. Il nous a dit que le Nemeton nous avait protégé. Tu nous expliques ?"

Le druide se frotta l'arrière de la nuque avant de soupirer. Il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie mais il devait des explications à la meute. Derek se plaça derrière lui en un soutien silencieux et cela l'apaisa quelque peu. Il inspira un grand coup avant de commencer son explication :

"- Jennifer m'a tué."

Stiles se gratta le sourcil en voyant l'air d'incompréhension des membres de la meute : il était presque aussi perdu qu'eux.

"- Enfin, en quelque sorte. Disons qu'elle m'a tué avec sa lance mais j'étais en train de me lier au Nemeton. Et… et je suis devenu le Nemeton. Je suis toujours moi quelque part mais plus tout à fait."

Scott sembla réfléchir quelque peu avant de demander, d'une voix presque prudente :

"- Comme un loup mordu ?"

Stiles hocha la tête :

"- Exactement. J'ai… Une partie de moi est le Nemeton. J'ai beaucoup de mal à la contrôler. Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible. À ma connaissance, c'est la première fois que cela arrive…"

Sa voix s'était légèrement baissée sur la fin, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre. Pourtant, son état ne différait pas tant d'un loup mordu. Il se frotta le visage. Peut-être avait-il une chance tout compte fait… La voix d'Erica retentit, interrogative :

"- Et Derek ? Pourquoi est-il devenu si grand ?"

Stiles coula un regard gêné vers le loup, peu sûr de savoir s'il pouvait en donner les raisons. Cependant, ne voyant pas de désapprobation dans la posture du loup, Stiles expliqua :

"- Derek et moi… nous partageons un lien. Ce qui m'impacte, l'affecte également. Quand je suis devenu plus puissant, Derek aussi."

Erica eut un sourire en coin qui fit rougir légèrement Stiles et ce dernier se racla la gorge, gêné. Allison souffla avant de questionner :

"- Et Jennifer ? Qu'est-elle devenue ?"

Stiles sentit la main rassurante de Derek lui serrer l'épaule. Alors qu'il se retournait, ce fut Derek qui prit la parole, dévoilant ce qu'il s'était passé avec la Darach alors qu'elle venait de blesser mortellement le druide.

**Ω**

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

_Derek s'échinait sur ses liens, espérant sauver Stiles. Jennifer marchait vers lui et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il sentit un changement dans l'attitude de la Darach et se débattit de plus belle en rugissant. Malheureusement il ne put rien faire, assistant, impuissant à la création de la dague qui finit par se planter dans la poitrine du druide. Il hurla alors que l'odeur du sang de son compagnon envahissait ses sens. Il ne restait plus que la haine et la souffrance. Alors qu'il s'abîmait les cordes vocales à s'époumoner, __il sentit un pouvoir inconnu grandir en lui, s'amplifiant en même temps que sa peine et sa colère. Il essaya de nouveau de se libérer et, cette fois, les chaînes bougèrent, rompant la confiance tranquille qu'arborait Jennifer. Il allait réussir à se libérer quand il sentit une résistance supplémentaire et il grogna : Jennifer avait usé de sa magie pour l'entraver davantage. Il gémit de désespoir de ne pas être assez fort. Blessé au plus profond de lui-même, Derek baissa la tête, des larmes amères au coin de ses yeux. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de retrouver son compagnon, ce dernier venait de se faire tuer et il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Il était abattu, son esprit ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sa voix s'éleva doucement, brisée par ses hurlements précédents :_

"_\- Pourquoi ?"_

_Jennifer se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil surpris._

"_\- Oh chéri, voyons, ne fais pas cette tête, il nous aurait dérangé…"_

_Le loup claqua des mâchoires et elle soupira. Quand elle reprit, sa voix était plus dure, plus sombre._

"_\- Je déteste les druides. Ils ne sont que des serviteurs de l'Archimage, formaté par cet imbécile qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde."_

_Elle eut un sourire cruel en mentionnant le maître des druides._

"_\- J'ai toujours voulu le tuer mais il est bien trop fort. Je ne sais pas d'où il tire une telle force mais je ne pouvais pas me risquer à le combattre avec mes simples pouvoirs de druide. J'ai tout abandonné, appris la magie noire. Quand j'ai pris connaissance de ce rituel permettant de s'approprier la force d'un Nemeton, je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant. Et tant pis si je devais me damner. La mort de Stiles me permettra d'être plus forte. "_

_Le loup gronda alors que son esprit se clarifiait, sentant sa colère monter. Il posa son regard sur la Darach et son estomac se tordit sous la haine qu'elle lui inspirait. Il tira sur ses chaînes, sans succès, alors qu'il rugissait :_

"_\- Tu n'es qu'un monstre !"_

_La darach renifla, dédaigneuse :_

"_\- Il voulait me tuer, comme tous les autres, dans le seul prétexte que je n'avais pas suivi la voie indiquée par leur maître… Quels imbéciles. Tu sais comment l'archimage fait pour recruter des druides ? Il détecte un potentiel chez un enfant et il l'enlève. S'il est magnanime, il fait croire à un enlèvement ou à un accident. Dans ses mauvais jours, il tue tous les témoins."_

_Derek était abasourdi par la révélation :_

"_\- Que…_

_\- À ton avis, Derek, que se passerait-il si toutes les familles des druides étaient au courant du monde surnaturel ? L'archimage ne peut pas se le permettre et il a choisi la facilité. Et tous ces imbéciles croient à ses mensonges. Ils pensent que la magie se révèle après un événement intense, capable d'exposer leurs pouvoirs, sans penser une seule seconde que ces "accidents" viennent de l'archimage lui-même._

_\- Tu es complètement folle Jennifer. Stiles..."_

_Jennifer ricana, lui coupant la parole avant de répondre durement :_

"_\- Il était faible, incapable de protéger sa meute. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait."_

_Ces mots ne firent que renforcer la colère de Derek, appelant davantage de pouvoir. Il sentit la puissance l'envahir, grognant contre cette femme qui lui avait tout pris. D'un geste brusque, il arracha ses liens et se transforma en loup dans le même mouvement. Ses sens s'étaient accrus, percevant davantage de bruits et d'odeurs. Il était bien plus grand et bien plus fort. Il hurla avant de se jeter sur Jennifer. Elle le blessa mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il lui mordit le bras, coupant sa peau et faisant ruisseler son sang. Il trancha ses membres et elle cria de douleur, faisant grogner le loup de contentement. Ses os furent broyés par les mâchoires puissantes de l'alpha. Elle essaya de se débattre, lançant quelques sorts mais il ne sentit rien, l'adrénaline ruisselant dans ses veines. Alors qu'elle rampait pour se mettre à l'abri, il abattit une de ses pattes avant sur son dos en grondant, l'empêchant de fuir. Il continua de lui taillader l'épiderme jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste d'elle qu'une dépouille en miettes. Une fois que Jennifer ne fut plus qu'un amas sanglant, il se tourna vers Stiles. Le loup s'était arrêté pour le dévisager, n'y croyant pas. Il l'avait cru mort, il pensait ne jamais le revoir... Stiles quant à lui, le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, surpris par sa nouvelle forme alors qu'il venait de se libérer de ses chaines. Un sanglot remonta le long de la gorge du loup et il se serait mis à pleurer s'il avait été dans sa forme humaine._

**Ω**

Stiles se détacha de l'emprise de Derek d'un violent mouvement d'épaule. Il sentait la colère bouillonner en lui, appelant sa magie instinctivement, prêt à se défendre si besoin.

"- Ce n'est pas possible ! L'Archimage ne ferait pas ça ! Jamais il…

\- Stiles ! Derek dit vrai. Je… Je l'ai vu."

Le druide se tourna vers Lydia et cracha d'une voix acide :

"- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!"

La banshee ferma les yeux un instant avant de soupirer :

"- Tu m'avais demandé d'enquêter sur la tombe de Mieczyslaw Stilinski en pensant qu'elle avait un lien avec Jennifer. Je n'ai rien trouvé la concernant mais je sais pourquoi tu étais affecté par cette sépulture."

Stiles ne dit rien, les poings serrés, le regard braqué sur la rousse. Il sentait que les loups présents étaient tendus et cela renforçait son besoin de se protéger, en appelant la magie à lui. Il ne dit rien, peu sûr de ce qu'il aurait pu dire. La rousse continua :

"- Ce que j'ai vu… Cela te concernait. J'ai vu un homme provoquer un accident de voiture. Il en a profité pour enlever l'enfant dans le véhicule… Il était blessé au niveau du dos. La vision m'a montré… C'était toi Stiles. La tombe, c'est la tienne."

Stiles parut abasourdi quelques instants avant de mettre ses mains devant lui pour appuyer ses paroles :

"- Attends, attends. Tu es en train de dire que Mieczyslaw Stilinski, c'est moi ?"

La banshee hocha la tête, la mine plus sérieuse que jamais. Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas Stiles de rire de manière frénétique. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, séchant ses larmes de rire avant de questionner :

"- Tu penses que je suis le fils du shérif ?"

La lueur sérieuse dans le regard de Lydia avorta toute nouvelle tentative de rire. Stiles sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. D'un coup, cela fut trop. La banshee et ses prémonitions, les loups et leur prudence vis-à-vis de lui, la souffrance d'Isaac… Tout l'oppressa et il fit demi-tour sur lui-même, trébuchant sur Derek. Son souffle continua de s'accroître alors que ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il écarta le loup et se dirigea vers le balcon, ses yeux commençant à se voiler. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, les coudes reposant sur le rebord du balcon alors que toutes les informations tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, augmentant son stress.

Il fut rapidement rejoint par Derek qui vint coller son torse contre son dos, essayant de l'apaiser du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son nez vint caresser l'arrière de sa nuque alors qu'il murmurait :

"- Les bêtas sont partis. Ça va aller Stiles."

Le susnommé se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, se calmant peu à peu. Le loup le prit par les épaules avant de le retourner face à lui, plongeant son regard dans celui doré du druide. Sa main droite vint se poser contre sa joue, venant caresser la peau veloutée. Le regard du druide était embué alors qu'il répondait :

"- Comment est-ce que cela pourrait aller ? Toute ma vie s'écroule. À cause de moi, Jackson est mort, Isaac a été gravement blessé… Je ne suis plus moi-même, je n'ai même jamais été moi…"

Le loup le serra davantage avant de murmurer :

"- Tu es à ta place ici, peu importe qui tu es maintenant, tu es mon compagnon."

La reconnaissance de leur lien mit du baume au cœur de Stiles qui appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du loup, soupirant. Il grogna tout de même :

"- La meute se méfie de moi."

Derek frotta son dos de bas en haut. Lui-même était perdu mais, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il aimait Stiles et qu'il l'aimerait toujours, au-delà des sortilèges et des identités. Ils partageaient un lien et c'était la plus belle chose que Derek avait depuis la mort de sa famille.

"- Laisse leur le temps. Ils n'ont pas peur, ils sont juste aussi perdus que toi."

La main du loup caressait sa nuque dans un geste lent et apaisant. Alors qu'il sentait le druide se calmer peu à peu, il lui releva le menton, plongeant son regard dans les orbes or. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Stiles avait essayé de guider la meute et de la protéger. Maintenant, c'était au tour de Derek de le soutenir. Il lui sourit doucement avant de se pencher vers lui, capturant ses lèvres. Sa main glissa de son menton à sa nuque, approfondissant le baiser. Stiles se serra davantage contre lui, se fondant contre le torse du loup. Derek grogna, appréciateur, avant de glisser ses mains contre ses flancs. Le loup s'abaissa légèrement, attrapant ses cuisses avant de le soulever, faisant rire le druide. Ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour du bassin du loup alors que Derek les faisait rentrer au loft, les dirigeant vers le salon. Pour commencer, il allait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permettra à Stiles & Derek de vivre heureux !_


	28. Épilogue

_Salut les louveteaux amateurs de Brownie !_

_Voilà, c'est fini. C'est l'épilogue de cette histoire. J'ai ouvert le document il y a un an jour pour jour, j'ai mis 10 mois à publier et ça a été une aventure incroyable._

_J'ai fait un plan (un vrai !) pour la première fois, je l'ai pas suivi plusieurs fois. Du coup j'ai paniqué, j'ai demandé de l'aide mais finalement, nous y voilà. On y est. Je suis un peu fière quand même :D A l'heure où j'écris cet épilogue, cette histoire a 427 reviews, 133 favs, 191 follows et plus de 41 000 vues, c'est énorme ! Merci à tous :D _

_D'ailleurs, je remercierais jamais assez les lecteurs qui prennent la peine de laisser une review alors un grand merci à Alice, Almayen, Aly03, __angeliquebucaille, __Angelyoru, anonymousscribbler21, audelie, Auriane07, Ariadanae, Ayamii, Babylon, bayruna, Bibao, bisnut, Bouquetin gnial, cecile, cecilemahave, Cicie.L, Daelys, Dja, Germine, __Hachi Osaki, __Harry-Sterek-1968, HelenaHale, Jasoutib, Jeel, julie-deoliveira, Julindy, Kaimee83, Kalane, kris24-bella, La Boucle d'Or, lalalen, La reine chvre, lesaccrosdelamerceri, Llala, Loclo4, Lou, Louisana NoGo, lovers87, Mag-chan, MammaDiva, marco29830, marion.0809, Math'L, Meghann.m, Meniem, Mihn28, Misatelle, monica59, Mysty, Naikkoh, nonotiti02, onoda, Reapersis,__ Rosedeschamps, Ryopini, Sasa875, Sylvercedre, TataLotus, Toreko, Tsuki and Silica, upandowney, Vamp's, Vamps-Wolf, Weasly, Za, Za89, Zazou89_

_Et surtout, un immense merci à **Plurielle** et **Sloe Balm**, sans qui cette histoire serait totalement différente ! __D'ailleurs, le titre de cette histoire "Brownie" est un hommage direct à Sloe Balm qui est mon p'tit Brownie d'amour et à qui je dédie l'entièreté de cette histoire ! Donne toi des cookies !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Stiles sursauta quand la main de Derek se posa sur son épaule, le sortant de ses pensées. Il cligna des paupières et tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard légèrement inquiet du loup. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu énervé, avant de souffler :

"- C'est bon, ça va, je vais bien."

Le druide se détourna, reposant son regard sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il éjecta la main du loup par la même occasion. Ce dernier sembla hésiter mais, au vu du front plissé de son amant, il soupira et prit un verre dans le placard pour se servir de l'eau. Bien que deux ans se soient écoulés depuis la transformation de Stiles, ce dernier ne contrôlait toujours pas la partie du Nemeton en lui. C'était plus simple qu'avant, bien sûr, mais il y avait des jours où l'esprit du druide se faisait envahir et était bien moins présent. Dans ces instants, Stiles paraissait distant, lointain. Ses émotions étaient anesthésiées, refoulées. Cela pouvait durer quelques heures ou plusieurs jours. Parfois, le druide partait, habité par la seule volonté de la souche ancestrale. Il se retrouvait dans cette clairière et pouvait y rester longtemps, se synchronisant avec la magie ambiante. Il n'était pas rare que l'esprit de Stiles revienne, sans qu'il n'ait eu conscience de diriger ses pas dans la forêt. La plupart du temps, il devait appeler Derek pour venir le chercher, le Nemeton étant venu à pied. Dans ces moments-là, le druide était morose, trop conscient de ce que ce sacrifice impliquait.

Oh bien sûr, il était devenu fort. Beaucoup plus fort. Cependant, il ne pouvait plus s'éloigner de la souche, lié à Beacon Hills à tout jamais. Il n'avait plus de contrôle sur sa vie et parfois, cette constatation le minait. Le sacrifice était grand mais amer. Le druide ne le regrettait pas, loin de là, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir revenir en arrière afin d'agir autrement. Si seulement il avait été plus prudent. S'il n'avait pas foncé tête baissée, auraient-ils eu une chance ?

Après plusieurs mois à s'interroger, Stiles avait contacté l'Archimage. Il avait été autant impatient de connaître son avis sur les propos de la Darach, qu'inquiet qu'elle puisse avoir dit la vérité. L'Archimage avait été rassurant au début, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne mentionne son père. Il avait alors été plus incisif, plus tranchant. Tout en restant courtois et à demi-mots, il avait fait comprendre à Stiles de cesser tout de suite de mettre son nez dans des affaires qui ne le regardaient pas. Le druide avait raccroché après cette menace voilée, écœuré et terrifié. Terrifié par ce début de vérité, parce que toute sa vie était remise en question. Il avait mis des semaines à s'en remettre et à échafauder un plan, commençant doucement à entrer en contact avec d'autres druides. Depuis, il s'attelait à tisser des liens de confiance et essayait de récolter le plus d'informations possibles. Il avançait doucement, difficilement, de peur que la fureur de l'Archimage ne vienne s'abattre sur lui et sa meute. Cela lui prendrait peut-être des années avant d'avoir un début de preuve mais il s'accrocherait.

Stiles secoua la tête, refoulant ces pensées dans un coin de cette dernière. Cela ne servait à rien de se morfondre. Il reprit le fouet qu'il avait délaissé quelques instants auparavant avant de mélanger la pâte devant lui. Il soupira légèrement, ne sachant plus où il s'était arrêté et dut relire la recette pour se remettre dans le présent. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux au loup qui retournait dans le salon. C'était plus fort que lui, quand la partie du Nemeton redevenait plus silencieuse, il était toujours irritable. Et voir le loup si inquiet avait tendance à l'exaspérer davantage. Ils avaient eu de longues et nombreuses discussions à ce sujet. Si Stiles savait que la rudesse du loup avait été la conséquence des sorts de Jennifer, leur mise en couple officielle en avait été quelque peu impactée. Entre le Nemeton et ses sentiments troublés, il avait été difficile pour le druide de gérer sa relation. Le loup avait dû faire de nombreux efforts pour prouver son amour et sa dévotion. Le lien les avait cependant aidé. Après un an d'efforts, Stiles avait emménagé au loft et cela avait apaisé les dernières rancœurs qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Ils prenaient soin l'un de l'autre et leur vie en était bien plus douce.

Stiles s'était également grandement rapproché de Scott, en qui il voyait presque un frère. Ce dernier avait toujours été un soutien pour lui et leurs soirées étaient très décontractantes pour Stiles quand la surprotection de Derek devenait trop oppressante. Le druide savait pouvoir compter sur le vétérinaire en toutes circonstances.

Le châtain avait eu une grande discussion avec Lydia, parlant du décès de Jackson. Stiles avait tremblé lorsqu'il avait présenté ses excuses à la rousse, arguant qu'il était mort en partie par sa faute. Cette dernière lui avait assuré qu'elle n'en croyait rien et que, parfois, les choses ne pouvaient aller que dans un sens, même si on souhaitait ardemment qu'il en soit autrement. Depuis, il l'aidait à maîtriser ses pouvoirs et elle ne faisait que l'impressionner. Elle était incroyablement rigoureuse ; une caractéristique qu'elle partageait avec son conjoint, Jordan.

Le druide sourit en pensant à leur couple avant de se pencher pour attraper un moule carré. Il y versa la pâte à brownie, n'hésitant pas à lécher le saladier au passage. Il enfourna le plat dans le four et programma un minuteur pour être sûr que cela ne brûle pas. Ils étaient attendus pour déjeuner chez le shérif.

Il avait fallu plusieurs semaines à Stiles pour se décider à parler à John, soutenu par Derek. Il avait inventé un mensonge, saupoudré de vérité afin d'expliquer que son fils n'était pas mort. Quand le second adjoint avait fini ses explications, John était resté stoïque. Il s'était contenté de fixer Stiles tellement longtemps que ce dernier avait senti sa peau le démanger. Il avait eu envie de faire demi-tour mais Derek l'en avait empêché en posant une main sur son bras, soutien muet mais bien présent. John avait posé de nombreuses questions, l'interrogeant comme il le ferait lors d'une enquête de police. Il lui demanda de répéter plusieurs fois sa version, de compléter par des détails, de reformuler ses explications. Stiles y avait répondu courageusement alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : fuir, retourner au loft, et s'enfouir dans les bras de Derek. Il se sentait jugé et avait la crainte que John ne le prenne pour un fou, conscient que son histoire était insensée. Enfin, les yeux du shérif s'étaient remplis de larmes et il avait murmuré son prénom avant d'ouvrir ses bras. Derek avait légèrement poussé Stiles dans le dos et ce dernier avait accepté l'étreinte du shérif. Cela avait été quelque peu bizarre et gênant mais Stiles avait senti ses yeux le piquer légèrement. Il avait retrouvé son père et c'était incroyable. Ils avaient des années à rattraper. Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment et pourtant, ils s'aimaient déjà. Dans ces moments, le druide bénissait la décision inexplicable de l'Archimage de le renvoyer dans sa ville de naissance.

Ainsi, plusieurs soirs par semaine, Stiles allait manger chez son père. Il était souvent accompagné par son compagnon mais parfois, il était seul. Régulièrement, le druide apportait un brownie, son dessert préféré. Il avait été bizarrement ému quand John lui avait révélé que c'était également celui de Claudia. Sa gorge se serrait toujours quand il pensait à sa mère qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais, mais au moins, il avait un visage à mettre sur son absence de souvenirs.

Stiles nettoya son plan de travail avant de se diriger vers le canapé où était assis le loup. Il s'y affala comme à son habitude, posant sa tête sur les genoux de son compagnon. Ce dernier passa automatiquement la main dans ses cheveux et Stiles ferma les paupières sous la caresse. Peu importait à quel point le druide pouvait être sec avec lui, Derek restait prévenant. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il plongea ses yeux dans le regard tendre du brun, et sourit. Derek haussa un sourcil, comme pour lui demander ce qui le faisait sourire et ce dernier se contenta d'attraper le devant de son Henley pour le tirer vers lui. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres, Stiles murmura quelques mots qui firent pétiller les yeux de Derek et tout son visage s'illumina quand il se mit à sourire. Le loup s'abaissa encore un peu, caressant son nez avec le sien, jouant quelques instants avant de trouver le chemin de ses lèvres.

Stiles gémit quand le loup lécha sa lèvre et il se redressa quelque peu, dans une position plus confortable pour eux deux. Automatiquement, les mains du plus vieux se posèrent sur ses hanches et Stiles vint enrouler ses bras autour de la nuque du loup pour appuyer davantage le baiser. Après quelques instants de passion, le druide se détacha quelque peu de l'alpha, posant son front contre le sien. Son regard mordoré plongea dans celui émeraude de son compagnon et il sourit. Stiles avait peut-être perdu une partie de lui-même, mais il en avait trouvé une nouvelle auprès de son âme sœur.

Fin.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permettra à l'autrice d'être davantage motivée pour écrire d'autres histoires ou des bonus (ou pas) !_


End file.
